


How We Got To Here (Scorpius)

by IzzyShep



Series: Malfoy Chronicles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Expectations, F/M, Last years of school, Life After Hogwarts, M/M, Moving In Together, Relationship Issues, Reunions, break ups, career choices, chocolate cake, engagements, long distance love, the wizarding press
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 133,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyShep/pseuds/IzzyShep
Summary: If you've read Malfoy Chronicles Parts 1 and 2 you know that after coming out to Albus Scorpius ended up getting together with Jamie Potter. There have been some ups and downs (covered in the first two volumes), and now Jamie's in training to become an Auror while Scorpius and Albus finish up their last two years of school...Not too surprisingly, they find that long-distance relationships are a challenge. Being famous, or semi-famous can be less than fun. And, wizards up to no good can put a major dent in your plans to hang out with your friends, keep up with your studies, and hang out with your significant other every once in a while.Who knows what might happen? What you can expect is that Scorpius' and Albus' last two years of Hogwarts will be eventful for everyone involved.Note: If you recognize the characters, they're not mine... if they seem new, they probably are, and the plot you can blame on me.





	1. Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> A little peek at what's to come. Not sure how quickly I'll be able to update this as I go, given that I'm working on the Draco/Lin Story (#3).

_'Good Morning'_

_  
Scorpius rolled over. Two golden-hazel eyes were looking directly at him. He felt it, the want. Lips brushed against his, and fingertips trailed slowly down his back and under his arse. The kiss deepened. Jamie…. He was so perfect. Scorpius moved against him, and he was so aroused, so ready. Lips on his neck. Lips on his abdomen. Lips… and tongue coating his cock. He stretched and let his head fall back, falling further and further…._

 

He rolled over again, and he was awake. _Fuck_. What the fuck do you call a dream that’s so absolutely amazing it does nothing but make you ache for what you don’t have?

Scorpius stared up at the hangings over his bed, letting the morning wake him up. There was nothing to do now but go for a run. He had to do something to try to pound this out of his system.

He pulled on his tracksuit and trainers, set a wake-up charm for Albus to make sure he got up in time for his rounds with the creatures and in the greenhouses, took a piss and tugged one out, and then set off. He forced one foot after another, letting the impact shake the thoughts out of his head. Lately, running was the only thing that was really working. If it wasn’t for running, quidditch, and his wandless magic work with Williams, he might be going absolutely mad about now.

The sun was just making its way into the valley in the early November morning. Just under two months had passed since he and Albus started their 6th year, which meant it was also eight weeks since he’d really spent any quality time with Jamie… eight weeks…. And eleven weeks since…

Scorpius’ mind wandered back to the late August weekend when Jamie’d finally finished Initiate Intensive Training and had come to Uist to visit him at the dig. He couldn’t help but smile at some of the memories. The sex had been unbelievably great. He had no idea that forced abstinence could pay off so spectacularly. Merlin, he could actually feel his arse tightening at the memory of Jamie inside him... the moment when his hand slid beneath them both and his fingertip brushed Scorp’s slick slit. He thought he might lose a nut he came so hard.

He took a breath and sped up his pace. He was going to have to try to think of something else or he was never going to make it the entire 10 clicks he wanted to cover that morning. When he reached the trail to Hogsmeade he appreciated, once again, that he and Williams were able to convince McGonagall to let him leave the grounds on his morning runs. He needed the extra space to roam, and couldn’t really test himself if he didn’t have a chance to get out into the countryside beyond the school and village.

Albus should be waking about now. A small chuckle escaped from his throat as he thought about the alarm he’d set.

 

\------^^^^-------

 

WAKE UP YOU LAZY OAF! ALBUUUSSS POTTTERRR! I MEAN YOU. YOU NEED TO WAKE UP!!

Albus threw a pillow at nothing knowing full well he wasn’t going to stop the wake-up charm Scorpius set without the use of his wand. He swore, no check that, he _knew_ Scorpius derived some sort of sick pleasure from setting the alarm to emit the most obnoxious, screeching, wailing noises imaginable. He must have set it for full banshee this morning.

He hung his arm over the side of the bed and rifled through his clothes, finally digging his wand out from the crumpled heap. _“Silencio!”_ He commanded, and the alarm went silent.

He rubbed his eyes, and scratched his scalp. Then, he decided he could probably afford a few more minutes before he absolutely had to wake up in order to make it to the stables to help Hagrid with the creatures this morning. He’d only closed his eyes for a minute before it started again.

WAKE UP ALBUS! WE KNOW YOU’RE TRYING TO SKIV OFF!!! GET YOUR MAGNIFICENT ASS OUT OF BED AND DOWN TO THE STABLES OR THE GAGGLE OF THIRD YEAR GIRLS WHO ARE NO DOUBT READYING THEMSELVES FOR THEIR MORNING GAPING SESSION WILL BE SORELY DISAPPOINTED. YOU WOULDN’T WANT TO DENY THEM THEIR WEEKLY DOSE OF ALBUS POTTER’S MAGNIFICENT MANE AND MIRACULOUS, MUSCLED, MAN-BODY, WOULD YOU?

Albus couldn’t help laughing out loud now. “Man-body?” That was rich. _Fucking Scorpius_. Fine… he was getting up.

 

\------^^^^------

 

Scorpius wondered how Albus was enjoying his wake-up charm. Maybe he’d swing by the stables on his way back to the Dungeon and see how his morning was going when he finished up. The likely entourage of young girls he’d encounter there made him smile a little bit.

He had to admit, though, the girls weren’t wrong. Albus was looking good. When he got back from America he definitely had a different spring in his step. He’d let his hair grow, which was a good look for him, and he had a swagger… Scorpius realized nearly immediately what had happened, Jamie took a little longer to catch up.

Their Albus had popped his cherry while he was abroad.

“Libby” was an older woman, by just thirteen months, but significantly more experienced than their young Albus. Scorpius felt his lips twitch at his silent endearment. He knew Albus would have his tongue if he ever heard him mutter the words aloud… Anyway… The upshot of Albus’ time in the states, aside from better hair, was that he’d been successfully initiated into the ways of the fairer sex. Whatever it was Libby taught him, it seemed to have a lasting effect as far as Albus’ appeal to female half of the student body was concerned because he was literally now beating them away with a stick.

When Scorpius got to the fork where the road broke for the village he turned toward the incline to make his way out of the valley and away from Hogsmeade and the school. The work was harder now, and it forced him to focus on his pace. That was good because it kept other thoughts from crowding his mind.

The sky was crystal clear this morning. Not a cloud in sight. He’d made his way high enough and far enough from the village that he could get a bit of a view down into the valley. It really was beautiful here, especially early in the morning. It was like it was just his, as if he was the only person to see it.

Suddenly he felt as if Jamie’s hand was in his. Gently squeezing it as they watched reflected sunlight dance across the inky, northern night sky. His heart pulled at the thought of Jamie’s tight, quiet voice confessing his insecurity and unhappiness… feeling out of place… that it wasn’t what he thought. He knew Jamie might struggle a little out beyond the walls of the school, but he hadn’t counted on the extent to which being Harry Potter’s son might be a hindrance as much as a help.

Jamie was worn down by the suspicion that he was going to advance just because his father was Head Auror. He didn’t know how to deal with being judged negatively because of his name. Scorpius wanted to console him, to tell him it was all going to get better, but he really didn’t know. Worse still, he was privately a little jealous that Jamie had never once experienced this kind of setback… the kind of whispers and judging Scorpius faced when he was just eleven and all by himself on that train.

Alone except for Albus.

Scorpius reached the apex of his route and began the descent back down to the village. He could see well into Hogwarts’ grounds from this vantage point and wondered if Albus had made it to the stables yet. He couldn’t quite see them because of some blocking trees, but he was probably there. He rarely missed a Saturday with the creatures.

His gaze shifted to the rooftops of the village as he thought about the trip to Hogsmeade that afternoon. He’d need to stock up with chocolates and pepper imps to keep him going during study sessions. He’d joined a handful of the cross-house tutorial groups Albus had organized that fall as one of the duties of his “Prefect” position. Scorpius had a sneaking suspicion that the whole scheme was a means for Albus to broaden his potential dating pool beyond the Slytherins and Gryffindors he knew best. Now that Albus seemed to have become more comfortable with, and appealing to, the opposite sex he was taking full advantage. However, the tutorial groups did have the upside of giving Scorpius a more constructive and serious mechanism to dive into his studies… and he definitely appreciated that.

Scorpius thought about how his evening would likely play out. He and Albus would take up residency at the Broomsticks with their usual group, Carlos, Yann, Philippa and Paul, as well as the three women at Hogwarts who still remained immune to the charms of one Albus Severus Potter; Rose, Phoebe and Aishah. Actually, Scorpius wasn’t entirely sure about Phoebe and Aishah, but they were both sensible enough not to get caught up in the current Albus craze.

That seemed to be one upside of Jamie leaving. Albus had finally come out from under his brother’s shadow. Mind you, he could still be a broody git, but being relieved of the close-at-hand comparison really freed Albus to just be Albus… Scorpius shook his head with a smile. Finally everyone else was getting to see the Albus he knew, smart, darkly funny, loyal as hell.

He felt his heart squeeze and knew it wasn’t the exertion, it was his body getting back at him for having a good thought about Jamie being gone… gone. He wasn’t really gone, though, he was in London, training and working with Nott in his time off. But, somehow he just felt like he was disappearing… leaking away, little by little.

Scorpius took a deep breath and picked up his pace for the final leg. If he was going to make it through this he needed to just bear down and work through the unpleasantness.

 


	2. Trying To Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie's been in the Initiate Programme since July, and things are only so-so. He is making some new friends, however... He's just not exactly sure about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short-ish chapter...

Jamie took the stairs to the club two at a time. His breaths deepened and he could feel his shoulders relaxing. He knew it was ridiculous that he was letting people get to him the way he was, but spending time with friends outside the Initiate Programme, specifically Michael, Susan and their new friend Graham, was a huge relief – _huge_.

The Association of Venerable Wizards, commonly known as the Association, was one of the new wizarding social clubs that had sprung up around the country, a kind of ‘everything old is new again’ thing, where participating witches and wizards payed a monthly membership fee to drink, dine and simply hang out with friends. Michael joined back in the summer and convinced Jamie it would be a good idea; a place for them to get away from the pressures of their respective training programmes, Michael at St. Mungo’s and Jamie in the Aurors. A place where they could just sit in the plush arm chairs, have a pint, and maybe play some snooker, cards or chess… a place that felt a little like a common room.

Jamie made his way past the private dining rooms and lounge area to the back of the club where he found Michael and Graham in their usual spot, hunched over a game of screaming snooker with Susan looking on.

“Sorry I’m late. Got held up in the lab.” Jamie apologized as he dropped his bag. He hadn’t stopped by the dorm, just wanting to get the evening started.

“No worries. You’ll just have to wait to play in.” Graham answered while he lined up a shot. “I’m about to finish off Michael, anyway.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Not if I have anything to say about it.” He turned toward Jamie, “Things getting any better with your partner?”

Jamie was thankful he didn’t say her name out loud. Not that it was any secret he didn’t particularly get along with Becca Rookwood, but it was always possible a friend of a friend might be around, and Jamie didn’t want to sow any more discord than already existed.

“A little... She’s actually really great at Forensics, and she wants to get a good mark more than she wants to spite me… So, at the moment we at least have some kind of unspoken agreement worked out. That’s what kept me… she really wanted to try to squeeze in some last readings for the project we’re working on.”

“Well, I guess you can be thankful for small miracles, then.” Michael answered while grimacing at his poor play. “What are you drinking?” He added. “I’m due for a refill.”

“Godric’s Ale, I think.” Jamie answered.

“Great, you can get one for me too, then.” Michael smiled and turned to watch Graham finish him off. “Better make that two, I owe Graham.”

“That you do, mate.” Graham smiled and gritted his teeth while he finished the rack to a thunderous shriek from the billiards. He turned to Jamie and Susan, “Can _anyone_ explain to me why it is that our magical games have such odd features? Who thought screaming balls was a good idea?”

Jamie laughed… “I don’t know… It could be interesting… Maybe it sounded better in concept than in practice.”

“Well, at least they could scream something interesting… ‘You’re fantastic… You’re a God!’ Something!” Graham started laughing and Susan threw a wad of napkin his direction. Jamie felt a tug inside as he watched Graham swat the fabric away and make a face at Susan.

“ _Enough_ , you…” Susan glared in Graham’s direction and then turned. “Jamie, get those drinks, and Graham – you set up the next rack or we’re going to have to muzzle you.” she instructed, trying to verbally wrestle the two men into compliance..

“Okay, then…Back in a flash” Jamie turned back toward the table and added. “Maybe if I use just the right touch the balls will scream something exciting for me.”

“You can dream, Potter...” Graham taunted him, getting ready for their game.

As the four of them drank, chatted and played, Jamie felt himself unwinding from the week. It was good to be out of the confines of The Keep, as the Auror training facility was colloquially known, and in the company of people who weren’t constantly looking for evidence of either favoritism or incompetence. Not that things hadn’t gotten better, they definitely had.

The Intensive, the seven week boot-camp session which kicked off the Initiate Programme, was brutal. Their training Captain, Gerry Avery, didn’t have much fondness for Jamie’s father and was older than dirt, having been with the Aurors going on 45 years. Needless to say, Jamie felt as if he spent most of the six weeks getting kicked in the face by an angry septuagenarian, which was unpleasant and difficult to fight back against. On the other hand, by the time they finished the Intensive in August he was in the absolute best physical shape of his life.

Since August, things had improved on a number of fronts. The transition to classes and field rotations was a plus. At least the sideways looks and suspicions of nepotism were spread out amongst several instructors and professors, and he had more free time which he split between socializing with non-Auror friends, working at Theo Nott’s lab/workshop, and training at a muggle boxing gym he found when he’d gone exploring the neighborhood the fist weekend in September. He figured he may as well try to keep in shape, and the gym gave him a break from being ‘James Potter, Son of Head Auror, Harry Potter.’ The muggles had no idea who he was… To them he was just some bloke who was a half-decent sparring partner.

Well, most of the muggles had no idea who his dad was. One of them knew exactly who his dad was but kept his mouth shut.

Jamie thoughts tumbled back a couple of months. He’d been working out at the gym on and off for what must have a couple of weeks, which would have made it late-September, when he noticed the somewhat familiar man walk in. When he got a better look he realized he did know the guy. He was the man he’d seen at Nott’s that morning with Scorp, and then later at the Operations Center talking with his dad, Jack.

The first time he saw Jack at the gym they just exchanged polite nods, but the second time Jamie felt compelled to introduce himself. It seemed ridiculous to just nod at one another when it was pretty obvious that they both at least had some idea who the other was. Although, Jamie was certain Jack knew a lot more about him than he knew about “Jack.” To begin with, he had no idea what Jack’s last name was.

He walked up and extended his hand when he saw him in the locker room. “Hi, I think we might have a mutual friend, Theo Nott?” Jamie suggested.

“Oh… Right… I thought I recognized you.” Jack answered without, Jamie noticed, referring to his dad.

“Anyway, I’m Jamie. I’ve been working with Theo over the past month…” Jamie trailed off, not really knowing how to explain his somewhat unofficial semi-apprenticeship with Nott.

“Right. I think he mentioned something about that. I’m Jack.”

_Right, well, that cleared **everything** up._

 

\------^^^^------

 

It was early October before Jamie and Jack had any kind of actual conversation. They found themselves cleaning up at the same time, and Jack suggested that they grab a pint after, someplace where they could chat. A few minutes later they found themselves in a hole-in-the-wall pub that appeared to have been around for quite a while. The barkeep nodded at Jack when he walked in and pulled him a pint. It seemed Jack was at least a semi-regular there.

“What’ll your friend have, then?”

“I’ll have the same.” Jamie answered, looking at what appeared to be an ale in Jack’s glass.

“So, boxing.” Jack started. “When’d you pick that up?”

“I was introduced a couple of years ago, and then one of our Professors at school started a gym last fall..” Jamie started to explain. “It seemed like a good way to stay fit.”

“Don’t they have a gym at the Keep?” Jack asked, apparently knowing that Jamie was in the Auror programme.

“They do.” Jamie tapped his fingers against the side of the beer the barkeeper had delivered. “But, sometimes I need some time away.”

“I can understand that, I guess. It’s kind of a pain in the ass when your reputation precedes you… or “a” reputation precedes you.”

Jamie looked at Jack, trying to get a better read. “So, you know my dad.”

Jack nodded while taking a sip of his beer. “We’ve worked together on a few cases.”

“Nott mentioned something about you working with a muggle agency that deals with special cases.”

“That’s right. I work with the Her Majesty’s government on cases that standard law enforcement might have difficulty with.”

“Like magic.”

“Yes. Like magic.”

“And other things?” Jamie wondered.

“Sometimes.”

“Care to elaborate?”

“Not really.” Jack smiled. “Not really able to. I’m sure you understand.”

“I suppose.” Jamie wondered that he was being as forthcoming as he was.

“So, how’s the training programme?” Jack asked.

Jamie shrugged. “It’s coming along…” He realized he didn’t sound all that convincing.

“Not what you expected?”

Jamie shook his head, thinking about how to explain it. “No, it’s not that, exactly… It’s just that I was hoping…” He took a breath. “When I was at school, from the day I started everyone thought they knew who I was because of dad… I guess I was just hoping in some way that when I got out of school that would change, somehow.”

Jack laughed, a full laugh. “When you followed in his footsteps and pursued the same career?”

“Granted, it seems a little naïve in retrospect…” Jamie had to laugh, too.. “Maybe very naïve… But, I didn’t know what else to do.”

“Well, what about the work you’re doing with Theo? How’s that?”

Jamie nodded at the pleasant thought of his afternoons in Nott’s workshop, “Good. Really interesting…. Challenging… fun.”

“So, why not go that route?”

Jamie tossed the idea around in his head, unsure.

“Not exactly?” Jack suggested.

“Is it terrible to say… maybe not exciting enough?”

Jack smiled and his eyes lit up a little. “Oh, no… I know exactly what you mean… But, sometimes, ‘Exciting’ can be more than you bargain for.”

“I know that feeling.”

“Mmmmm… that’s right. Your boyfriend was injured last year…”

Jamie looked at Jack. He really did know quite a bit about his personal history. “He was.”

“Things good now?”

“You mean, are we still seeing each other?” Jamie asked, assuming Jack didn’t mean to ask if Scorp was still injured. “Yes. Still dating.”

“Long distance… that can be tough.” Jack got a look in his eyes that was hard to place.

Jamie shrugged a little, not really want to dig into that well.. but then suddenly, he heard himself saying, “The distance is a challenge, but it’s also …. I don’t want to always unload my problems on him, you know… I don’t want always want it to be about how I feel.”

Jack looked at him. “I get that… You should be careful, though. You hold too much back and it’ll feel like you’re leaving him out.”

Jamie looked at his pint and realized he’d nearly finished it. He knew he should be making his way back to the dorm. He had a study group for his Criminal Code class, and they had a mid-term exam in the coming week. “I hate to do this…”

“But you need to go. Of course.” Jack pulled out some cash and laid it on the bar. “I’ll see you next week?”

“Yeah… You want to get in the ring?” Jamie suggested as they reached the door and got set to go their separate ways.

“Why not… Show me what you’ve got.” Jack smiled.

“Thanks again.” Jamie said, motioning toward the bar.

“Sure.” Jack said over his shoulder as he turned to go.

As Jamie walked back toward the Keep he thought about how strangely easy it was to talk with Jack. There was something so disarmingly familiar about him, something Jamie just couldn’t quite put his finger on.

 

\------^^^^------

 

“Hey, Potter…” Graham called to him, bringing him back to the present. “You planning on joining us, or you just going to drift off over there?”

Jamie wasn’t sure how long he’d been staring off into nothingness, mulling through the past couple of months. “Sorry… I must be more tired than I thought.”

“Maybe you should skip the next round.” Susan suggested. “What are your plans for the rest of the weekend?”

“I’m headed over to Nott’s… Working on a portable pensive with a projection mechanism… you can use it to store copies of memories and then watch them later.”

Michael gave him a prodding look.

“It was an idea for an Anniversary gift for my parents.” Jamie explained… “but then I thought I might want to give it to Scorp for his birthday… So, I moved up the work.”

Michael smiled “I see… So, now you’re on deadline.”

“Yeah… I’m headed up there weekend after next for his birthday.”

“17, right?” Michael smiled a wicked smile, “So, he’ll be fully legal… You going to make an honest man of him?”

Jamie nearly choked on his ale. “Merlin, Michael… He’s in 6th year… His father would take my head…. Not to mention that we’re… No… Not there. Not… I mean....”

“Don’t panic… I’m just teasing….” Michael said.

“A bit.” Susan added.

“Well, turn about’s fair play… What about the two of you?” Jamie asked.

Michael blanched a little, and Susan jumped in “Definitely not until after the Healer program... and I want to get at least a few years in at the Ministry.” Susan added, referring to her placement in the Inter-governmental Affairs Division.

Jamie could have sworn there was something unsaid that passed between Michael and Susan just then, a kind of prickle they were avoiding. He decided to file it away for later.

“What about you?” Jamie turned to look at Graham rather than think about what might be going on between his friends “You have anyone in mind?”

“I’m not great boyfriend material at the moment.” Graham answered obliquely. He’d been carefully vague about his job at the Ministry except that it involved a fair amount of travel and something having to do with trade contracts. Jamie was fairly sure that was a complete fabrication and thought Graham might be an Unspeakable…. But, of course that would remain unspoken, by definition.

“Well. If you have any tips on what you’re looking for… We’ve got plenty of available friends.” Susan offered.

“Ugh… please, no.. no blind dates…” Graham cringed in Jamie’s direction. “Dreadful.”

“Well, then, who’s dealing?” Michael held up the cards to try to tempt the group into another round of Gin, Goblin’s Rules. Susan begged off, claiming exhaustion, but Michael was able to convince Jamie and Graham to stay for at least another hand and round of drink.

The three settled in, and Jamie watched Michael and Graham evaluate their cards. They were both good players, but Michael relied more on knowing the probabilities while Graham focused on player strategy. They were an interesting contrast in many ways. Michael was dark-haired, book smart, and a loyal, longtime friend. Jamie knew him in and out from years sharing a room at school. There was nothing he couldn’t share with Michael and no case in which he wouldn’t trust his advice. Graham Taylor was completely new. Susan had brought him into the group, having met him in the Ministry dining room with a handful of her co-workers. He was a couple of years older than they and had just recently returned to the UK after working in the Ministry’s office in Madrid.

Jamie observed Graham more intently, wondering what his full back-story was. He didn’t recall him from his days at Hogwarts and wondered if his family had been stationed overseas. Perhaps he’d gone to school in America? He watched the low light of the club’s gaming parlor glint off random golden strands in Graham’s sandy hair, and realized they really didn’t know all that much about the man other than what he parceled out, bit by bit.

Suddenly, Jamie realized it was his turn and that he’d likely missed some important moves while he was letting his thoughts run away with him. He did his best, finding a few matches to lay down in the cards he drawn. As he finished his turn he couldn’t shake the feeling that he’d really rather be back in the solitary warmth of his bed.

 

\------^^^^------

 

_Jamie took a deep breath, savoring the warm spring air. The wind was whipping past him, and he was flying faster and faster. He looked back and saw Scorpius, a broad smile on his face as he leaned into the wind, keeping pace with Jamie._

_Light was threading through Scorpius’ hair, the wind tossing it loosely around his face and scattering shadows across his eyes. Jamie was close to him now, watching the color in his eyes shimmer back and forth from blue to silver like some kind of exotic silk._

_He looked again, and his thumb was tracing the edge of Scorp’s lips, stopping just where the small scar bloomed on the right corner of his upper lip. He leaned forward and kissed it softly, feeling Scorp's lips part and his tongue dart into his mouth to lure his own out to play. Then his arms were filled by Scorpius, and his hands gliding over his skin, and he could feel himself pressing inside him. He could feel Scorp’s unending warmth, and the sounds Scorpius made as he took Jamie in deep. The sounds that wrapped Jamie’s heart whole._

_Then they were back at school standing under an enormous willow in the cool of a winter night. Their breath was weaving them together in silvery clouds as they spoke. Jamie was tired and leaning his head against Scorp’s shoulder. Scorpius was holding him, rubbing his back, and whispering something to him… something that felt like reassurance._

_Then he was walking away… Scorpius was walking away from him. Jamie couldn’t read the expression on his face, but he didn’t seem upset. Jamie felt his muscles tighten. He wanted Scorpius to stay, he was sure he needed him to, but he couldn’t make the words come._

He woke up with his sheets balled up in his hands.


	3. What Can I Say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owls are not the best way to conduct a relationship, especially if there are big conversations to be had.

“You got in late last night, Mr. Potter” Scorpius whipped the hangings of Albus’ four-poster to expose a rats’ nest of black hair fanning out from a very sleepy looking head.

Albus let out something between a moan and a grunt, folding his arm over his eyes to block the light. “How can you be this cheery this early?” He looked up at Scorpius’ face, flushed from his morning run, and his cruel smile… no, check that, it was a patented Malfoy smirk.

“It’s really not that early, Albus, it’s nearly nine. I was out for over an hour and I got a late start.” Scorpius turned and started yanking his trainers off, readying for his morning shower.

“Isn’t it Sunday?”

“It is. We’ve got Potions essays… and _you’ve_ got an Herbology lab to write up.”

Albus groaned again. “Oh, _Helga’s tits_ , I was going to get Fanny to help with that… but… I’m not sure that’s an option now…”

“What did you do?” Scorpius turned to look at his friend who had his head in his hands.

“She may have stumbled across Lizzie… sort of… well…”

“Out with it… If you’re going to engage in this shite, you’re going to have to own it.”

“Sucking me off behind the Broomsticks last night.”

“Fuck, Merlin… _You did not_ … When’d that happen?” Scorpius was truly amazed.

“After you left… Carlos and Paul left, too.. and then Yann and Philippa were really deep in conversation.. and Rose, Vi, Phoebe and Aisha got into a game of darts…”

“So… boredom made you do it?” Scorpius shook his head and wondered how it was possible Albus hadn’t tired of this by now.

Albus turned his head and gave Scorpius his best patented Potter-puppy-dog-I-don’t-know-what-got-into-me-don’t-blame-me-please, eyes. Sometimes he could really see the resemblance between Jamie and Albus. More so since Albus had become the default “Prince Potter” on campus.

“Well… I can’t help you… The best I can do is offer moral support…” He poked Albus’ foot with his toe. “You’d better get moving so we can grab something to eat before you head down to the Herbology lab… then we’ve got a long afternoon in the library.”

“Fuuuccckkkk….” Albus groaned again before rolling out of his bed. It was going to be a long day.

 

\------^^^^------

 

Jamie was just about to step out of his room in the Keep’s dormitory when he was stopped by his roommate, Rob. “Hold on. I almost forgot. This came yesterday afternoon.”

Rob held out a letter which featured a distinctive looking seal, an imprint of the amulet he and Scorpius wore. Scorpius had taken to sealing all his letters to Jamie with it. Jamie knew he should appreciate the gesture, but at the same time it made him feel a bit anxious.

“Thanks.” Jamie tucked it into his bag. “I’ll catch you tonight? Dinner?”

“Yeah. Probably about seven, I think, unless I give up on this week’s Investigatory Procedure case in frustration.” Rob added, referring to one of the research cases they’d been assigned that week. Sargent Bing, their IP instructor, was known for throwing tough cases at her students in an effort to weed out the poor performers. In fact, the first year of the Initiate Program was largely designed to “separate the wheat from the chaff” as Captain Avery was fond of saying more or less daily during the Intensive.

As Jamie made his way through London toward Nott’s home in Islington he checked his watch. He wasn’t due for another thirty minutes, so he decided to stop for a coffee and biscuit at a little shop where he’d stopped a few times before. He had to admit he’d developed something of a weakness for the cappuccino, a muggle coffee from Italy which was quite good.

When he’d settled into a corner table with his coffee Jamie unsealed the letter.

_Jamie,_

_First – big news - We beat Hufflepuff! I was able to score five goals (!), but in the end it was Vi that really sealed it. If we had her last year we might just have bested your team for he cup. She’s fantastic, and I think it may be the greatest stroke of luck that Rose is now seeker on the Gryffindor team because if she’d had to play against Vi as keeper last year they never would have become a couple. There’s no way Rose would have set her competitive nature aside. I’m sure you remember me telling you about the excruciating two days of silence and tension we all had to endure around the Gryffindor match a month ago._

_Classes are still going well. Teddy started the NEWT classes on advanced alchemy, and it’s going to be tough but also seems very interesting. Professor Van Die, you remember she’s the new History of Magic instructor, is turning out to be miles better than Binns ever was. Now that we have a real Professor in that class everyone is finally learning how exciting our history really is! I hope you have a chance to meet her when you’re here… or maybe over the holiday. I think I’m going to see if Father will invite her and her partner to our New Year’s party. Did you know she spent three years in Peru studying the magical tribes of the Andes?_

Jamie laughed to himself. Yes… of course he knew.. Scorpius only mentioned it in half his letters. If Jamie didn’t know that Professor Van Die was a fifty-year-old lesbian, he might be a little concerned she’d steal Scorpius’ attentions…

_Of course you know that. I’m sure I’ve mentioned it before._

_You’ll laugh, but Professor Finch Fletchley is still mourning your loss. I really should have started a tally at the beginning of the year because his mentions of you have not abated at all. I counted two times this week, and that’s not including the time he referenced you when talking about charm theory yesterday. Rose rolled her eyes so hard thought they might pop right out of her head. The only other thing that gets her going that badly is your brother and his “harem,” as she likes to refer to it._

_Albus continues to attract a bizarre amount of attention. When I stopped by the stables this morning there was a crew of about a half dozen third and fourth years watching his every movement. Apparently, Care of Magical Creatures has suddenly become all the rage among the women of Hogwarts. We can all rest more easily now knowing that in just a few years the magical animals of Britain will have legions of women available to ensure their health and safety._

_I can’t believe this popularity hasn’t worn thin on Albus yet, the girls, the socializing, it’s just not his personality. He’s not as comfortable with large groups - or really people in general - as you are; he’s always been better with people he knows well._

Jamie wondered exactly how good with people he really was. Lately, he hadn’t felt all that comfortable around others, either. The constant wondering what they were really thinking or might say in your absence was exhausting.

_I should probably wrap things up. I need to clean up and make myself presentable. We’re off to Hogsmeade in a few, and I’m on duty to make sure Albus doesn’t end up in the clutches of Polly Chapman whose interest in Karl Jenkins seems to be decidedly half-hearted lately (maybe because he’s been such a git since losing a spot on the team). Albus can’t stand her but can’t manage to give her a true brush-off either. He’s just too vague with his insults - very un-Slytherin of him, I think._

_I miss you and wish you were here… For now, I have to console myself with counting down the days until I see you next (it’s just 13 now)._

_Love,_

_Scorpius  
XX_

Jamie read through the letter again, and felt his shoulders sag at the prospect of writing Scorp another letter in response. He was really trying to make the best of things, but it was getting harder and harder to keep the letters light. He knew it was probably completely transparent, but he just couldn’t saddle Scorpius with everything… Not to mention that if he did try to tell him what he was thinking in a letter he didn’t even know where he’d start. How do you explain “I don’t know” without coming off like a total idiot?

However he felt about it, he’d throw something together and get it out to Scorp this afternoon when he got back from Nott’s. It was only two weeks until he’d see him in person. He’d just have to figure out how to hold on until then.

 

\------^^^^------

 

Albus and Scorpius had been in the library for a couple of hours when Gawain flew in and deposited a letter.

“Another?” Albus laughed, “I would have thought he’d run out of ink by now. It has to be every day.”

“Not every day… Just many…” Scorpius answered, looking at the letter and wondering if it would differ at all from all the others.

Albus shook his head and turned back to his essay while Scorpius unsealed the letter and scanned the contents.

It turned out to be more or less the same; a recounting of what happened in class and his night out with Michael, Susan and Graham. The words were there, but Scorpius knew there was something else. The letters were getting more and more impersonal, and less Jamie-like… It was hard to put his finger on it, but he knew Jamie was thinking things he wasn’t putting on parchment. If only their amulets were still connected like they were last year, but Nott had broken that bond when he’d pulled out the charms and spells…. In any case, he wasn’t sure if knowing what Jamie was feeling would be better or worse.

“Do you mind?” Albus’ words cut into Scorpius thoughts.

“Hummm?” Scorpius looked at Albus and then realized he’d been flicking at the parchment with his finger while his thoughts meandered. “Oh… I’m sorry… I didn’t realize.”

“Yeah… So, what is it?” Albus asked, knowing his best friend’s habits. The flicking of parchment meant he was thinking about something.

“It’s nothing…” Scorpius tried to set it aside.

“No, it’s something, or you wouldn’t be doing the flicking thing.”

“I was just distracted by something Van Die said in History of Magic last week…” Scorpius hoped Albus would buy the story.

Albus cocked his head, trying to decide if he should call Scorpius out on his horse shite or if he should let it go for now. He elected to let it go, shaking his head. “Great. Well, I’m still working on this Potions essay. Care to help?”

Scorpius nodded, grateful for the reprieve. “Right…” He answered as he slipped Jamie’s letter into his things and returned to his parchment.

 

\------^^^^------

 

Jamie’s Monday was actually going fairly well. At least it was until he hit his Forensics lab that afternoon. As soon as he walked in the room he knew something was up. Becca was looking at him with an expression that couldn’t be labeled anything other than dark. Damn, she was scary when she looked like that.

“What’s going on?” Jamie asked when he got to their station.

“Our work from Friday is fucked.” She spat out the words like a spoiled piece of fruit.

“What do you mean? Everything was fine when we left it. All it needed to do was set over the weekend.”

“I know, but the unit wasn’t sealed, and it’s been contaminated.”

“It’s not…” Jamie looked at their work, hoping she was wrong but knowing she wasn’t lying.

“Why does that surprise you, Potter?” She gave him a look that was half accusatory and half pitying.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

She shook her head. “I knew when I was paired with you that it was going to suck for me. I knew we were going to get this shite end of the stick, but really…”

“Me?” Jamie could feel his anger welling and his muscles starting to tighten. “What the fuck makes you think it’s not you? I’m not the one with “Death Eater Princess” stamped on my forehead.”

As soon as he said the words he thought he’d be sick. He didn’t like Becca, and she never gave him any good reason to change his impression but she’d never done anything to merit that accusation. He felt dirty and cruel, and he hated himself for using something against her that he would never want said to Scorp.

She looked at him like he was dead to her. “Fuck you, Potter. Let’s just get through this, and then I never want to have to deal with you again. I’ll ask for us to be reassigned to new partners, or something.”

“Well that’ll work out just perfect for you.” Jamie heard the words shooting out of his mouth and couldn’t believe he was still going at her.

“For you, too, it seems.” She pulled out their materials and began to reconstruct the work they’d done the week before.

Jamie joined her in silence, trying to block out the voice in his head that was screaming at him for being such an arse and idiot.

 

\------^^^^------

 

At breakfast on Wednesday, Gawain arrived with another letter from Jamie. Scorpius unrolled it and read it, not expecting anything new and not getting anything new. It was exactly the same letter he’d received on Monday, and the previous Friday, and the Wednesday before that. He was beginning to wonder why Jamie was bothering with this charade at all if he didn’t really want to share anything.

Albus looked up from his pancakes at Scorpius, flicking at the edge of the parchment again.

“Okay.” He held his hand out. “Since I know you’re not going to say anything, hand it over.”

“You want to read my letter?”

“Yeah. I do.” Albus kept his hand out, waiting for the parchment. “There’s clearly something in these letters that’s getting to you. If you won’t tell me, I have to read it myself.”

Scorpius sighed, and handed the letter over. “You can read it, but you won’t find anything…that’s the problem. Every letter is exactly the same as that; some miscellaneous, innocuous story; assurances that everything’s fine; reminder that he misses me. Every letter is just like that.”

“So, what’s wrong with that?” Albus looked at him incredulously.

“They might as well be form letters, Albus. Either he doesn’t want to write to me, or he’s purposely not telling me something.” Scorpius looked at Albus who was turning the parchment over and over, as if something relevant would materialize to answer the question.

“Trust me. You’re not going to find anything. There’s nothing else, just a big nothing were actual sentiment should be.”

“How do you know there’s more?”

“It’s either that, or he’s bored with me. But, I know your brother; he’s holding something back… It’s just not likely things went from where they were at the end of August to “fine” in October… which his how long they’ve been like this… for the better part of two months. He thinks that if he sticks to a formula I won’t notice.”

“What do you think’s wrong?” Albus asked.

“I don’t know, but I wish he’d just say something… Anything, really.”

Albus mulled it over while he finished his last bite of pancake. “Why don’t you ask Teddy… er. ‘Professor Lupin’ if he’s heard anything. It’s possible he’s telling Teddy things he doesn’t want to tell you.”

Scorpius tossed the idea back and forth in his head, “Maybe….”

 

\------^^^^------

 

When Transfiguration finished that morning, Scorpius held back, hoping to get a moment with Teddy.

“Ummm… Professor Lupin?” He asked, trying to get Teddy's attention as he put a few things away at the front of the class.

Teddy turned and couldn’t miss the look of worry in Scorpius’ face. “What is it Scorpius? Is something bothering you?”

Scorpius looked around to make sure the students were out of the room. “Well.” He could feel himself tense just getting ready to talk about this… “I was wondering if you’ve heard at all from Jamie… How he’s doing?”

“Not really. I assume okay.” Teddy realized Scorpius clearly did not have the same impression. “I know that he had a bit of a rough go of it in Intensive this summer…” As he said the words, Teddy could see they weren’t having a reassuring effect. “Why, what has he said to you?”

“Nothing. That’s the problem.” Scorpius leaned against the desk, poking at a paper with the end of a finger. “Every letter is… It just feels empty… as if he’s telling me what he thinks he should be telling me, and not what’s actually happening.”

Teddy cringed. That did sound like something Jamie would do. “Look. I’ll check into it, but in the meantime, I wouldn’t worry too much if I were you. Besides, he’s coming weekend after next, right?”

“Yeah… It’s just… if this is how he’s going to be when he shows up. I’m not sure why he’d bother.” Scorpius couldn’t believe what he’d just said. The truth of it stung, and he suddenly had the very strong urge to be anywhere but talking with Teddy.

“Oh…” Teddy realized that he absolutely had to say something to Jamie. “Look. I’m sure it’s just.. It’s hard sometimes in letters, yeah? I’m sure it’ll be good when he gets here.”

Scorpius nodded. “Thanks… I’m sorry to drag you into this… I realize.”

Teddy wasn’t thrilled about being dragged into Jamie’s relationship issues, but they were more or less family… So, Professor or not, he probably should have expected something like this at some point. “Don’t worry. Really. Just try to hang in there… You’d better get going. Don’t you have DADA now?”

“Oh… right…” Scorpius grabbed his bag and nearly sprinted out of the room, realizing it was a long way still to the new DADA classrooms, and he had just a couple more minutes until the next class started.

 

\------^^^^------

 

Wednesday evening Jamie got back to his room and found a letter.

_Jamie,_

_I love you like a brother, so please take this message as it’s meant to be delivered._

_  
**STOP BLOWING SUNSHINE UP YOUR BOYFRIEND’S ARSE.** _

_  
Seriously. He knows you’re full of shite, and he thinks it’s either because you don’t want to be writing to him or you’re holding something back. I know you’re mad for the guy, so it has to be the latter._

_You’d better deal with this or you can be assured that his birthday weekend is going to be a very unpleasant experience for everyone._

_With all my love,_

_Teddy_

_P.S. I’m fucking serious. Get yourself together and don’t muck this up._


	4. Moving Things Back Into Alignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie gets some advice and sets a few things in place to improve things with Scorpius. Albus enjoys an unexpected introduction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay in posting... vacation got in the way, and this one was more of a challenge for some reason. 
> 
> Next week should be Birthday Weekend :)

Jamie put the letter down and expelled a long breath. He stared blankly around his dorm room, his eyes moving across the sight of Rob’s bed, still unmade from this morning, up to the ancient water stains that dotted the edge of the ceiling, across the drafty, leaded window, and down to his desk, coming to rest at the picture of Scorpius placed there. He could barely keep his gaze on it. How had it come to this? He’d been hoping, irrationally, he knew, that Scorpius wouldn’t pick up on his pitiful attempts at camouflage. Or, if he were more honest, that Scorpius would find a way to ignore the obvious obfuscation Jamie was engaging in. He felt himself being squeezed: by indecision, by the fear of what might happen if he released the dam holding his thoughts inside, by his own stubbornness.

He looked at the image of Scorpius again, his head tipped in concentration as he listened to his readers and scratched notes out on parchment, and felt desperation clawing its way through his stomach. He needed some good, solid advice.

He took a quick look at his watch. It was only eight in the evening and a Wednesday, one of Michael’s off evenings, which meant there was a good chance his friend would be up for a pint at the Association. He dashed off a quick owl and went to change into something not stained and singed. After that, he was going to make his way to the club’s bar to nurse some firewhisky and face himself.

And, that is exactly where Michael found him when he arrived at the AVW an hour later.

“What’s so urgent?” Michael asked as he moved into the stool beside Jamie, his gaze flicking between Jamie’s face and the tumbler of alcohol on the bar.

Jamie was just about to answer when a sarcastic smile crept across Michael’s face.

“Never mind,” Michael waved him off with a laugh. “Your face says it all, mate. Welcome to relationship hell.” He motioned to the glass in front of Jamie. “Old Ogden’s?”

Jamie nodded. “It seemed the thing.”

“Of course.” Michael signaled to the bartender and ordered one for himself. “Well, you may as well tell me your whole, sorry story…”

Jamie threw back the whiskey he’d been nursing and launched into a reiteration of the entire tired, pathetic situation which ended, not surprisingly, with Michael shaking his head.

He leaned back and took a sip of his drink, savoring the moment a bit and eying Jamie.

“Well?” Jamie prompted him, a little impatient.

“I’m just enjoying the fact that you’re still just as much of an idiot as you always were. If I’m honest, I think I get a little perverse pleasure from knowing that despite all the factors mitigating against it; you’re the son of one of the most revered wizards in the world; you’ve got plenty of coin; you’re pretty intelligent – even gifted in some respects; you’re not bad looking; and you have a very good looking, and irrationally nice boyfriend; you STILL manage to muck things up. It’s relieving, really. Makes me feel better about myself.”

Jamie rolled his eyes and groaned. “Why did I invite you out? Right… it was to COMMISERATE… and for some HELP… not to mock me.”

“But it’s so easy… and fun!” Michael laughed, slapping Jamie on the back. “Really… you’re not in that bad a state… not really.”

“How so? I can’t really just dash off to see him… I mean I could, but… I’m not sure if I should do that, or even what I’d say... I feel like a blazing idiot, through and through.”

“I don’t think you have to. He went to Teddy because he was worried… but if he was really worried or upset he either would have said nothing, assuming things were already too far gone to deal with, or come here himself...”

“You’re probably right.” Jamie considered. “So, what’s your grand advice?”

Michael ordered another drink and turned back to Jamie. “Got your parchment? Here’s what you do. You’re only a little over a week from seeing him, right?

“Right.”

“Good… then, just send a quick note explaining that you know you’ve been an idiot, and you’ll talk about everything when you see him. Then, you make sure that you’ve got some pretty damn good plans for that weekend.”

“That’s it?” Jamie had trouble believing that would be enough, not when he weighed such a small action against the weeks and weeks he’d been holding back.

“Pretty much. Honestly, Jamie. When are you going to learn that you mostly just need to communicate…. Talk to him…”

“I do. I mean… I try.” Jamie answered weakly, knowing his attempts had clearly fallen short.

“You’re just lucky he’s used to you… and he still seems to like you.”

“And, that’s it…?” Jamie looked at Michael as if there had to be more.

“Well… that, and at some point over the weekend you make sure you give him the shag of his life.”

Jamie rolled his eyes and felt both his gut clench and his blood warm at the thought. “That’s how you take care of these things with Susan, is it?”

“If only…” Michael peered at the bottom of his drink.

“That doesn’t sound good. Maybe we should take turns… Now we can torture you for a bit.” Jamie smiled at the opportunity for a slight reprieve from thinking about his mountain of a mess.

Michael shook his head. “We’re just in a bit of a disagreement about where we are in our relationship.”

“How so?”

“Well. I’m ready to make plans, and she’s not.”

“Plans?”

“Yeah… moving in together… maybe more.”

“Wow… “ Jamie searched for words. “That’s a bit… sudden?”

“We’ve been dating three years.”

“Sure, but you’re 18-19… There’s plenty of time.”

“That’s what she says.”

“So, it’s you?” Jamie was surprised, assuming it was Susan who wanted to accelerate things. “But, you’ve got another three years of healer training… and that’s before specialization.”

“That’s the thing, isn’t it? I never see her. If I’m not working late, she is. Take tonight. She has a 10 PM meeting with MCUSA’s San Francisco office.”

“You never see her….” Jamie looked at him sideways. “That must be rough.”

“Yeah, well. At least I’m not making a family issue of it, mate.”

“Not complaining to her mum?”

“Gods, no.” Michael downed the rest of his whiskey and ordered another at the thought of having a heart to heart with Mrs. Flint.

 

\------^^^^-------

 

The next day the owls were flying between the Keep, Hogsmeade and Hogwarts.

First, Jamie booked dinner at the Hearth for Scorpius and him on the Friday of Scorp’s birthday weekend (which was also their de facto anniversary celebration weekend). Then, he managed to prod Teddy into agreeing to talk to McGonagall and get Scorp leave for that Friday night, assuming Scorpius could get his father to agree. After those tasks were complete he sent an owl back to Hogwarts, to Scorpius this time, following Michael’s instructions: apologizing for being an idiot, assuring Scorp that there was nothing to worry about, and promising to talk to him about everything when they saw each other. He hoped it would do the trick.

Now, the only thing he needed to do was apologize to Becca. He wasn’t particularly looking forward to it, but it had to be done. So, that’s how Jamie found himself trying to talk himself through his apology while he walked down the long hallway to the Forensics lab.

He stopped just before entering, his hand gripping the cold brass doorknob, to take a beat and run through his planned speech one last time before his final approach. When he was ready he pushed against the the heavy wood and made his way toward their station, his eyes on his objective the entire time.

“Potter” Becca muttered without looking up.

“Becca.” Jamie answered, catching her attention when she turned to reach for a bottle of Echoing Powder. “Can I have a moment?”

“Is it really necessary? I thought we’d agreed to work with the minimum of discussion.” She answered continuing to work with both hands while at the same time rubbing a rogue strand of brown hair out of her face with her shoulder.

“Please?” He asked, trying to will her into agreement.

“Fine, but make it quick. We’ve only got another 15 minutes before the magic traces on this are too weak for us to catch any echoes.” She motioned toward the wand on which she was performing diagnostics.

Jamie tried not to groan internally. If Becca had waited for him before starting the thing would still be under the laboratory stasis, not sitting out, potentially expiring on their watch. “Thanks. Can we step outside? Just for a moment.”

“Okay.” She cast a temporary stasis on the wand and followed him out of the room and into an alcove in the hallway.

Jamie felt fidgety. Rookwood and the black and white tile of the floor made him feel a little like a chess piece about to be sacrificed. It wasn’t easy to push himself to ask for forgiveness from someone he just fundamentally didn’t like and didn’t particularly trust. Even so, it had to be done.

“Any time now.” She looked at him and folded her arms.

“I wanted to apologize for what I said on Monday, and how I’ve been acting lately. I’ve been letting stuff that has nothing to do with you make me into a bit of an arsehole. I never should have unloaded on you the way I did, and I’m hoping we can at least get back to the way we were before this past weekend.”

Becca shifted her stance and let out a stream of breath that caused the strands of hair not caught in her ponytail to shy away from her face. “Okay. We can try, but I don’t really see us being friends.”

“That’s fine. I didn’t really think we would be, but we were working pretty well as a team before I blew things up.”

“We were.” She nodded, working her hair back up into the binder. “Well, we better get back to it.”

“Thanks.” He followed her back into the room, feeling he’d earned some kind of reprieve. Between the owl to Scorpius and this apology, his outlook was marginally improving. At least he was starting to potentially undo some of the damage his idiocy had caused.

 

\------^^^^------

 

By Thursday evening Scorpius was feeling better, too. The owl from Jamie had helped. At least it gave him an end point to focus on, and a promise that things might get better. Just having Jamie admit there was more to talk about seemed to loosen the tightness he’d been feeling around his chest for the past few weeks.

Quidditch practice was going well, too. Scorpius believed the team was getting better and better each week, and he was actually starting to look forward to the match against Ravenclaw the weekend after next. They were a tough team, but he felt they matched up well and was fairly confident that with the right strategy they could pull off a win. It would be great if they could win the cup this year.

Scorpius was feeling the beginnings of a spring in his step as he wandered into the Great Hall for dinner only to be greeted by the sight of a surprisingly glum looking Albus.

“What’s up? Your harem short a member or two this afternoon?” Scorpius teased.

“Ha. Ha” Albus rolled his eyes. “No…. we had a visitor at the greenhouses this afternoon…” He turned and looked at the wall, not wanting to complete the sentence.

Scorpius looked at Albus, trying to guess who it could possibly have been and coming up completely empty. “Who was it?”

Albus motioned toward the Head Table. Scorpius hadn’t noticed before, but seated next to Professor Longbottom was a trio of people he didn’t recognize.

“Who are they?” Scorpius asked, looking the trio over.

“Well, one of them is Luna Lovegood… She’s kind of an old friend of my parents. Technically, she's Lily's Godmother. The others are Rolf Scamander, her husband, and their daughter….”

“So… What’s the problem with that?” Scorpius was still having trouble putting the pieces together and coming up with anything remotely troubling about threesome, other than the fact that the daughter was a bit odd looking, with a cascade of sharp red hair streaked with green, of all colors.

“He’s basically a god in the field of Magizoology. They’ve been in Australia tracking and studying bunyips for the past three years… before that they spent six years in Southeast Asia, Sarawak and Sumatra… He knows everything there is to know about magical creatures and ecosystems we can’t even begin to study here….” Albus recanted all this information with the enthusiasm of a condemned man.

“And… this is a problem because?”

“Because when Uncle Nev introduced me to him, I basically stood there and drooled.” Albus looked at Scorpius with an expression that seemed to be saying ‘ _I am the most pathetic person alive, and now can’t decide if I should throw myself into the lake or consign myself to a lifetime stocking shelves at Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes… if they’ll even trust me with the job.’_

Scorpius tried to stop himself, but couldn’t help letting a laugh escape.

“It’s not funny. What’s the point of being the new ‘Prince Potter’ if when it really matters I’m just a complete idiot?” Albus stared back down at his plate and the rapidly congealing gravy thereon.

“First off, you’re not an idiot. A momentary lapse in conversational skills hardly makes you an idiot. Second…” and more interesting to Scorpius, “are you saying your current popularity isn’t all it’s cracked up to be?”

Albus looked down the table at the group of 4th years whispering and staring in his and Scorpius’ direction. “What do you think?”

“Personally, I’ve been wondering when this would start to wear thin… but, you seemed to be having a good time. And, I’ve always been a member of the Albus Potter fan club.”

“I don’t mind having a fan club… I just wish it could be a little more limited in membership, sometimes. I don’t know how Jamie managed it.”

“You’re different people. Plus, I’m not sure he always loved it. Sometimes, I think he felt like it was his job.”

“Being a student isn’t enough?” Albus groaned in response, “Although, I suppose if I’m going to be condemned to pruning rose bushes for the rest of my life…”

“Okay…. Enough of that.” Scorpius waved his hand and redirected the conversation. “Why don’t you try again? Go talk to them now. They’re sitting with your godfather.”

“And, what do I say? ‘ _Hi, sorry I was a complete idiot earlier, but it’s nice to meet you. Can you sign my copy of Magizoology of the Pacific?_ ’” Albus said while batting his eyes for effect.

Scorpius laughed and elbowed Albus. “No, just tell him you were caught off guard earlier. You hadn’t realized they were in town… Why are they here, anyway?”

“Apparently, they’re moving back to England. Their daughter is going to be coming here next term.”

“That’s her?” Scorpius motioned toward the girl with the shocking red and green hair.

Albus looked in her direction, and Scorpius thought he noticed something flicker across his friend’s face that might indicate another reason Albus was tongue tied around Scamander. He wouldn’t swear his life on it, but he through he was reading some slightly more than friendly interest on Albus’ part. “Yup. That’s her. Her name’s Celestial Moonrise, but they call her Celie.”

Scorpius nearly choked on his pumpkin juice. That was quite a name. Scorpius looked more closely and saw that she was quite striking in a very unconventional way. Beyond the hair, she was wearing the strangest robes. Scorpius guessed they were some amalgam of materials from her family’s travels. Not only that, she was barefoot.

“Well, that gives you a perfect excuse. You can say you didn’t know they were moving back. It seems like the kind of thing your parents would have mentioned if they knew. It’s a plausible excuse for being taken off guard.”

“I suppose.” Albus pushed his remaining peas around his plate.

Scorpius gave Albus another nudge with his shoulder and watched his friend push his plate away and walk toward the Head Table like a man off to the gallows. He couldn’t help shaking his head. Popularity might have hit Albus Potter, but he was still moody, Slytherin Albus at heart. That news made Scorpius happy, too. He really liked moody, sarcastic, Slytherin Albus.

He was watching Albus make his effort at repairing his dignity when Carlos slid in beside him.

“Hey.” Scorpius greeted him. “So, what do you make of that?” He asked motioning up to the scene at the Head Table.

“He’s keen on them, isn’t he?” Carlos replied.

“That’s what I was thinking…. You think he has any idea?” Scorpius asked, referencing Albus’ well known obliviousness when it came to his personal feelings.

“I wouldn’t wager my future on it.” Carlos laughed. “We’ll have to wait and see…. How about you? You look more like yourself today.”

“That obvious, huh?” Scorpius looked at Carlos, still amazed at what it must be like to see people’s feelings like that. “Yeah. Things are taking a turn for the better, I think.”

“Birthday coming up.” Carlos added with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah…”

“And a “Birthday Weekend”… with a particular guest.” Carlos continued.

“That’s right… Speaking of boyfriends.” Scorpius deflected before he found himself hounded into a mass of flaming red skin, “How are things with you and Louis?” Carlos had started a long-distance kind of thing with Louis Weasley the term before, which had seemingly picked up over the summer while the Weasleys were back in Britain for a couple of months. Now that Louis was back at Bauxbatons for the term, it was long distance again.

“Good, actually. We think we have our parents agreed to us splitting the Christmas break between his house, with his family, and my grandmother’s place in Spain, with mine.”

“How’d you manage that?”

“Persistence and a little begging, but mostly persistence. I actually don’t think any of our parents had a real problem with it, but they probably wanted us to work for it.”

“Spain sounds nice.”

“It would be a little nicer if my family wasn’t there… but you take what you can get.”

“I know what that’s like.” Scorpius concurred, squeezing over to make room for Albus who’d returned to the table looking a little happier for the trip.

“So, how’d it go?” Scorpius prodded.

“Good. They’re here through tomorrow evening, and I promised to give Mr. Scamander a walk through the stables. Apparently, Hagrid already mentioned me to him.” Albus smiled a little, trying not to look too pleased.

“Told you.”

 

\------^^^^-----

 

Scorpius was just getting settled at his desk when Albus burst in. Albus rarely, if ever, burst in to any particular place… unless it was in a pique of anger. This wasn’t that, and that wasn’t overly common, either. Albus wasn’t the ‘bursting’ type.

“So.” Scorpius looked up Albus, who was displaying a decidedly ‘Scorpius’ level of enthusiasm at the moment, “I take it the tour of the stables with Scamander went well?”

“Better than well. Scorpius, it went as well as it possibly could have! I think I’m in love. I really do.”

“With Celie?” Scorpius was surprised to hear that development.

“What?” Albus stopped dead in his tracks. “Her? Have you seen her hair?... No…. I mean…. No…. No, I meant Scamander.. but not like that, with his work. He’s just brilliant. So much more than you could even imagine. The things he’s seen… and, he’s just about to publish a new paper on bunyips that will upend so much of what we know about them. Did you know they travel and live in family groups? And, that as the older members lose their magic the younger members of the herd are assigned to care for them? It’s amazing. Up until now we thought they were solitary hunters, but that’s not the case at all. They just are very, very good at protecting their herds. Herds, Scorpius! Herds of bunyips!”

Scorpius had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at Albus’ flailing arms and jumping movements. “Yeah. That’s amazing…” He replied, having absolutely no idea what Albus was talking about. His knowledge of bunyips was nil. He knew nil about the ‘yip.

“What are you laughing about?” Albus asked, watching Scorpius smile at his own silliness.

“I know nothing about bunyips.”

Albus looked at him sideways. Sometimes Scorpius was just more odd than he could really make out, and that was saying something. He continued the story. “Anyway. The best part… the really amazing, best, part is that he knows all about the programme I was in last summer, and thinks very highly of it, and he’s going to be looking for an intern this summer, and he invited me to apply. Me. I could be working alongside Rolf Scamander. ROLF. SCAMANDER.”

Scorpius dropped his quill, got up and wrapped Albus in a big bear hug. “That is… Wow…. That is fantastic. However, if you don’t take a breath soon I’m worried you won’t live that long.”

Albus wriggled out of Scorpius’ arms. “Very funny.”

Albus looked over at the parchment spread across Scorpius’ desk. “What’s that you’re working on?”

“A star chart.”

“I thought you had your double Astronomy next term, or are you working on some kind of extra credit project?” Albus thought he happened to know the only two students at Hogwarts who would purposefully sign up for extra projects out of term; one being his cousin and the other his best friend.

“No. It’s for Jamie…” Scorpius started to pink up a little, continuing, “it’s for our anniversary… it’s of the night of our anniversary.”

Albus rolled his eyes. “Well, I suppose it’s better than another set of matching tattoos.”

He walked over to the desk and looked at the parchment. Scorpius’ work was exacting and beautiful, not just his calligraphy, the coloring he’d added was hypnotizing: blues, greens, purples, sliver, gold, bronze. It really did look like some kind of fantasy version of a night sky. “This is really beautiful, Scorpius.” He shook his head, “I don’t know what Jamie does to deserve this, but if he does, I’m glad…. Because you deserve it.”

“Thank you, really.” Scorpius looked at Albus and wondered what else he was thinking. He was always thinking more than one thing, but only one was ever said out loud. Only one was probably even known by Albus himself at any particular time.

 

\------^^^^------

 

“Theo, I need your help.” Jamie announced as he plopped down his rucksack on his workshop bench.

“With what?” Theo looked up from his work a couple of tables away, and tried to peer through the magiloop he was wearing. “I thought your portable pensive was coming along fairly well.”

“There’s been a slight change in plans.” Jamie said walking over with a small bag. “I need to figure out how to put memories, specific memories, in these.” He spilled the contents of the bag on to the bench, revealing a cascade of flat silver stars.

“Where’d you get these?” Nott asked, holding one up to take a closer look.

“They’re from that silversmith on Diagon. He uses them as ornamentation on music boxes and the like. I noticed them and asked if I could buy just the stars.” Jamie looked at them. “He agreed, after I also threw in a box to hold them as part of the order.”

“Did you bring that, too?” Nott looked around.

“No, he’s still working on it. There’s an engraving I wanted him to include on it which will take a day or two to complete.”

“It’s sliver, as well?” Nott continued the questions.

“Yes, with a blue silk interior.”

“So, one memory for each, and I assume you want them to be seen when he holds them?”

“Yes, and I thought we could engrave the dates on the back.”

Nott reached over and ruffled Jamie’s rather short hair. “Quite the romantic, aren’t you?”

Jamie shrugged. “Maybe, and I really need this to be special.”

“It’s good.” Nott looked at his charge. “Not to worry. We’ll get this just right. How much time do we have? Not long….”

“Five days... but I need to send one out for Tuesday by owl.” Jamie looked at Nott hoping that wouldn’t be a problem.

“Well, we’d better get started, then.”


	5. Memories and Maps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorp and Jamie's anniversary falls the week before Jamie's trip to Hogwarts. So,there are gifts. .... and Jamie starts to integrate a little better with his fellow students, even though there are still doubts.

Jamie pulled the pillow tight around his head. What was that awful noise? He was just about to chuck something in the general direction of the scraping, knocking and banging when he realized what it was. He pulled the pillow back and opened an eye for confirmation. It was Ragnell. Good grief that owl could wake the dead.

He looked over at Rob, and realized that he’d have to amend that thought. Ragnell could wake nearly everything except the dead and Rob Whitson.

He pulled himself out of bed and went to flip the latch and let Ragnell in before Rob let loose a string of obscenities in exchange for being awakened before his alarm. Jamie was fairly sure that even Rob couldn’t withstand that noise for an indefinite period of time.

“What’s this, mate?” Jamie asked as he untied the lace linking a tube of parchment to Ragnell’s foot.

He heard rustling behind him as he started to unroll the document and braced himself for the tirade that didn’t come. Instead, he was knocked breathless by the work on the parchment before him.

“That’s fucking gorgeous.” He heard Rob grunt behind him.

It was. _It was fucking gorgeous._

As Jamie unrolled it further, taking in the color and work revealing itself before him, the parchment snapped into its full form. The chart, now a full two feet by three with a mahogany frame, had been charmed to allow for owl carriage. In its full dimensions it was glorious, filled with rich hues of blue, purple, gold, silver and green, crisscrossed by lines of longitude and latitude and interspersed with diagrams of the constellations. At the bottom, Scorpius had added a line of text.

_“...as many as the stars, when night is still…”_

“What are all the lines about?” Rob asked, looking over Jamie’s shoulder “I mean don’t get me wrong, it looks nice…”

“You didn’t do Astrology in school?”

“Nah, mate. Stuck to the basics; charms, potions, defense… none of that airy-fairy, public school nonsense. I went to the Ministry School, remember?” Rob gave Jamie a thump on the back of the head.

“Well, they’re to help you find your way… or they were. Now, I suppose they’re there to help you understand how things relate to one another. The forces at play…” Jamie’s finger traced along the lines to his star, Sirius.

“Useful or not, it’s too nice for this dump.”

Jamie turned to see his roommate, who was now surveying their dorm and had to agree. The chart definitely outclassed the room by a wide margin.

“Maybe it will elevate the place?” Jamie shrugged.

Rob grunted in response, then suddenly turned to Jamie “Don’t say it’s your birthday.”

“No, anniversary.”

“Ah…Romantic.” Rob smiled a half smile, and Jamie wondered what Rob’s idea of romance would be; maybe an extra round at the ordinary.

“Well, I’ll leave you to it.” Rob turned toward their en suite and Jamie realized he was probably going to be stuck with cold water once Rob was finally out of the bath. On the other hand, it would give him a moment to read the letter which came with the gift.

He sat down on his bed and unfolded the smaller parchment.

_Dear Jamie,_

_I realize it’s only three more days until you’ll be here for the weekend, but I wanted to mark the day. If you haven’t guessed it, it’s a chart of the sky from the night we first got together… at least I think of that as our first night. We’ve never actually talked about which is our anniversary, but to me that night on the astronomy tower is it; the first night which led to all the other days and nights._

_The line of text is from that book of poetry you gave me. Here are a few more bits of it:_

_You ask how many kisses of yours  
would be enough and more to satisfy me…_

_As many as the stars, when night is still,_  
gazing down on secret human desires,  
as many of your kisses kissed  
are enough and more…

_Happy Anniversary._

_Love,_

_Scorpius  
XXOO_

Jamie looked back over at the chart. His hands suddenly felt empty wishing they were filled with Scorpius’ hair, and his lips tingled at the idea of Scorp’s moving against them.

_Fuck he missed his boyfriend._

 

\------^^^^------

 

Scorpius was pushing around the last of some roast chicken when Gawain swooped down with an envelope. He had been trying not to expect anything since he and Jamie hadn’t really talked about their official “anniversary,” and Jamie was going to be visiting in just three days. Even so, seeing the bird in front of him made him giddy enough to curl his toes in anticipation. He should have known Jamie wouldn’t forget.

He opened the envelope, and a galleon sized silver star slid out on to the table.

“What’s that?” Albus asked, looking over at the envelope and its contents.

“It’s from Jamie…. Our anniversary.” Scorpius answered before turning to the letter enclosed.

“It has a memory in it.” Scorpius added, reading through the note.

Albus picked it up and looked at it “15/11/21” he read the date on the back. “I don’t sense anything.”

“Well, _it is for me_.” Scorpius answered, putting his hand out to request return of the gift.

When Albus laid the star in his palm, Scorpius felt it tingle a little. He squeezed his hand around it, and the memory started to unfold in his mind. It was almost like experiencing his own past, but the feelings and images were just a bit foreign.

It started with an ascent up the stairs to the astronomy tower. He could see Jamie’s hand on the railing as he made his way toward the door at the top. He felt his breathing strain, his heart beating heavy, and his nervousness and worry. Jamie was coming to apologize. He thought he’d failed him and he needed to fix it, somehow. As he climbed the stairs he was working to build a small seed of hope that he could make things right.

Then the door to the tower opened, and he saw himself across the balcony, peering into the eyepiece of his telescope. He stopped in his tracks, looking at himself, admiring how beautiful he was, or rather, how beautiful he appeared to Jamie as Jamie watched him looking up into the sky. His hair and skin were glowing silver in the evening light. He looked almost spectral.

They started talking, and he, or rather Jamie, was apologizing. Then there was a warm burst of hope when he said that he and Carlos weren’t dating anymore. Jamie’s hands started to tingle, and he wanted to touch him. He felt Jamie squeezing his hands closed tight to keep himself from doing something “idiotic.”

As he told Jamie the story about Orion and the Scorpion, Jamie couldn’t keep his eyes from drifting across his face. He was looking at his eyes, his eyelashes, his nose, the tiny freckles that sprayed across his cheeks, and his lips. He couldn’t stop watching them as he spoke. He felt Jamie thinking about kissing him, and worrying he might not want to kiss back. He felt the heavy beat of Jamie’s heart as he tried not to hope for too much.

He heard himself asking if Jamie was sorry he’d kissed him, and he heard Jamie’s mind shouting “Fuck no. Gods… Fuck no” before he answered. Scorpius almost laughed except he was completely wrapped in the memory, the sensation of Jamie realizing that he could try kissing him again; wanting to kiss him more than anything he’d wanted before; wanting it so much his throat was closing up around it.

Suddenly, they were kissing, and Scorpius couldn’t keep track of who was who. His memories and Jamie's seemed to be tumbling over one another in his mind, and it was as if there was no beginning or end to either of them. He felt a familiar desire pushing him forward. It felt as if it had always been inside him, waiting, and now it wanted to pull them together from the inside out. He was rolling through sensations as Jamie experienced them; his skin gliding against his tongue, his taste, his smell, the feel of him in his arms and his hands. His could feel his muscles coiling up and pulling against the sense he was about to come apart with joy. So, he kept moving, sharing all this energy, thinking that if he could kiss deep enough, hold close enough, Scorpius would know how long he’d wanted this.

Then everything slowed and he was listening to the sound of their breathing. He felt an unending peace and wholeness. The cold air was pushing at his hair and biting at his ears but he didn’t care. All he knew was that he’d never feel this good, not even if he caught a hundred thousand snitches, or won the Quidditch World Cup, or anything. There would never be anything in the world that felt as good as kissing Scorpius Malfoy right here on this tower under this sky. Never.

When the memory ended Scorpius was shaking from the crash of his memories and Jamie’s colliding and working into one. He turned to look at Albus, who was staring at him with the strangest expression.

“Are you okay?” Albus asked, looking a bit concerned.

“Yeah… No. I’m good.” Scorpius breathed out, trying to steady himself.

“Because you look like you might cry… and that seems kind of bollocks for a gift.”

Scorpius laughed. “No. It’s good, it’s really good.” He looked back down at the star in his hand. “Your brother is very good at gifts, actually; really, very good.”

 

\------^^^^------

 

Jamie was looking down at his parchment and trying to calculate exactly how many hours of work he had ahead of him before he was due at the Hearth on Friday at 7.

He had a Criminal Code essay to complete as well as a lab write up to finish, and he was fairly certain Bing was going to spring something on them today or tomorrow. It was just in the air.

“Mr. Potter.” He heard his voice being called. Shit, he should have been paying attention. Jamie looked up to see heads turned in his direction and Bing addressing him.

“Mr. Potter” Bing called again, “Can you tell us what precautions would be taken in this case to prevent against the contamination of evidence?”

Jamie looked up at the images on the amphitheater walls. It was the aftermath of an encounter in an alley with two apparent victims.

Jamie took in a breath. “After the environmental readings, you’d want to cast localized stasis charms over the key elements; the victims, wands, significant features which could have absorbed spells or magic, likely routes of entrance and egress.” Jamie hoped he’d covered it all, looking at the image, then realizing he’d missed something.

Bing was just taking a breath before starting to speak when Jamie added, “and the bag and case. Those need _stases_ as well. Likely key evidence.”

“Yes.” Bing answered, looking a bit disgruntled. “And why localized charms and not environmental?”

“The external location makes it harder for the charm to remain effective for more than a few minutes. Internal scenes are more appropriate for environmental stasis charms, or they can be cast over an entire structure. In the case of a contained scene.”

“Right.” Bing looked at Jamie, seeming to want to dig for something else. “Anything else of note in this scene?”

“Well, there seems to be one likely point of arrival for the Aurors, so we’d want to cast an _obice tenues_ to make sure you didn’t trample anything while you were poking around.”

“Right…. To protect against the poking.” Bing repeated and the class gave a low chuckle.

“Overall, good.” Bing then turned toward the images and threw up a few markers with his wand. “In particular, do not forget to protect surfaces with which the suspects and victims may have come in contact. Not all of them may immediately spring to mind. The railing on this fence, the door handles, this fire escape, potentially the waste bin. There are limited entrance points for this scene, and it’s possible one or more of the perpetrators fled or attempted to hide using these routes. In this case the perp fled over the fence.”

Jamie released a breath. At least this time he wasn’t going to be the object of Bing’s scorn. Some other lucky sod would probably be today’s victim. It was a fortunate turn of events because Jamie had a couple of questions he needed to ask about the case he’d been assigned for write up, and he didn’t want to have to go in with a black mark next to his name.

When class was finally done Jamie made his way to the front. There wasn’t a long line of students looking to ask questions. In fact, today there were none. Just a couple of students dropping off revised cases in the hopes of a few additional points toward their mark. People generally avoided interacting with Bing if they could. He didn’t have the best bedside manner.

“Yes, Mr. Potter” Bing asked, his attention on pulling together his files and class materials.

“I had a question about the case I’ve been assigned.”

“Go ahead.” Bing continued packing his bag.

“Well, the team spent six weeks on the case and had two informants. Yet, they failed to anticipate the presence of the accomplices in the adjacent structure when they conducted the raid. Why didn’t they conduct a more thorough observation of the property? It’s not as if they believed they were in a rush… at least not until they had the tip about the move.”

“Not unusual, really. They couldn’t get authorization for the round-the-clock surveillance which, in retrospect, they could have used. Then, when the tip came and time was short they relied on the word of their CIs.”

“But they could have done a sweep of site at the time of the raid. They had enough personnel on the scene and there were routes to the outbuildings that were concealed from the target. Or, they could have planned the operation to block potential reinforcements.” Jamie saw Bing raise his eyebrows as he spoke, and he hoped he hadn’t made a mistake.

“Judgement call. That’s why we assign the cases, Potter…. Write it up as you think it should have gone. You found the other elements, too, I assume?”

“The chain of evidence and the faulty MFZ boxes, yes.”

“Good, you’ll have it for me on Friday?”

“Yes, sir.” Jamie laughed to himself. The assignment wasn’t due until Monday, but now he had something else on his list to complete before the weekend. As long as he wasn’t getting something else unexpected between now and then, he supposed it wasn’t the worst outcome.

Professor Campbell, his CrimCode instructor, walked into the room with a perturbed look just as he was leaving. Jamie wondered what the two of them might be talking about. Probably some kind of administrative issue. That seemed to be the usual chatter between faculty here.

On the other side of the door an arm caught Jamie by the sleeve. It was Becca.

“What’s going on?” Jamie wondered if he’d done something to upset her again.

“I’m thinking we may want to re-run the diagnostics from yesterday.”

Jamie nearly groaned aloud, but managed to keep it to himself. “Nah. We’re good. We checked the results twice. We’ve got nothing to worry about.”

For a moment he thought she was going to press it, but then she backed off. “Yeah, you’re probably right. I’m just tense.”

“No reason to be. You’re the best in the class you know. You can’t get more right than right.”

She nodded. “You hungry?”

Jamie nodded, but stayed silent as a shard of a conversation from the room behind him caught his ear.

“What do you make of him?” Campbell asked.

“Yeah. That seems to be the general consensus.” She continued, seemingly in response to something inaudible from Bing.

“If I were wagering, I’d say he’s not long for the ranks, that one.” Bing added.

Jamie felt his gut clench with the sensation they were talking about him.

“Come on, then.” Becca looked back at him as she walked off down the hall. “If we don’t make it quick our options will be that crap they call cottage pie or packaged sandwiches.”

Jamie flipped the strap of his bag over his shoulder and followed.

When he sat down in front of his cold pizza he reminded himself that Campbell and Bing may not have been talking about him. It could have been anyone. He was probably jumping to conclusions. He told himself that, but he didn’t really believe it. In fact, he was fairly sure they were talking about him.

“Pizza’s not that bad.” Becca answered the sigh he didn’t know he’d let out. “Better than the options, anyway.”

“Sorry. Wasn’t the food I was thinking about. Campbell’s class… Not looking forward to the exam.”

“What are you worried about. You’ll do fine..”

“You noticed it yourself… I’m not getting any favors.”

She rolled her eyes. “You mean in comparison to me? Granddaughter of Augustus Rookwood?”

“Point.” Jamie conceded. She was in a worse spot than he.

“Looks like you got here in the nick of time.” Rob sat down at their table and presented his cottage pie. “Why do they keep making this?”

“You keep eating it.” Becca answered looking at the soup of mince and veg oozing out from beneath some distinctly instant looking mash.

“Not my fault.” Rob answered through a spoonful. “I’ve got Psych before this, and you know how Diamindis drones on. I’m lucky I make it to the caf at all. What held you up?” He asked, pointing at the congealed cheese on their pizzas.

“Mr. Perfect here was moaning about the CrimCode exam.”

“Not really. Someone… Not naming any names… wanted to re-do our Forensic diagnostics. I had to talk her down.”

“Good grief. It’s a wonder either of you ever do anything fun.” Rob looked back and forth from Becca to Jamie. “Seriously, though. You worried about CrimCode? I know just the guy.”

“Yeah?” Jamie looked at his dorm mate, who seemed to have an innate talent for applying just the amount of work needed at just the right time to wiggle through each and every assignment and exam.

“Yeah.” Rob motioned at a student walking out off the line looking glumly at a plate of who knows what. “Him. Churchill.”

“Oy!” Rob yelled and waived the guy over.

A stocky, coffee skinned student, who Jamie guessed was probably a shade older than them, made his way to their table. “Rob. What’s it now?”

“Just thought you might need a seat. We were late, too.” Rob motioned to the spot opposite him, next to Becca.

“Thanks.” The man looked at Jamie and Becca. “I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Winston Churchill.”

Jamie started to laugh. “You’re not.”

“Go ahead. Always best to get that out of the way. It’s actually Winston Churchill II. My grandfather was Winnie I… I think his parents thought it was some kind of colonial patriotism.” He shook his head. “In any case... that's why I go by Win.”

“Noted.” Jamie smiled and looked down at what was left of his lunch, wondering if he should try to snag a couple of bags of crisps to tie him over.

“I think we’re all in Campbell’s CrimCode together.” Rob interjected.

“Yeah, that’s right. How’s your revising going?” Win answered, looking at Jamie and Becca.

“Alright. Wish it were better.” Jamie answered.

“She’s not so bad, and it’s all pretty standard. Most of it aligns to what I remember.”

“How’s that?” Becca asked.

“Um…” Win finished his bite of sandwich before he answered. “I was a recorder for the Wizangamot and WBS for a couple of years… before this.”

“What made you switch?” Jamie asked.

“Wanted to get out of the courtroom. See things before they were basically settled. Most cases are just pleadings and elocution. Not to mention the endless depos. It’s not as interesting as I hoped it’d be.” He rocked his head, thinking about it. “So, here I am.”

“What do you make of this, then?” Becca asked.

“Classes are good. Intensive kicked my arse. Most of my fellow students are whingy little gits.” He smiled at the group.

“I have no idea what you mean by that.” Becca answered, taking a long look at Jamie who promptly kicked her under the table.

“Guilty as charged.” Rob piped up. “Well, I’ve got to roll. I’ve got Bing now… Wish me luck.” He smiled as he got up and walked around the table. “Oh. I’ll catch you later for study group?”

“Yeah, 7.” Jamie answered.

“Say, Win. You can join, if you like…” Rob offered. “CrimCode. We’re revising for the end of term exam.”

“Alright. Where’s that?”

Jamie shared the location as Rob backed away from the table, mouthing _‘You’re welcome Potter'_ over Win’s head as he did.

 

\------^^^^------

 

Friday at 6, Jamie found himself throwing everything he could think of into his case. He’d included a change of clothes for Saturday’s game, Saturday evening, and Sunday, plus an extra. He had his bedclothes, with the hope he might not really use those. Finally, he double checked to make sure he had Scorp’s birthday presents. Everything was in the case. He took one last look around and decided to pop his broom in, too. A quick _diminuendo,_  and it was tucked inside.

He gave himself a once over to make sure he looked okay. He’d picked a green shirt he knew Scorpius liked and a pair of trousers he remembered making Scorpius take a few extra glances at his arse. He could feel his lips curling in anticipation.

“Okay, then.” He encouraged himself and turned to make his way to the Keep’s transport room.

“Hey, mate.” Rob stopped as they met in the hallway. “Have a great weekend.”

“Thanks. I’ll see you Sunday.”

“Better have a smile on your face.” Rob teased and Jamie rolled his eyes. “When you going to bring that boyfriend of yours around for a meet and greet, anyway?”

“When I can trust you to behave yourself?”

“In other words, never.” Rob laughed as he jogged off to their dorm. “Sorry to cut it short, but I’ve got a game of darts calling my name.”

Jamie shook his head. Somehow, Rob was still finding victims willing to gamble on darts even though he’d more or less humiliated every Initiate in the place.

Once Jamie made his way to the transit center and checked in with the administrator, he was ready to go. He dug his hand into the bag of floo powder. He felt the fine grains sift between his fingers and wondered if anxiety had ever caused a floo malfunction. He couldn’t remember ever having been this nervous, not even that first night up on the astronomy tower, not even the day he had to beg Scorpius to give him another chance because he’d been a complete and utter moron.

He didn’t know what he was going to say to Scorp when he saw him. He just hoped that whatever it was would be enough to convince him that even though he had no idea what he was doing with his life, that he was unsure about nearly everything, there was one thing he was absolutely, one-hundred percent sure about, and that was that he wanted Scorpius and he really very much hoped Scorpius still wanted him even though he was completely and utterly without a plan.

He tossed the powder in the floo and took a step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week - Birthday weekend: cake, more gifts, and some snogging (and smut).


	6. Birthday Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY. It's Scorp's birthday, and Jamie's up for the weekend. Cake, together time, gifts... and some improvements in their communications problems...

The hearth room at the Broomsticks was empty when Jamie stumbled into it a few minutes later. He’d been so caught up in his thoughts he’d almost taken a wrong turn somewhere along the Borders, but he made it… even if he was a little worse for wear.

He brushed his hands through his hair to free any ash that might be there and to clear his head. He was still nervous, but it felt good to be in Hogsmeade. The hearth room at the Broomsticks, Hogsmeade’s de facto public floo, was warm and solid, all granite stone and brick. Jamie guessed it was probably once the kitchen before the village and the pub had modernized. He took a breath and let the feel of it anchor him a bit before he stomped his feet against the stone floor, gave himself another word of silent encouragement, and turned to walk into the pub.

Whatever he’d been rehearsing in his mind was wiped clean the moment he cleared the entrance to the pub. His blood came to a halt in his veins. He wasn’t breathing. He probably would have bolted to who knows where except for the fact that he couldn’t move, couldn’t even think about lifting his legs to walk in one direction or another, because across the pub was Scorpius smiling at him and wearing those glasses. Jamie thought he might be sick. _Fuck, but he was gorgeous._ He was not just attractive, he was stop in the street and stare gorgeous, and not in a ‘isn’t he an attractive young man’ way. _Fuck_. He was tall and beautiful and could hold his own with any man in the place… any man.

Scorpius was walking toward him now, and his face was looking a little concerned. Jamie tried to refocus and not look so disoriented. He’d thought through what he was going to say at least a dozen times, but now it was all nowhere to be found. His mind was flailing around like a kid in a paddle pool, all splash and no movement.

“Hey, are you okay?” Scorpius asked as he got closer.

Jamie nodded, and Scorpius took him into his arms and Jamie exhaled. Gods he smelled good. He smelled like Scorpius; leather and parchment and sweat and sweets and a little of the damp of Hogwarts. Jamie held him tight, probably a little too tight.

“Why don’t we step outside for a moment?” Scorpius suggested, looking around and motioning to Ms. Abbott that they’d be a few more minutes before they were ready for their table.

He guided Jamie down the back hall and out the rear door of the pub. Once they were in the alley he propped Jamie against the stone wall of the building and looked at him, his hand brushing Jamie’s arm.

“Want to tell me what this is?”

Jamie looked in Scorp’s face, and it was so fucking kind, so completely there for him. He felt a shudder before whatever had been holding things in place inside him broke. The words rushed out in a torrent he couldn’t organize or hold back. “I am such a blazing idiot… Such an idiot. I’m so sorry… I know I’ve been a total git, but I just didn’t know… how to say or what to say…” Fuck. Was he crying now? Everything was just oozing out from everywhere; words, and snot, and tears. Oh, Gods he was crying, and somewhere in this Scorp had pulled him back into a hug, and he was just letting everything stream out onto Scorp’s neck and all over his shirt. It was a total fucking mess. He was a total fucking mess.

He was gulping for air when he felt Scorp separate them a little. “I’m sorry, what was that you just said?”

“Some fucking Gryffindor I am. _I’m a total fucking coward._ I’m petrified I’m failing. I have no plan. I’ve been hiding from you for weeks, and I don’t know why you’d want to stick it out with me.”

Then Scorpius was rolling his eyes at him; _rolling his eyes_. “I’m going to tell you something, Jamie. That sorting hat thing, the houses, it’s a _total pile of shite_. You do know that right?”

Jamie just looked at him.

“I mean. You can’t seriously believe that, can you? Look at the people we know. Look at Carlos. Is there anyone kinder than him? Or, your brother, Albus. You can’t tell me he’s not brave. Vi, how smart is she? The whole thing is bollocks. The hat tells you what it thinks you need to believe. Think about it. Would your dad have ever survived that war, would my dad have ever survived, would any of them, your aunt and uncle, Professor Longbottom, Carlos’ dad, have survived if they didn’t believe they were brave, or cunning, or kind or whatever?”

He took a breath and went on. “Look at Rose. If she didn’t think she was a loyal, self-assured Gryffindor her self-criticism and relentless ambition would get the best of her.”

Jamie nodded. “You’ve thought a lot about this.”

“Well, when you show up someplace and everyone tells you that you’re the incarnation of evil and the house you were sorted into is proof of it, you question things a little. You decide if you’re going to believe it or not. I chose not.”

Jamie cringed a little thinking about his part in that.

Scorpius took Jamie’s chin in his hand. “So, you don’t always have to be the brave one. I can be brave, and you don’t always have to know what you’re doing. It’s totally fine.”

Jamie nodded, his chin still in Scorp’s hand.

“And there is no chance in hell I’m leaving you, you idiot. None. I don’t give a flying kneazle if you don’t know what you want to do. You can change your mind seven thousand times as far as I’m concerned. All I care is that you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you.”

Jamie nodded again and felt the pressure building as his throat started to close and his eyes started to prick up again. He felt like such a complete and utter moron. For weeks and weeks he’d been coiled up like a spring just waiting for something awful to happen. He should have known.

Scorpius took Jamie’s face in both hands and wiped the wetness away with his thumbs.

“Okay.” Jamie croaked. “Okay.” He looked over Scorpius and saw the condition of his shirt. “You’re a mess. I made you a mess.”

Scorpius laughed. “Want to know another little secret, Jamie Potter?”

Jamie looked at him, wondering what was coming next.

“I’m a wizard. I’m fairly certain I can take care of this.” He answered, smiling as he cast a little scougify to clean them both up.

“Now, before we go back in there I think we have something we need to do.” Scorpius continued feeling emboldened by the turn of events and giving Jamie a bit of what he hoped was a sly and slightly alluring look.

“What’s that?” Jamie asked, cocking his eyebrow and beginning to feel a little more like himself.

“This.” Scorpius leaned in and gave Jamie the slowest, most teasingly delicious ‘I missed you’ kiss he could summon, which quickly devolved into a full-fledged, ‘I might not make it to dinner’ style snog.

When they finally came up for air Jamie breathed out, “Were those fireworks, or did you notice a flash somewhere in there?”

“Humm?” Scorpius responded, straightening his glasses and getting his bearings while the blood began to flow back to his brain. “What was that?”

“Nothing. Probably nothing…. So, are we going to go eat, because I’m actually starting to get hungry.” Jamie took Scorp’s hand and started toward the door.

“Don’t tell me you came all this way just for dinner?”

Jamie peered at Scorpius through his lashes. “No, but what I came for is going to require a fair bit of energy. “

Scorpius felt himself blushing and let Jamie pull him back in for one more kiss before they went into the building. This time there was a flash, there was no mistaking it.

“Don’t worry. It’s probably nothing.” Jamie said as they looked around the alley, not seeing where it might have come from.

Scorpius felt himself let out a long breath as they settled in for dinner. All in all, it wasn’t as bad as he’d expected, and now they had a chance of really enjoying their weekend. Getting Jamie to try to feel less obligated to protect him from things… that was probably going to be a longer term project, though.

When the meal arrived Jamie dug into his coq au vin with relish. He really was much hungrier than he’d realized, and he was perfectly happy to focus on eating his dinner and listening to Scorpius fill him in on all the goings-on at Hogwarts including incredibly detailed recitations of History of Magic and Artithmancy lessons. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched Scorpius’ hands circle and slice as he told his stories, emphasizing points with pokes and flitters and waves of his fingers. He wondered if Scorpius knew that he had a tendency to slip into a patented Malfoy drawl when he was complaining about a classmate or teacher, or that his posh boy patter sped up to an almost incomprehensible pace when he grew excited, all pretense at sophistication lost in his enthusiasm. He’d missed this, all the little things that added up to Scorpius.

“So, I think I’m going to see if I can do that kind of thing for my final project.” Scorpius finished causing Jamie to realize he’d missed a bit of what Scorp had said.

“What’s that, again?”

“I talked to Professor Goldstein, and I’m going to see if I can contact the guest speaker, Mr. Travers, to see if I can work on something related to Magical Atmospherics for my final project in Arithmancy. I plan to take that NEWT early, so I’ll need to have a project in mind…”

“You’re already planning out your seventh year? We’re not even halfway though your sixth.” Jamie asked, a bit incredulous. He’d spent most of his sixth year in dogged denial that the seventh would even happen.

“Of course! Rose has us all scheduled from now until June 2024.” Scorpius laughed. “Surely you didn’t expect less. We have the full force of Granger-level planning on this.”

“Of course you do. What’s she working toward?”

“Other than taking NEWTS in everything? Well, not everything… not Divination or Creatures… but nearly everything else. How else will she be prepared to run the world?”

“I suppose there’d be worse things. He mum seems to do a fairly decent job….”

Scorpius nodded and then remarked, “So… I’ve done all the talking so far… You tell me about what’s happening in your world…” realizing he’d spoken so much his plate was still nearly full while Jamie’s was close to clean.

After a full recounting of the last two months, including updates on the somewhat mysterious Graham Taylor, Rob’s strange housekeeping methods, Michael’s desire to speed things along with Susan, the prickly yet hyper-capable Becca, the insufferable Bing, and Jamie’s progress at the gym, it was time for dessert. Although Scorpius wasn’t sure he could eat one more thing, he decided he’d take one for the team and make room… especially if dessert was what he thought it was going to be.

“So,” the waiter stopped by their table. “Everything was as you hoped?”

“Absolutely.” Jamie answered with a smile, looking miles better than he had when they started the evening.

“Wonderful, and shall I bring the dessert now?”

Scorpius nodded, not even making half an effort to contain his excitement.

“Looks like the answer is yes.” Jamie replied.

In a matter of moments the waiter had disapparated the remains of their main course and had summoned a very delicious looking chocolate cake to the table.

“Don’t tell me.” Scorpius looked at it with wide eyes, wondering if what he suspected was true.

“Yes, indeed. Gran had it delivered earlier today. This year you have a Molly Weasley original.”

“Merlin, that looks good.”

Jamie watched his boyfriend dig into a slice of cake with relish and thought the weekend was off to a fairly good start.

 

\------^^^^------

 

“You’re sure you’re okay with this?” Jamie asked as they stood in the doorway to the Room of Requirement.

“You’re joking right? You didn’t come all this way to sleep on a transfigured chair in Teddy’s rooms, and I do not plan to spend this weekend in my dorm. Teddy’s not going to say anything and neither will Williams… and even if we are found out, it’s not like McGonagall can expel you.”

“But, you could get in some trouble.”

“I’ll beg.” Scorpius deadpanned. There was absolutely no chance he wasn’t spending as much time with his boyfriend as humanly possible over the weekend. No chance. “Besides, I’ve already set it up with the elves to bring breakfast, and the room’s configured for us. It’s settled.”

Jamie looked around. It was true. The room was decked out in its most inviting incarnation with a cozy fireplace, a nice bed, and a tabletop quidditch set. McGonagall be damned, he was staying with his boyfriend this weekend.

Jamie walked over to the foot of the bed and dropped his bag on a low chest of some type. He was bent over it to begin navigating his clothing into the wardrobe when he noticed Scorpius looking in his direction.

“You know, I wore these trousers specifically for this reason.” Jamie said, peering over his shoulder as he worked.

“What’s that?” Scorpius drew closer behind him.

“You like the way I look in them.” Jamie smiled, starting to feel a flush in his face as Scorpius came to rest immediately behind him.

“Whatever makes you think that?” Scorpius moved his hands to Jamie’s waist and then back around the sides of his arse, feeling the contour of it beneath the wool.

Scorpius leaned in closer, letting his head balance against the back of Jamie’s as he closed his eyes and felt the closeness between them. After so many weeks apart it was delicious to just sink into the familiar warmth of his boyfriend, to be this close. As they stood together, Scorpius’ hands drifted around the front of Jamie’s waist and down along the front of his pants. “Seems you might have more than looking in mind.” Scorpius teased with his voice and his fingertips.

Jamie swore he could feel the smile curling across Scorpius’ lips which had started to nibble at the back of his neck. “I might ... you know ... be interested… in more … than looking…” Scorpius confessed between kisses.

Jamie turned around and tangled his hands in Scorp’s hair and brought their lips together. Whatever was still in that bag was staying there until morning because Jamie was one hundred percent sure he wasn’t doing any more unpacking tonight.

Scorpius made an all new sound, and Jamie could have sworn it was nearly a growl. The sound of it shot an electric charge through Jamie’s body and he was suddenly very hard and needy. He was at the very edge of diving in and ravaging the hell out of the delicious blond in his arms when a little whisper at the edge of his mind urged him to slow things down a little. He’d sworn he’d make this special for Scorpius.

They broke apart for a breath, and when Scorpius opened his eyes he was looking at the light from the fireplace flickering russet and copper off Jamie’s eyelashes. He backed up a little and took in Jamie’s face for a split second, the freckles sprayed across the bridge of his nose, the arc of his brows, before his eyes opened, too. The flash of golden hazel made Scorpius’ stomach do a little flip, and he smiled at the thrill of it.

“What is it?” Jamie asked.

“I’m just so… so happy you’re here…”

“Me, too.” Jamie answered, his smile growing to match Scorp’s. He took Scorpius’ hand in his and began to rub Scorpius’ palm with his thumb. “Let’s…” he paused, looking quietly into Scorpius’ face. “Let’s go slow tonight… Can we? Really pay attention to it all?”

Scorpius felt a shiver down his spine. Taking their time sounded much more than alright. It sounded warm and sexy and sinfully luxurious. He swore he could feel every cell in his body unfurling in anticipation.

Jamie noxed the lights, carefully removed Scorp’s glasses, and led him the few steps to the edge of the bed where they began gradually removing their clothing, button by button, piece by piece, until they’d slid under the covers, side by side and skin to skin.

Jamie wrapped his arms around Scorpius and pulled him close, and Scorpius felt buoyed by the simple domesticity of it; the two of them, twined up together in their bed, lit by nothing other than the fire. Even if it was just for the weekend it was theirs, made for them.

As Jamie’s fingertips drifted down Scorpius’ back and began to swirl around the crest of his arse, Scorpius combed his fingers through Jamie’s short hair. They made the Initiates keep their hair trimmed during the first year, and Scorpius missed Jamie’s waves. He let his fingers linger a bit where the longer fringe used to lay and then nudged Jamie over on to his back before fluttering light kisses along his hairline and down his neck, taking advantage of the open skin while it was still there.

Jamie shifted beneath him and Scorpius felt the warmth and weight of his cock roll against him. He rocked his hip against it, savoring the hot pressure and prompting a little, satisfied moan from Jamie.

He nudged between Jamie’s thighs with his knee and nested himself there, moving his lips from Jamie’s neck to his left nipple while his fingers toyed with the right. He took his time, skimming his tongue slowly around the perimeter and tickling the tiny raised bumps before closing this lips around the nub to pull it into his mouth with an inhale.

Jamie arched his back and wrapped his legs around Scorpius, drawing them closer. He wanted more. Had he really suggested they go slowly? Right now that seemed like a daft idea.

He pulled Scorpius up toward him roughly, prompting a sharp breath of anticipation to escape Scorpius’ lips before Jamie’s mouth dove to cover them in a kiss. As soon as Scorp’s lips parted, Jamie’s tongue raked through Scorpius’ mouth. He wanted to take him in whole. Scorpius matched Jamie’s tempo, pressing him down into the bed, sinking further and further into Jamie’s mouth as Jamie’s arms wrapped tight around him, pulling him in as if he hoped he could meld them into one.

Scorpius held Jamie’s shoulders, continuing the assault on Jamie’s mouth while answering the urgency of his building erection by grinding their cocks together. They were both a little sticky slick, and after two months apart Scorpius was so primed he was sure he could come just like this if he wanted.

“Wait.” Jamie said, pressing his palm against the hollow of Scorp’s back and tightening his legs around Scorp’s thighs. He took a deep breath to steady and slow himself for a moment. His heart was beating so hard he could barely gasp out the words. “I want you in me tonight. Will you?”

“Yes,” Scorpius breathed heavily, feeling his balls tickle a little at the idea. He looked at Jamie’s face, flushed with their lovemaking, and bent to give him a slow, gentle kiss. “Yes.” He answered again, sliding their cocks together in encouragement.

Jamie smiled up at him, and Scorpius thought he was going to do everything he could to make Jamie’s body sing with pleasure. He wanted to hear him moan and sigh and even potentially giggle… or maybe scream.

“I think you'd better grab your wand then, Wizard.” Jamie teased.

Scorpius reached off the side of the bed, searching through his clothing for the instrument in question. He finally found it and came up with a wicked grin. Jamie laughed and fell back on the bed. “Well, do your thing…”

Jamie felt the caress of a light breeze inside and out followed by a sweep of warmth as Scorpius gently cast a pair of cleaning and protective spells. “Mmmm…” Jamie hummed in appreciation as his knee bounced back and forth with pleasure. “You’re getting absurdly good at those.”

A little blush spread across Scorpius’ face.

“Have you been practicing?” Jamie started to laugh, propping himself up on one elbow. “You have…” he added as he watched a blush spread across the bridge of Scorp’s nose. “You’ve been practicing… Well. I think you’ve earned yourself an O, Mr. Malfoy, certainly.”

Scorpius silenced Jamie’s ensuing laughter with a kiss. “Enough of that. I’ve got more work to do…. If you think that was good, I believe you’re in for a treat.”

Jamie gave Scorpius a long, languid kiss in reply, thinking once again that he was very likely the luckiest wizard on Earth.

Scorpius was absolutely true to his word. He began by lavishing his attention across the plains and valleys of Jamie’s body, spreading his hands out across Jamie’s chest and shoulders and working his way up his arms, stretching them full out toward the headboard. He could feel how tense Jamie was by the way his skin prickled and resisted under his touch like a spooked Kneazle. He responded by taking his time, gently smoothing his thumbs into the muscles and letting his tongue and lips follow with soothing strokes. He was going to make Jamie feel so good his mind was wiped clean.

Jamie stretched and hummed in response. It felt so beautifully relaxing to give his body over to Scorpius’ touch, to let go and let him lead.

Scorpius released Jamie’s hands and turned his attention back to his boyfriend’s blushed lips and exposed neck. When he felt Jamie move his hands into his hair he took them again, placing them back up at the headboard.

“Keep them there. Your job is to enjoy this.”

“Oh, and how do you aim to ensure that?” Jamie cocked an eyebrow at Scorpius, giving him a little dare.

“Are you asking me to make you keep them there?” Scorpius felt a little thrill course down his spine and between his legs.

“I’m not sure how you can be absolutely sure I’ll comply…” Jamie said, feeling his heart pick up a little with the play.

“Very well, then, Potter.” Scorpius rocked back on his heels and grabbed his wand again, then whispered, “sericabindo.”

Jamie felt the clean wash of Scorp’s magic as his wrists were wrapped in a soft bind and anchored to the bed. “Did you really just do that?” He asked, with a bit of surprise.

“Indeed I did, Potter… Call it insurance… besides…” Scorpius grinned at him with a little bit of a taunt. “… now you can say….”

“I know… I’ve done it.” Jamie laughed, wriggling his fingers and wrists in the light bind. It wasn’t bad, in fact… he might actually like it. He let out a long breath and sank back into the pillows as Scorpius moved back over him. Neither of them said anything, but Jamie felt a slight surge of naughty anticipation as Scorpius looked down at him, his eyes flashing grey-blue with intent before he closed the space between them and focused his attentions on Jamie’s lips.

After that, Scorpius moved inch by inch down Jamie’s body lighting his skin with the touch of his lips, fingertips and tongue until he reached Jamie’s cock. He moved slowly along it, trailing his tongue along the vein until he reached the tip, then quickly sweeping the glistening slit with the barest flick of his tongue. Jamie bucked and pulled up his knees, willing Scorpius to move on to his arse which was nearly throbbing with want.

Scorpius shifted his focus to Jamie’s hole, tracing the edges with the tip of his finger. He slowly teased at the gentle ridges, eliciting soft moans from Jamie all the while. It was so deliciously inviting he could feel his mouth watering at the thought of leaning forward for a little lick.

He pushed Jamie open a bit and slowly pressed his tongue along the length of Jamie’s furl. It was warm and musky and his tongue quickly found its way into the springy gateway. Jamie nearly jumped at the contact and let out a gasp which went straight to Scorpius’ groin. He definitely wanted to hear that again. He went in a second time and felt Jamie’s entrance pulse beneath the contact as he gasped and groaned.

“Gods. Scorp… Gods…” Jamie heard his voice come out tight and he felt stretched tantalizingly thin. All thoughts were vanishing from his mind under the assault of pleasure from Scorpius’ tongue which was now flicking, teasing and pressing at his hole.

Scorpius wanted more and pushed in further, feeling the give of Jamie’s muscle before Jamie shuddered and gasped once more. His hunger for Jamie was overriding every other consideration. He licked his lips and moved in again and nearly jumped at the feel of his own cock brushing against the bed. Merlin, he was hard. He wanted to keep going, to taste more… all of him, if possible… but knew he’d never make it if he did. He had the distinct impression Jamie wasn’t too far off, either.

“Scorpius… Scor….” He heard Jamie’s voice then, like a quiet prayer, and knew he was meant to answer it. He began to work Jamie open, and when he was slick and ready he pushed Jamie’s ankles up over his shoulders and slowly pressed the tip of his cock inside.

Jamie looked up as Scorpius breached him. Scorpius’ gaze was steely yet still soft, and they slowly exhaled together as Scorpius gradually stretched and filled him. Jamie’s breath caught for a moment at the slight burn, and then he closed his eyes and let his head fall back as he focused only on the sensation of their joining.

Scorpius began to rock his hips, quickening his pace as he found his way deeper and deeper into Jamie. A jolt burst through Jamie from the inside and his eyes flickered open to see Scorpius face lost to the moment. His mouth was slack, but his chest and torso were completely engaged. The muscles across Scorp’s beautifully tight abdomen pulled and flickered beneath the skin with every stroke. The sight of it made Jamie exquisitely aroused. He wanted so badly to reach out and touch the gorgeous man in front of him, to feel the softness of his face and the power rippling across his body, but he couldn’t move his hands.

He gripped tight to the headboard and didn’t let his gaze move from the sight of Scorpius intensely focused on their lovemaking. He pushed into every thrust and matched every grunt and groan, feeling Scorpius rake deep inside him, his arousal growing higher and higher with the length of every stroke until he was desperate for it.

“Fuck me, Gods… Scorpius, Fuck me.” He begged, wanting as much as Scorpius could possibly give him. He felt his body roiling with the heat of his impending orgasm as Scorp plunged again and again.

Scorpius slammed his hips hard and fast into Jamie, greedy for the sensation of Jamie’s arse hot and tight around him. Each time he pulled out he wanted nothing other than to dive in again and lose himself completely inside Jamie. He was so close; just the slightest pulse away from the edge. He swept his hand over Jamie’s cock and the whisper of a touch broke Jamie open. He bucked and shook as he came hard and fast, roaring with pleasure as his come lashed at Scorpius’ belly and his arse grasped hungrily around Scorp’s cock.

Under the sound of his own cries and gasps Jamie could hear the slapping sound of Scorpius’ flesh as he pounded deep inside him, pushing his orgasm longer and longer with unrelenting attention. Then Scorp was coming, too. Jamie felt him shudder as the wash of Scorpius’ come spread inside him. It seemed to fill every corner of his body. At that moment Scorpius was everywhere and everything.

When they eventually stilled Jamie felt the bind on his hands ease and release. His legs slid lazily down Scorp’s back, wrapping around Scorpius as he relaxed into his embrace. Neither of them wanted to move. It was as if there was no beginning or end to them. They were completely woven together and they didn’t want to ever become untangled.

Jamie could feel the warm drifts of Scorpius’ breath against his cheek and the gentle stroke of his fingers on the nape of his neck. He turned slightly, and Scorpius’ lips caressed his with the barest kiss. Their tongues and lips began to slowly play, creating a shadow coda to their lovemaking, a gentle reminder of the intense intimacy they’d just shared.

Scorpius gently slid out of Jamie generating a soft hum from his boyfriend. Jamie smiled at him and drifted his fingertips across Scorpius’ shoulder. Scorpius hummed in return.

“Good?” Scorpius asked.

“I don’t think good really hits it.” Jamie smiled wider. “That was…” He shook his head. “I was the one who was supposed to give you the shag of your life.”

“Who said that?”

“Michael might have suggested something along those lines.”

“Well, I think that counts even if I was the one shagging you. It counts.”

Jamie still didn’t particularly want to move, but he could feel they were going to start to get uncomfortably sticky, so he reached for his wand and cast a quick couple of scourgifies to clean them up.

They wrapped back around each other, pulling in tight until the warm cocoon closed around them again. Scorpius could feel himself starting to drift off under the slow strokes of Jamie’s hand up and down his back when Jamie spoke.

“I was such an arse.” Jamie said with something that sounded both wistful and regretful.

“Not such an arse.” Scorpius answered. “Besides, it’s the past now.”

“Not this time... When you and Albus came to school. I was such an arse.”

Scorpius wondered what had prompted this. It was true, Jamie had been awful, but... “You were thirteen, Jamie. Everyone’s an arse when they’re thirteen.”

“I just… I was so angry… or disappointed….”

“Angry?” Scorpius was really confused now.

“Yeah. I had built up this whole idea of what would happen when Albus got to school.” Jamie shifted a little so he was looking at Scorpius. “I missed him… a lot…. when I first got here. He was my best friend. We used to play every day, run around the garden, tease Lily, all that nonsense, and then he wasn’t with me anymore … and I told myself that it was all going to be like it was again when he got here. We’d be in Gryffindor together, and we’d be best friends again, hang out all the time… all that…”

“And then he wasn’t.”

“And then he wasn’t. He went to Slytherin, and he had you. He was best friends with you, and it was so obvious why he’d want to be friends with you… I mean, you’re you…” Jamie took in a deep breath. “He’s my brother, and I was just such an arse.”

Scorpius took Jamie’s face in his hands and kissed him gently. “You were thirteen.”

“Even so. I should have said something… when people said things. Instead I just laughed and went along with it. I should have been a better brother. I should have stood up for you.”

“We all make mistakes. I should have stopped him when he got that idiotic idea to use the time turner. Instead I went along, and we nearly broke he whole world.” Scorpius laughed. “So, yeah, being a shite brother wasn’t good… but, as mistakes go…”

Jamie didn’t really believe they were equivalent, but he appreciated the gesture.

“Have you ever told Albus this?” Scorpius asked.

Jamie shook his head. “What would I say?”

“I don’t know, but I think it would be good for him to know why, to know how you felt.”

Jamie wasn’t sure if that was true, or what he might do, so he pulled Scorpius in for a kiss. “Thanks.”

“For what?” Scorpius asked.

“For being you, I guess.”

“Technically, I don’t really have a choice in that.” Scorpius laughed and Jamie rolled his eyes.

“Flip over.” Jamie instructed, and Scorpius flipped and backed in so that Jamie could be the big spoon. They drifted off to sleep like that, with Jamie’s cheek pressed into the nape of Scorpius’ neck and their arms wrapped up together.

 

\-------^^^^-------

 

Scorpius woke feeling decidedly pleased with his performance of the night before. Merlin, but Jamie had been ravaged in the best possible way, and he, Scorpius Malfoy, was responsible. He fucked his boyfriend into near oblivion. He tried to stifle the giggle of pleasure and self-induced embarrassment that burst out of him, but failed.

“What are you laughing at?” Jamie poked him in the side.

“Oh…. Nothing really.” Scorp answered, twisting over to look at Jamie.

Jamie took Scorpius’ face in his hand. “Doesn’t look like nothing. If I were pressed, I’d say you’re wearing a decided look of self-satisfaction.”

“And what if I am?” Scorpius was now trying and failing to suppress the grin breaking out on his face.

“So that’s how it’s going to be, then… You’re going to get all smug on me until I up my game?” Jamie teased.

“Maybe… If you can…” Scorpius tickled under Jamie’s chin.

“Now you’re poking at my Gryffindor pride…”

“Am I?”

“Don’t even try with your mind games, Slytherin. I’m going to make last night look like child’s play.”

“In your dreams, Potter.” Scorpius countered sliding his thigh up to Jamie’s hip, willing Jamie to push it further.

Jamie reached down and hooked his finger around Scorpius’ stiffening cock and flicked an eyebrow. “Points for Gryffindor, I think.” He whispered with a flick of the tongue at Scorpius’ ear.

 

\------^^^^------

 

An hour or so later, as they were drifting in and out of sleepy contentment, Scorpius felt something tracing wet circles on his neck.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

Jamie pulled him closer and traced the shape again. Then he kissed him on the shoulder and made the shape again with his tongue.

“Do I taste particularly good this morning?” Scorpius’ skin prickled at the memory of Jamie’s greedy attention to his cock just an hour or so earlier.

“You always taste good, but it’s not that. It’s this.” Jamie brought Scorpius’ arm to his lips and kissed the figure eight mark that had developed there. “I’ve decided. I’m claiming this as mine…. I’m going to paint your whole body with them.”

Scorpius could feel the smile on Jamie’s lips against his skin. “That’s going to take you a while.” He considered.

“That’s okay. I think we’ve got time.”

He went back to tracing figure eights across Scorp’s shoulder and neck, and then turned his attention on the tattoo webbed across Scorp’s shoulder and bicep. He trailed his finger slowly across the surface, tickling the web and stirring the spider who lived there.

“Are you teasing Teggy?” Scorpius turned and flicked at the companion tattoo that adorned Jamie’s right pectoral, watching the spider there, the one he called “Ro,” skitter across the lightly freckled surface of his skin.

“So, you’re sticking with those names, huh? That wasn’t just an idea?”

“I like them. They need names, anyway.” Scorpius shrugged, privately pleased with the names he’d chosen. Together they were derivative of ‘Protego’ and he enjoyed the silly play on words.

“Okay.” Jamie hooked his arm around his boyfriend’s neck and pulled him close for a kiss. “They stick…” Jamie looked around. “What time is it?”

Scorpius cast a quick tempus. “Just after eight.”

“That’s too early. Let’s go back to bed.” Jamie reached for Scorpius, letting his hand slide down his side and rest on his hip.

“Or, we could go for a run?” Scorpius suggested.

“Are you serious?”

Scorpius nodded. “How do you think I build my stamina?” He answered with a wiggle of his eyebrows. “Besides… after the run we can enjoy a shower.” He finished the proposal with a cock of one eyebrow.

“Is it as good as the one in your tent?” Jamie thought back to the incredibly decadent bath Scorpius’ tent at the dig featured. Mr. Malfoy hadn’t skimped on the accoutrements for his son’s temporary housing and the results had been spectacular.

“I don’t know. I’ll check. I need to go, anyway…” Scorpius hopped out of the bed, and Jamie let his eyes take in the vision in it’s entirety. “You get dressed.” Scorpius tossed over his shoulder as he turned for the loo.

After watching Scorpius’ slow walk away, which Jamie would have sworn Scorpius purposefully prolonged for Jamie’s benefit, Jamie began to dig through his things to find his running clothing. He’d suspected Scorp might want to get them out and moving. He really wasn’t sure where Scorpius found his inexhaustible energy, but this morning he was in no position to complain.

As Jamie pulled on his jogging suit and trainers he noticed something metallic in Scorp’s bag. He looked closer and realized Scorpius had brought some of his books and papers, and an odd gadget that looked a bit like a barometer.

“I think you’re going to like it.” Scorpius announced.

“What is it?”

“The bathroom?” Scorpius looked at Jamie, slightly confused.

“Oh.. No, this?” Jamie held up the brassy object in his hand.

“Oh… that’s an Aetherometer.” Scorpius answered watching Jamie inspect the gadget. “Remember, I mentioned last night… Travers?”

“Right.” Jamie answered, realizing that Scorpius had meant the guest speaker who had come earlier that week.

“He left it behind, and I asked Goldstein if I could borrow it for the weekend. I thought you might find it interesting.”

“It is…” Jamie turned it over, looking at the face of it which featured a dial with a scale that ran from 1 to 300. It was currently reading ’170.’ “170, is that high?”

“It is. We’re a bit high here. Hogwarts tends to skew high because of all the students and teachers… magic attracts aether, and we’re on a fault line which can magnify the atmospherics, too.”

“You’ve already been studying up?”

“Maybe a bit…” Scorpius took the gadget from Jamie’s hand and laid it on the bedside table. “You get to look more after the run, right?”

“And the shower…”

Scorpius quickly kissed Jamie on the cheek. “Sure… after the shower… which comes after the run; first things first.”

 

\------^^^^------

 

Albus was only slightly uncomfortably squeezed into the corner of the Three Broomsticks their group had commandeered for the evening. Slytherin had won that afternoon, mainly due to the quick reflexes of Carlos, the man of the hour, who’d got the jump on Goldstein and caught the snitch. Up until that point the game had been basically neck in neck.

“Here you go. One butterbeer.” Aishah handed a tankard to Albus. “Where’d Phoebe head off to? I’ve hers, as well.” Aishah looked around the room and noticed Phoebe talking to a brunette in the corner. “Alex Davies?” She looked at Albus with a crooked eyebrow.

“Maybe she goes for men whose names start with A?” Albus suggested.

“It’s as good a method as any, I suppose.” Aishah answered. “You’re not taking your audience this evening?” She alluded to Albus’ recent tendency to attract a passel of admirers.

“Not tonight… Friends and family, I think.” He nodded in the direction of Scorpius and Jamie who were just a few steps away, trying to engage in conversation with Ben and a decidedly disappointed looking Lissa. She’d put in a very good game, but the game ends when the snitch is caught, so all that effort was more or less for naught.

“What about you?” Albus scanned the room wondering who might be Aishah’s type. He’d never actually seen her looking at anyone as though there was an interest.

“Mmmmm… Not really, no.” She answered noncommittally as Albus noticed a familiar red head near the door who was trying and failing to surreptitiously look in their direction.

“How about red heads?” Albus suggested. “I think my cousin, Fred…”

Aishah turned to look in the direction of Al’s gaze. “Isn’t he fifth year?”

“You think you’re too old, Spenser?” Al laughed.

“No… No….. I just don’t think… I don’t know. I don’t think I’m interested in just dating for dating’s sake. Takes up too much time.”

“And you’re not looking for true love?” Albus prodded, knowing he was just teasing.

“Not at sixteen, no.” Aishah.

“What’s this conversation? Sounds a bit jaded.” Teddy’s voice broke in as he shifted in beside the two. “You’re not believers in true love?”

“I think that table is over there.” Albus pointed in the direction of his brother and best friend who remained literally connected at the hip, Jamie having his arm wrapped around Scorpius’ waist and his index finger tucked into his waistband.

“Does it bother you?” Teddy was looking at Albus, wondering if he was jealous, and if so, of whom.

“Not really… I think I have a hard time wrapping my head around that kind of commitment. They seem strangely settled. It surprises me…. That, and the fact that of all people, it’s them.”

“I suppose, but they’re a strangely good match.”

“I know… quidditch and all that physical stuff, and they can both get weirdly keen on things….”

“And, they’re both completely devoted to you.” Teddy added, causing Albus to nearly choke on his drink.

“You do know Scorpius is dating my brother, right?”

“I know…” A smile of memory crossed Teddy’s lips. “I remember when he first got to Hogwarts. After about a month I had to take him aside and tell him he needed to stop telling everyone about all the things he did with his little brother all the time. It was nearly non-stop. If he wasn’t telling everyone about your endless games of ‘Swipe the Snitch’ he was recounting your pranks on Lily or detailing the layout of your tree fort. If he had been anyone other than Harry Potter’s son I’m fairly sure he would have been written off as a hopeless case.”

Albus looked over at his brother who gave him a small wave, and tried to imagine him as an eleven-year-old, digging his own social grave by talking endlessly about his nine-year-old brother. They did have a lot of fun when they were little, though. He hadn’t thought about that tree fort in ages.

“He was such an arse when I got here, though. Wouldn’t let up on my being in Slytherin for anything.” Albus said, trying to puzzle it out.

“Can’t really explain that to you…” Teddy shrugged before his hair ruffled into a deep purple when Zora Williams entered the bar. “Ah… Looks like my date is here.” He set down his butterbeer and bid Albus and Aishah goodbye, adding “I, for one, rather enjoy dating.” before leaving them to quickly stop by Scorpius and Jamie to offer congratulations and a 'Happy Early Birthday' greeting on his way out.

 

\------^^^^------

 

_Sexy Sunday morning._

Scorpius smiled to himself. It was his favorite version of his favorite morning. Normally, Sunday morning would be a late wake-up followed by a whole day researching and studying in the library; books, books and more books. This Sunday morning was starting out his absolute favorite way, snuggled up next to the toasty Jamie Potter.

Scorpius moved to squunch in closer and felt a twinge in his lower back. What was that? It was possible he’d pulled a little something in the match yesterday… then again, they did also engage in some somewhat acrobatic activity last night when they got back to the room, too. Scorpius bit his lip thinking that perhaps that wasn’t exactly what the manufacturers had in mind when they created that particular version of _Tip-Top Table Top Quidditch, fun for the whole family! ®_... Although, it was a lot of fun… but not in a family friendly sort of way.

“I can feel you giggling silently.” Jamie’s sleep-raspy voice murmured behind him. “Please don’t tell me you want us to get up for an early morning run again. I’m still knackered from last night.”

Scorpius left out a half-laugh. “No… I was thinking about table top quidditch.”

“Mmm…. I do like table top quidditch.”

“I think I might have pulled something.”

“Oh, really. Like here?” Jamie said as his hand moved to inspect an area which definitely not Scorpius’ lower back.

“No, really. In my back…”

“Here?” Jamie said, giving Scorp’s arse a little squeeze.

“That’s not actually my back either, but closer…” Scorpius instructed. “I’m actually serious. It’s pulling a little.”

“Really?” Jamie pushed himself up on an elbow. “You’re for real?”

“Yes.” Scorpius shifted with a little grimace, “For real.”

“Do I get points for that?”

“Points?” Scorpius looked at him like he was barkers.

“You know, in who gave the better shag? Do I get points for something so acrobatic it caused injury?”

Scorpius couldn’t stop himself from laughing which dissolved into a series of coughs and a cringe. “Oh… Don’t… It actually does hurt…. I don’t think you get points for injuring me. It wasn’t _that sort_ of competition.”

“Too bad.” Jamie frowned teasingly. “Hold on. I think I can help you out.” He rolled over and grabbed his wand, casting an episkey followed by a heating spell on Scorpius’ back.

Scorp smiled. “That does help, thanks.”

“So, what’s on the agenda for today?” Jamie turned, his eyes bright. “Since I caught up with Teddy and Ben yesterday while you were in the library and prepping for the match, and I did manage to stop by and say hello to Professor Fitch-Fletchley, thank you very much, I’m completely clear…”

“You brought your broom, right? Why don’t we plan on some flying?”

Jamie’s face brightened into a smile. “Yeah, let’s. Can we go down for breakfast in the Great Hall this morning?”

“Sure, I guess. If you want.”

“Great. You have no idea how awful the food at the Keep is, you’re so… _SO_ … lucky. I miss the pancakes.”

“Breakfast downstairs it is … I think we’d better jump in the shower, then.”

“Hold on… I know you want to get me in that shower, but I’ve got something for you.”

“Oh?” Scorpius didn’t want to guess, but was cautiously hoping it might be his birthday gift. Jamie hadn’t said he’d get it early, but he did love gifts.

“Don’t pretend you don’t know what it is.” Jamie gave Scorpius a quick peck before getting up to dig through his bag. He pulled out three packages wrapped in blue and silver.

“So… These two are officially your birthday gifts and the third is really just something I should have set up a while ago, but I know how you like gifts….”

“So you wrapped it anyway.” Scorpius glowed a little. He really did love gifts.

Scorpius started with the two official birthday gifts which he unwrapped slowly for maximum benefit and to torture a somewhat impatient looking Jamie just a tiny bit.

Within the first box, the one which did not look like a book, he found a rectangular silver box. He lifted it out to get a better look and realized the lid was engraved with the entwined wolf and swan image from their amulets. He traced his finger along the ridges, feeling the ebb and flow of it beneath his fingertips. “It’s really beautiful, Jamie.”

“Open it.” Jamie nudged him.

Inside were a dozen or so stars like the one he’d received as an anniversary gift. Each one had a different date on it; 2/4/22, 16/6/22, 23/11/21, 14/2/22, 27/8/22, 27/11/21, 5/3/22, 25/12/21, 20/3/22, 31/12/21, 26/3/22, 15/4/22, 9/9/22. Scorpius immediately recognized some of the dates, and others he wasn’t quite sure of.

“These are all…” Scorpius let his fingertips skim the stars, feeling little tickles of feeling and memory just from the contact.

“Memories of us… I’m not sure if the box will be big enough, but I plan to add to them, over time.”

“I don’t think it’s going to be big enough.” Scorpius smiled. “I plan on us living a very long time.”

Scorpius set the box down and leaned over to give Jamie a kiss, which turned into a much more heated exchange than he expected. He was slightly undone by waves of love and desire. Merlin, Jamie could be so incredibly sexy and romantic sometimes. It was all Scorpius could do not to rip every last shred of clothing off his body right there on the spot.

Scorpius was panting when he came up for air, and Jamie looked a bit surprised by the reaction his gift had generated.

“I take it you like it.” Jamie blinked, using a corner of his tongue to test a spot on his lip Scorpius may have bitten a little harder than intended.

Scorpius nodded. “Yes. Definitely.”

“Well, I don’t think the next one’s going to prompt the same reaction.” He said as Scorpius picked up the book.

When the wrap fell away it exposed a book on Norse magic and mythology by some expert, Erik Bjornsen.

“You mentioned you might work with Professor Warne again this summer…” Jamie gave by way of explanation.

“Yes. He offered.” Scorpius flipped through the pages. “It’s great Jamie, thanks.”

“Okay…” Jamie breathed a deep breath, having passed the ‘Did I do an acceptable job on my boyfriend’s gifts’ test. “Now this... as I said… not really a gift, just something I should have set up a while ago.”

Scorpius took the last package and pulled away the ribbon and paper. “It’s two mirrors.”

“Two-way mirrors…” Jamie explained. “So we can talk. We won’t need to owl all the time.”

Scorpius handed one to Jamie as he looked in and saw his own face.

“You just need to call for me, and it should connect if I’m on the other side… Not that you’re not a great quill pal, but sometimes it’s just easier to talk face-to-face, you know? And, this has a recording function built in so if the recipient isn’t there to take the call you can leave a message.”

“Brilliant” Scorpius smiled, starting to think of the applications of the devices.  
  
“Of course…. You should be careful about what you leave in the recording… you know? You don’t know when the other person might play it back…”

Scorpius laughed. “So, no risqué messages. That’s what you’re saying?”

“Probably safer.”

Scorpius leaned over and wrapped his arms around Jamie’s neck, giving him a ‘thank you for my gifts’ kiss.

“Happy Birthday, Scorpius.”

“Yeah…” Scorpius stood up, vanished the papers and bows, and held his hand out to Jamie. “Now, isn’t it time for a shower?” He added with a look he normally reserved for particularly delicious looking chocolate cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be close to two weeks before the next post... Lots of work coming up. Ugh.
> 
> Plus, It'll be Draco coming up for the big birthday on Wednesday... his son's 17th... I want to work on that one a bit.


	7. Past, Present, Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekend finishes up, and Scorpius celebrates his birthday. Seventeen... Becoming an adult means looking back and toward the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo... sorry about the delay. Travel and work were killers... fell way behind on this.

By the time late afternoon rolled around Jamie was exhausted. After clearing out of the Room of Requirement and having lunch with Teddy, they’d spent the entire afternoon flying and playing a pick up game of quidditch with Rose, Vi, Teddy, Carlos, Yann, Lily, Hugo. Philippa, Ben, Lissa and Professor Williams, who’d finally started to catch on to the game. He told himself it was on account of exhaustion that he found himself flopped down on the on sideline of the practice pitch, completely unwilling to move while everyone else grabbed their brooms and began to filter up to the Castle to get back to their studies and other responsibilities.

Scorpius dropped down beside him. “Good afternoon, yeah?”

“Says the winning side.” Jamie smiled up at him, shielding his eyes from the orange-gold November sun.

Scorpius reached out and touched the skin at the edge of one of Jamie’s eyes. “They’re back.”

“Hum?”

“The crinkles. You’re really smiling.”

“I guess so. Maybe I need to play quidditch more often.” Jamie looked sideways at Scorpius to see if he appreciated the purposeful omission.

“Maybe.” Scorpius smirked back, knowing quidditch was not really what put the smile back on Jamie’s face.

Jamie sighed and made a half effort to push himself up off the grass, but then gave up and fell back again. “What time is it…? It’s nearly four, isn’t it?”

“It is.” Scorpius looked around as if someone would appear to tell them there was more time. “Only a month until Christmas break, though…”

“True… lots of exams between now and then…” Jamie started to get lost thinking of them and knew his voice betrayed his uncertainty.

“You really worried?”

“Honestly, I’m not sure. Maybe…” Jamie covered his eyes, not wanting to think all that much about it. Scorpius wasn’t having any of it, and Jamie found himself being confronted by Scorp’s grey-blue eyes as Scorp lifted his hand up pinky finger first to get a proper look at him.

“Who’s the best in your class?” Scorpius asked pointedly.

“Not sure.” Jamie tried to beg off the topic.

“That’s not true… Who is it?”

Jamie started thinking; probably Becca, or maybe Lane Deacon, or Brian Enright.

“Whoever it is, are you as good as them?” Scorpius asked then before Jamie could come up with an answer he answered for him. “I’m guessing you are. You’re smart Jamie, and you’re a good student. You got excellent marks here. You don’t have to compete against everyone, just focus on the ones who are the best. Don’t let the numbers and new faces overwhelm you. Just limit yourself to the ones that matter.”

“Slytherin tactic?” Jamie felt himself smiling a little at Scorp’s desire to make Jamie feel better… more confident. It hadn’t gone unnoticed on Jamie’s part that Scorpius had been doing that in subtle and not so subtle ways all weekend.

“Maybe. It’s just easier if you don’t think that you have to perform better than dozens of people. If you can just focus on one or two, it seems possible to best them.” Scorpius looked around. “Anyway, that’s advice my father gave me once, and it helped.”

“It also helps if you’re just plain brilliant.”

Scorpius rolled his eyes a little. “That’s what I keep trying to tell you.”

“Okay.” Jamie conceded, not really wanting to talk about exams any longer than he absolutely had to. They only had a short while before he had to go, and he’d rather spend it just being with Scorpius, letting every minute sink in deep.

They fell into silence then, and Jamie watched Scorpius pick at the grass, fiddle with his glasses, and brush his hair out of his face trying unsuccessfully to tuck it behind his ear a few times. After a minute or two Scorpius made a little sound like he was clearing his throat. “I was wondering… if you have the time… if you might want to come to Paris with us for a couple of days…before Christmas...”

Jamie watched Scorpius awkwardly tumble over the words, knowing he had nothing to be nervous about… of course he would go if he could. He felt a little lurch in his gut and a tug at the corners of his mouth as appreciated how insanely cute his boyfriend was.

“I’d really like you to meet Cousin Bernard and Etienne...” Scorpius continued, “and I could show you the warehouse, and Paris is so amazing for Christmas….”

Jamie reached out and threaded his fingers with Scorp’s, stopping him. “I’d love to, of course. I’m off from the week before Christmas to the week after New Year’s… I’ve time…”

Scorpius broke into a grin, “Great… I’ll have to run it by my Father, but I think he’d agree. I’m sure Madame Rimbauld will have room. We can take a suite with three rooms. You’ll love it. Etienne’s cooking is delicious, and the food is amazing…”

Jamie started laughing, “I remember you raving about it in your letters last year… and the chocolate you sent.”

Scorpius broke into a blush thinking about those letters. “Oh. Yes… That’s right.”

The crinkles around Jamie’s eyes really broke out as he pulled Scorpius into a nice, slow kiss as he thought of their correspondence the previous Christmas break. He moved to his favorite spot on Scorp’s neck, and breathed in deep to catch the smell of ‘post quidditch Scorpius’ and the light taste of salt that lingered there. Someday it wouldn’t just be weekends for them. Someday they wouldn’t have to make plans to spend time together; they’d go home together and wake up together and do boring everyday things together.

Jamie pulled back and looked at his boyfriend’s face thinking about how much he was looking forward to that ‘someday.’ Being with Scorpius just made him feel better, more like himself, if that was possible.

“What is it?” Scorpius asked in response to Jamie’s lingering gaze.

“I think I may still have that bow… In case you need it…” Jamie felt a bubble of warmth as he watched Scorpius break into a cheeky, but still slightly blushing, smile.

“I may… Or, maybe I’ll find something new.”

Scorpius’ shoulders rose and fell as he sighed deeply. “It’s getting to that time.”

“I know.” Jamie answered fiddling with Scorpius’ fingers before rising up and pulling Scorpius with him. “We’d better get to it, then.”

They didn’t talk as they walked back up to the Castle and made their way toward McGonagall’s office where Jamie was set to use the floo to return back to the Keep. When they arrived at the door to her office Jamie stopped.

“I don’t really like goodbyes… I’m kind of bad at them… I think….” He started, not wanting to get overly emotional but feeling an uncomfortable tug.

“I know, but it comes along with the weekend, right? I’m thinking it was worth it.” Scorpius answered, letting his hand rest on Jamie’s chest.

“Do you always do that? Find the good side?”

Scorpius laughed. “I’m afraid so. My dad says it’s my mum’s fault, the relentless optimism.”

“I wish I could thank her.” Jamie considered. “It’s a good thing…” He pulled Scorpius close so that their lips were just barely touching. “You’re a very good thing, Scorpius Malfoy.”

Jamie didn’t get any further because Scorpius had wrapped his hands around Jamie’s head and neck and pulled him into a very enthusiastic, thorough kiss.

When Scorpius let him go, Jamie felt a little bit dazed. “That was...”

“A proper snogging?” Scorpius finished brushing Jamie’s hair out of his face.

“Yes… very… proper.” Jamie felt a bit of an idiot now. He couldn’t get himself to stop smiling.

“Well. I thought you should be sent off with a proper snog.”

“That fit the bill... definitely.” He was still smiling. His face may have been starting to cramp a little.

“Okay, well. You’d better be off before I decide you can’t go without another… or worse.”

“Maybe we can save that for the next hello?” Jamie suggested with a little cock of his eyebrow.

“Good idea. I’m holding you to it, then.” Scorpius nodded and gave Jamie’s shoulders a little bush.

When Jamie didn’t move Scorpius spoke again. “Well, you’d better be going, then. I’ll see you in four weeks.”

“Four weeks, right.” Jamie said, trying to will himself to turn and open McGonagall’s door.

“And, we can talk tonight, right? Give the two-way its first official run.” Scorpius added.

“Right.”

“Well. If you’re not going to open the door, I’d better go, or we’ll be standing here forever.”

Jamie just nodded and watched Scorpius turn and start to walk down the hallway. When he was about twenty paces away he turned and gave a little wave and a smile, and Jamie felt something in the pit of his stomach. There was anxiety, but also happiness and anticipation. He was looking forward to chats via the two-way, and Christmas break, and everything thereafter.

He waved back and then turned to open the door to the Headmistress’ office.

“You’re a bit late, Mr. Potter.” She said, peering over her spectacles.

“I’m sorry, Professor. I was just saying goodbye.”

“So I heard.” She answered. “Well, I trust that on future visits you’ll have better timing.”

“I’ll try, but honestly, Professor, I’m not sure I can guarantee that.”

She shook her head, and a small smile peeked out from her lips. “James Potter….” She flicked her hand at him and the direction of the floo, “Well, you had better go, unless you’re expecting me to give you a proper send off, too.”

Jamie felt himself turning red as he looked at his former Headmistress who was giving him a very amused, self-satisfied look.

“Oh. No, I’ll be off then… and thank you.”

“My pleasure. Good luck on your exams.” Minevera turned back to her work and Jamie tossed some powder into the floo.

 

\------^^^^^------

 

Jamie was no longer blushing, but still smiling, when he wandered back into his dorm room that evening.

“Well…” Rob whistled from his bed where he was lounging, reading Quidditch Weekly. “Don’t you look refreshed…. Good weekend?”

“Yes, it was.” Jamie agreed as he flung his bag down on his bed to begin unpacking. He turned toward Rob. “You miss playing quidditch?” He motioned toward the magazine.

“Yeah… some… I liked playing at school.”

“We should play some.” Jamie suggested, thinking it was time that he made more of an effort to get to know his classmates. He realized today that he really didn’t have friends at school like he should, and he liked having friends. It was one of a small list of things he had made for himself to do, thanks to Scorp’s efforts over the weekend.

They were:

  * One,  _don’t get overwhelmed by the programme. Focus where you need to._
  * _Two, get to know your classmates. They’re not all competition, and even the ones that are will be better as friends than strangers._
  * _Three, take advantage of the opportunities in front of you. That includes everything; classes, professors and classmates; Nott’s workshop; the boxing gym; Grimmauld Place (which he’d neglected a bit, and which needed some attention if he was going to move into it by the end of the year)._



The sound of Rob’s answer brought him back to item number two. “Absolutely. We can scare up a pick-up game… I think they start intramural teams sometime in the spring.”

“Let’s.” Jamie agreed as he tossed the last of his things in the laundry pile with a sigh. “We’ll probably need the break from studying, anyway. You coming to group tonight?” Jamie though ahead to their CrimCode study group, which was meeting up again in a couple of hours.

“Wouldn’t miss it.” Rob chirped with something short of actual enthusiasm. “Dinner first, though, right?”

“Right… May as well get at it, then.”

 

\------^^^^-------

 

Halfway through Monday morning Jamie was sitting in Investigative Procedure watching Bing move about the front of the class interrogating students and trying to solidify who the stand-outs were. Enright and Deacon were definitely among the top performers, as was Becca. The rest of them were good, but Scorpius was right, not everyone in the class was a top performer. He needed to focus on himself and the four or five students who really set the pace.

He was just finished sizing up the class when he heard Bing do the coughing/grunting thing he did when he wanted the students’ attention before class finished.

“I know you are all in the midst of revising for the upcoming exams. As you know, in this class you’ll have a case to complete in addition to the examination itself. You may collude on the cases, so please feel free to tap into your fellow Initiates’ expertise and knowledge. In fact, your ability to marshal resources in this respect will only help your result and assist you in securing favorable placements in the squad assignments for next term’s field work.”

Jamie looked around the room and saw other students doing the same. The initiate class was broken up into six squads for the field rotation next term, and he wondered who’d be assigned as CO’s for those squads.

“Well, that’s it then. You may go. I’ll be assigning cases on Friday.” Bing waved them off, and the classroom was filled with the clatter of students rising and tossing parchment, books and quills in to bags.

As he and Becca walked toward the cafeteria he asked, “So, what do you make of that?”

“What?”

“The squad assignments. What do you make of it?”

“Don’t know. I guess we’ll see.” She answered a little shortly.

Jamie wondered at that, but let it go opting instead to look ahead in the line and see what was on offer for lunch. He felt a little perk of happiness when he saw that there were still samosas up ahead. It was the highlight of Monday: samosas, curry, biryani.

When he made his way through the line he caught sight of Rob, who was already sitting with a huge plate of samosas in front of him.

“Merlin, how many’d you take?” Jamie asked, sitting down opposite his roommate. “You do realize there are dozens of us, right?”

“Early bird catches the worm…” Rob smiled, revealing some curry potato oozing out of his mouth. His table manners weren’t the best. Scorpius, no, check that, Mr. Malfoy would be scandalized. He tried to imagine Rob dining at Malfoy Manor and decided it would probably end with either Mr. Malfoy being hospitalized or Rob being driven out by an enraged house elf.

“You feeding the doxys with those?” Becca asked when she sat down, looking at Rob’s plate.

Jamie watched Rob tense a little when he answered, “I just like them… They’re good.”

Becca shook her head. “I suppose… So, Bing’s assigning final cases end of the week.”

“Yeah?” Rob looked at Becca and Jamie.

“Yeah. He reminded us that our performance on the cases and examination will be factored into our squad placements for next term.” Jamie added.

“Well, you two have nothing to worry about there. I wouldn’t be too surprised if you were both made COs.”

“They’re not nominating me.” Becca said flatly.

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Rob added. “You’re a great student. There’s no reason they shouldn’t.”

“Sure.” Becca answered. “I get good marks, but they’re not going to nominate me… They need people students will follow, and students won’t follow me.”

“Bollocks.” Rob looked at Becca with a surprising fierceness “I’d follow you. Absolutely.”

Jamie couldn’t help but smile. He was fairly sure Rob had developed a little bit of a crush on Becca, but his sudden loyalty was kind of surprising.

Becca laughed, but not maliciously. “A team needs more than a leader and a follower, Whitson.”

“Potter’d follow your lead.” Rob pointed at Jamie with a fork.

Jamie found himself looking at Becca and realizing that, strangely, he would be comfortable with her as his CO. He couldn’t say exactly why, but he just had a feeling doing well at this was more important to her than other … other things that might compromise her judgement. “I would.” He answered, looking her straight in the eye, hoping she knew he meant it.

She shrugged. “You’re just saying that because I’m saving your ass in Forensics.”

“Not really, but it doesn’t hurt.” Jamie smiled at her, taking the opportunity to lighten things and relieve a little of the tension he thought he saw cross her gaze. “In any case,” he started, taking another bite of one of his samosas and then gesturing with it for effect, “It’ll all be irrelevant if we don’t pass our exams.”

 

\------^^^^------

 

Scorpius was still in an exceptional mood when Tuesday afternoon rolled around, and it was made a bit better by the fact that he finally had chance to spend some time working with the aetherometer out on the grounds. He had a feeling there might be some interesting variations in the aether around the Castle and the school property given that there was a splinter from the Great Glen Fault that ran right through the lake and nearly up to the Castle itself.

He’d started right after class ended for the day with the goal of squeezing in at least an hour of reading before the sun disappeared from the valley. He’d taken a few readings with Jamie over the weekend while he’d shown him how it worked but had to try to squeeze in some additional time that week, as Professor Goldstein had to return the object to Mr. Travers that weekend. A week wasn’t much time, and he also hoped that if he made good progress he’d be able to find a way to get it on loan again.

The sun was just about to set when he sensed something coming at him from behind. He turned to see Gawain heading toward him.

“What’s this you’ve got for me?” Scorpius asked, wincing a little under the weight and pinch of the owl and his talons as he undid the string holding a piece of parchment to Gawain’s leg.

_Just hoping you have a great day tomorrow._

_Happy Day-Before-Your-Birthday,_

_Love,_

_J  
XO_

 

\------^^^^------

 

When the first hint of light began to creep into the valley Wednesday, Scorpius was back outside, finishing his morning run. As he felt the rhythm of his feet falling one after another his mind wrapped around things close at hand: the gravelly sound of his shoes striking the road, the damp leafy taste of the air, the random calls of birds waking in the blue-black light. The summer sounds were gone entirely now, and the sound of autumn was starting to recede, too. Nearly all the leaves were off the trees, save the few stubborn remnants which would try to hang on until spring. Most birds had moved southwards. Insects and animals were making their way undercover anticipating the cold months ahead.

He took a deep breath and felt the humid cut of the cold air in his throat. Despite the coming Scottish winter he felt bright and warm. Today was his birthday.

_Happy Birthday, Scorpius Malfoy. You’re seventeen._

Scorpius felt good about that. Age of majority. Adulthood. In some ways it was almost impossible to believe. There were still parts of him that felt like an eleven year-old waiting his turn at the sorting hat, filled with anxiety, and hoping he’d find some friends in this new home. Other parts of him felt so completely different from that little boy, ready to get out into the world and his adult life.

Despite some decidedly sketchy episodes, his sixteenth year had been a pretty good year in his estimation. All his OWLs had ended up as he hoped, and he really enjoyed his summer on the dig with Professor Warne. He wondered what the next year would bring. He thought about what was coming; his last full year at school, an entire year of pre-NEWT studying, summer in the Shetlands… probably, and another year with Jamie.

Jamie… he felt a happy tightness thinking about Jamie. He hoped there would be another year. He wanted lots more time with Jamie. Last weekend had been very nice, and the two-way Jamie’d hooked them up with was working just as well as he could have possibly wished. His skin warmed at the thought of their conversation last night which had ended with Scorpius pulling the drapes around his four-poster and casting the strongest privacy spell he could manage.

He picked up the pace for his last few hundred yards back to the Castle. Albus would probably be waking about now. In previous years Albus had managed to rise before Scorpius on his birthday so he could jump on the bed and make a full ruckus. This year Scorpius had beat him awake and snuck out early for a run, probably because Albus had turned in late again the night before. Albus had gone full Slytherin on his proposal for the Magiecology demonstration zone project and had been spending an excessive amount of time in the library and greenhouses working up ideas and sketching out plans.

Albus’ long nights working on his proposal also had the handy benefit of helping him to elude the attention of the “Potter-wanna-be’s,” as Albus had taken to calling the gaggle of girls who’d been following him around since the start of the year. What had started as a fun new diversion had eventually morphed into an annoyance, and over the past week Scorpius noticed Albus making a decided effort to limit his exposure to third and fourth year girls, in particular. The older members of the female population at Hogwarts were quicker to pick up on Albus’ prickly body language and suspicious glares, but the younger ones were a little oblivious and seemed to regard following and gaping at the ‘Available Potter’ as some kind of a fun group activity. If he didn’t now know how much it annoyed Albus, Scorpius actually might have found it amusing. Rose certainly did, and that wasn’t helping Albus’ mood any, either.

Scorpius had made his way back to the Dungeon and was walking into his dorm while mentally replaying a slightly sour exchange from dinner the night before when he was blindsided by a solid, male form.

“Happy Birthday, Scorpius!” Albus shouted as he tossed some kind of glitter in Scorpius direction.

Despite himself, Scorpius laughed while he instinctively started to brush himself tidy. “Where’d you get this? Lily?”

“Of course. That’s what little sisters are for, aren’t they? Glitter and, well, I’m not really sure what else, but I’m sure there’s something. Anyway,” Albus pulled at Scorpius, directing him to a chair, “sit down. It’s gift time!”

Scorpius couldn’t help but grin. He loved gifts. He was a glutton for gifts. It was silly, he knew, but any gift at all just warmed him up. It may have been the wrapping paper, really… or the thrill of that moment just before the gift was open, the anticipation of what the gift might be. Before he knew it, he realized he was literally humming in happy anticipation. “Okay… I’m ready!” He held his hands out, waiting for the package, or packages… if he was lucky.

Albus reached behind the curtain of his bed and pulled out a rather large box. “Here you go. I really wasn’t sure what to get you… I wanted something that might last a little while and be practical, but also something that was right for this… it’s special, right, seventeen…?”

Scorpius watched Albus stumble a little. He usually wasn’t the anxious one. It was endearing, and Scorpius was filled with the thought that he hoped he knew Albus for the rest of his life. Of all the things he’d ever received, Albus’ friendship was the best. When he left home for Hogwarts the one thing he’d wanted more than anything was a true friend, and he’d gotten one. He blinked away the sentimental pricks of tears he could feel at the edges of his eyes and turned to his gift. He undid the bow, pulled off the wrap, and opened the box beneath.

It was a large satchel, a deep brown leather messenger bag embossed with his initials, SHM. “Albus, it’s really beautiful. Where’d you find this?” It really was gorgeous, and it smelled fantastic. It was something that could last him years. He could take it with him when they went to university, even. It was so… grown up.

“Rose and Vi helped… and we got some suggestions from Aunt Hermione, actually. This has both extension and lightening charms so you can really hold a lot of books and parchment… which I figured would be perfect for you. And, it has a special pocket...” Albus pulled up a flap on the side. “…where you can store your quills and ink. That way you won’t mess up your parchment if there’s a leak.”

“Wow.” Scorpius looked at it again. “It really is perfect. Really.”

“Well…” Albus stuffed his hands in the pockets of his pajama bottoms. “Great…” He paused, seeming unsure what to do next before he nearly jumped, giving a little bark. “Oh… there’s one other thing!”

“Okay.” Scorpius broke into his second grin of the morning.

Albus opened one of his desk drawers and pulled out a bag. It had the conspicuous pink and green packaging of Honeydukes, and Scorpius could feel his hands nearly itching to open it and see what was inside.

When Albus handed it over Scorpius pulled out the box within. “Special Edition Pepper Imps, what are these? They must be new.”

“They are!” Albus gleamed. “They have different flavors, and the smoke comes out in different colors. The clerk demonstrated this one for me at the shop.” He pointed at one marked ‘polar mint’ “The smoke’s blue!”

“Oh, these are great! If it weren’t breakfast, I’d eat them now, but… I’m a little worried about Pepper Imps on an empty stomach… maybe not such a great idea.”

“Probably not... we can save them for lunch, at least.” Albus smiled. “Anyway, we’d better get moving. I’m sure you’ll have cards and packages waiting for you upstairs.”

Scorpius nodded. No doubt there would be packages and cards, a surprising number of them coming from the Potter-Weasley clan who always seemed to make it their mission to make Scorpius feel a part of the family. It was nice, given that his family mostly consisted of his father, his grandmother and Cousin Bernard and Etienne.

Before Albus could shuffle off to the bath to get ready Scorpius pulled him into a hug. “Thank you.”

“Of course. It’s not every day your favorite person turns seventeen, right? Besides, I had to come up with something good after you got me the custom designed magical beasts chess set.”

“That’s true. I guess we can take it easy from here on out, then.” Scorpius laughed. “I’m a little relieved. I have no idea what I’m going to get you next year… Or for Christmas, come to think of it. Any suggestions?”

“As of now, I’m a little tapped out where it comes to gift giving. Give me a week and ask again.” Albus shrugged. “Maybe you can ask Lily… maybe that’s the other thing she’s good for.”

  
\------^^^^------

 

Scorpius straightened his tie again.

“I’m fairly sure it’s on straight.” Albus commented from the bed where we was reading through another text on magical beasts of the arboreal forest.

“I can’t understand why I’m nervous… but I feel like I am.”

“It’s just your dad, right?... It’s not like Malfoys do something odd for your seventeenth, like pledge your eternal allegiance to some kind of death cult.”

Scorpius looked at Albus sideways. “No… I think that was just my dad… wasn’t really his birthday… and I’m pretty sure that’s not a ‘thing’ we’re repeating.”

“Right, no… So, it’ll probably be just like mine: order the roast, receive the watch, get congratulated, pat on the back… then dessert.”

Scorpius really wasn’t sure why he was nervous except that he felt like it was important. He had the niggling feeling that it was important to his father, anyway. He shook himself off, and announced. “Well, that’ll have to do. I’m off, then.”

“See you later.” Albus smiled at him. “Enjoy the cake.”

Scorpius strolled through the common room, accepting congratulations from some of the students reading and relaxing there before the stepped into Williams’ office.

“Hello Professor, I’m here.”

“Right,” Williams walked in from his private suite with a gift in his hand. “Before you go. I wanted to give you this.”

“You didn’t have to do that.” Scorpius took the gift, which seemed like a book, in hand.

“I wanted to. It’s something I enjoyed when I was younger…” Lin started as Scorpius pulled the wrapping off to expose the book, _The Last of the Mohicans: A Narrative of 1757_ by someone named James Fenimore Cooper.

“It’s a muggle book, American.” Lin looked at it. “It’s something I read when I was about your age... in any case, I thought you might like it, too.”

“Thank you,” Scorpius moved and suddenly found he’d pulled his father’s boyfriend into a hug.

“You’re welcome, Scorpius.” Lin said as Scorpius released.

“I guess that’s something we do now, then.” Scorpius said, referring to the hug.

“Seems that way.” Lin answered with a little bit of a laugh. “Well, you’d better get going. Your dad said he’d meet you at the broomsticks.”

“Right.” Scorpius turned then and tossed some powder into the floo.

  
\------^^^^-------

  
Draco was waiting in the hearth room at the Broomsticks when Scorpius arrived, and appeared to have been pacing there for a while.

“Hello father. I’m not late am I?” Scorpius said once he’d brushed the ash from his shoulders.

“No… I’m just… I was a little early.” Draco looked at Scorpius as if he saw something a little unexpected and then pulled Scorpius into a warmer than usual hug.

“Happy Birthday, Scorpius.”

Scorpius gave his dad a good squeeze back. “Thanks. It’s good to see you.”

Draco nodded. “Have you had a nice day?”

Scorpius started answering as they walked back through the pub and over to the Hearth restaurant next door. He told him about the bag Albus had bought him, and the memory box Jamie’d made, and the warming gloves Lily had given him… and the cards, “… and Professor Williams gave me a book, _The Last of the Mohicans_ , a muggle book.”

Draco’s eyebrows lifted a little, “He did? That was nice.”

“I thought so.” Scorpius looked at his father. “He’s nice, you know… I like him… quite a bit, you know.”

Scorpius watched his dad drum his fingertips on the table, carefully avoiding Scorpius’ gaze. Talking about their feelings wasn’t exactly something the Malfoy family was in the habit of doing.

Fortunately, they were rescued by the waiter who came to take their orders. They continued, chatting about this and that, things coming into the brokerage, and Scorpius’ classes and upcoming examinations. When they got to the topic of Christmas, Scorpius began to pick at the tablecloth a little and fiddle with his glasses.

“Scorpius?” Draco looked at his son.

“I was wondering… if it was okay with you… if we might invite Jamie along for a couple of days… to Paris…” Scorpius stuttered. If he thought asking Jamie to come was a little unnerving, he really hadn’t realized how awkward asking his dad might be. Then again, it was nothing compared to the awkwardness of having to tell his father what he’d received from Cousin Bernard the previous year. That was likely the MOST awkward conversation he’d ever have… Or he certainly hoped so.

“Scorpius?” Draco was trying to knock his son back into the present.

“Oh right. So. Would it be alright? He thinks he could come, if it’s alright with you.”

Draco smiled. “Of course. Actually, I was wondering about asking Lin to come, if you wouldn’t mind. Maybe we could have them come for the same dates.”

“I think that sounds perfect. They could meet Cousin Bernard and Etienne, and see the warehouse. I promised Jamie a tour of the warehouse… if he came.”

Draco laughed a little thinking that Jamie’s enthusiasm for that activity was based entirely on his willingness to allow Scorpius to indulge his love of the place.

“Very well, then. We’ll check on dates.” Draco looked around the restaurant and hailed the waiter to take their meals away so that they could prepare for dessert.

When their table was cleared he reached down into a bag he had with him, and pulled out a small box wrapped in purplish paper with a gold ribbon. It was definitely a watch sized box, and when Scorpius unwrapped and opened it he saw that it did indeed hold a watch.

“It’s exquisite.” Scorpius said, marveling at the piece. It was beautifully constructed, but most interestingly, it had three small faces in addition to the primary face. Each of the small faces had a name in it; Dad, Jamie, Albus.

“I found it a few years ago, and thought you’d like it. The small faces show the time for people you’re most concerned with. So, right now you’ve got…” He reached to look at the piece”… right, Albus, Jamie and me… and it’s the same time for all of us, so you can see that here.” Draco pointed out the feature. “But the names can change, as well as number… and time… but I don’t think it accommodates more than four…” Draco laughed.

“So… no Weasley sized family?” Scorpius laughed.

“Perhaps.” Draco replied.

“It’s wonderful, really. Perfect.”

Draco nodded and smiled a small smile. “Well, that’s that one, then… good.” He bent back down and pulled another gift from the bag, also wrapped in beautiful purplish paper and a gold ribbon. This one was flat and rectangular.

“What’s this?” Scorpius wondered as he inspected the item.

“You’ll need to open it.”

When Scorpius did pull back the paper he exposed an antique engraving.

“It’s of the Dragon King.” Draco told him quietly.

“I know… I recognize it…” Scorpius knew it from the years it had spent his father’s study. It had always been on his desk, for as long as Scorpius could remember. Sometimes, when he was little and he wandered into the study looking for his father, his dad would pull him up on his lap and tell him the story of the boy in the engraving who had won the Dragon Wand and become king because of his intelligence and kindness. Scorpius liked to imagine himself that boy, and sometimes played Dragon King out on the Manor grounds, substituting in random twigs to serve as the mythical wand.

“Isn’t it yours?” Scorpius asked, tracing his finger over the image.

“Yes, but I’d like you to have it.” Draco started, his voice starting to waiver a little. “It’s the first gift your mother gave to me, and I think she’d want you to have it. When I look at it, I think of you… and her…”

“Dad...” Scorpius started but had to stop for a moment, not really wanting to find himself crying in the restaurant. He took a few breaths. “It’s beautiful. Thank you.”

“Right.” Draco said, nodding and then exhaling slowly. “Yes, and there’s this.” He pulled a letter out from inside his cloak and slid it across the table to Scorpius.

It clearly had been written some time ago. It had a little look of age about it. When Scorpius picked it up he realized it had his mother’s handwriting on it. The curls and turns of her script was unmistakable. Scorpius had read letter after letter from her his first years at school. Scorpius felt his hands tingle a little as he took it in hand.

“You can save that for later, if you prefer.” Draco said softly.

“No… I’d like to read it now, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course.”

Scorpius carefully opened the envelope, not wanting to mar any part of the document. It wasn’t terribly long, just one sheet of parchment, and Scorpius noticed once he’d opened it that his mother had likely written it when she wasn’t feeling her best. The script was light and a little shaky.

_My dearest Scorpius,_

_Well, this is it. You are seventeen. Do you feel all grown-up? I remember when I was seventeen. I didn’t feel at all grown-up, but I wanted to be grown-up. It’s odd, that… wanting something but not feeling at all ready for it. However, if I know your father, I’m sure you are very ready for everything that is before you._

_I’m having trouble finding exactly what I want to say. I wish I were with you so I could give you a big hug, tell you how incredibly proud I am of you, make a sloppy mess of you, and embarrass you in front of all your friends and maybe that special person in your life. Do you have a special person now? Of course you do, or if you don’t you will have one. I have no doubt in my mind that you’ll find someone who will love you through and through. You were made to be loved, Scorpius._

_You were also made to do wonderful things. You’re so brilliant, not just because you’re intelligent, but you shine, Scorpius. I hope your years at school have helped you to feel that brilliance, to grow into it and love it as I do. I hope you will take that brilliance and do extraordinary things. You’ve only a year and half left at Hogwarts, and as much as school helps you learn who you are the world beyond offers so much more. Please be sure to take advantage of everything you can. Life is precious, and you should make the most of every moment._

_I hope you enjoy your birthday and receive all the well wishes and lovely cards you deserve. I have a feeling I know at least one of the gifts your father will give you. He’s quite sentimental, although he tries to cover it up… You must know that by now. I remember him telling you that story when you were a boy, and how you used to play in the garden. I’m sure he remembers, too. (If I’ve spoilt his surprise, please don’t let on.)_

_Be well and happy, Scorpius. Give your father a kiss for me, and say hello to Albus. As much as you talk about him, I have a feeling you’ll still be friends when you receive this._

_I love you always,_

_Mum  
XXXOOO_

_P.S. I hope you’ve had lots of delicious chocolate today. Birthdays were made for chocolate._

  
Scorpius folded the letter and tucked it back into the envelope, then reached to wipe the tears from his face. He should have known he’d cry, but he didn’t want to wait to read the letter.

When he looked across the table he realized his father might have been crying, too. He was certainly red around the eyes.

“We’re a pair, aren’t we?” Scorpius smiled at him.

His father smiled back. “Apparently. I think we scared off the server.” He nodded toward the waiter standing tentatively at the corner of the room.

“Maybe we should get dessert?” Scorpius suggested, feeling a little bit recovered in himself.

“The chocolate cake?” Draco asked, knowing the answer.

“Definitely.”

When the cake arrived, Scorpius marveled at how he might never tire of chocolate cake. It was just good, and this one had nice big dollops of delicious whipped cream with it.

“She knew what you’d give me.” Scorpius told his father.

“I’m not surprised. She was smart in that way. She could read me like a book.” Draco smiled a kind of far away smile, then started again, “Speaking of books. I was thinking of renovating the library. Our collection keeps growing, and you’ll have things to add in time… I think it’s time to give the room a freshening. I’d like your help with that, if you’d like.”

Scorpius nodded. “Of course, I’d be happy to.”

 

\------^^^^------

 

When Scorpius returned to his room that night Albus was waiting for him along with a small surprise. Hot chocolate and ginger nuts.

“Did you have a good night?” Albus asked.

“Yes.” Scorpius nodded, still feeling a little raw from thinking about his mum so much.

Albus gave him a little hug, sensing something was a little less than Scorpius-y about his friend at the moment.

“What’s this?” Scorpius asked pointing to the hot chocolate, which he noticed had some ghost mallows floating on top.

“Lily brought it by…. There’s a note.”

Scorpius opened the envelope and found a sliver star inside addition to the note. The date on the star was 20/11/22… Sunday. He’d save that for later.

He unfolded the note.

_Scorp,_

_Sorry I couldn’t be there on your birthday, but I wanted to make sure to leave you with a little something at the end of the day. Someday I hope to be able to do that myself, but for now I’ll have to rely on intermediaries._

_Enjoy the hot chocolate (with ghost mallows)._

_Love,_

_Jamie  
XO_

_P.S. I hope Lily got the stasis charm right. I did give her strict instructions._


	8. Much Deserved R&R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a grueling exam season Scorp and Jamie finally get some R&R in Paris... 
> 
> Basically, it's just crack with some Slytherin parenting thrown in.

The last three weeks of term passed in a blur of papers, exams, essays and stress. When Scorpius finally made his way back to his room after squeezing the last few pieces of brainpower he had into his Arithmancy exam he could barely keep one foot moving in front of the other. He honestly wasn’t sure he even had enough energy to eat a light supper much less rally for that evening’s Ball which he had managed to get himself roped into thanks to some well-intentioned but seriously aggressive hounding on the party of Lily, who was otherwise lacking an escort.

“Merlin, Scorpius, you look like you’ve spent all night tending sprouting mandrakes. You make it through alright?” Albus asked, looking at a nearly somnambulant Scorpius.

Scorpius nodded, plodding toward his bed. “Just need a tiny rest… How about you? Did you finally finish that proposal?” He asked, referring to Albus’ write-up for a Magi-ecology demonstration zone he wanted to build as a final seventh-year project. Albus had been corresponding with Rolf Scamander for the past month and had managed to get him to agree to help pitch the idea to McGonagall in the spring - provided Scamander had the proposal in his hands for review prior to the holidays.

“I did. Sent it off this morning. So, I’m in the clear. Submitted my term paper for Herbology this afternoon, too. With that I think we’re all free and clear to enjoy ourselves this evening.” Albus looked at his best friend, a little unsure. “So long as you make it…”

“I’ll make it. I promise… Lily will kill me if I don’t…Just a minute or two.”

  
\------^^^^------

  
It was more than a minute. Once Scorpius fell asleep it was another two hours before he was awakened by Albus who’d brought some food to their room and gave Scorpius a firm shake to rouse him with enough time to eat and prepare himself to Malfoy standards. Scorpius managed to choke down a roast beef sandwich and eventually rallied for the evening, even managing to have some fun dancing with Lily and Aishah, Albus’ date for the evening.

By the time Scorpius pulled off his robes at the end of the night and fell back into bed he was exhausted. It was after midnight, and he wondered if Jamie would still be up. He drew the curtains on his four-poster, cast a privacy charm, and opened his two-way mirror.

“Jamie.” He called. Looking in the mirror. “You there?”

He noticed the telltale blurring in the mirror which indicated that something was happening at the other end.

“I’m here.” Jamie was whispering. “I’m in my room… but Rob’s here, too… We’re still trying to fit in some last-minute studying. Hold on.”

Scorpius watched the mirror tip up and flashes of what looked like ceiling and a doorway flash by. In a short while the mirror tipped again to catch Jamie’s face.

“Sorry about that. I’m in the stairwell. We can talk better here.”

“How’s everything going?” Scorpius asked, knowing Jamie wouldn’t be done with his exams for another three days. “How’d the IP case go?”

Jamie rolled his eyes. “Good, I think… Although, I’m second guessing myself now, but we’ll have to see. CrimCode went well, I think …. Now I’ve just got Psych and Standards & Practices tomorrow and Thursday… then the Forensics practical on Friday.”

“That’s good, then... the hardest ones are out of the way?”

“Yeah… So far, so good… How’d yours go? Arithmancy and Potions today, right?”

“Yeah. They went well. I also turned in my term paper for History of Magic.”

“Ahh…” Jamie smiled, “You add a little _Scorpius Charm_ on that one?” He teased, knowing from Scorp’s letters and their conversations that Scorpius was among the Professor’s favorites.

“Very funny. We just both happen to have an interest in the cross-influences of Celtic and Norse magical traditions in the development of early Scottish magical history.” Scorpius smiled.

“Of course you do, stinger. Who doesn’t?” Jamie laughed, his eyes sparkling and crinkling up as he did.

At that moment, Scorpius really wished Jamie was within snogging distance, because he would definitely throw himself at his boyfriend and kiss that mocking, smiling face until he was gasping for breath if he could. Instead he had to settle for an eye-roll followed by a teasing threat. “Be nice James Potter, or I’m going to have to reprimand you.”

“Is that a promise?”

“Depends on how I feel when I see you…” Scorpius replied feeling a tiny jump in his stomach at the prospect of seeing Jamie in just four days’ time. Jamie was going to meet them in Paris on Saturday and stay until they returned on the 21st. The trip was going to be a tight squeeze this year, but Scorpius and his father hadn’t missed a winter solstice at the Manor since his mother died.

“I know you’ve probably got a million things planned for us, and I’m excited about it… but, please remember I’m going to want some lying in time, too.” Jamie was giving him his patented Potter puppy dog eyes now.

“I promise, I won’t run you ragged. To be honest, I could use a good lie in, too. I’m exhausted.”

“I don’t think I ever thought I’d hear those words from you.” Jamie sounded genuinely surprised.

“I know… I should probably go, then… You know…. Turn in, and everything. I’m sure you’ve got more studying to do.” Scorpius started verbally meandering.

“Yeah…” Jamie answered, reluctant to return to the books. “I should.”

“Okay.” Scorpius looked at Jamie. This was his least favorite part of the two-way, the end of the conversation.

“Love you, Scorp.” Jamie said, giving the mirror a little touch of his fingers, which Scorpius returned.

“I love you, too. Good luck tomorrow… See you soon.”

“Bye, then.”

“Bye.” Scorpius said and watched as Jamie closed the mirror.

Scorpius tucked the mirror under his bed and rolled over taking in a deep breath. This time tomorrow he’d be in Paris and three days after that he’d be in Paris with Jamie.

  
\------^^^^------

  
By the time Scorpius and his father arrived at Madame Rimbaud’s on Wednesday evening Scorpius was well and truly exhausted. He’d spent the entire day packing, not catching up on sleep on the train thanks to Rose’s need to incessantly dissect the current state of her relationship with Vi each and every time Vi stepped out of the carriage, and cursing the endless rocking of the train, which up until yesterday hadn’t seemed quite so ill suited to sleep. He was beginning to wonder if it was possible to become so exhausted you simply couldn’t go to sleep.

When they walked in the suite Scorpius went to find his room, then stopped, looking around.

“Father, where’s Jamie's room?” Scorpius looked and realized there seemed to be only two bedrooms off the suite’s central parlor.

Draco looked at Scorpius with a raised eyebrow. “Were you expecting one? I’m sorry… You’re both adults now, and I assumed.” Draco pointed in the direction of one of the rooms. “Lin and I will be staying there, and I simply thought you’d prefer…”

Scorpius was nearly too tired to try to contemplate the situation at hand. He really hadn’t even conceived of the idea that his father would not arrange for three rooms. It was strange enough that Professor Williams, aka Lin, was going to be joining them for part of the week, but to go to bed and wake up every morning with his boyfriend… in his father’s suite… Not that he didn’t want to share a bed with Jamie…

“After Lin informed me that you spent the entire of your ‘Birthday Weekend’ holed up with Jamie in… the Room of Requirement, I assume… I was under the impression you simply expected to be accommodated in a similar manner.”

That’s when everything clicked. He looked at his father’s face which appeared both amused and irritated at the same time. So, this was Slytherin parenting… Professor Williams hadn’t said a thing to him. However, he was now getting some version of the ‘we are not amused’ look from his father.

“ _Oh_ …” Scorpius said closing his eyes and very desperately wishing he were in his bed, asleep, rather than having this discussion at this hour, at the end of a very, very long day.

“Yes… _**Oh**_ …” Draco looked at his son. “I realize you are technically an adult now, Scorpius, and I do not harbor any illusions about the status of your relationship with Jamie, nor do I have any problems with said status. However, while you are a student at Hogwarts you need to abide by the rules. You put Lin in a very awkward situation.”

“Yes. I see.” Scorpius looked at his father, feeling much younger than his seventeen years. “I’ll apologize, and I’m sorry if I put you in an awkward situation, as well.”

“Yes, well. It was not so very bad for me, but it was a bit uncomfortable for Lin.” Draco rubbed his hand over his face. “We’re simply both relieved Minerva didn’t catch you. I would not have enjoyed that discussion.”

“Nor would Teddy, I assume.”

“Yes, well, Teddy Lupin’s actions are his to deal with.”

“Can we have another room added tomorrow?” Scorpius asked.

“You’d prefer that, would you?” Draco looked at Scorpius with a raised eyebrow.

“I think so, yes.” He answered a little sheepishly. He just wasn’t completely ready to officially share a room with his boyfriend under his father’s roof.

“Not to worry.” Draco pulled out his wand and whispered a quick _Finite Incantatum_ , revealing a door to what Scorpius assumed was a third bedroom.

Scorpius cringed. Of course, his father had never intended not to offer Jamie his own room.

  
\------^^^^------

  
When Jamie emerged in Paris’ central floo station, Scorpius was so anxiously excited he was bobbing up and down on his toes. Jamie caught sight of him and remembered that when they were kids and Jamie spied Scorpius bobbing like that while waiting for Albus Jamie thought it confusing and potentially objectionably annoying. After all, who would possibly be that excited to see his brother? Now that the bobbing excitement was for him and being carried out by his own boyfriend, he was simply overcome by Scorp’s joyful glee.

“I hope to Merlin you’ll always be this excited to see me.” Jamie glowed, pulling Scorpius into his arms for a warm hug. “So, what’s this surprise you’ve been telling me about? Care to share?”

Scorpius got a shining look in his eye and pulled a couple of tickets out of his trouser pocket. “Two tickets to see the French National Team play the Argentines… this afternoon!”

“Bloody hell Scorp, that’s fantastic. How’d you score these?” Jamie looked in wonder down at the tickets which were for some prime seats located just behind the players’ benches.

“It turns out my father is friends with their new head coach.” Scorpius smiled at him a slightly crooked, happy smirk.

“No kidding. Your dad knows Des McCann?”

Scorpius nodded. “Turns out they were friends when he lived in Paris after the war. So, he made a few inquiries, and here we are.” Scorpius looked at Jamie’s bag and then at a man Jamie only just noticed behind him. “Marc here can take your bag to Rimbaud’s. We’ll meet Dad and Lin at the stadium after we find something to eat.”

“Sounds perfect.” Jamie handed his bag over to the porter along with a few sickles for his trouble.

Out on the street they began to hunt for a place to eat a late lunch while doing a little browsing through the neighborhood. It was slightly warm for December, but still cool, and when Jamie wrapped his arm around Scorpius’ waist to draw him closer, Scorpius responded by hanging his arm across the back of Jamie’s shoulders.

Scorpius thought to himself that this was new, this way to fit together. He’d grown about three inches over the past year, and now was a shade taller than Jamie, maybe even an inch. He had never thought much about it, but when he’d had to order new robes for the Ball Albus remarked that he might soon tower over Jamie if he didn’t slow down. Scorpius wondered if that bothered Jamie at all, and began to mentally tick through the couples he knew and their relative heights.

“What’s got you thinking now?” Jamie asked.

Scorpius looked at him wondering how he knew.

“You don’t go quiet, Scorpius. You’re either thinking out loud or you’re thinking to yourself.” Jamie laughed. “So, what is it?”

“You’ll think I’m barkers.”

“Good. I like that.”

“I’m wondering if it bothers you that I’m getting taller than you.”

Jamie laughed. “How much taller do you think you’ll get? Expecting to hit seven feet?”

“No.” Scorpius was pinking and feeling a little silly. “It’s just a little different, that’s all, being taller.”

“Does it bother you?” Jamie asked.

“No.” Scorpius said shrugging… “I was just something Albus said.”

“Oh…” Jamie said knowingly, “Well, you know Albus, he was probably just trying to be cheeky… or his version of cheeky.”

Jamie stopped and reached a hand behind Scorp’s neck, drawing him close. “First off, you don’t exactly tower over me. I’d hardly have noticed if you hadn’t mentioned, and, second, I don’t know why I would object to having a tall, gorgeous, brilliant boyfriend.”

Scorpius was blushing then, “Now I feel a bit of an idiot.”

“Let’s blame Albus.” Jamie decided. “Besides, if you get really tall… it could be kind of hot. I’ve never really thought about it, but who knows. It could be my thing.” He lifted an eyebrow and prompted an eye-roll from Scorpius.

“So… Now that we’ve got that settled, can we find something to eat?” Jamie asked, “because I’m really hungry… and you’re a growing boy.”

Scorpius groaned.

  
\------^^^^-------

  
By the time they arrived at the French National Team’s stadium, Scorpius and Jamie were feeling well fed, relaxed, and ready for the match. As they climbed the stairs to their seats, Jamie caught sight of Scorp’s dad and Professor Williams.

“So… I gather you already had the talk with Professor Williams?” Jamie asked.

“Yes… Yesterday when he arrived. He was nice about it.”

Jamie nodded thinking about the fact that he was going to have to say something in the range of an apology, as well. He didn’t have to think about that for long, however, as they were quickly noticed by the two men who waived them over to their seats.

“Hello, Jamie.” Mr. Malfoy extended his hand to Jamie who took it and shook it.

“Hi.” Jamie said, moving to sit by Scorp’s father and saying hello to Professor Williams as he sat down.

“Thank you again for the tickets. This is such a great surprise.”

“You’re welcome.” Draco answered succinctly.

“Also, I wanted to apologize to you for the awkward situation Scorpius and I put you in back in November. I wasn’t our intention to cause you any discomfort, and we should have realized…” Jamie trailed off not really having thought through what he was going to say to the two men. It was awkward, but better to get it over with now than avoid their gaze for the next three days.

“Apology accepted.” Professor Williams broke in mercifully. “Besides, from the way Scorpius explained it, it was mainly his idea…”

“I’m not sure if that’s entirely true, but in any case. we both appreciate your understanding. It won’t happen again.”

Jamie could have sworn he saw Scorp’s dad make some kind of a face but he wasn’t sure.

“Scorpius said you got the tickets from Des McCann. You know him?” Jamie asked, attempting to make conversation with Mr. Malfoy.

“Yes. We were friends when I was at the University here. He dated my flat mate. When Scorpius’ mother and I married, he moved in with Alan.” He stopped speaking as they watched to see if the Argentine keeper would fend off an attack by one of the French chasers. “You’ll get to meet him tonight. We’re meeting them for dinner after.”

“Oh?” Jamie was startled and immediately began to worry about what he was wearing. He always felt worried about what he was wearing when he was around Scorp’s dad.

“Don’t worry. We’ll have time to return to the hotel to change before dinner.” Scorp’s dad remarked, making Jamie wonder if he knew what Jamie was thinking or if it was a comment on his attire.

  
\------^^^^-------

  
Jamie’s sides were still hurting from laughing when he walked into his room at Madame Rimbaud’s after dinner. Despite the slightly chilly reception earlier in the afternoon, Scorp’s dad had warmed up during the match and the dinner following, and they’d all had a very enjoyable evening.

Jamie also didn’t fail to notice that his room was seemingly connected to Scorpius' by a doorway. So, apparently, what Scorp’s dad had said to him about not having a problem with them having sex was true… or at least true enough that he didn’t want to force them to sneak through the parlor to see each other. Maybe it really was about breaking the rules at school, or maybe it was a pureblood thing, a sort of ‘we know what you’re up to, and as long as we don’t have to see it we will just choose to ignore it.’ kind of thing. Then again, Scorp’s dad didn’t seem to be too put out last year when Scorpius received that book from his cousin… so…

Jamie rubbed his head and decided that he wouldn’t overthink it. They made an error, they had separate rooms now, but, apparently, they had full means to spend the remainder of the vacation together should they choose.

Jamie chose, and once he’d changed into his pajamas, he decided to give the door a go. He turned the handle and poked his head around. “Scorp, you in here?”

Scorpius poked his head through the doorway on the opposite wall of the bedroom. “Just finishing up.”

“So, I guess your dad wasn’t making it up about being okay with us…” Jamie said.

“I told you.” Scorpius walked back into the room and toward the bed. “Get in, then.”

“Aren’t you a little bossy tonight?” Jamie teased as he climbed into the bed.

“Gods, this feels good.” Jamie remarked. “ _These sheets_ …”

“You can probably guess, my father’s picky.”

“I swear to you right now, he may be difficult to read sometimes, and I do sometimes wonder if he’s not silently cursing his bad luck that you and I are dating. But, so long as he comes through with the high-end toiletries, elf-woven sheets, and great food, I’m not complaining.”

Scorpius climbed in and gave Jamie as quick kiss. “We’ll make a posh boy of you yet, Potter.”

“Come here.” Jamie half moaned, half purred as he snuggled closer to Scorpius and wound his arms around Scorp’s waist with a sigh. “I think I could sleep for a day or two like this. Promise me we don’t need to wake early tomorrow.”

“No. Nothing scheduled until dinner at Bernard and Etienne’s… except for a good lie in. Sunday morning, you know.”

Jamie closed his eyes and let his fingertips trail up and down the back of Scorpius’ shirt, feeling the little bumps along his spine. He was breathing deeply and nearly asleep when something occurred to him.

“Hey… it is just me, or did it seem like your dad might have had a thing with that other guy… Des’ ex… Alan?”

“The team doctor?” Scorpius asked. “I know he lived with him before he married to my mother. That’s when he and McCann met.” Scorpius paused. “Should it bother me that you’re wondering about who my dad has slept with?”

“Oh… _gods, no_.” Jamie recoiled at the insulation. “It was just weird, some of the comments they were making to each other.”

“It’s always weird when our parents start talking about when they were young and hot.”

“Professor Williams is still pretty fit…” Jamie considered. “And your dad is good looking… for his age.”

“Can we not discuss that?” Scorpius asked, wishing the conversation would go somewhere else. For someone who was theoretically very tired, Jamie suddenly had quite a bit to say… about his father.

“I just mean that you’re probably going to be very good looking, too. I have something to look forward to.” Jamie explained quickly.

“Okay, nice save, Potter.” Scorpius teased, giving his boyfriend a soft kiss, which Jamie returned with a slightly longer kiss, which became an even longer kiss.

Scorpius felt so good in Jamie’s arms, and his mouth was warm and minty from the toothpaste, but Jamie could feel himself nearly losing consciousness even while he really, really, wanted to touch every single part of Scorp’s body. “Gods.” He said as they separated for a breath. “If I wasn’t so tired... but, I just can’t… I swear to you though, the first moment I open my eyes in the morning I’m tearing your clothing off. So, just be prepared.” He promised.

“If I don’t beat you to it.” Scorpius countered, rolling over so that Jamie could encircle him from behind.

“Scorp.”

“Hmmm?”

“Promise me that no matter how tall you get, I still get to be the big spoon.” Jamie asked with a tiny bit of a giggle hitching his voice.


	9. Time in Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Jamie and Scorpius' visit to Paris includes a visit to the museum and some cooking. 
> 
> It's probably self-indulgent, but I like museums and cooking... and food. You'll see.
> 
> And, maybe I need a vacation.

“Are you sure he’s expecting us?” Jamie leaned over and whispered in Scorpius’ ear watching the apparently irritated curator walk away from Scorpius and himself in search of Mr. Villeneuve.

“Definitely. My dad works with him all the time. He knows we’re coming.” Scorpius craned his neck to see if he could catch a glance inside the curatorial offices at the Musee Nationale, the Parisian Wizarding Museum located within and beneath the Louvre museum in the heart of Paris. “They’re just being ‘Parisian.’ It’s a thing they do, if you haven’t noticed.” Scorpius shrugged.

Jamie looked out through the windows into the courtyard where muggles dashed around in the cold rain, trying to avoid becoming completely soaked to the skin. He instinctively hugged himself for warmth, thanking the gods that he was a wizard and able to cast both warming and drying charms.

While Sunday had been a beautiful day, Monday had turned cold and wet, though not cold enough to prompt snow. No, it was just that seeping, bone chilling kind of frigid damp. It was probably well enough they’d decided to devote the day to indoor activities, museum going, and a late dinner at a brasserie Mr. Malfoy had suggested.

Jamie began to pace, growing a little impatient with the wait for this mysterious curator, Mr. Villeneuve. They’d already spent a couple of hours in the muggle side of the museum, taking in an enormous variety of artwork, and he was just about to suggest that they reconsider the guided tour when a surprisingly jovial looking man came loping toward them.

“Mr. Malfoy.” He smiled, striding toward Scorpius with an extended hand. “I apologize for my delay. I was absorbed in my work and utterly lost track of the time.”

“Oh.” Scorpius smiled back. “I do that kind of thing all the time. Please, it’s nothing… de rien.”

Mr. Villeneuve looked at Jamie, prompting an introduction from Scorpius. “And, this is Jamie Potter.”

“Yes. Your father said you were bringing a friend.” He smiled and shook Jamie’s hand. “Welcome. Please, follow me.”

He turned and quickly led them down a hallway, through a large set of double doors that opened with their arrival and closed once they’d cleared the frame, through another large hallway and then out through a door into one of the galleries.

“I understand from your father that you are also interested in Wizarding art and antiquities?” He looked at Scorpius for confirmation.

“Yes. I was hoping we could take a look at your Northern European collection, in particular. I’m doing some deeper study on Norse artifacts from the tenth to fifteenth century, but I’m interested in all of Europe, really… and the Mediterranean… and the Middle East...”

Scorpius was just about to start listing off nearly everything in the museum’s known collection, when Jamie cut him off. “Why don’t we start with Northern Europe and see what looks interesting from there?”

Scorpius gave Jamie a raised eyebrow, partly communicating his amusement at Jamie’s awareness of Scorpius’ own unbounded enthusiasm and partly meant to let Jamie know that he saw what he was doing there, moving them along to the tour and avoiding an immediate detour down a rabbit’s hole of obscure and endless interests.

“Bien.” Mr. Villeneuve pronounced and began to walk them through the galleries.

While the muggle side of the museum hummed with activity, the wizarding side was largely quiet. There were many fewer visitors, and Scorpius and Jamie had arrived mid-afternoon so as not to distract their host from too much of his workday.

They started immediately on Norse and Viking artifacts from Scandinavia and the northern British Isles. In addition to seemingly endless sets of runes, there were also a variety of walrus ivory and gold decorations which had apparently adorned long decayed wands; ornamental wand belts and sheathes; a set of stones which were some ancient wizarding game played on ice; and a couple of early wizarding chess sets featuring Norse gods and goddesses.

Jamie had lost himself for a few moments while inspecting one of the sets of stones wizards of the age apparently used for gambling and divination, both to entertain muggles and earn spare money, when he turned to see Scorpius across the room deep in conversation with Mr. Villeneuve.

“And they set these up using magnetic points?” Scorpius was asking pointing at a set of stones which had once been used for a casting circle.

“Yes… The stones are slightly magnetized from the component ore, and the wizards in the clans used the placement to amplify their magic.” Mr. Villeneuve explained.

“Why’d we abandon that?” Scorpius asked, not having seen that kind of casting before.

“Humm… expedience, portability, habit, a rise in the use of other, more stable techniques.” Villeneuve added. “However, magnetics are still used in quite a few applications.”

“Some of the instruments we use for investigation incorporate magnetic elements.” Jamie jumped into the conversation. “Magical trace detectors…”

“Yes, and there are applications in dating the age of magic within charmed objects, and other similar activities.” Mr. Villeneuve nodded.

“Come, let me show you some of my favorite galleries.” He waved them along, “… and then we will take a look back at the workshop. From what your father said, I think you will both enjoy that a great deal. Unless there is something you wanted to take a further look at here?”

“No.” Scorpius said, feeling sated for the moment. “We’d love to see whatever’s next.”

Mr. Villeneuve walked them into another set of galleries that had a variety of items from the high Middle Ages. Chalices made of stone and adorned with raw cut gems and gold; leather bound, illuminated grimoires; silver platters meant for divination; highly ornate gazing balls.

“These are the French galleries.” He beamed out at the contents with an expression one might expect to see used when introducing children.

“They are exquisite.’ Scorpius purred in appreciation nearly pressing his nose to the glass of a case containing a number of wand ornaments and formerly charmed armored chest pieces and gloves. As Jamie watched he felt a bloom of warmth at Scorpius unvarnished enthusiasm.

“There are a few additional items in the back which we recently received. We are just preparing them before we place them on display.” Villeneuve explained.

“What goes into that?” Jamie asked, wondering how they maintained the proper conditions around the various artifacts.

“After making any needed repairs or restoration we use a combination of sealing and stasis charms to stabilize the objects. Once they are on display we use technology for security and to monitor the atmospheric conditions within the display cases. In some cases the artifacts contain residual magic and we need to ensure that it is managed properly and does not become unstable.”

Jamie nodded, inspecting a case with a grimoire and a mortar and pestle set from the 14th century and noticing the monitors placed in the corners of the vitrine.

“Scorpius’ father has made a number of interesting refinements to our techniques over the years.” Villeneuve added, seeming not to want to miss the chance to talk up Scorp’s dad.

When Scorpius looked up at them, seemingly finished admiring the objects in the room, Villeneuve smiled and motioned for them to follow once again. This time they walked back out of the galleries and down a number of hallways, eventually coming to a secured set of double doors. The curator touched his wand to the security pad and the doors opened.

“Welcome to our workshop.” He turned and beamed. In some ways the room reminded Jamie of Nott’s lab, with long work tables and stations for tools and supplies, but this room was significantly less crowded and better organized. Nott was clearly a tinkerer and inventor at heart while Jamie thought Villeneuve probably thought of himself as more of a craftsman, artisan, and scientist.

“Here, James.” Villeneuve stood before a station, turning to remove an object from a stasis box.

Jamie and Scorpius both moved closer to see it was a small, highly decorated gold box with what looked to be an eyepiece on one side.

“You may look.” Villeneuve encouraged them. “I’ve put a shielding charm on this, so it won’t be effected by your touch.”

Jamie picked up the box and looked inside. Through the eyepiece he could see a view of a ballroom of some kind. After a few minutes someone who looked like a guard walked through, as if on rounds.

“This is a spy box crafted and cast for a wizard at the Court of Louis the 13th. It carries a charm to allow the user to see the goings on in different rooms in a building, in this case the Chateau de Fontainebleau. We have managed to set it to one of the rooms in that palace again.”

Jamie handed the box to Scorpius who took a look.

“Very useful, I am sure.” Villeneuve paused. “Unfortunately, it did not seem to have a view directly behind the wizard who owned it. He was caught, and executed for treason.” He finished with a theatrical grimace.  
Jamie laughed. “Technology can be helpful, but it’s not everything.”  
“Indeed.” Villeneuve agreed grimly.

“We have received a number of pieces related to spycraft over the years. Early attempts at extendible ears, tracking tools of all kinds, encoding and decoding devices, there’s no end, as I’m sure you can imagine.”

“From what I remember of my history classes, political intrigue has always been a feature of wizarding and muggle cultures.” Jamie replied.

“Mmm...” Villeneuve considered as Scorpius handed back the spy box. “I think I might have another interesting object for you. Let me just return this and see if I can locate it in the back. Wait here. I will be only a moment.”

He placed the spy box back in the portable stasis case and wandered off with it through a door at the far end of the room. Jamie and Scorpius began poking around, cautiously, to get a better sense of what was in the workshop.

They were very carefully examining what appeared to be a painting under repair when the lights flickered and then went out.

Scorpius looked around, trying to peer through the murky light.

“Hold still.” Jamie said, reaching for his wand. He was about to cast a _lumos_ when he felt Scorpius place his hand on his arm.

“Wait.” Scorpius said quietly. I’m feeling something.

Scorpius closed his eyes again, trying to feel through the darkness with his mind in the way he had when he’d lost his sight. He’d been practicing a bit with Williams on and off to keep the skill at least marginally fresh.

As he let his attention drift across the room he felt it, a pulsing coming from the doorway Villaneuve had used just a few minutes prior. He pulled at Jamie’s arm. “'This way… there’s something interesting.”

“Are you sure?” Jamie asked, not sure if they should stray too far in case Villeneuve returned.

“Sure… let’s just check it…”

Scorpius kept his eyes closed, focusing on the sensation as they walked through the doorway. A few feet down the hall Scorpius stopped and opened his eyes, looking at a closed door. He turned to Jamie who shrugged and tried the handle.

The door opened and when they entered the room the small light from Jamie’s wand revealed a large sculpture of a funeral procession. A group of eight figures, four knights and four monks, were carrying a platform with a knight laid out as if in his final rest.

“That’s something, isn’t it?” Jamie said, eyeing the figures which were rather lifelike, especially in the semi-darkness.

“I think the pulse is coming from the figure on the platform.” Scorpius said. “I’m not sure, but it feels a bit like a heartbeat.”

“Merlin’s tits, Malfoy. You’re having me on.” Jamie said with half a laugh, sure Scorpius was playing some kind of prank.

“No.” Scorpius said looking at the figures. “I’m not kidding… there’s something.”

“Does it feel mechanical?” Jamie asked, wondering if there could be some kind of mechanism buried in the sculpture.

Before Scorpius could answer that question, he was struck by something else. “Jamie.” Scorpius whispered. “Come here.”

Jamie walked around to where Scorp was standing. “Look at that.”

In front of him, Jamie could see the insignia on one of the knights’ breastplates. It was very like the image of the intertwined wolf and swan that marked Scorpius’ and his amulets.

“That’s…”

“There you are!” The voice of Villeneuve interrupted whatever it was Jamie was about to say as the man strode in the room. “I’m sorry about that. The muggles are doing some renovations on their part of the building, and it’s been interfering with our systems. Lights should be back on in a moment.”

The curator looked at the sculpture at hand. “Oh, I see you’ve found our new Knight… Edon of Poitiers.”

“Is it actually him?” Scorpius asked.

“No… although the beating of his heart is said to be encased in the figure.” Villeneuve said.

“His actual heart?” Scorpius said, aghast that a human heart might be bound up in the figure before him.

“No.. it is a spell. Can you feel it?” Villeneuve asked.

“Yes…” Scorpius answered, not sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

“Well, your family does have roots in France, does it not? Perhaps you are related? The beating is said to be apparent to those close to the knight… that could mean family.” Villeneuve laughed. “I am not sure why you would want to inflict that on your family members, however. The Middle Ages were a strange time.”

Jamie nodded, then asked “What’s this?” He pointed to the emblem.

“That’s the insignia of the Order of Apollo.” The curator explained. “Edon was the prior of the order at the time of his death. This sculpture is a monument to his funeral which took place in 1324.”

The lights flickered on, and Jamie dimmed his lumos. Villeneuve cast a tempus and realized how much time had elapsed.

“Oh. We should move along. It is after five and I am promised at dinner this evening.”

“Yes. Of course. Thank you for giving us so much of your time this afternoon.” Scorpius said as they followed Villeneuve back down the hall, coming out in the curatorial offices after a few twists and turns.

Jamie and Scorpius made their farewells, promising to give Scorp’s dad Mr. Villeneuve’s best wishes and to return if ever they needed anything. “My door is open always.” The curator had assured them with a smile.

As they walked out into the darkening but clearing evening, Jamie turned to the Scorpius. “So, what do you make of that?”

“I’m not sure. Interesting, though.” Scorpius considered. “Maybe my dad has something at the brokerage or warehouse that could tell us a little more about that knight… Edon of Poitiers.”

 

\-----^^^^------

 

Jamie felt a the wrap of warmth when they entered their suite at Mme Rimbaud’s. The hearth had lit itself in response to their return, and the glow of the fire gave the parlor a feel of protective intimacy.

Jamie stepped behind Scorpius, winding his arms around his waist and placing a small kiss on the nape of his neck. “What time is it?”

Scorpius cast a glance at the clock on the mantle. “Just half-past five…” He let out an easy breath. “We’re not due to dinner until eight.”

“Mmm?” Jamie hummed through his lips as they trailed across the joining of Scorpius’ neck and shoulder.

“That’s right.” Scorpius turned in Jamie’s arms to face him. “Any ideas about what we might do between now and then?” Scorpius asked, blushing a bit at his own suggestion.

“I’m sure we can come up with something.” Jamie answered, his eyes lighting with the possibilities as his hands made their way down to Scorp’s waist where he clearly intended to at least relieve Scorpius of his jumper.

The discarded jumper was joined on the floor by a shirt, and another shirt and a belt before Jamie stopped to ask. “When is it your dad’s getting back?”

“Not until much later. He and Lin went to visit an old friend at her country home…. They won’t return until after dinner.”

Jamie’s smile broadened at that, and he pulled Scorpius back toward him again, letting his fingers trail down Scorp’s back until they were peeking under his waistband. “Good, because I think I’m developing quite an appetite.”

Scorpius groaned and then laughed. “Nice one…” he managed to get out before his mouth was completely covered in Jamie’s apparently quite hungry lips.

A little over an hour later, despite depositing their clothing all over the room, Jamie and Scorpius had not managed to make it any further than the sofa in front of the fire, their arms and legs lazily woven together as they enjoyed the uninterrupted privacy of the early evening alone.

“Why don’t you stay with your cousin when you’re here?” Jamie asked as he absentmindedly drifted his thumb back and forth over the hollow at the top of Scorpius’ hip.

Scorpius sighed a little, “We used to stay there… when I was younger… with my mother.” He paused. “But after she died… I think my father wasn’t sure he could stay in the same rooms. They lived there for a little while when he and my mum were first married. I think it was too much for him…. It was probably time for us to give them their space, anyway. Etienne’s not as young as he used to be, and they never had elves… He’d still want to feed us at every meal, and that’s a lot to ask…”

Jamie shifted his legs a bit, wondering if the _sourgifies_ they’d cast were enough to clean up the remnants of their lovemaking, or if the staff would know… He suddenly felt a little guilty, although not guilty enough to wish they hadn’t spent the last hour selfishly indulging in shared pleasure.

“How much of a mess do you think we’ve left here?” Jamie asked, breaking the sustained silence.

“We did an okay job, I think…” Scorpius said, propping himself up on his arm to take a better look. “I’m sure it’s nothing the elves and staff haven’t dealt with before.” He tangled his fingers through the spray of hair that laced across Jamie’s chest. “I wish we didn’t have to get up.”

Jamie pulled Scorpius back down over him and slowly kissed him, encircling him with a heavy leg, not wanting to break away either. It was all just so luxurious feeling; the two of them, warm and entwined in front of the fire while the cold darkness was kept nicely outside. Jamie sighed. “I guess we should get up and take a shower. To be honest, I am getting a little hungry…”

Scorpius looked at him with a bit of a smirk, “You mean I wasn’t enough for you?”

Jamie groaned, “Okay… I think that’s it. Tasty as you are, my dear… I think I’m going to need actual sustenance.”

When they’d pulled themselves up, Jamie took a look at his lithe partner who was still wearing a shadow of a happy smirk, along with a slight blush. “You really are becoming a little cheeky.”

“It’s the company I keep; all _kinds_ of bad influences.”

 

\------^^^^-------

 

Jamie woke up the next morning straining to catch his breath.

“Hey. Are you okay?” Scorpius was asking him.

As his eyes adjusted to the early morning light, he realized Scorpius lay beside him, propped up and looking at him with concern.

“I think so… Strange dream…”

“Oh?”

“Yeah… I think you were there, but everything kept shifting… I was stuck, I think… in some kind of empty place, and I could see where to go… sometimes… but then when I thought I knew the way out it would shift… then it wasn’t there… then back again… You were like that, too, I think… there and then not. But, all the time I was sure you were there, I just couldn’t see you. It was frustrating. Like the moments kept slipping back and forth.”

“You have dreams like that often?”

“No, not really.” Jamie thought of his other dreams and figured they were pretty garden variety. Other than the separation dreams he’d had about Scorpius the rest were just your typical sort; forgetting where you’d put your wand just when you needed it, falling off your broom, and wanking fantasies.

“Never had that one before… not one like that.” Jamie confirmed.

“Well, if you need to reassure yourself that I’m here, I’m always available for a cuddle.” Scorpius smiled as Jamie scootched closer to him.

“I think I’ll take you up on that.” He closed his eyes, and then asked, “What time is it, anyway?”

“Getting close to time to get up for breakfast.”

“Another meal…” Jamie half sighed. “I love Paris, but I’m sure I’ve gained at least a stone while I’ve been here.”

Scorpius gave Jamie a poke. “Maybe… but you still feel okay to me.”

“Says you… the one who can’t seem to gain a pound no matter how much you eat.” Jamie teased as he poked Scorpius’ lean abdomen. “Where do you put it?”

“A very strenuous grooming regime…It’s a Malfoy family secret.” Scorpius deadpanned, prompting a guffaw from Jamie.

“Uh-huh… Sure.”

“Come on… Let’s get dressed. I think I can smell the croissants and coffee.”

 

\------^^^^------

 

That afternoon found Jamie shopping for the evening meal with Etienne while Scorpius hunted through the de Rosier warehouse for research on Norse magical traditions, the subject of his History of Magic paper, and information on Edon and the Order of Apollo.

“Are you sure this is how you want to spend your afternoon?” Scorpius had asked when Jamie suggested it.

“Definitely. Besides, one of us will need to know how to cook. We can’t rely on house elves.” Jamie replied.

“We could…”

“No… really. I want to do it. It’ll be fun… like charms and potions.” Jamie assured him.

Scorpius reluctantly agreed, a little concerned that Jamie was placating him because he knew Scorpius couldn’t resist an entire afternoon in the bowels of the warehouse. So, after Scorpius gave Jamie the grand tour of the brokerage house and the warehouse, Jamie left to meet Etienne for shopping and cooking lessons.

When Jamie walked out of the floo at Bernard and Etienne’s, he found Etienne waiting for him with a smile and a piece of parchment.

“Well, you’ve arrived.” Etienne beamed. “Bernard is skeptical, but I know a man who wants to cook when I see one…. Are you ready?”

Jamie nodded. “Lead the way.”

Etienne took Jamie to the public market in the Entre-Cotes, the older wizarding section of the city, where they could find all manner of groceries as well as wizarding specialties. Even in the mid-winter, the market was buzzing with activity as witches and wizards stopped by to pick up the ingredients they needed for an evening meal, a custom charmed patisserie, or ingredients for a home remedy or potion.

Jamie loved this kind of place. It was like the junk shop in Hogsmeade where he’d found Scorp’s vintage broom a little over a year ago. There was something about having to hunt for the things you wanted, and the pleasure of thinking through what you could do with an unexpected find.

“Look at these.” Etienne pointed to some beautiful looking apples. “These are from Normandy. The family who grows these has been running their orchard and distillery for nearly three hundred years.”

Jamie picked up the apple and smelled it. It smelled sweet, almost like raisins, with a slight pop at the end.

“We will take some of those, I think.” Etienne announced, and after purchasing a healthy portion of apples he turned to Jamie. “Let’s see what else is good…” He then peaked his head up to look above the crowd and survey the stalls.

As they moved up and down the aisles Etienne pointed out the various ingredients, fruits, vegetables, herbs, meats, poultry, fish, breads, desserts… and of course, cheeses.

When they arrived at Etienne’s favorite cheese monger he simply stopped and basked in the presence of the array of cheeses. Jamie was fairly certain Bernard and Etienne weren’t religious, but it seemed that if there was a religion in that house, it might be cheese. For his part, Jamie was a little dumbfounded. They had plenty of types of cheese in Britain, but Jamie had never really thought much about them. He really had never thought much about cooking at all. His dad was a good cook, but was mainly well practiced in the standards; roast chicken, beef and potatoes, Yorkshire puddings, unadorned vegetables… His Gran was a master of the same. Clearly, there were people for whom cooking wasn’t just a pleasure, but an entire way of life. Etienne was clearly one of those types of people.

“Try this.” Etienne said, expectantly holding out a small piece of gooey cheese for Jamie to sample.

Jamie took the nugget and popped it into his mouth, suddenly struck by the strong pungency of it. The scent and gasses were so strong they nearly made Jamie’s eyes water. Suddenly, though, the pungency broke and he was struck by the buttery smoothness spreading across his tongue and the earthy-sweet-tangy flavor of the cheese itself.

He must have had the strangest look in his eyes when he turned toward Etienne, because Etienne’s response was. “I know… It’s a masterwork, isn’t it?”

Jamie nodded. “That was good.”

“No, James… _That_ was _great_.” Etienne corrected him with a gleaming smile.

 

\------^^^^------

 

When Scorpius, Bernard, Draco and Lin arrived that evening, Jamie and Etienne had spent the better part of the afternoon preparing a braise of apples, fennel and chicken, which they were pairing with roasted carrots and a potato galette. The two of them were also well through a bottle of white Burgundy, and flipping through books of old photos Etienne had fished out of the study.

Jamie looked up at Scorpius as he bounded in holding a large volume of something. “You didn’t tell me you had a dog.” He started laughing, holding out a picture of a very tiny Scorpius being licked by a black bulldog. “… or that my brother and your dog have the same name.”

“Sevvie was named for my godfather.” Draco explained. “You’ll have to ask your father why he named your brother for my dog.” He added with a playful sneer.

“I’m sure he didn’t know.” Scorpius chimed in.

Draco thought about it. “I’m not sure… No, I do think he met my dog once before your brother was born, but it was just in passing. So, it’s possible that Albus’ middle name isn’t actually in honor of my dog. It’s possible.”

“He’s kind of cute.” Jamie looked at the picture again.

“I hope you think so.” Scorpius laughed.

“I mean the dog…” Jamie rolled his eyes. “What happened to him?”

“Oh. After I left for school he went to live with my Grandmother in Italy.” Scorpius said with a little bit of finality, and Jamie didn’t want to prod.

“He only passed away a couple of years ago…” Scorpius added, “I think he enjoyed his sojourn in Rome…. Grandmama spoiled him even more than father ever did.”

“I did not spoil him.” Draco countered.

“You absolutely did. Mum used to laugh about it; the special meals you’d instruct Estie to make for him, and the fabric you ordered from Paris for his bed.” Scorpius smiled thinking about it.

“What smells so good?” Lin asked, pulling the conversation to a new topic before they got lost thinking about losses instead of the happy present.

“Jamie and I have been making dinner.” Etienne replied. “A rustic apple braise, carrots, and potatoes.”

“Sounds fantastic.” Scorpius said while breathing in the air for effect.

“It looks like you’re nearly through that bottle.” Bernard remarked at Jamie and Etienne’s glasses. “Shall I fetch another?”

“I can find it.” Draco jumped in, not wanting his hosts to have to work through the wine cellar on his account.

“It’s the 2005, Jacques Macon, Gran Cru” Etienne told him watching Draco turn to make his way down to the cellar.

“Thank the gods we have stasis charms. Imagine, the muggles have to time their drinking, lest the wines spoil.”

“I don’t know,” Etienne considered. “There’s something to be said for that urgency. Without it, we might sometimes fail to appreciate these things at all.”

“That’s philosophical.” Bernard laughed. “I take it you’ve been instructing Jamie on the temporality of the harvest?”

Etienne laughed. “No… Just being… old.”

“Please.” Lin cautioned him. “With the exception of these two…” He motioned to Jamie and Scorpius, “We’re all there or getting there… I prefer to think of it as well matured.” He smiled.

“Like cheese.” Jamie laughed and Lin grimaced. “Or not.”

“Everything has a bit longer to go, so why don’t we move into the front room?” Etienne suggested, feeling there were simply too many people in his kitchen. “And, Scorpius can show us what he’s found.”

When they settled in the front room, Scorpius opened up the bound volume to show Jamie what he’d located. “It’s not a full history of the Order, but it’s a history of the 13th – 15th centuries in Wizarding France and it does have some of the story of the Order. Apparently, Edon was the last Prior. It’s not very clear, but it seems that a some point during Edon’s life they were separated from the Lord who was their sponsor and spent some time as a sort of “free agent” group.”

“Knights for hire?” Jamie asked.

“A bit like extra security services… and, given the warring that was going on back then, reserve troops.” Scorpius explained, continuing. “Then, following Edon’s death, the remaining knights and monks were absorbed into the Order of the Dragon, the other main Wizarding order.”

“Cool.” Jamie said, thinking about the knight they’d seen that afternoon, and what it might have been to have been a knight without a sponsor… not really knowing where you would end up.

“And… Father said that the might have a couple of books at home that might help with the history, too. Apparently, our family is from near Poitiers, as well. We came to England in the 16th century… Anyway, he has a book about our family history.” Scorpius added, starting to wave his hands around, a habit of his when he was becoming really excited about something.

“It’s not exactly about our family history, it’s more of a regional history that likely includes a bit about our family. Everything’s a little murky prior to the 16th Century when we arrived in England.” Draco explained. “Regardless, when Scorpius asked about the knight, I realized the Comtesse had given me a volume she thought might contain insight into our family’s background.”

“So, you have reading ready to go when you get home, then.” Jamie teased. “What else did you find? Anything for your research paper?”

Scorpius nodded and Lin jumped in. “We’ve got an entire library of books on Norse and Viking magic, history and artifacts. Thank goodness for _reducio_.”

“Between the gifts and books, I hope you have enough room in your bags.”

“I think so.” Scorpius considered carefully. “Otherwise, I think the staff at Rimbaud’s can help with extension charms, or something.”

 

\------^^^^-------

  
Scorpius groaned as he lay back in the bed. “I don’t think I should have taken that second slice of the tart.”

“It was good.” Jame agreed with a little pride at his efforts.

“It was… So, can I look forward to that someday?” Scorpius asked, rolling over to look at Jamie as he climbed into bed.

“Sure, we can have chicken and apple slice every night.” Jamie pulled Scorpius close and began to nibble at his neck. “Unless I decide I like you better.”

“I thought we decided yesterday that I wasn’t quite enough for you.”

“I think you’re exactly enough… but I can’t live on just Scorpius.” Jamie reached for the spot on Scorpius inner thigh where he knew he was most ticklish and was rewarded with a wriggling boyfriend.

“Stop… Please…” Scorpius gasped between giggles.

“How about you make me?” Jamie countered.

Scorpius gave a good push and managed to flip Jamie over onto his back and quickly straddled him between his legs, pinning his arms above his head. “Like this?”

Jamie’s eyes lit, and Scorpius saw a flash as Jamie gave a slight rock to his hips beneath him. Scorpius lowered himself very slowly and gave Jamie’s lips the lightest brush. He pulled back to look in Jamie’s eyes again and leaned in to kiss him again, longer and deeper this time.

“Like that?” Scorpius whispered.

“Yes.” Jamie whispered back as Scorpius rocked his hips against Jamie and leaned in to slowly tease Jamie’s lips and tongue with his own.

When Scorpius released his grip around Jamie’s wrists, Jamie drew his hands up Scorp’s arms and down his side, letting them find their way to his boyfriend’s skin and up his back. He pulled Scorpius tighter as he felt his hunger build. He could feel the beating of Scorp’s heart grow stronger as Scorpius started to rock his hips more insistently, sliding their cocks together through the fabric of their pajama bottoms.

Scorpius sat up and pulled his shirt over his head, and reached down to help Jamie out of his. He leaned down again and kissed Jamie’s lips, his jaw and his neck, a spot just by Jamie’s collarbone that made Jamie gasp.

Scorpius smiled and kissed the spot again.

“What is that?” Jamie wondered.

“That’s mine.” Scorpius answered. “That spot. It’s all mine.”

Jamie laughed and throaty laugh. “Scor… It’s all yours. All of it.”

Scorpius looked at Jamie and drew his fingers through his short hair. “I rather like the sound of that.”

“Me, too.”

“I might be all yours, too.” Scorpius considered between kisses.

“Might?”

“Am.”

 

\------^^^^------

 

When the sun rose on Thursday morning, Scorpius and Draco were at Astoria’s gravesite greeting the everlasting sun. Although he felt loss and longing, Scorpius didn’t want to be anywhere else. Somehow, watching the sun come up on a cold winter’s morning made him think of the future and what could be even in the face of what had been and what never had the chance to be.

“She was that for me.” Scorpius heard his father say. He turned to look at his father’s face, and though it was drawn and stoic there was a softness, too, just under the surface. “She was the sun that beats back the darkness. After the war, my life could have gone in so many directions… many that weren’t good. Somehow, I found her, and Bernard, and then we had you, and my life was filled with light.”

Scorpius wondered if he should reach for his father’s hand.

“She was my best friend, and then my wife.” Draco continued. “I was very lucky….”

Scorpius waited, thinking about how lonely his father had been after his mother had died. How quiet he’d been that first Christmas without her, and the first time they’d spent the solstice here.

“I like him, you know... Jamie. I’m not sure I really believe he’s quite good enough for you, but I probably hold you up a little bit.”

“A little?” Scorpius answered.

“Nevertheless, I want you to know that I’m happy for you. By some miracle, despite his questionable self-absorption, Harry Potter has raised two rather good sons.”

“Father.”

“I know.” Draco waived Scorpius’ admonishment off. “You’ll have to excuse me. Keeping Harry in his place is a hobby of mine.” He smirked.

“He’s really not that bad… Actually.”

“You don’t need to extol him, Scorpius. I know he’s not half-bad.”

Scorpius laughed, and he could have sworn he felt his mother laughing at his father, too.

 


	10. Seeing What's In Front of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Scorpius find themselves the subject of a bit of wizarding gossip and start to envision the future a bit more concretely... Meanwhile, Scorpius meets Graham Taylor and wonders if there's more to him than meets the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post -- This chapter kicked my ass a little... Hope it comes off okay.

Scorpius flipped another page, falling further and further into the depths of history. If he closed his eyes he could hear the rattle and slap of metal and leather as twelfth century knights and clerics went riding over the pages, embroiled in military and political campaigns across the known world. When he thought about his own adventures, or mis-adventures, really, he couldn’t help but feel small in comparison. It must have been nearly overwhelming to leave your home and family for a life that was completely unknown. He didn’t know how they found the courage.

A stifled giggle brought him back to the present, and when he glanced up from his reading to the clutch of girls huddled around a table in the corner of the café he had the oddest feeling they were talking about him… maybe. He’d noticed them talking quickly in hushed, semi-sentences when he first settled in for his lunch. Taking another look, he was fairly certain they were focused on him… _nearly_ certain, anyway.

He checked the time and purposefully directed his attention back to his book. Jamie would be here in a moment, and there was no reason to worry about it. After all, it had been a while since he’d been the subject of whispers. He didn’t hear them at school any longer and not often outside school, either. He looked at the girls again and decided he could be imagining things. There was nothing in their faces that looked accusatory, just curious and perhaps a little embarrassed. They were probably commenting on his hair. Lily seemed to think it was a major subject of conversation.

Just as he was mulling over Lily’s request that he grow his own hair ‘really long’ he was distracted by a gorgeous head of dark russet hair ducking through the pre-Christmas shopping crowd. That head of hair happened to be accompanied by a face smiling warmly in his direction. Scorpius savored the vision of his boyfriend weaving through the café tables with easy, self-assured movements, his broad shoulders parting the crowd a bit as he neared. His stomach did a delicious little flip-flop and then stilled. Something wasn’t quite right. Jamie’s smile was wide, but it wasn’t quite full. His eyes weren’t in it, and Scorpius knew that meant something was up.

“Okay.” Scorpius said as Jamie dropped a folded newspaper on the table, shrugged off his coat, and unwound his scarf. “What is it?”

The chair gave a groan as Jamie pulled it out to take a seat, and Scorpius saw him make a little face when he spotted the giggling girls looking in their direction. Scorpius surveyed the café and realized they weren’t the only ones interested in the two of them. There was a pair of older women near the window whispering and peering at them, and a few of the people in line to order seemed to watching Jamie and him, as well.

“Is it something about me? “ Scorpius asked, feeling his gut clench at the idea of being the subject of innuendo again.

“Not you.” Jamie said, opening the paper, which Scorpius now saw was a copy of Witch Weekly, “Us.” He pointed to the page in question.

‘ **IS IT SERIOUS, JAMIE?** ’ the headline barked.

“Merlin, that’s awful.”

“Oh… it gets better.” Jamie said, “And, I’d like to say right now, ‘I’m sorry’”

“For what?”

“You’ll see. Read it.”

Scorpius looked around at the crowd, suddenly feeling as if he was on an operating table instead of eating lunch, and turned toward the article in question.

_Dear readers, inquiring witches, and curious wizards, we regret to report that at the tender age of eighteen one of Wizarding England’s most eligible bachelors may already be off the market. Over the past few months Witch Weekly has heard rumblings that the eldest son of the Savior of the Wizarding World ™ might be in a long-term relationship, and if our exclusive photos are any evidence… it could be love._

Scorpius quickly looked at the images splashed across the spread. He’d examine them later, but they were definitely Jamie and him.

_Hold on to your brooms, though, because your eyes aren’t deceiving you. Jamie Potter’s apparent paramour is none other than Scorpius Malfoy. That’s right, the son of Draco Malfoy. While the Malfoy scion certainly comes with a desirable account at Gringotts, he might not be every parent’s first choice._

_“I don’t know” said Kitty McIntyre, 44, of Perth, “I know Harry spoke for Malfoy after the war, but I can’t imagine he had this in mind. I’m not sure I’d allow it, if I were him and Ginny.” Based on our interviews on the street, Kitty’s not the only parent wondering if this match is really advisable for our dear Jamie._

“’Our Dear Jamie?’” Scorpius asked, prompting a perturbed expression from the man in question. Scorpius turned back to the article.

_Our sources report that the two first began seeing one another just over a year ago, and in that time Jamie’s been involved in a series of inadvisable incidents including assaulting a fellow student and the theft of a motorbike in Hogsmeade. Surely, this isn’t typical behavior for the son of the Savior of the Wizarding World™?_

Scorpius could feel his skin heating up, and his first thought was of his father. He wondered if he’d heard about this yet. He couldn’t begin to imagine his displeasure at the insinuation in the article. Thankfully, Lin was at the Manor. He’d keep his dad from flying off the handle and doing something stupid.

Scorpius looked back at the article, afraid to see what else was written.

_Young witches across the country are buzzing over the news. While some are enthusiastic, “I think they’re cute. That Scorpion boy has lovely hair…” offered Jennie Mears of Brixton. Others were less enthusiastic. “Do you think he’s done something to Jamie? I mean, there are potions and things…” Anna Plante of Reading pondered. We wouldn’t jump to that conclusion, but, along with Pippa Strowbridge of Yarmouth, we wonder how the match is going over in the Potter household. “I mean, he’s nice to look at,” Pippa considered, “But, Jamie should think of his parents. They’re probably hoping for grandchildren, and… well…” You’re not alone, Pippa. Hearts are breaking across Britain with the news, but perhaps his younger brother Albus will step up and ensure the Potter name continues._

Scorpius nearly choked on his sandwich thinking of Albus being signed up to sire a squad of Potter grandchildren. “Did Albus see this?”

“Oh… He was _very_ enthusiastic.” Jamie answered in a voice plastered with sarcasm.

Scorpius looked more closely at the pictures which accompanied the article. There in inky color were photos of Jamie and him in Hogsmeade, holding hands while crossing the street; a photo of them kissing behind the Three Broomsticks; and there was even one that must have been taken in Paris.

Scorpius looked up at Jamie and around at the crowd, which seemed much closer and less friendly all of the sudden. He cast a _muffliato_ before starting. “How long have they been following us?” He asked, his throat feeling tight.

“I supposed it’s been a few weeks, at least…” Jamie said, reaching across the small table for Scorpius’ hand. “I’m really sorry about this.”

Scorpius pulled his hand away a little, but then stopped and looked up at Jamie, who was now definitely wearing an expression of concern.

“They’re not supposed to report on anyone under age seventeen.” Jamie said, looking at the tabloid. “I think that’s why nothing’s been in the papers until now….”

“They’ve just been waiting?” Scorpius asked, looking down at the images of them. They looked happy, at least. How could those witches say those things? “What must your parents think?”

“They think it’s shite.” Jamie answered firmly. “We saw this first thing today. My parents get all the pubs, just to keep on top of this kind of thing….”

“Does this go on all the time?” Scorpius asked.

“Not all the time, but sometimes. If things are slow… And, you’re photogenic, and also a bit known…” Jamie fiddled with Scorpius’ fingertips as he tried to explain.

“So, what do we do?” Scorpius asked, wondering what anyone did in this situation. Part of him wanted to march down to _Witch Weekly_ and have a few stern words with Reggie Skeeter, but he also knew that would likely no good at all.

“At the moment, we do nothing.” Jamie said, curling his fingers to link his hand to Scorp’s. “The best thing we can do is just keep doing what we want.”

Scorpius nodded.

“So, are you still okay for today?” Jamie asked, giving his hand a little squeeze.

“Yes, yes. I’ve got shopping to do, and I promised Father I’d stop by McGilvarry’s to place a few last minute orders for the New Year’s party.”

Jamie took a deep breath. “That’s good, because I really wanted to spend the day with you… and I want to take you by Grimmauld. It’s definitely coming along. Then, if you’re still up for it, we can catch up with Michael and Susan at the Association.”

Scorpius forced a smile. “Great. Well, I suppose we should be off then. Big day.”

“Big day.” Jamie agreed as he held Scorpius’ hand, pulled him up, and gave him a quick, chaste kiss.

“We do that now?” Scorpius asked, referring to the public kiss.

“Well, if they’re going to talk, I may as well get something out of it.” Jamie smirked.

Scorpius gave him a little smile thinking that it wasn’t really anything they’d ever decided _not_ to do, but now that he knew people were watching it felt a little different. It felt as if now whatever they did do in public was something they were _choosing_ to do in front of other people, or at least that’s what people might think. He felt himself let out a small sigh as he _reducioed_ his book and followed Jamie out into the cold air of the street.

As they walked down Diagon and turned the corner toward McGilvarry’s Scorpius felt whispers winding around him in the chilled air. He wanted to believe he was just being silly, that people were simply talking as they always did. At the same time, he couldn’t help but suspect they were watching and judging them.

Jamie must have sensed it, because he gave his hand a little squeeze and offered a small smile and Scorpius made an effort to give Jamie a smile back.

The bell rang when they entered the grocer’s, and Scorpius saw Ted McGilvarry behind the butcher counter at the back. When they were close enough to be noticed, Scorpius watched Mr. McGilvarry’s eyebrows rise up suddenly, giving him the appearance of a slightly surprised balloon.

“Hello, Scorpius.” He said, sounding decidedly more enthusiastic than usual. “What brings you here today?”

Scorpius fished through his pockets for the parchment his father had given him. “Father wanted to check on the order… and add a few things.”

“Sure, sure… give it here, and I’ll have a look, will I?” Ted leaned forward over the case to take the slip from Scorpius’ hand. He scanned the list and nodded a few times.

“Yes. That’ll be no problem a’tall” He looked up at Scorpius and at Jamie. “Let me just get you a receipt for the revised order.”

Scorpius nodded and shoved his hands into his coat pockets while he and Jamie waited for the grocer to return with the documents. He couldn’t decide if he was right in thinking that the man was being unusually friendly today, or if he was jumping to conclusions. It made him think of Albus and how he’d been so wary of people when he started at Hogwarts.

He turned to Jamie, wondering if he felt that way but just covered it better, when the grocer popped back up to the front of the shop.

“All set.” He beamed. “Looks like a large party this year.” He added then turned to Jamie. “Will your family need anything for the season?”

“I think my dad’s got everything taken care of.” Jamie answered pleasantly. “I’m sure he or my mum will let you know if there’s anything they need.”

“Please do. Always a pleasure.” The round man answered, bobbing a little to emphasize his enthusiasm.

“You two have a nice day, then.” He added as Jamie and Scorpius looked to be ready to exit the store.

“And you.” Scorpius answered.

When they got past the door Scorpius turned to Jamie. “Is it always like that for you?”

Jamie shook his head. “Not always, but when there’s news or people are reminded that we’re famous it can be. It’s like they forget a lot of the time, but if there’s something in the news they’re reminded all over again… Happens a lot more to dad because of the Auror stuff. I think it’s why we started going on the ‘muggle camping trip.’ He got tired of spending his vacation taking photos with strangers.”

They lapsed into silence as Scorpius thought about that for a few moments. He’d been really young when the whispers about his father and the ‘son of Voldemort’ rumors were the worst, and when he was at school he mostly chalked it up to kids being awful. Looking back on it, he realized his parents did avoid going out in the general public a lot. Most of their time away from home was spent at the homes of friends or business associates.

Scorpius felt Jamie give his hand a little squeeze and he looked up.

“I’ve got an idea.” Jamie said tugging Scorpius’ hands with enthusiasm. “Let’s go shopping in muggle London. There’s no reason for us to have to shop here. We could just stop by Gringotts and exchange.”

That actually sounded like fun even if it wasn’t a way to avoid being the latest curiosity for the afternoon.

“Good idea. Can we go look at muggle clothing, then?” Scorpius asked, thinking he’d like to get something new to wear. Robes were fine, but wizarding fashion was a little stodgy. The boutiques in Hogsmeade carried a bit of mugglewear and ‘muggle influenced’ wizarding fashions to keep up with the students’ demands, but venturing into actual muggle stores would be so much better. Scorpius started to pep up at the idea.

“Oh yeah.” Jamie replied with a look that led Scorpius to think his boyfriend was hatching some kind of a plan. “Definitely.”

Less than an hour later Scorpius found himself feeling somewhat buried in a huge muggle store on Oxford Street, his and Jamie’s arms piled high with clothing to try on. It was literally the most crowded place he’d ever been in his life other than the platform at King’s Cross on the first day of school.

“Merlin, Jamie, do you think it’s always like this?” Scorpius strained to grasp the sheer number of people simply queued to enter the changing room.

“I’ve only been a couple of other times, and it wasn’t quite as bad as this. It’s probably because it’s Christmas.” Jamie answered, looking around. “But… it was crowded. There are just so many more of them.”

Scorpius nodded. “So… anything I need to know?”

“No… you’ll see… but” Jamie turned to Scorpius with a little bit of a smile. “I’ve got an idea… As we try things on we have to share so I can see what you’ve found and you can see what I have … Then, I get to buy you some things I like for you… It can be part of my Christmas gift. Not that I haven’t found something for you, but….”

Scorpius laughed. The truth was he was a little behind on his shopping for Jamie, too… “I’m in, but only so long as I can to get you a few things, too.”

“But you can’t show me… that’s a surprise for Christmas.”

Scorpius nodded conspiratorially. This was going to be kind of fun.

When they entered the changing rooms Scorpius shrugged off his cloak and robes which they’d transfigured into a very muggle-ish coat, jumper and pair of trousers, and he began to try on some of the clothing he’d picked. There were shirts and jumpers, jeans and trousers, and a couple of coats and jackets, too.

Once he found a few things he liked he grabbed Jamie. “How about this?” He asked, modeling a pine green jumper and a pair of jeans.

Jamie’s eyes moved up and down his form, making Scorpius a little self-conscious and pleased at the same time. “I like those… Those jeans look good.”

Scorpius felt himself blushing a bit as Jamie came a little closer to brush his hands across Scorpius’ chest, looking a little more closely at the jumper.

“What’s that you’re wearing?” Scorpius asked trying to take a peek at the tag on the light blue shirt Jamie had on.

Jamie stepped back to give Scorpius a better look at his choices, a light blue silk shirt, which was rolled up at the sleeves, exposing his forearms, and a pair of well fitted brown trousers.

Scorpius pursed his lips and let one corner of his lips curl up as he assessed Jamie’s look. It was nice, like he would feel good if Scorpius walked over and pulled him in his arms. He nodded. “I like them…”

“Well, don’t get sold on these yet…. I have a few more…” Jamie smiled, giving Scorpius a gentle poke in the side.

“Me, too…” Scorpius gave Jamie a little nudge in return before pulling him back close to whisper. “This was a good idea… This is fun.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon hopping from store to store, trying on new things, purchasing “surprise” gifts, and squeezing in a little other shopping, too. By the time they apparated to the steps of Grimmauld Place Scorpius felt as if he’d played at least two quidditch matches.

“Before we go in, I want to caution you that it’s pretty rough. It took them a lot longer than they thought to unwind the old magic in the house so they could expand the place… but the walls are pretty much in… but, you’ll get an idea of the structure of the place.”

“Alright…” Scorpius answered wondering exactly how rough it might be.

“Okay.” Jamie said as he pulled out his wand to open the door. “Follow me.”

When they walked in the front door Scorpius saw that they’d changed the entry so there was now a foyer inside the entry which allowed you to either pass through a second door to access the main house or walk up a set of stairs to the flats being carved out of the upper floors.

Jamie led Scorpius up the stairs to the fourth floor and opened the door, casting a _lumos_ which bathed the interior in golden light. Scorpius was speechless. It was unfinished, but what was there was amazing. They had entered into some kind of common area which featured immense floor to ceiling windows all along the front of the building overlooking the street. Directly in front of him an exposed brick wall ran the entire length of the building, and there was a large marble fireplace toward one end. To his far right he could see a hallway running to the back of the building where there were more rooms not yet seen.

Jamie quickly nipped across the room to a table and temporary looking refrigerator parked near the windows on the far side of the room and dropped off the food they’d grabbed on the way home. Then he turned and motioned to the area around him. “Over here, I’m thinking we’d have the kitchen with the dining room nearer you… So, you kind of walk into a space next to the dining room.”

Scorpius looked to the area in front of the large fireplace off to his right. “So this will be the living room…” He said walking through the open area which featured, at present, a rather worse for wear sofa and a couple of aging chairs. Clearly, the entire place was only furnished to accommodate workmen.

“Right.” Jamie paced it out. “the kitchen would go to about here and then there’d there will be some kind of bar and then the living room will start.”

Scorpius started to imagine what it could look like with the light spilling in through the windows at the front and moving through to a cozy living space in front of that gorgeous fireplace. He walked over to the mantle, running his fingers over the carvings. It appeared to be some kind of woodland scene, but the carvings were shifting under his fingers. He wondered if the house would eventually choose something, or if it would always be a little surprise.

“I love this…” He started.

“I know.” Jamie jumped in. “It was here already… these were all old bedrooms and a couple of baths… I had them save this one and a couple of others… You’ll see them in a moment.”

Jamie was just about to pull Scorpius into a room which ran along the side of the building across from the living area when Scorpius looked up and realized there was a long set of dormers down the center of the flat which would pull even more light into the front rooms of the house.

“Oh, I love those..” He said looking up.

“Well… just wait.” He grinned, pulling Scorpius along and through a door across from the fireplace. The room opposite the living space included a fireplace which was nearly a twin to the first. Scorpius figured it would have been almost opposite the hearth in the living room if the wall wasn’t in between.

When Jamie pulled Scorpius full into the room he directed him to look up. Scorpius’ face lit nearly immediately. Above them was an enormous skylight; from one end of the room to the other was nothing but sky.

Jamie called out a couple of charms, “ _obscuros_ ” and “ _revelio_ ” and the skylight rippled closed and then opened again. “Wait” he said, holding Scorpius’ hand while calling out “ _astronomicus_ ” causing the skylight to ripple again to reveal a crystal clear sky filled with stars.

Scorpius felt his breath catching. It was exquisite. “Jamie…”

“I know. Pretty amazing, isn’t it?”

“ _It is_.” Scorpius said, still staring up into the sky, watching the constellations glimmer through the Earths’ atmosphere. “There’s yours.” He pointed to Sirius, up in eastern sky.

“I know… I have the chart, remember?" He nudged Scorpius’ shoulder while he whispered in his ear. “I was thinking it would look very nice in this room.”

“What is this room?” Scorpius looked around at the blank walls.

“It’s planned to be a sort of combination library and workshop.” Jamie said, looking at Scorpius to gauge his reaction. “We could have bookshelves all down the sides and then a large work table over here” He walked toward the end of the room furthest from the fireplace, “And some storage cupboards on this end… and the architect assures me he can install a shielding charm that can keep any fumes in the work area so that it doesn’t harm the books.”

Scorpius looked around at the space, a library and a workspace… a library for him and a workspace for Jamie. He felt his pulse start to quicken as he let that sink in. Jamie was designing this flat for them. He could feel his hand gripping Jamie’s a little tighter.

“What do you think?” Jamie asked softly.

“I love it… truly.” Scorpius looked into Jamie’s eyes and couldn’t stop himself from imagining what it would be like, to come home to Jamie in this place, to settle into a cozy armchair down by the fireplace while Jamie tinkered with some kind of gadget. He felt a flutter in the pit of his stomach as he realized that Jamie hadn’t finished the tour of the flat yet, and somewhere ahead was the room that would be their room… _theirs_.

“It’s perfect.” Scorpius added trying not to let himself get ahead of where they actually were in their relationship. Even if Jamie was going to move into this place in a matter of months, he wasn’t going to be done with school for another year and a half. That wasn’t forever, but it wasn’t tomorrow, either.

“Come on… just a couple more rooms to go.” Jamie said walking toward a corner of the room near the fireplace. “Here’s something else I think you’ll like.”

Jamie pressed on the wall and Scorpius heard a latch release as a section popped open, exposing a small passage to the next room. Jamie walked in and pulled Scorpius through behind him.

“There’s a secret door…” Jamie grinned. “We can have them fashion the bookcases so that there’s a secret passage between the library and our bedroom.”

Then Jamie flushed… “Oh… I mean… Okay, I realize I haven’t exactly asked, but it probably shouldn’t be too much of a surprise…” Jamie stopped and took a breath and Scorpius could feel the pulse in Jamie’s hand deepen while he waited for Jamie to say whatever it was he wanted to say next.

Jamie’s hand tightened a little around Scorpius’ and he released a shallow breath. “I’d really like it if you’d come live with me after you’re done with school… while you’re in university… if you want.” Jamie offered, doing his best to hold Scorpius’ gaze to try to convey the sincerity of his intention.

Scorpius felt a ridiculous smile spreading across his face. “Of course… Of course I want to live with you… Gods...” He didn’t finish whatever sentence he was planning to utter because he found himself flinging himself at Jamie and wrapping him up in the most inelegant but enthusiastic embrace and embarrassingly sloppy kiss.

Scorpius felt Jamie’s arms wrap warm and strong around his waist as his own hands skipped back and forth across Jamie’s neck and shoulders, so filled with excitement they didn’t want to stay still.

When they came up for air Jamie asked more succinctly. “So, Scorpius Malfoy, you’ll live with me, then?”

“Yes, James Potter, I certainly will.” Scorpius beamed.

“Good.” Jamie laughed. “In that case, this room will be our bedroom.”

Scorpius turned around in the space, letting it sink in. The room was both intimate and airy with a large fireplace and a wall of windows which looked over the back garden, but the best part of the room was the ceiling. The same skylight that adorned the library extended over the bedroom, opening the whole room right up to the heavens.

“We can sleep under the stars.” Jamie said. “Every night.”

“Aren’t you the romantic?” Scorpius teased, kissing Jamie on the cheek before turning back to gaze up at the sky again.

“You haven’t even seen the bath yet.” Jamie said, drawing his attention back to Earth. “You can thank your father for raising my standards quite substantially where bathrooms are concerned.”

Jamie walked Scorpius over to the door near the windows and pushed it open. Inside was a generously sized bath containing the most glorious claw footed bathtub Scorpius had ever seen. It was epic.

Jamie was smiling ear to ear. “They’ll be plenty of storage for all your potions, etc…”

“All _my_ potions.” Scorpius laughed “As if _you_ haven’t caught that bug.”

Jamie waved him off. “And, they’re building a nice large shower in addition to that tub.”

“Planning on spending some time in here, are you Potter?”

“As much as you’ll let me get away with.” Jamie tugged at Scorpius’ arm and pulled him away from the bath and to the hallway through a door on the other side of the fireplace. He pushed open another door which led to another room.

“This will be a guest room… Or, I was thinking that next year, while it’s just me, I might have a roommate… “

Scorpius nodded. “That makes sense”

Jamie walked Scorpius into the guest room and pushed open a door on the left hand wall. “This room has its own bath, too, and then there’s another in the hallway.”

Scorpius looked around as Jamie led him back out the guest room and down the hallway back toward the living room of the flat. “It’s really great… It’s going to be just…”

“Great?” Jamie said, laughing.

“Yes. Great. Amazing. Wonderful. Fanrastic." Scorpius looked at him. “It just feels right. Doesn’t it?”

“It does.” Jamie answered then clapped Scorpius on the shoulder. “Oh… there’s one more thing. Follow me.” He said, nearly singing.

Scorpius chased after Jamie who’d gone racing out the front door and back into the entry stair. He turned and walked up a last flight of stairs to a door which opened onto a deck that covered the entire roof save the part of the building with the skylight. Off in the distance they could see much of London; the dome of St. Paul’s, the top of Big Ben, and the London Eye.

“This is…” Scorpius started looking over at Jamie “I’ve run out of adjectives.”

Jamie reached for Scorpius, threading his hands around his neck and into his hair, pulling him close. He paused for just a moment, savoring the contrast of the warmth of Scorp’s breath against the cool winter evening before bringing their lips together.

“Perfect.” Jamie’s lips whispered against Scorpius’ lips. “I’m hoping the word you’re looking for is perfect.”

“That could be it.” Scorpius smiled as he nipped at Jamie’s lower lip.

Jamie let out a big sigh. “I’m so glad… I’m… relieved, actually. Honestly. I don’t know what I would have done…”

Scorpius dropped his head and started to laugh looking up at Jamie with a a crooked smile, “What, if I didn’t like it? Jamie. You know me. What are the chances I wouldn’t like a place that includes a nice big library and a view up to the stars for me to look at every night. It really is nearly perfect.”

Jamie was nodding when his stomach let out a bit of a groan. “Well… that kind of ruins the moment, doesn’t it? Maybe we should go eat the take away we picked up.”

“Indoor picnic?” Scorpius suggested. “At least there are a few pieces of furniture down in the living room.”

“Maybe I can transfigure something into a blanket.” Jamie thought, thinking about what was down in the flat. There were some cardboard scraps that could work.

When they got downstairs, Scorpius retrieved the containers and bottles from the 'kitchen’ and Jamie transfigured some boxes and sheets of cardboard into blankets and pillows for them to sit on. Then, he cast an incendio and lit the fireplace.

“Sesame noodles, Seschwan Chicken, and Peking Shrimp” Scorpius opened up the containers and passed Jamie a bottle of water and a pair of chop sticks. “Pick your pleasure, Potter.”

Jamie took a stab into the chicken, slurping it up quickly before the slippery chunks fell back into the box.

“Very nice.. Suave.” Scorpius laughed, leaning over to wipe some sauce that was dripping off the corner of Jamie’s chin.

“How’d you even get so good with these things?” Jamie asked watching Scorpius dig into the noodles like an expert.

“Well… my dad’s actually a closet fan. He makes Doxie run out for this stuff all the time…” Scorpius explained, flipping another twist of noodles into his mouth. “And, I’m good with my fingers.” He smiled, raising his eyebrows a little suggestively.

“Is that so?”

Scorpius nodded. “S’why I’m so good at charms.” He answered through a mouth full of shrimp and a bit of a grin.

Jamie rolled his eyes and pulled Scorpius toward him. “Come here…” He pulled Scorpius closer and brushed his mouth with his lips and tongue.

“The shrimp’s pretty good.” Jamie said.

“You think so?” Scorpius leaned close so that their lips were still nearly touching.

“Maybe I need to check again.” Jamie answered, putting his food aside before taking the container out of Scorpius’ hand and placing it where it couldn’t get into any trouble. In the next moment, Jamie had closed the space between them and was gently teasing and nipping at Scorpius’ sweet-salty lips.

“Chicken’s not bad either.” Scorpius added, flicking his tongue along Jamie’s lip and between his teeth.

Jamie drew back, tracing the the edge of Scorpius’ jaw before letting his fingers trail down Scorpius’ neck. Scorpius tilted his head to the side, exposing the smooth cool skin there to Jamie’s attention and Jamie leaned in for a taste. Scorpius let out the contented moan Jamie’d grown to crave and released a wave of desire right through Jamie’s core.

“Scor…” His voice whispered against Scorpius’ neck as Scorpius pulled Jamie closer, digging his hands through Jamie’s clothing to ruche his jumper up his back and over his shoulders. Jamie’s skin was soft and warm under Scorpius’ hands and he ran his fingers over it like it was a rich sable.

Scorpius was straddling Jamie’s hips now, rocking slowly as he felt both Jamie and himself growing hard. As Scorpius built friction between them, Jamie’s hands moved to relieve Scorpius of his clothing, slipping his robes over his head, setting his glasses to one side, and quickly undoing his flies. They tumbled back against the pillows, shaking and shimmying until there was nothing between them except the fire-warmed air.

Jamie stilled as he looked at his boyfriend, watching the light from the hearth ripple across Scorpius’ eyes, making them look like the surface of a fairy pool.

_Gods, he is beautiful._

Jamie wondered how it was that every time he looked at Scorpius he appeared more and more beautiful, that the pull between them seemed to grow stronger with familiarity rather than weaker. Every time he thought that he couldn’t possibly want Scorpius more, the next time he did. Looking down at Scorpius’ silken hair and downy skin he couldn’t imagine wanting to touch anything more… that there could be anything in the world that would feel better next to his skin.

He felt the nub of Scorpius’ nipple harden and rise under his thumb and bent down to brush it with his lips. He gave it a small nip and drew it in with his mouth, and Scorpius arched and released a stuttered breath in response.

The world seemed to slow around them as their hands drew across one another, feeling the silken planes and curves of one another’s bodies, listening to the hitch and gasps of breath as their arousal grew.

Jamie felt the sensation of Scorpius’ cleansing and protective spells and then the touch of his hand as he lead Jamie’s fingers down between his legs and to the crease of his arse. He couldn’t help but smile with contentment as he began to tease at Scorpius’ entrance and at the lovely sounds Scorpius made in response. When Scorpius cast the lubrication spell, Jamie began to slowly work Scorpius open, feeling Scorpius moving and rocking to encourage him deeper and deeper into his body.

Scorpius let out a slow moan of pleasure that ended with a hitch of breath as Jamie’s finger brushed up against that magical spot inside him that shot light through his body. He twisted and relaxed, savoring the feeling of Jamie’s fingers as they slid and twisted inside him, softening and stretching him.

“How have you become so good at this?” Scorpius wondered aloud. When they first made love Jamie was attentive but sometimes a little rushed… but now he seemed to know exactly how to open him up, in every way. As Jamie worked him over, Scorpius felt both exposed and encircled, it made him want to give Jamie anything.

Jamie’s lips brushed his shoulder as he whispered… “I suppose I just enjoy the practice… or maybe it’s all those spells and potions you’ve been using on me…”

The words were meant as a tease, but Jamie felt Scorpius’ body tense at them.

Jamie pushed himself up on his elbow and looked down at Scorpius, trying to unravel his thoughts.

Scorpius watched Jamie’s eyes as he looked at him from above and they glowed a fierce gold in the firelight. Something passed over Jamie’s face as he lowered himself down to kiss Scorpius, and Scorpius felt the heat of Jamie’s determination and intention. As his lips parted under Jamie’s tongue he felt a wildness from Jamie, and his body responded in kind.

They shifted again and Scorpius drew his legs up to invite Jamie inside of him. He let his mind center on the exquisite sensation of Jamie pressing into him, spreading him open and finding his place at his core. He felt a shiver at the base of his spine as his senses filled with Jamie, inside and outside of him, silky and hard, hot and cool, soft and sharp all at the same time.

There was a measured pause when Jamie’d entered him fully, and Scorpius thought how much he loved commanding this part. He could hold them here, completely still and connected as long as he liked before shifting his hips to give Jamie the signal he wanted to begin. He let the power he held play at him, the tension between holding and relinquishing himself building his arousal to an almost impossible height. Just before he moved to release Jamie he gave Jamie a little squeeze with successive contractions around his cock.

“Fuck… Scor….” Jamie bit his lip as he pleaded with Scorpius to let him go. Scorpius smiled and rocked his arse hard against Jamie setting him loose.

Jamie let out a sound that could have been a cry of relief, and Scorpius felt him pull back and drive up and inside him, his cock raking him rough and steady. Scorpius rolled and shifted his hips to guide Jamie to the right spot and pushed back roughly, encouraging Jamie to ride him harder still, relishing the intensity of Jamie’s assault. When he looked up, Jamie’s face was locked in concentration and he wore an expression as if he was making some kind of claim. As Jamie pushed harder and stronger inside him, Scorpius thought Jamie wasn’t claiming him, he was making a claim _for them_.

Scorpius eyes rose to meet Jamie’s gaze and held it as the electricity of Jamie’s sustained assault built inside him. He watched the fire dance off Jamie’s wet skin and drew his fingers through the damp, musky fur that spread across Jamie’s chest. When he brought his fingertips to his lips the saltiness of Jamie’s sweat spread across his tongue and his gaze shifted to Jamie’s full, wet lips. He watched Jamie bite down in concentration and moved his hand to his cock, circling it and stroking it hard and tight as Jamie pounded inside him, his breath beating out rough and heavy.

Jamie felt the prick of sweat in the corner of his eyes as he pushed deeper and harder, pressing Scorpius open wider to drive as deep as he could possibly go. He was so close he was shaking with it.

“Scorpius…”

Jamie’s voice broke in a stutter as he came, sending a bolt through Scorpius before he jerked with the force of his own orgasm. It burst out in waves, coating their skin in a pearly sheen that slid between their bodies as Jamie slowed and Scorpius felt the soft exhale of Jamie’s breath on his cheek.

The first thing Scorpius noticed when he came back to himself was the steady beat of Jamie’s heart and the rise and fall of his chest against his arm. Then, he felt Jamie’s fingertips just touching his shoulder blade. He lay with his eyes closed, trying to pick out all the points where their bodies connected; his hand on Jamie’s waist, his thigh against Jamie’s hip, Jamie’s cock against the inside of his thigh, the back of his hand against Jamie’s hip, his cheek against Jamie’s temple.

As he lay there listening to Jamie’s breathing he felt something unfurl from within himself to wrap around Jamie and him both. Jamie must have felt it as well, because he drew himself closer to Scorpius, closing the remaining space between them.

When Scorpius woke later, Jamie was looking at him and tracing his finger across Scorpius’ amulet with the intertwined wolf and swan.

Scorpius shifted and the amulet slid from beneath Jamie’s finger as Scorpius propped himself up with his wrist. “What is it?”

“I love you, you know.” Jamie said softly.

Scorpius felt the beginning of a smile and cocked up his eyebrow. “I think I know that…”

Jamie stilled, moving his hand to clasp Scorpius’ shoulder. “No. I mean, no matter what happens, or what anyone says. I love you. Always.”

“Jamie…” Scorpius shifted closer, taking Jamie’s face in his hand. “I know.”

Jamie smiled in full then. “Good.”

 

\------^^^^-------

 

Scorpius cheeks hurt he was laughing so hard. He and Jamie had joined Michael and Susan for a few pints at the Association, and Michael had just finished telling them a story of two elderly sisters who’d managed to hex one another with binding spells such that they’d glued themselves together. It took the healers five days to separate them, and the two had nearly bickered themselves hoarse in the interim. Apparently, most of St. Mungo’s was afraid to enter their room, as it was the only time the two took a pause from going at each other, preferring to verbally assault the staff instead.

“Seriously, I’ve seen people less frightened of mandrakes and harpies than they were of those two. You could hear them down the corridor. Even Healer Parkinson blanched, and she’s got balls of steel.” Michael shook his head.

“Can I get you another?” Susan asked, motioning to Scorpius’ nearly empty glass and stirring from her seat.

“Sure, I’ll have another Godric’s” Scorpius answered.

“Make that two.” Jamie added. “Actually, why don’t I help?” Jamie rose to make his way to the bar with Susan, leaving Michael and Scorpius at the table.

“If there’s one thing I’ve learned at St. Mungo’s it’s that people can be fairly idiotic.” Michael said.

“I suppose so… you do see some of the worst of it.” Scorpius agreed.

“Not all of the worst, though… Some of it gets saved for the gossip pages.”

“That,” Scorpius considered. “Right…”

“It’ll blow over soon, right?” Michael hoped.

“Who knows…” Scorpius took a breath. “There’s a good chance it’ll be a recurring thing, but I guess we’ll just have to find a way to deal with it.” Scorpius shrugged. “It’s not like this is new for the Potters.”

“I guess not.” Michael looked at Scorpius and then at Jamie and thought his friend didn’t always realize how fortunate he was, and that the inconveniences he experienced were not exactly the same as the difficulties other people encountered. He was like a lion cub who didn’t realize not everyone was a lion. He hoped Jamie understood this wasn’t going to be the same for Scorpius as it would be for him.

“Who’s that?” Scorpius asked motioning at a sandy haired man who’d joined Jamie and Susan at the bar.

Michael focused on the scene at the bar again. “Oh, that’s Graham. He works at the Ministry with Susan.”

The trio made their way back to the huddle of chairs, and Jamie and Susan handed drinks to Michael and Scorpius as they took their places.

“So, you’re the fair haired boy.” Graham said with a smile, holding out his hand. “I’m Graham Taylor.”

“Hi, Scorpius Malfoy.” Scorpius shook the proffered hand as Graham took a seat in an open chair opposite Jamie and him.

“You don’t look nearly as dangerous as Reg made you out to be.” Taylor said, referring to the _Witch Weekly_ article.

“That’s my secret weapon.” Scorpius gave a friendly smirk while adjusting his glasses prompting a laugh from their new guest.

“It’s always the ones you don’t expect.” Michael added in.

“Anyone up for a game of snooker?” Susan asked noticing a group clearing from one of the tables toward the back of the club.

“Sure, why not?” Jamie answered and the group made their way over to the table. Soon, the room was filled with the clap of billiard balls.

As they played, Scorpius found himself drawn to Graham Taylor over and over again. There was something about him that Scorpius just couldn’t pin down. It wasn’t anything he said, or even anything he did, in fact he was nothing but pleasant. But, there was something almost slippery about him, something just beyond Scorpius’ senses.

It was that thought which caused Scorpius to come up with the oddest idea, that maybe Graham wasn’t what he appeared. Scorpius wondered if he could get a better sense if he tried to look without looking, the way he’d learned with Lin when he’d lost his sight. He closed his eyes and let his mind reach out in Graham’s direction, and when he did that he had the sensation of soft edges. It was as if the form that was there wasn’t quite holding its shape.

When Scorpius opened his eyes again, Graham was looking right at him. “You alright Scorpius?” Graham asked, prompting Jamie to turn in his direction.

“Yes… I’m sorry. I must be getting a little tired.”

Jamie checked the time and realized it was nearly midnight. “Oh, wow.. It is late… We should get going.” He handed his queue to Michael. “I’ve got to get home.”

Michael looked at Susan, “We should probably be going, as well.” He turned to Jamie saying, “Dinner with Susan’s family tomorrow night, you know.”

Jamie nodded, and they went to gather their things while Graham settled in at the bar for another drink.

When they got to the street Michael and Susan walked off toward her flat, and Jamie took Scorpius’ hand. “You ready?” He pulling him close for side apparation.

“I suppose so.” Scorpius said feeling the tug and spin as they popped through to the gates of Malfoy Manor.

 

\------^^^^------

 

Lin felt Draco shift in the sheets at the sound of the latch to Scorpius’ room. He wrapped his arm around the blonde’s waist and pulled him closer. “See… I told you the villagers wouldn’t be out with their pitchforks.”

He felt Draco’s chest rise and fall with the release of a heavy sigh and brushed the back of Draco’s neck with a light kiss.

“I know… I’m just glad he’s back safe and sound.”

Lin offered his soft reassurance through another press of his lips against the cool skin of Draco’s shoulder.

“Besides,” Draco added, “It’s not as if I’m the only one still awake.”

 


	11. Space and Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius, Al and their friends head back to Hogwarts and Jamie's back at the Keep. Auror squad assignments are handed out, and the Scamanders show up at school.

Suburban London was giving way to winter countryside spotted with villages and farms, and Scorpius let his sight settle into nowhere as smears and squiggles of grey, white, green, blue and black streaked across his field of vision. Millions of things he wasn’t even aware of were flying by: coming, present, gone, coming, present, gone, coming, present, gone. He let the blur mix with thoughts of the past three weeks: Paris, London, Grimmauld, the Manor, Christmas, New Years, Father, Grandmother, Bernard and Etienne, Jamie. It was all so long coming and then so quick in passing.

“Sickle for your thoughts.” Vi’s voice interrupted his mental wandering.

Scorpius turned to the rangy, raven haired girl sharing his carriage. Albus and Rose had gone off to do their respective ‘House checks’ to make sure none of the lower years had been left behind at King’s Cross leaving the carriage to just Vi and him.

“I was thinking about muggle physics… how space and time bend around mass… the presense of that much mass changes the relationships…changes the nature of time.”

Vi laughed. “That’s some pretty heavy thinking for a Sunday afternoon. I was wondering if Filch’s cat had left me any dead mice.” For some reason, Mrs. Norris the Younger seemed to have taken to Vi and had developed the habit of leaving ‘treats’ in Vi’s room.

Scorpius shuddered and was glad he wasn’t the recipient of those gifts. “How does she even get into your room?”

“Beats me… He probably shows her the way. He’s such a strange, strange man…”

“No doubt about that.”

They were quiet for a moment before Scorpius spoke again, asking “Ready for your last term?”

“I suppose… as ready as I’ll ever be, anyway. I managed to get past my DADA, Charms and Arithmancy NEWTS before break. Now, I just have Potions, Herbology and Transfig.” She tapped the book on her lap as she spoke the last one, reminding them both of her need to study.

“Oh…” Scorpius said, suddenly worried he was distracting her. “Don’t let me keep you.”

“Truthfully, I could use the break. I spent most of the hols studying.” She stretched her arms up and Scorpius was taken with the fine line she made as she twisted. She was almost like a dancer, something Scorpius never noticed before. He wondered if it was part of what Rose saw when she looked at her girlfriend. Could he call Vi that, Rose’s girlfriend? Rose had never really put a name on their relationship, letting it just be as it was.

“…what’s it been like?” Vi asked.

“Pardon?” Scorpius replied, realizing he’d missed most of her question.

“What’s it been like, you being at school while Jamie’s away?” She asked again.

“Oh…” Scorpius shrugged. He hadn’t spoken to anyone much about his relationship with Jamie, at least not anyone much other than Albus who almost didn’t count. “Well, it was not great at first. It was just strange changing from seeing him everyday to seeing him only every once in a while… but” He felt a wash of heat run over his skin. “Well, holidays are nice, though.”

Vi smiled a slightly crooked smile at him. “I guess that’s good, right?”

Scorpius nodded, running his finger over the sleeve of the cashmere jumper Jamie had given him for Christmas, one of their “surprise shopping” gifts purchased on their shopping day. “It is…. Also,” he added, “…I would suggest setting up a two-way or some kind of way for you to talk directly. Owl correspondence just wasn’t all that great. It’s a lot better being able to talk with him.”

“Good advice.” Vi tapped her quill on the edge of her book. Scorpius thought Vi looked as though she was going to say something else when Rose and Albus broke through the door to the carriage with a sigh and a groan.

“How did I get myself roped into this again?” Albus asked, flopping down on the seat next to Scorpius.

“I think it had something to do with your questionable conscientiousness. If only you were irresponsible and self-serving like a good Slytherin…” Scorpius poked Albus in the ribs.

“Don’t remind me, please.” Albus groaned.

“Maybe that’s why the sorting hat put you in Slytherin… They needed someone who’d be marginally qualified for Prefecture eventually.” Rose suggested.

“As opposed to Scorpius and me,” Vi chimed in. “We’re clearly there because we look so good in green.”

Scorpius mouthed “It’s true” in Rose’s direction, but she was distracted by the wide, enticing smile on Vi’s face.

Maybe Rose wasn’t saying “girlfriend,” but it was pretty obvious she was absolutely taken.

Albus looked from Rose to Scorpius and couldn’t help but notice the difference in their demeanor.

“Hey,” He returned Scorpius’ poke from a moment before, “Have you shown Rose your new toy?”

“What’s this?” Rose asked, her eyes going wide and her tight, red ringlets bouncing after her head.

“Scorpius’ dad got him a fancy new toy for Christmas.” Albus announced with a bit of a grin.

“New broom?” Vi asked.

“No… Hold on…” Scorpius leaned over to open his messenger bag and dig around in it until he found the item in question. Eventually, his hands reappeared holding something that looked a bit like a brass desk clock.

“Is that an aetherometer?” Rose asked reaching out for the object in Scorpius’ hands.

“It is… I’d told dad that I was planning to do some work on magical fields for my final project in Arithmancy next year, and I suppose he got a little carried away.”

“Fancy that.” Albus smirked. It was a wonder Scorpius wasn’t a terrible prat considering how much Mr. Malfoy spent indulging his interests. Anytime Scorpius brought up some new fascination the very best in the requisite gadgets, tools, and materials would show up at the Manor two or three days later. The day Scorpius told his dad he was trying out for quidditch was the absolute worst. Mr. Malfoy special ordered the newest Nimbus directly off the assembly.

Scorpius passed the gadget to Rose’s extended hands and started to explain. “It’s a little like a barometer. It measures the extent of the aether, or magical field, in the current location.”

“I was actually at that lecture, remember?” Rose looked at Scorpius with a critical eye. “So, why’s it reading 100? Shouldn’t it be a bit higher?”

“100 is average… You’d think it would be a bit higher for the Express…” Scorpius curled his tongue out on his lip in concentration. “Maybe it’s because of the movement… Maybe it influences the field.” Scorpius reached out to take a look. “I’ll have to look into that.”

“Guess who I just met?” Aishah Spenser blurted out as she nearly jumped through the door to the carriage.

She didn’t get to answer her rhetorical question before she was unceremoniously shoved further into the cabin by Lily who was barreling in behind her.

“Celie Scamander’s here… and Lorcan and Lysander!” She looked at Rose and Albus. “You must remember them… of course I don’t… they’ve been in the back of wherever for basically my entire life… okay half of my life… no, maybe two-thirds of my life…but just the same….”

“How come we didn’t see them on the platform?” Rose cut her off and looked at Albus who gave her a ‘Why on Earth are you asking me?’ look in return.

“Oh… Well,” Lily started “They were late. Lysander… or was it Lorcan… anyway, one of them said that it had something to do with nargles, I think.” She turned to her brother “What’s a nargle, anyway?”

“I think they’re made up…” Albus answered. “That’s probably not what they said.”

“No, that’s what they said.” Lily countered.

“Well, it’s not a magical creature.” Albus replied.

“Because you know them ALL?” Lily retorted.

Albus gave her a brotherly glare while Scorpius jumped in, “So, do they know what house they’ll be in?”

“Don’t know… they didn’t say” Aishah answered. “They did agree to an interview, though. I think it’ll make a great story for the Crier… Something about their travels, don’t you think?”

“Sure.” Albus answered noncommittally.

“I’d read it.” Scorpius added with enthusiasm. “Definitely. They’re bound to have some good anecdotes.”

“Her hair is _amazing_.” Lily chimed in. “Maybe you could ask about that. Do you think it’s natural?”

Suddenly, Albus stood up. “You know… there was a group of third years I should probably check on… looked like they might get up to no good.”

Scorpius watched Albus dust off his clothing and hightail it out of the carriage in no time. When he turned his head Rose was giving him a ‘What was that about?’ look. Scorpius just shrugged.

While Lily continued regaling the group with the details of Celie Scamander’s hair, eyes, and dress, Scorpius began digging through his bag in search of some chocolate. Jamie’d sent over an owl that morning with a package of his favorites for the trip topped with a familiar sliver bow. He could feel himself blushing a little thinking about that bow.

He’d just pulled the box in question out and started to share the chocolates with the current occupants of the carriage when more students popped through the door.

“Hey!” Yann smiled. “Looks like I’m right on time.” He added, stepping past Aishah and reaching for a piece of chocolate covered honeycomb.

“So, how were your holidays?” Philippa asked the group, prompting a round of “Good, okay, short, exhausting, very nice.”

Scorpius noticed that nearly everyone answered with the exception of Carlos, who’d also entered and quietly taken a seat next to him. “How were your holidays?” Scorpius leaned over and asked.

“Good.” Carlos answered. “I just got back yesterday, and I’m…” He didn’t finish, seeming not to know how he wanted to complete the sentence.

“Still recuperating?” Scorpius suggested.

“Yes” Carlos smiled. “Still recuperating.”

“So, Louis’ well, then? Survived your family? You survived his?”

Carlos laughed lightly. “Yes, we both survived. You and Jamie survive your trip to Paris?”

Scorpius nodded, then laughed. “Although my father did give me a hard time about shacking up with Jamie in the Room of Requirement over my birthday weekend…”

“You didn’t really think you’d get away with that scot free, did you?”

“I suppose not… He had a good time torturing me about it for a few minutes, anyway.”

“What are we children for?” Carlos laughed. “Ready for the next term?”

“I guess… January, though…”

“I know!” Lily jumped into their conversation, “Cold, dark, ugh… my least favorite month.”

“On the upside, there is all the hot chocolate you can drink.” Scorpius countered.

“And we have muggle movie night coming up at the end of the month…. Whose turn is it this time, anyway?” Aishah added.

“Hufflepuff.” Rose groaned.

“Ergh.” Yann grimaced. “Merlin knows what shite they’ll choose. _Glimmer the Fairy’s Favorite Picnic_ or some such nonsense.”

“Hey...” Philippa nudged her boyfriend in the ribs. “That’s my house you’re talking about.”

“Are you telling me they’re not going to pick something sappy?” He dared her with his eyes.

“Not sappy…. Sentimental… Sweet…” She smiled teasingly at him.

Rose rolled her eyes. “Maybe you can get them to pick something else… like _Groundhog Day_ … We saw that one recently, and it would be timely.” The Granger-Weasleys had taken to occasionally holding their own muggle movie nights so Rose and Hugo would be acquainted with some of the ‘cultural touchstones’ of their muggle relatives, at least that’s the reason Rose’s mom gave when they started holding them.

Yann looked at her suspiciously, and Rose added. “Trust me, Fredricks, it’s good… funny… and we could pitch it as providing insight into a great muggle community tradition. It’s about community… coming together… and it features a furry animal. Groundhogs are nearly like badgers.” Rose considered. “The ‘puffs’ll go for it.”

“That’s quite Slytherin of you, Rose.” Yann grinned.

“Thank you.” She smiled.

“Aren’t you leaving out the part where they drive the groundhog off the cliff?” Albus, now returned from his errand, interjected having apparently seen the film in question.

“He doesn’t die…” Rose groaned in explanation. “Besides,” she added looking at Philippa, “The couple does get together in the end.”

“Oh, I like happy endings…” Lily mused.

Albus rolled his eyes.

 

\------^^^^------

 

Jamie woke with a bit of a knot in his stomach. First day back and they were getting their squad assignments. What happened today would determine the remainder of the year, and potentially the rest of his Auror Training experience. Bing and the rest never failed to remind them: performance in Squad exercises was a significant factor in progression and placement.

He tried to use the beating of the shower water to clear his mind but gave up after a few minutes when it became apparent that tactic wasn’t going to work. So, he finished up, scrubbed himself dry, and slapped his feat against the tile floors on the way back to his dorm. Jamie was surprised to be surprised at the fact that when he returned, Rob was still fast asleep. With the exception of his round of self doubt at the beginning of the program, Jamie had thought himself to be relatively calm under pressure. Rob, however, was seemingly completely unfazed by the importance of the morning. It was that, or he was certain of his placement and had no reason for anxiety. Knowing Rob, it was probably the latter.

He tapped the bottom of the bare foot which had worked its way out from under Rob’s covers. “Wake up, Whitson… We need to get to class.”

“Humph.” Rob groaned into his pillow.

“Look. I want to check the squad assignments before we get to breakfast.” Jamie explained a bit curtly. “You coming?”

“I can spare you the trip, Potter.” Rob mumbled, rolling over and half-opening his eyes.

“Really?” Jamie said skeptically.

“Sure…” Jamie watched a slow and slightly devious smile work its way across his roommate’s face and had a feeling about what might be coming next. Rob didn’t disappoint, adding, “In fact, I’ll wager you on the assignments.”

Jamie laughed, shaking his head at Rob’s predictability. “Okay… Tell me what you’re thinking.”

“I’ll bet you five galleons the leaders are: you, Enright, Deacon, Churchill, Everett and Patel.”

“Not Becca?” Jamie asked, looking sideways at Rob, seeing if he’d take the bait.

“No. She’s right. They won’t assign her because they think some of us won’t take her command…. And, they’re right. Some of our classmates are bloody idiots.” Rob tried to keep his voice flat, but Jamie could hear the undercurrent of emotion Rob was holding back.

Jamie shook his head and sighed. “So, five galleons, huh… Meaning, if I don’t make it, I’ll at least get to take some coin from you. If I do…”

“You have the satisfaction of winning the spot and being one of the kings of the grunts.” Rob answered. “To be honest, I’m not sure which is the better outcome for you.”

“Alright, I’m in.” Jamie held out his hand and when Rob reached to shake it, Jamie pulled him up and out of the bed. “Now, get dressed so one of us can earn some coin and we can both eat.”

 

  
\------^^^^-------

 

  
Albus had watched Scorpius fiddle with his food all through dinner and now he was watching Scorpius reading and re-reading the same page in their Transfig text, over and over and over again.

“Scorpius.” Albus pulled at the book. “Maybe you should just call him.”

“He’s probably not back in his room yet… We agreed on ten.”

Albus rolled his eyes. “He’s probably sitting in his room, watching the time, and waiting to call you…. Just go.”

Scorpius looked back down at his book and realized he wasn’t going to progress any further than page 211, no matter how long he sat at their study table. “Alright.”

Albus felt a little pang of satisfaction as he watched Scorpius carefully pack his books, quills and parchment into his bag and slip the strap over his head.

“See you back at the room, then?” Scorpius asked, pushing his chair in under the table.

“I’ll be there in about an hour.” Albus said, finally letting his amusement show through a slight smile. “Say ‘hello’ to Jamie for me.”

Scorpius laughed. “Of course.”

Once he was back in the Dungeon Scorpius made a beeline for his room, quickly dropped his books, and pulled his two-way from his desk drawer. He flopped on the bed and flipped the mirror open.

Albus was right. Jamie was on the other end. The connection opened straight away.

“Hey.” Jamie said, looking into the mirror. “I thought we were on for ten.”

“I couldn’t wait any longer.” Scorpius confessed.

“Well, I was just sitting here staring at the wall, so…” Jamie smiled. “Anyway… It’s a good news, bad news situation.”

Scorpius knew what that meant. It was good news, but Jamie wanted to draw it out a little. So, he indulged his boyfriend and perked up one eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Yes….” Jamie drew it out. “Bad news is… I’m out five galleons.” Then he paused.

Scorpius waited and then finally jumped in for his part. “And, the good news?”

Jamie let a smile dance slowly across his lips, and Scorpius was overcome by a desire to reach through the mirror and kiss that mouth. He was so distracted by happy thoughts he nearly missed the words themselves. “The good news is I’m squad leader.”

Scorpius laughed and swept his hair back out of his face. “Of course you are.”

“Don’t say that.” Jamie made a little pout. “It was really touch and go there, you know.”

“I know you think that…” Scorpius said before he remembered the five galleons. “How’d you lose the money?”

“Whitson bet me on the squad leadership…” Jamie started and Scorpius jumped in.

“So, I’m not the only one who knew.” Scorpius crowed, pleased that he was in the right. “You really do underestimate your potential sometimes, James Potter… You have no idea.”

Jamie held his hand up, stopping Scorpius before he became too effusive. “In any case. I’m one of the leaders. The others are Churchill, Patel, Enright, Deacon and Everett.”

“Not Becca.” Scorpius noticed the absence of Jamie’s adversary come Forensics partner and near friend. Jamie didn’t have a word for their relationship, but it was obvious from the way things had evolved over the last term, and what Jamie’d shared over the holidays, that they’d moved from distrust to grudging acceptance and had now arrived at a kind of mutual respect and détente. Jamie spoke very highly of her work.

“No… I think Rob’s right. They don’t think people will follow her.” Jamie shared.

Scorpius frowned. He knew what that was like. Once you’re affiliated with Death Eaters, it’s just not that easy to shake. He shook his head and moved to another topic. “So… Celie Scamander’s been assigned to Ravenclaw and the boys are in Hufflepuff. Rose said she wasn’t surprised, but I think Lily’s a little put out that none of her ‘god siblings’ are in her house.”

Jamie laughed. “That sounds right. What are they like? I haven’t seen them in ages… I think it’s been at least ten years. I hardly remember them… The boys were just little and she was maybe five or six… a long time.”

“Well.” Scorpius started and couldn’t help a conspiratorial feeling smile from breaking out on his lips. “Well, she’s got bright red hair with green streaks in it. She’s quite eye-catching.”

“Really… I remember red, and they were blonds… and I remember she liked playing in the garden. She and Albus got in a bit of trouble because they were rolling around in the mud and tracked a bunch into the house. Mum wasn’t pleased at all.”

“Really?” Scorpius perked up an eyebrow. “Albus didn’t mention that.”

“He might not remember. He got in trouble for tracking mud in the house a lot. It wasn’t that unusual an event.”

“Well… don’t… and I mean DO NOT… tell him I told you, but I think Albus might have a little bit of a thing brewing for Miss Scamander.” Scorpius felt his grin really betraying him now.

“You don’t say.”

“Yep. He’s been very careful not to say anything, but I think he’s been a little too careful, if you know what I mean.”

“That could be trouble.” Jamie laughed a little. “Well, keep me updated. I can always use brother torture material.”

“Promise you won’t…” Scorpius demanded. “I won’t help you in that…”

Jamie considered it for a moment. Having this little tidbit to pull out in the future would be so delicious, but using it would mean undermining Scor… “Okay, I won’t use anything YOU share, but…If I get Lily to rat on him?”

Scorpius buried his head in his hands and sighed. “I suppose I won’t stop you there… but… be nice?”

“It’s all done in love, my love. Surely you know that?” Jamie cooed playfully.

“Why is it I’m dating you again?” Scorpius asked when he looked back into the mirror.

Jamie tilted his head, lifted an eyebrow and slowly licked his lips before answering slowly. “I think you know why…”

Scorpius bit his lip and felt his breath hitch. “It’s not just that… you know.”

“Mmmm… no… but that part’s nice, isn’t it?”

Scorpius nodded, feeling a little blush creeping up his neck and covering his face.

“My, but you’re turning a little pink, Mr. Malfoy…” Jamie said quietly.

Scorpius could feel his blush deepening and spreading.

“Are you pinking up everywhere?” Jamie asked, suggestively.

Scorpius nodded again, slipped off his vest, and unbuttoned the top couple of buttons on his shirt to reveal a bit of his collarbone.

Jamie smiled a lazy and unbelievably luscious looking smile. “You know which pink part of you I like the very best?”

Scorpius licked his lips before urging Jamie on. “I think so… but why don’t you tell me?”

One of Jamie’s hands dissappeared out of view of the mirror, and Scorpius thought he might be touching himself. Then Jamie’s eyes fluttered half closed and slowly opened. He breathed out “I really do like your very, very, pretty pink prick… Can you feel it?”

Scorpius nodded again, reaching to do as Jamie asked.

“Would you like to show it to me?” Jamie asked, looking quite flushed himself.

“Mmmm…” Scorpius nodded, now incapable of speech even if he wanted to say something.

“Perhaps you’d better pull the curtains and cast a nice strong privacy charm, then.” Jamie smiled as he turned with his wand and locked the door to his room.

 

  
\------^^^^------

 

  
Scorpius clapped his hands together to get the blood moving again. He’d cast what he thought was a solid heating charm when he’d left the castle that morning to start his run, but the cold January air had eventually broken through. It was a good thing he was nearly finished.

He took a detour from the route which led back up to the door nearest the Dungeon and instead made his way down to the stables and greenhouses where Albus hung out Saturday mornings, as well as most any other time he wasn’t in class or otherwise occupied. Scorpius stopped for a moment on entering the stables and let the warmth of the building work its way through his layers of clothing. The renovations and expansion they’d done on the school the previous summer had included some pretty impressive upgrades including very effective heating charms on both the stables and greenhouses. This morning Scorpius really felt the full force of that investment, and it was divine.

As he turned the corner into the section where they kept the winged horses, he saw Albus talking to someone in a stall near the far end. He was shaking something in his hand and looked irritated.

“You _cannot_ just feed Granians Pixie Puffs because you like them… The sugar.” Albus was lecturing.

“The sugar is fine for them. It’s just a little treat. They’ll still take the feed, hay and apples.” A female voice said… “Besides, it’s not as if I was going to make a habit of it. She found it in my pocket. What was I supposed to do?”

“ _First_ , back away. _Second_ , don’t carry sugary cereals around in your pocket.” Albus enumerated with a very clear, commanding voice Scorpius wasn’t particularly used to hearing. This was ‘instructor Albus,’ the voice he used with first and second years when they were getting unruly with the animals.

“Well, ‘ _first_ ’” the female voice enunciated strongly in imitation of Albus’ voice “is just flat-out _rude_ , and ‘ _second_ ,’ it’s breakfast time, and I was hungry.”

“You might eat before you come to the stables… or after… that’s what normal people do. That’s how we normally do things around here.”

“Well… Consider me informed now, then. I will do my very best to be ‘ _normal_ ’ and do things how you ‘ _normally do them around here._ ’” The voice paused before pronouncing. “I would have thought you, at least, would have some sort of capacity for imagination. Perhaps my father is mistaken about you.”

‘ _Oh_ …’ Scorpius thought to himself just before he watched Celie Scamander push past Albus and walk out toward the other end of the building. Scorpius would have sworn he could actually see the steam rising out of the back of Albus’ collar as he stood stock still watching the young witch stride through the hay and out the stable door.

Albus turned, and Scorpius could see his face twisted in irritation. Even at his distance, some twenty yards away, Scorpius saw Albus’ green eyes flash icy-hot before he spat out. “Merlin… that fucking… WITCH.”

Scorpius held his breath for a moment and then called out as if he’d just arrived. “Hey, hello! Albus… Have you eaten?”

Albus looked up at him, pushing his fingers through his long, unruly hair. “I know you were there, Scorpius… but nice try.” He smiled a weak smile. “And, no… haven’t eaten yet.”

“Maybe that explains your mood?” Scorpius suggested.

“I don’t think so.” Albus said as he checked the stall doors to ensure they were all closed while he walked toward his friend. “She just…. She should KNOW better… her FATHER.”

“Albus…” Scorpius stopped and wondered if what he was about to say would be well received or would get him in trouble. “Maybe it would be a good idea not to make assumptions about her because of her father.”

Albus gave the nearest stall a couple of instinctive kicks before looking sideways in Scorpius’ direction. “Okay, point… but, it’s not just that… she is just so…”

Scorpius waited.

“Irritating.” Albus finally pushed out.

Scorpius was biting his lip so hard he thought he might draw blood. “I can see that.”

 

  
\------^^^^------

 

  
Scorpius probably wouldn’t have overheard the conversation except for the fact that he had to stop by Professor Williams’ office to see about re-scheduling their wandless magic sessions. The Slytherin quidditch team had agreed to swap out practice sessions with Hufflepuff, intra-house unity and all that, and so Monday nights were now going to be off the table for his wandless coaching.

When Scorpius walked into his Head of House’s office he could hear Lin talking to someone in the other room. He quickly realized it was his father… a fire-call.

“Yes, they’ve slowed down a bit… Just one since Thursday.” Professor Williams said, “What about you?”

Scorpius knew he should give them privacy, but for some reason he moved closer to hear.

“Still one or two a day here… Thank Merlin we set up the wards and re-directs all those years ago. People are just so… vile.” His father’s voice sounded both angry and disappointed.

“Well, Minerva’s got things well in hand here. He won’t be bothered. In any case, it’s only been a couple of weeks. It seems to be dying out fairly quickly. Plus there was that botched arrest earlier this week by the Aurors. That seems to have captured people’s imaginations.”

Scorpius heard his father let out a half laugh. “I’m sure Potter’s enjoying that… He does seem to be a glutton for punishment.”

“Draco.” Lin scolded his father, but it came out as a bit of a purr. It was enough to remind Scorpius that he was eavesdropping on his father and his father’s boyfriend, which was probably not a good idea. He moved back away from the door to the suite and to the far side of the office and gave a fairly loud shout.

“Professor Williams… Hello.” He waited back by the outer door and could hear sound of the men concluding their call.

Lin walked into the office, digging his hands into his pockets. “How can I help you Scorpius?”

“I need to reschedule our Monday wandless sessions…. We’re swapping up Quidditch practice.”

Lin bent over his desk and pulled out his calendar. “Going to win the cup this year?” He asked absentmindedly as he flipped through the pages.

“We might.” Scorpius said, taking a seat opposite his instructor. “I think we’ve actually got a very good chance.”

Lin looked up with a smile. “That’s good. Nice for the house.”

Scorpius smiled. “And, my Father would love it.”

“He would.” Lin agreed and his eyes softened as a smile bloomed on his face. “So...” He returned to the book. “How about Tuesday at six? Is that too late?”

Scorpius thought about it. If they stuck to forty-five minutes he’d still make dinner with no trouble. “Six is good. I’ll mark it.”

“Great… How are your classes going?”

“Well, you know about DADA,” Scorpius started, “And Arithmancy and Potions are good. The double Astronomy’s going to be fun, I think… Everything else is good.”

Lin nodded. “Well, let me know if you need anything.”

Scorpius started to get up and then realized that the overheard conversation was starting to eat at him. He wasn’t sure if he should bring it up, but he was almost positive his father and Professor Williams had been talking about him.

“Was there something else?” Lin asked, noticing the stall in Scorpius’ movement.

“Actually…” the blond started, “I… When I came in I heard a little of your call… I’m very sorry. I wasn’t aiming to hear…”

“Oh.” Lin said plainly.

“May I ask what that was about?” Scorpius looked up at Lin who was still standing behind the desk and thought that he looked like his desire to maintain a promised confidence was at war with some other impulse.

“It’s not really my place to say, but…” he brought his hand to his mouth, thinking, then drew his hand up over his face and hair. “I think we should call your dad.”

He led Scorpius into his suite and kneeled down in front of the floo. He tossed in the powder, and called in “Malfoy Manor, Draco Malfoy” before the floo opened and he was able to look in to make the call.

“Hello, don’t tell me you missed me already?” Scorpius’ father’s voice teased as he saw Lin’s face through the fire. “Oh… Is that Scorpius.” He said with a start, just realizing his son was in the room.

“Yes…” Lin started slowly. “Scorpius unintentionally overheard a bit of our conversation…”

“I see.” Draco replied, and it was obvious to Scorpius that they had been talking about him, or something to do with him, or his father wouldn’t have known exactly what Lin meant by his statement.

“Father… is there something you need to tell me?” Scorpius asked, realizing he was going to have to ask his dad directly.

“It’s nothing really… Just a few owls and howlers…”

Scorpius felt his jaw harden and his shoulders tense. This was about that _Witch Weekly_ article, it had to be. He’d been surprised there hadn’t been any angry letters and now he knew why.

“You’ve been hiding this from me.” Scorpius said stiffly.

“Not hiding, exactly. We always maintain the wards and re-directs on the Manor because I sometimes receive unwanted correspondence from people… So, those would always have caught these.”

“You just didn’t tell me…”

“Right.” Draco replied knowing that he wasn’t in the wrong, exactly, but also that his son was not happy to have been treated as a child. Or, he assumed this was what Scorpius felt based on how he would have felt were he in Scorpius’ shoes.

“And, then you had the school set up barriers here?” Scorpius asked.

“Yes.” Lin answered this time. “I suggested it. The number has slowed quite a bit, but we didn’t think you needed to be disturbed.”

“ _I see_. So, the two of you and Professor McGonagall agreed to this.” Scorpius knew his father and Lin had only done this with the best of intentions, but he felt managed and he didn’t like it. It made him feel even more at the mercy of other people, and he really disliked that… particularly because the whole thing was due to other people thinking they could tell him what to do, believing they could have a say in his life.

“Professor Longbottom, as well… He’s Assistant Head Master.” Draco added.

“Do you have any of these letters?” Scorpius looked at Professor Williams who turned to look at Draco through the fire. Draco nodded at him.

“Yes, I still have a couple of them.” Lin answered.

“I’d like to see them.” Scorpius said.

“You really don’t...” Lin started. “They’re just angry, ignorant people who don’t know you… You really don’t need to…”

“It’s okay, Lin. Let him see them.” Draco turned his face to his son. “I know you’re upset, but please realize, I just didn’t want to trouble you over this.”

“I know, but I’m only going to be at school for a bit longer. I have to face the real world eventually. I’ve lived through this before…”

“And it hurt you.” Draco said, his voice sounding thin.

“It’s…” Scorpius started. “Look. I’m going to get the letters. I understand. It’s all right, really. I’ll call you if I need you.”

“Okay. I love you, you know.” Draco said, and Scorpius thought some of those letters must have been pretty awful to prompt that. His Father wasn’t normally the ‘I love you, son’ type.

“I know, and I love you, too.”

 

  
\------^^^^------

 

  
When Albus walked into his dorm room late that afternoon he found his dorm mate sitting with some parchment at his desk and looking a bit grim.

“You okay, Scorpius?” He asked “Ready for dinner?”

Scorpius turned in his direction and Albus saw that Scorpius eyes looked a bit hard, and his face stiff.

“Some people are really not very nice.” Scorpius said sharply.

Albus walked a bit closer and he could see that Scorpius had been reading a couple of letters.

“Who’s written you?” Albus asked.

“People.” Scorpius answered, his mouth yanking the word like a weed that needed to be eliminated from a well-tended garden. “People who think they get to say what I should do. People who think they know how others… other people they don’t know… should live.”

Scorpius’ voice was rising and Albus moved next to him, reaching for one of the letters in question. Scorpius held it down for a moment and then lifted his hand just enough for Albus to slide it out and take it in hand.

Albus felt himself coiling up tight as he read the rough, closed hand smeared across the page. He wanted to ball it up, this one and any others that came. Who were these people who thought they knew Scorpius, or Jamie, or his family? None of them were friends of theirs. This one didn’t even have the decency to sign his or her own name. They were just an anonymous coward, an anonymous, angry, bitter, old coward.

“You’re right.” Albus pushed the words out through his tight throat. “People are not very nice… We know this… Actually, what we know is that _some_ people, _some_ ignorant, small people are not very nice…”

Scorpius was looking down at another letter on his desk and Albus kneeled down next to him. “Hey.” He put his hand on Scorpius’ knee. “Hey. Look at me.”

When Scorpius turned his head Albus continued “We also know that those people are _nothing_. They don’t matter. They want to matter but they don’t unless we give them permission, and we don’t have to.”

Scorpius looked at his best friend and he felt like he was back in first year again. It felt like it was just Albus and him against so many people who said nasty things, and did nasty things, and hurt them just for the fun of hurting them. Then he remembered that it wasn’t just the two of them any longer, that it had never really been just the two of them. They had family and friends and their teachers, and all the other good people in the world… all of whom greatly outnumbered the small, petty and weak.

He took in a deep breath and stood up, and Albus stood with him and took him in his arms in a strong hug. Everything seemed to slow down, and Scorpius had the thought that he was so fortunate that somehow he and Albus had ended up in the same place at the same time and that of all the people on that train Albus had become an object of immense weight in his universe.

 


	12. The Long Winter Slog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January's finally coming to a close, and Scorpius has been making observations (and engaging in a few flights of fantasy involving medieval knights... and Jamie). Over at the Keep, Jamie and Becca are adjusting to their new squad assignments.

By the close of January, Scorpius had made note of four things. One, Professor Williams had been right, the howlers and owls did significantly drop off after the first week of school. Two, it seemed highly unlikely his boyfriend was ever going to be satisfied with sitting on the sideline when something was going on. Three, despite his desire to focus on his studies and arithmancy project he was becoming a bit obsessed stories of French knights. Four, he wasn’t the only one in school with an ongoing obsession: Albus was very obviously consumed with Celie Scamander.

Scorpius realized he probably could do something about at least one and maybe two of these things, but at present he was content to simply keep an eye on things until it became advantageous to take action – particularly on a chilly Sunday when he had some time to curl up with a book and enjoy a few sweets. So, he reached for a biscuit and gave in to his current obsession, returning to a page in  _Armored Valor: A History of Wanded Knighthoods, 750 - 1500._

The biscuit was one out of several rolls of Ginger Nuts Jamie sent him, along with a commensurate number of packets of Honeydukes’ Humming Hot Chocolate, the day after he found out about the nasty letters. Scorpius had briefly considered not telling Jamie about the howlers and owls but decided it was better to risk Jamie thinking he had to do something about it, even though it was Scorpius’ contention he didn’t, than to have to try to explain later why he’d kept him in the dark. Scorpius wasn’t certain how fattening him up would counter anyone’s assumption that he was an unfit partner for their golden boy, but he wasn’t one to turn away any kind of chocolate… and he really did like Ginger Nuts.

As Scorpius dug deeper into the pages of the book, he took refuge in the stories of the Kings, Counts, Dukes, Lords and Knights of the past… and in particular, Edon of Poitiers, the Knight he and Jamie had learned about while they’d been in Paris. If even half the accounts were correct, Edon was quite a character. The general outline of the story, no doubt embellished over time and filled in with myths and fables, was that Edon had been the son of a bailiff in employ of the Duc de Jardres. Early in his life, Edon left home and found work with a French Comte as a man at arms and distinguished himself as a skilled soldier and able leader. Eventually, he became a member of the Order of Apollo, a brotherhood of knighted wizards in France at the time.

Eventually, Edon returned to Poitiers and entered the employment of the Duc, Charles Philippe Mallefoi de Jardres. At this point, the story took a bit of a turn, but apparently the knight was expelled from the service of the Duc after some kind of scandal. The more widely reported story was that he had secretly become engaged to the Duc’s daughter who was promised to another noble house and the expulsion was done to ensure their separation and the politically and monetarily advantageous marriage of the Duc’s daughter. The whispered story was that Edon had become involved with someone else in the household, perhaps one of the Duc’s sons. Scorpius couldn’t help but imagine himself in the story, after all, they were some part of his family.

In the stories that spooled out in his head he was the Duc’s son, working in his library while his knight was off in battle. He could see his fingers trailing across illuminated manuscripts, not ancient as they’d be today, but bright, crisp parchment with new illustration. He’d hear the footfalls of Edon’s steed as he cantered into the manse’s courtyard and peer out the window to take a look. The knight was so beautiful with sun gleaming copper gold off his russet hair and reflecting off the silver and brass of his armored breastplate. Jamie, who always played the role of Edon in Scorpius’ little fantasies, would look up toward his window, sensing him there.

Of course, he had to wait for evening before he could go see his knight, but when sunlight was finally replaced by moonlight he would cast a _muffliato_  and steal through the corridors of the manor, making his way to Edon’s quarters. Scorpius imagined he would stop before entering and watch Edon through the cracked door, admiring the way the candlelight played across the lines of the knight’s body and the movement of his hands as they worked, making repairs to his armor, sharpening his weapons, caring for the tools of his craft.

When finally entered the small room, Edon would rise, and Scorpius would look into his gorgeous, golden-hazel eyes. He could feel his breath hold while he took in the wonder of this man, his lover and his love. He’d reach a hand out, touching Edon’s hard, muscled chest through the linen of his shirt. Then they were in one another’s arms, and Edon was kissing him. He felt Edon’s lips, the stubble of his unshaven cheek, and the caress of his warm breath, as the knight’s hungry kisses took in more and more of him. Edon’s hands, calloused from days holding the reigns, would ruche up his richly embroidered robes to finally touch Scorpius’ skin, wrapping around him and grasping his thighs before pulling him up and carrying him to the rough hewn settle. He felt the prickle of the mattress’ sharp hay stuffing under his knees as he rose above his lover. They would make love, and Scorpius imagined the way the candlelight made the sweat on Jamie’s body shine like liquid gold and the thirst in his eyes as Scorpius rode his knight further and further into pleasure.

Scorpius felt his lips creeping into a smile as he thought about Jamie as Edon and making love to him in that simple room. His mind flickered and suggested one of the alternate scenarios he also enjoyed, the one where Edon returned with an injury and he, the Duc’s son, would nurse the knight health, having studied the healing arts. He supposed it was useful he never imagined Edon returning with any injuries to any critical parts. The injuries were mostly injured arms and legs, things that would prevent some movement, but not any activities essential to the fantasy. Of course, if he had sustained another kind of injury, the story could involve patient waiting before some cataclysmic lovemaking.

While Scorpius had been engaged in his historical imaginings, Albus had returned to their room from his work in the stables to strip off muddy work clothes and get into something both warmer and drier before dinner. Albus watched the tell-tale signs of a Scorpius deep in thought, the distracted flicking of the end of his quill back and forth across his lower lip, the pursing of his lips, and the slow tilting of his head. Clearly, he’d stopped reading several minutes prior and now was lost in his own mind someplace. When Scorpius pursed his lips again and cocked an eyebrow, Albus knew his friend was considering something amusing. That was also when Albus noticed the roll of Ginger Nuts on the desk.

“Scorpius, can I get one of those?” He asked, walking closer.

Scorpius didn’t respond. That wasn’t completely unusual. Scorpius had a way of fully falling into his own world when he was deep in thought. Albus just hoped the castle didn’t burn down around him some day while he was considering the importance of the First Wizarding Council of Lower Humbldump, or some other obscure subject.

Scorpius’ mind snapped back into the present when Albus reached across the desk and pulled a biscuit from the roll.

“I’m sorry…” Scorpius started, immensely glad Albus had no skill in legilimency.

“You don’t mind, do you?” Albus asked, holding up the biscuit in question.

“No… have as many as you like. I’ve got tonnes left.” Scorpius handed over the roll and waived at the box where several more packets waited for eventual consumption.

“What’s that you’re…” Albus started before noticing the book. “Oh… your knights in shining armor.”

“Edon of Poitiers.” Scorpius elaborated, “He worked for my family, you know… a few centuries ago… in France.”

“He did, did he?” Albus asked, indulging Scorpius’ interest.

“He did, but he was banished, apparently for having fooled around with someone in the household.”

“You’re joking…” Albus laughed as he flopped back against his bed, enjoying a few more of the spicy biscuits. When he rolled over to say more, he saw Scorpius’ cheeks were flushed red. “Merlin, don’t tell me…. You’re fantasizing about them, aren’t you?”

Scorpius turned his face away, but it was too late. Apparently, no legilimency was needed to read his mind, or at least guess at what he’d been thinking.

Albus jumped out of the bed and began to needle his best friend. “Oh, _Jamie_ , how _handsome_ you look in your armor… how brave…” He teased between pokes at Scorpius’ ribs. “What a strong, _fine steed_ you have….” He continued, provoking Scorpius to give in and fight back a little.

“Stop…” Scorpius said through the laughter that was overtaking him. “Really, Albus… please stop.”

“So, does he rescue you?”

“Stop… really….” Scorpius pleaded as felt himself turning from laughter to frustration under Albus’ teasing.

“Does he pull out his big, gleaming …”

Before Albus could get any further, Scorpius cut him off. “I’m not telling you what I imagine doing with your brother any more than you’re telling me what you imagine doing with Celie Scamander.”

As soon as the words escaped his lips Scorpius cursed himself. Over the years he had learned it was better to hold back until Albus was ready because Albus wasn’t always fully able to make sense of his feelings. Jumping the gun could result in odd and unexpected results.

“What on earth makes you think I fantasize about _her_?” Albus nearly shouted. “Celie Scamander?”

Scorpius bit his lip. “I…” He tried to start at some kind of diversion.

“Do you know I caught her spying on me the other day, while I was working with Lorcan and Lysander in the greenhouses?” Albus threw out in accusation.

“Spying?” Scorpius was bewildered. “Don’t you think she might just have been waiting on her brothers?”

“No, she was definitely watching me.” Albus said, “I heard her asking about me when they left.” Albus was pacing now, a sure sign of agitation. “Everywhere I go, she’s there… in the greenhouses, in the stables, in the library, in class, at meals.”

Scorpius held back a laugh. “It’s a small school Albus.”

Albus waived away Scorpius’ logic, and Scorpius knew there was no reasoning with his best friend at this point. If he wanted to believe Celie Scamander was watching him all the time that was what he was going to believe until he changed his mind. Scorpius was fairly certain the truth was something more like the opposite, however.

Suddenly, Albus stopped in his tracks. “What are you doing here, anyway? Don’t you have quidditch practice?”

“Oh, Salazar.” Scorpius blinked and groaned as he checked his watch. “I was supposed to be there five minutes ago. Smith is going to have my arse.”

“Hurry up, or she’ll give your place away… fancy new gear or not.” Albus teased, referring to the new gloves and leathers Jamie’d given Scorpius for Christmas. Then he added for extra measure, “Don’t let me forget to send some snaps of you in your kit to Jamie… I’m sure he’d love to see them on you… Maybe he can imagine you as the knight?”

Scorpius smiled and threw Albus a rude gesture as he ran out of their dorm with his equipment bag. Smith was going to be peeved, and he’d probably have to do extra laps.

 

\------^^^^------

 

“Sore?” Jamie asked through the two-way, and Scorpius realized he’d started rubbing his shoulder while they’d been talking. He’d taken a quaffle to the arm during Sunday afternoon’s practice, and it was still bothering him a bit, particularly when he was tired. However, their first match was scheduled in just under a fortnight, on the 11th, and he didn’t want to risk Smith thinking she should bench him. He would just have to fly through it.

“A little. Emma’s got us going pretty hard in practice. Our first match is coming up, and I think she can taste a cup.” Scorpius couldn’t help but smile at that. Their team was much improved this year, and they really did have a good shot at it.

“Well. I’m sure Rose’ll have something to say about that.”

Scorpius couldn’t hold back his laugh. “I know. I’m really hoping it doesn’t come down to us and them. I’m not sure how she’d take losing to Vi.”

“I guess they’ll cross that bridge when they come to it…” Jamie looked through the mirror at his boyfriend’s face and thought he saw a flicker of something like doubt cross his face. “You worried about something?”

“No…” Scorpius wasn’t sure exactly how to bring it up. He was probably imagining things, but at the last couple of practices Armie Rookwood had been a little close, or friendly, or maybe attentive? Scorpius wasn’t even sure how to frame it. When his internal dialogue broke and he looked back at Jamie’s face he realized Jamie was waiting for him to speak.

“Well… “ Scorpius started. “There’s a 4th year on the team who…” He felt himself blush a little before trying to go at things from a different angle. “I think I need your advice.” He said.

“How so?”

“There’s a fourth year…” Scorpius started again.

“So you said.” Jamie prompted, wondering what could possibly be so difficult for Scorpius to convey.

“It’s probably nothing, but I think, maybe, hemightfancymeabit.” Scorpius blurted out before biting his lip and waiting for Jamie’s reaction.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Jamie asked, having missed a lot of whatever was in the torrent of sound at the end of that supposed sentence.

“I think he might… fancy me… just a bit … or something” Scorpius said, slower this time.

Jamie eyes lit. “Oh… and, you’d like my advice?” He asked while his eyebrows perked up in amusement with the question.

“How do I shake him?” Scorpius asked, turning slightly from the mirror so he didn’t have to look Jamie straight in the face while he blushed like a 1st year.

“You think I have the answer to that?” Jamie asked, his voice light with a crack of laughter peeking through.

“I’m sure this must have happened to you. Half the school had their eye on you at some point.” Scorpius countered with a bit of exasperation. Jamie was having entirely too good of a time at his expense, now.

Jamie sighed. “Well, that’s debatable, but even so…. Yes… sometimes there were occasions… when I was the object of unwanted attention.” Jamie’s voice started to take on a bit of hauteur, and Scorpius pushed back.

“I wasn’t trying to fluff your ego, Potter… I just need some advice.”

“He knows you have a boyfriend, right?”

“I think at this point most of wizarding Britain is aware of that.” Scorpius was growing impatient. All he wanted was a tip or two to help him redirect Rookwood’s attention, not a treatise on handling the fawning mob.

“Sorry, yeah… Okay… right… look….” Jamie had fallen back into his candid voice, “Honestly, there’s not much you can do about it. Sometimes people just develop feelings. The only thing you can do is avoid one-on-one time and be direct if he gets too forward.”

“That’s it?” Scorpius wasn’t surprised, but had been holding out hope. “No secret incantations?”

“Not really.” Jamie shrugged. “I suppose there are aversion potions, but I’d be careful about that. That’s probably best left for extreme circumstances.”

Scorpius sighed. “It’s probably nothing. I’m sure I’m overthinking it. Besides, he’s technically my cousin… he couldn’t honestly…”

“Merlin, Armie Rookwood?” Jamie coughed out the name. He knew Becca’s little brother was on the Slytherin side, and granted, it wasn’t like their families were at all close. He wasn’t sure what the story was there, only that there was some kind of falling out and Scorpius’ mum had not spoken to her sister, Daphne Rookwood, at all during Scorpius’ lifetime. Jamie wasn’t sure Scorpius had ever even spoken with her or seen much of her aside from catching sight of her in the crowd at King’s Cross. He thought for a moment, “If you want, I could try talking to Becca. See if she has any thoughts. He is her little brother.”

“No…” Scorpius cautioned. “It’s not… I don’t want to embarrass him. Plus, Emma tends to favor him anyway, seeing as they’re cousins. And…I might be imagining things.”

“I doubt it.” Jamie said looking at him with dark eyes. “I’d be surprised if he were the only one.”

Scorpius felt his face grow pink and decided to redirect the conversation. “Speaking of Becca, how’s she doing with her squad?”

Over the past weeks Jamie had been filling Scorpius in on how everything was progressing at school, and the fact that Becca seemed a little frustrated with her squad leader, Brian Enright.

“Mmm...” Jamie reflected, “Better, maybe? To be honest, I’m not sure about Enright myself. He’s smart, but he doesn’t seem to have a good command over his squad.”

“How so?”

“Well, when we had our simulated wand exercises last week he seemed a little tentative… like he was unsure about directing his squad.” Jamie explained. “I wouldn’t have noticed, but our squad was positioned just adjacent to their position, and I could see what they were doing. It was like he was having trouble deciding what to do… second guessing himself in the moment.”

“That doesn’t sound good.”

“No” Jamie agreed. “And, Becca’s not that great at hiding her emotions. I could see she was peeved after. Win’s squad got the jump on them, and they lost points on the whole thing.”

“She’s not doing anything ill advised?” Scorpius knew she was pushing up against her family’s reputation.

“No… She wouldn’t do that, but it does put her in a rough situation.” Jamie breathed in deep. “She should be leading her own squad, probably. I’m sure it’s frustrating to see her leader struggling… and to have it negatively impact their team.”

Scorpius nodded as he felt himself flagging. It was getting late, and he still had a paper to finish on the influence of orbiting satellites on planetary movement for Astronomy.

Jamie must have noticed because he made the move to wrap things up. “I guess we should be going.”

“I suppose.” This was always Scorpius’ least favorite part of their calls.

“Okay… well…” then Jamie stopped and asked. “You haven’t had any more of those letters have you?”

“No, none since last week.” Scorpius assured him.

“I’m glad.” Jamie smiled weakly and then frowned. “I wish…”

“You don’t have to.” Scorpius cut him off. “It’s passing… really”

Jamie sighed, and in the sigh and the quiet that followed Scorpius could hear everything he couldn’t say out loud and the things Scorpius felt himself.

“I love you.” Jamie’s words finally broke the silence

“Me, too.” Scorpius answered.

“Talk tomorrow?” Jamie added.

“Of course.” Scorpius smiled and watched as Jamie flipped the mirror closed.

 

\------^^^^------

 

It was sleeting, again. They’d finally made it through January, and February was starting off just as dreary as January had been.

Scorpius pushed his attention back toward Professor Finch-Fletchley and Fortenoy’s General Theory of Sound Dampening. He was making every effort to keep his mind on his Charms lesson but his thoughts kept turning to his Arithmancy project, and the issue of re-calibrating the aetherometer… and to a rather striking head of red hair on the opposite side of the classroom.

He must have been thinking more about Celie Scamander than he suspected because Carlos leaned toward him and whispered, “Care to share?”

Scorpius just shook his head, “After class...”

“It’s Albus, isn’t it?”

Scorpius nodded. “Deep in denial. He’s convinced himself she’s watching him.”

Carlos suppressed a chuckle. “He really is something.”

“You can say that again.”

Scorpius directed his attention back toward the front of the room as his Professor was finally wrapping things up and giving the evening’s reading assignment. Once, the room cleared a little, he made his way through the maze of desks and chairs the front of the class.

“What can I help you with, Scorpius?” His professor asked.

Scorpius pulled his aetherometer and the accompanying manual out of his bag. “I need a little help with calibrating this thing.” Scorpius thumbed through the manual to the pages which covered calibration.

“I think I’ve done all the measurements that are required.” Scorpius pointed to the section in question, “But, I’ll need to use some charms to properly re-set the scale. Otherwise, the strong magical fields here are going to throw off the readings… it’s just that...”

“We haven’t covered environmentally linked charms like the ones you’ll need.” Professor Finch-Fletchley had taken the book from his student’s hand and was looking at the relevant section, reading through the process needed to reset the instrument to accommodate for local variations in baseline aether levels and magnetic fields.

“Right, and I’m going to be using this for my final Arithmancy project…”

The brunette turned up to look at his student with a knowing smile. “Ah… and you don’t want to muck it up before you’ve had a chance to start.”

“More or less.” Scorpius laughed in agreement.

“How eager are you to get to this?” The man asked, admiring the smartly polished instrument.

“It’s not extremely urgent, but I’d like to get to it.” The truth was he had plenty of time, but now that he was focused on it he wanted to get to it. And, he knew his studies were only going to become more stressful over the next eighteen months.

“Of course. If it’s all right with you, why don’t I pull together a reading list for you so you can get started on an approach? It seems like an excellent project for some extra credit, and I think some House points…”

Scorpius smiled, the man knew how to motivate a Slytherin. “That would be great.” Scorpius replied.

“I’ll have something for you by the end of the week. Then you can spend all the time you like over the weekend working on it… With some time, of course, for the quidditch match and a trip to Hogsmeade.” His professor smiled. “I assume you’ll be routing for the badgers?” His professor prodded.

Given the match was with Gryffindor, it was likely he’d be silently pulling for a Hufflepuff win, but he decided to be politic. “Too early in this half of the season for me to have a routing interest. I’m just excited for the matches to start.”

“Nice answer, Malfoy… You’d better get moving or you’ll be late for your next. Don’t want to upset Goldstein, do you?”

 

\------^^^^-------

 

In the basement of the Keep Jamie’s eyes were swimming. After three weeks leading his squad through preliminary field instruction, simulations, and last week’s suppressed-wand exercises he thought a change of pace would be welcome. He hadn’t anticipated that this week’s big assignment would be sitting in a secured, windowless room, wading through mountains of surveillance transcripts. Ostensibly, this was training. Practically, it felt like torture.

He arched his back, twisted his neck, and heard something crack.

“Merlin, Potter.” Rob moaned next to him. “I thought it was just me.”

“Nah… I’m bloody exhausted.” Jamie looked around at the dozen Initiates bent over papers, straining to maintain their attention. “Anyone finding anything interesting?”

Heads around the room shook in the negative.

They’d been assigned to filter through several boxes from a year-old surveillance operation and pull out any mentions of potions or ingredients trafficking. Apparently, the higher ups thought there might be something in the transcripts that had been skipped over previously that may aid in a current operation and/or the prosecution.

Jamie tried to stretch his shoulders again and decided they all needed some kind of reprieve. He looked over at a couple of his squad members who seemed the closest to flagging, “Cleary, Rossi, why don’t you take a break? Take orders for tea and biscuits?”

Everyone began digging in their bags and pockets for change and submitting their orders for beverages, crisps, biscuits, sweets and whatever else could be retrieved from the commissary.

Jamie looked back at the pile of boxes and thought they’d be lucky if they made it through everything. They’d been at it since Monday, but with just a day and a half to go they had no more than six hours available to get through at least three more boxes of material. They’d already accelerated the process as much as they could using word and phrase finding charms.

He sat down, took a breath and grabbed another page of the transcript. They’d just have to do the best they could with the time they had.

By the time it was ready to clear up for the day Jamie thought his brain had leaked out somewhere in box 22-2903-B. He stood and stretched his arms up above his head, trying to get the blood moving again.

“All right. That’s enough for now… Same routine as yesterday. If you’ve anything interesting, place it in the blue file and tag the spot where it belongs with a marking charm.” He looked for a subject to help with the cleanup and caught the eye of Rema Sundaram, one of the team members he still felt he didn’t know so well. “Sundaram, you and I can move these back to storage.”

The compact brunette groaned quietly, but nodded. Jamie knew he was slowing her from her dorm and probably dinner.

As the squad shuffled parchment back into file folders and boxes Rob nudged Jamie’s shoulder. “I’ll hold you a seat, then, Gov.”

Jamie rolled his eyes. “You REALLY don’t have to do that.”

Rob laughed. “Alright then, no room for you at supper.”

“You know what I mean.”

“I know. I just like to torture you.” Rob looked around. “May as well get used to it. It’s what everyone expects, right?”

Jamie felt a hitch somewhere inside and couldn’t tell if it was a good feeling or not. He decided to leave it for the moment.

He sighed and responded, “What I expect is to have somewhere to sit when I get to the café, yeah?” adding a raised eyebrow for effect.

“Yeah, yeah… don’t get all bossy on me now…” Rob laughed and sauntered out of the room, hands dug in his pockets.

Jamie turned to Rima. “Thanks for helping with this.”

“Of course.” She started to move a small stack of parchment papers back into their respective file folders when she stopped. “Actually… I know we’re looking for references to potions and ingredients…” She trailed off looking at the parchment again and then up at him, evaluating him on something.

Jamie waited, and she held the papers out to him. “Well, I thought there was something interesting here. I don’t know…”

Jamie too them in hand and scanned the first page, a transcript of a fire-call, unsure what he was looking for.

“It’s about half-way down.” She pointed to the spot in question

Jamie looked closer at the transcript.

 

_Subject A: So, Rutledge says her boys are going to be available for their next appointment Thursday morning._

_Subject B: Yeah, okay. We can cover [garbled]…._

_Subject A: Can we catch up the afternoon before? I might be tied up early._

_Subject B: I suppose, but I’ll need to get back to you on it… I’m trying to schedule [garbled] that day… I also heard from Sweeney [garbled] we should pop by the ordinary that afternoon…_

 

Jamie looked at Rima who handed him another paper, a report about an aborted raid. It had been scheduled for four in the afternoon, February 10, 2022. He looked at the transcript; the call was logged on Tuesday, February 2.

While he looked at it she said, “Sweeney’s a name muggles sometimes use… for their police…” He looked up and she had her lips pursed and her eyebrow raised in suspicion. “They might be trying to be clever.”

“You think someone was tipping them?” Jamie looked back at the papers, comparing the dates.

She shrugged. “Dunno…. Maybe... seems possible, but maybe the higher ups already know?”

He bit the inside of his lip, thinking on it. It was probable someone had already caught this… but maybe not… he had no idea if it would be a good thing or a bad thing to bring this to someone’s attention. He decided it probably would be best… he supposed. “I’ll take care of it.” He said firmly, trying to sound more decisive than he felt. “Good catch…. Maybe don’t mention it to anyone else, though, right? Might be something ongoing…”

She nodded in agreement and smiled. “Sure, Guv.”

“Not you, too...” Jamie groaned with the growing awareness he was going to have to just accept the teasing. It seemed to be a uniting theme for his squad.

She laughed as she levitated the remaining boxes on to the cart while Jamie folded the sheets of parchment and stuffed them in his bag.

As they wheeled the cart back down the hallway toward the evidence storage facility, Jamie asked “So, looking forward to fish and chips tonight?”

She shook her head, “Really, Potter? Is that a serious question? Does anyone look forward to that?”

“Probably not… but at least no one’s died from it yet…”

“That we know of.” She deadpanned.

 

\-----^^^^------

 

When he got to the café thirty minutes later Rob was holding him a seat at a table with Rookwood and Churchill. Jamie grabbed a plate of the fish and chips and sat down.

“How’s your squad doing?” Win asked, poking at some decidedly anemic looking chips.

Jamie shrugged and looked at Rob for input. “What do you think?”

“S’alright. I preferred last week. We were alright with that, weren’t we?” Rob said with a little pride, referring to their squad’s performance in the wand exercises. “I’m getting stiff sitting and sifting through papers, yeah?”

“Welcome to modern Auror work…” Win smiled, “what they have you working on, anyway?”

“Transcripts.” Jamie answered, trying to sound upbeat. “Reviewing old surveillance transcripts. You?”

“Crime scene reports.” Win answered between forkfuls of his dinner.

“We’re on transcripts, too.” Becca said as if she was offering herself, or maybe the table, condolences. “It’ll be over Thursday, though… then we have this weekend’s tac-ops training … and fly-alongs start in a few weeks.” She perked up thinking ahead to the shadowing they’d be starting at the end of February.

“Yeah. That should be fun.” Rob agreed. “Something real, finally.”

“Don’t get too eager. You need to make it through the next three weeks before they release you into the wild, you know.” Jamie cautioned, evaluating his fish as if he were determining if it was really safe to eat.

“I know… thanks for the reminder…” Rob replied before pulling a fawning face at his squad leader. “I’ll make you proud, Da.. don’t worry.”

Jamie rolled his eyes and turned toward Win and Becca. “How are your teams?”

“Good…” Win nodded. “I think we’ll be alright.”

Jamie thought they’d probably be more than alright. Win’s team had done very well in last week’s exercises, placing second overall. They were currently in a tie for first with Dev Patel’s team.

Becca nodded, too. “Mine’s good. Enright’s alright… Seems to be…” but he heard the doubt in her voice. Jamie chalked it up to her displeasure over last week’s results and her general suspicion of those she didn’t know well. Becca was not one to warm to anyone quickly, and definitely spent time evaluating anyone before she’d give them a nod.

If he were honest with himself, he’d have to admit he was a little irked she hadn’t been assigned to his squad. She had a talent for observation, was quick as a whip, and was ambitious. He also thought they’d made some significant improvements in their working relationship over the last term. He watched her chatting with Win and hoped Enright was smart enough to take advantage of her skills and drive.

They spent most of the rest of the meal comparing notes on the current IP case and swapping stories from that day’s Engagement Tactics and Strategies class including Rob’s turn taking down Sargent Boot with a well-placed bracciabindo, much to the enjoyment of the class. Once or twice, Jamie thought he spied Rob stealing glances in Becca’s direction. Eventually, he’d have to corner his roommate and get to the bottom of that.

He was just getting up to leave when Becca asked, “You heading to the library this evening?”

“No… stopping by the lab. I’ve got a bit of work to do on my Tech assignment.” Jamie answered.

“I’m headed in that direction.” Rob offered, looking at Becca with an expression of helpful hopefulness. “You working on the IP case? I was just about to crack the files on that one.”

“Umm… Yeah.” Becca answered. “Sure, meet you there at eight, then?”

“I’m there.” Rob stated with a tad more enthusiasm than Jamie usually heard from his roommate when it came to classwork.

 

\------^^^^------

 

Thursday night, Scorpius was rounding the corner on his way to the entrance to the Dungeon when he spotted a familiar auburn haired student crawling along the edge of the hallway.

“Celie?” He asked, not sure if he should try to disturb whatever it was she was doing. “Have you lost something?”

She stopped and turned toward him. Merlin, but she had blue eyes, but they weren’t ordinary blue. They were really dark, almost sapphire blue. They looked a bit like the sky just before full dark when the last echos of sunlight in the atmosphere made the sky neary glow blue.

“Have you noticed the cat?” She asked, staring at him with those sharp, blue eyes. The strength of her gaze made Scorpius a bit jumpy.

“Flich’s cat?” Scorpius asked, wondering if there might be another. Most people made it a point not to notice Flich’s cat if they could get away with it.

“Is that the one?” She asked. “I saw her wandering up from this direction just a little while ago, and she seemed… off…”

Scorpius laughed, “Well, Mrs. Norris the Younger is always a bit off… I think it comes with the territory…”

She shook her head. “I know what you mean by that, but no… I don’t mean that… There was definitely something odd… I was looking to see if there was something she might have eaten.”

“You may be looking for a while, then.” Scorpius remarked. “I think she has a pretty varied diet. Vi told me Mrs. N had developed the habit of bringing her little tributes.”

“Does she?” Celie squinted her eyes in concentration, and Scorpius drew back a little.

“Does she what?” Albus’ voice asked from behind Scorpius. Scorpius realized Albus must have approached while he and Celie had been chatting, if that’s what you could even call the conversation.

“Scorpius and I were just discussing Mrs. Norris... the cat…” Celie answered Albus in what Scorpius thought might be a bit of a short tone. There was definitely an undercurrent between the two, and Scorpius couldn’t yet decide what kind of event it was going to ignite.

“Keeping an eye on her?” Albus asked skeptically, and Scorpius could have sworn he almost heard a muttered “as well” at the end of the question.

“I was saying she looked odd. I thought I’d take a look around to see if there was a reason.”

“She’s always odd. She’s Flich’s cat.” Albus explained to her in a clipped voice.

“Right. Well, you may be of the opinion that her welfare is none of your concern, but she’s just a cat. If there’s something wrong with her, I don’t see the harm in trying to alleviate her suffering.”

Albus shook his head. “It’s your evening. Do what you like with it.”

“I plan to.” She shot back then turned to Scorpius. “I’ll see you in Charms tomorrow?”

Scorpius nodded, and asked, “You going in to Hogsmeade on Saturday?”

“I think so. My roommates volunteered to show me around.” She smiled lightly at Scorpius, and he was amazed at the change in her eyes. They suddenly flared to life with the change in her demeanor.

“Well, if you like hot chocolate, the Humming Hot Chocolate at Honeydukes is very good.” Scorpius suggested.

“I’ll keep an eye out for it.” She replied as their conversation was drawn to an end by Albus pulling at his friend’s sleeve.

“Scorpius, we should go. Don’t you have a chess game to get to?” Albus nudged, referring to the rematch Scorpius had promised Yann, before turning on his heel in a swirl of robes and marching off down the hallway.

“Right,” Scorpius conceded. “Well, see you tomorrow.” He waived lightly to Celie as he sped up to catch Albus.

“Nice seeing you,” She said to his receding form adding with a pointed call, “And you, I suppose, Albus Potter.”

Once they were out of view and nearly out of earshot Albus stopped suddenly, cast a _muffliato_ and turned toward Scorpius with his arms crossed. “Did you really need to talk with her?”

“I just said hello, Albus.” Scorpius hoped he didn’t sound amused, because even though Albus was being extremely ill behaved, he was also being ridiculously entertaining.

“What was she doing down here, anyway?” He started, leaning to peer past Scorpius into the hallway where Celie had resumed inspecting the floor for traces of Mrs. Norris’ tracks. He shook his head and continued. “I told you… I mean, what is this about that cat?”

Scorpius was about to reply when Albus leaped back in to reply to his own question. “It’s ridiculous. No one cares about Flich’s cat. She’s barking.”

“I think Filch does.” Scorpius couldn’t restrain himself. “… care about the cat.”

“So, Flich and Celie Scamander.” Albus nearly sneered, peering intently down the hall. “That’s quite a duo.”

Scorpius was certain Filch wasn’t part of the pairing pricking at the edges of Albus’ thoughts, however.

 


	13. Exercises, Problems and Challenges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie's tac-ops weekend has ups and downs, Scorpius finds out what Armie's after (maybe), and Albus still insists he has no interest in Celie Scamander.

Jamie raked his fingertips through his hair and looked over the documents laid out before him. His squad had spent the last day preparing for this evening’s operation, and he had to trust they were ready. Over the past twenty-four hours they had performed a full reconnaissance of the abandoned village which was the site of this weekend’s exercises; mapping out the perimeter, observing the site both last evening and in the early morning to familiarize themselves with the features under dim light, and making notes of any discrepancies between the maps and notes they’d received and the site itself. He knew they’d be hit with unexpected challenges. That was the point of the training, but he was confident his team could anticipate them or deal with them as they arose.

He cast a quick _tempus_. They had forty-five minutes before the exercise was to begin. His squad had been partnered with Enright’s this time, and together they were tasked with moving into the village to clear it of civilians in at risk positions and take down a suspected smuggling operation. Enright’s team was coming in from the Southeast, moving up into the village from lower ground, and his squad was moving in from the top of the village to the target, located on the southeast corner of the village. The structure which was their ultimate objective was a former mill about forty yards from the southern end of the village.

At just more than thirty minutes prior to the planned operational start the squad began to file into the briefing tent. Jamie cast images of the village map and building schematics up on the briefing board.

“Okay everyone. We’re thirty minutes to ops time. Let’s run through what we’ve got here and our objective.”

Jamie pointed to the map. “The mill is our ultimate operational objective. There’s a suspected illegal ingredients smuggling operation, and we need to secure the premises and bring in anyone on site. We’ll also need to clear the adjacent structures,” he highlighted the buildings in question with a cast pinpoint _lumos_ , “the attached residence and the small pub, of any civilians. The residence is reportedly connected to the mill by at least one entrance on the south wall of the first floor, here, as well as a potential connection in the crawl space extending from the second floor of the residence, here.” Jamie indicated the points where occupants of the mill could potentially flee if alerted to the op.

He continued on, pulling everyone’s attention to the pub. “There’s a reported connection between the pub and the mill through the basement, here.”

He pulled out the ops sheet with the details for his team and read them off. “There are three suspects who are all expected to be on site during the raid.” He cast the images of the suspects on the briefing board. “Two males, twenty and twenty-four years of age, and a female, thirty-seven years of age. The men are Caucasian of average build and height. The younger has sandy-brown hair and the elder dark brown, curly hair. The woman has light brown hair of medium length. All three are considered armed and dangerous, and we all should be wearing our protective gear.”

“We expect 6-10 occupants in the pub, including the proprietor.” Jamie cast another image on the briefing board, this one a man looking to be in his mid-fifties, a little heavy and balding. “And his regular barkeep.” Another image flashed on the board, this of a rather rough looking woman, likely in her mid-forties with brittle looking, dark hair streaked with grey.

“Our squad is tasked with clearing the pub and securing the basement entrance to the mill. Enright’s team is on point to clear the residence and secure those entrances to the mill. Then, both teams will take the mill, with Enright’s team on lead.”

There was an audible groan in the room, and Jamie could hear a couple of comments to the effect that Enright’s team hadn’t been performing as well as theirs lately, and why shouldn’t their squad take the lead?

Jamie let out a sharp cough to quiet the room. “I know it’s more exciting to take the lead, but we all need to be prepared for every role, and to provide the best possible support in each situation. The pub’s going to be a challenge to clear and secure, and we need to keep our minds in it.”

He looked slowly around at the dozen Initiaties on his team, ensuring that each and every one understood the mission and was resolved to help their team keep up its run of top marks.

“Let’s walk back through what we know of the site. Whitson, Brown, Cleary… Can you brief us on what you know of the entry route?”

Rob, Sage and Tim began to recount their findings from their survey of the outlying area and the route into the village. They’d done a thorough job, and Jamie was confident his team had everything they needed to know to arrive at the pub unremarked by any occupants of the mill.

“Great. Rima, Steph, Kate, can you walk us through the pub?” Jamie turned the team’s attention to Sundaram, Rossi and Brooke, the team members who’d been tasked with developing an full array of options for that structure. Until late in the afternoon, they hadn’t known which structures would play into the evening’s exercise, and so his team had to observe and plan for entries to every structure. It was exhausting, and Jamie wondered if it wasn’t a bit of overkill.

“Okay. Marcus and Terry. You reconned the post office across the street. Does that seem like a potential fall-back option… if something goes wonky?”

Terry Matthews nodded. “Yeah. Could be. There’s a clear alley on the north side of the building that would provide good cover and has an exit to the next lane over. So, we could get out of the village that way.”

Marcus Krynich added, “If that can’t be reached… if there’s wand fire from the top windows of the mill, we could also take the back of the pub as an egress.”

“How’s that?” Jamie asked.

“Well.” Terry jumped in. “When Marcus and I were mucking about yesterday we noticed that about a half block up the riverwalk behind the pub there’s a gate in the wall, just here, at the turn.” he stood to point at the spot where the road and buildings broke off from the river and turned west along a hillside, “Behind it there’s a stair and a path that cuts up the river embankment to the farm above.”

Jamie looked up at the board. There was only a trace of the embankment path on the official map. “Is it clear?”

“It’s not great, but it’s definitely passable. We’d have to cast light and move single file to make our way… but if we’re in a jam.”

Jamie smiled. “No, that’s great…”

“Anyone else have any notes?”

Rima raised her hand. “The lighting in the street in front of the mill is very good. It’s possible they could put out the street lamps, but if they don’t I’d wager the suspects will try to escape out the rear of the building… and in addition to the back door of the mill there’s an entry to kind of waste chute below, by the river. It may not be easily accessible from the main structure… but it could be used in a pinch. So, we’ll want to watch both the rear door and that spot where the chute empties.”

“Could we block it?” Rob asked.

“I don’t think so.” Rima answered. “It’s a bit open… I think they used it to pitch refuse from the mill into the water, back when it was in operation. You’d really have to squeeze down there now…”

Jamie tossed the problem around in his mind for a moment. They’d probably have to place one or two of the team back there.. Given the time of year, he couldn’t imagine anyone would willingly go into the river, but if it were real, they just might.

“Krynich and Sundaram, you’re on the chute then. Find a place to tuck in and watch, and give us a shout if anything looks like it needs more support.” Jamie decided.

The two Initiates nodded.

“Any other bits of information everyone should know about?” Jamie asked, opening the floor to the team. “We’ve got another ten minutes before we have to get set.”

The group continued to toss out pieces of information and evaluate alternate options for civilian egress and sheltering, their number one object. They also discussed a few other features of the footpath, potential areas of weakened walls and dark alcoves where assailants could hide, as well as further details about the back of the mill, which was their most likely entry point for the final portion of the exercise.

 

\------^^^^------

 

Everything in the pub was going like clockwork. Jamie and his team had ID’d the owner and secured his cooperation quickly. Whitson and Rossi located the cellar door which connected to the mill and secured it within five minutes, which left them twenty five minutes to evacuate the nine occupants of the pub, including the barkeep and the owner. They quickly divided up the group into singles and pairs and set about assigning team members to escort them from the building and up either the back walk or the front lane with the team members cycling back through alternate routes or moving to positions behind the building or on to cover providing positions on the opposite side of the river embankment.

They were just clearing the last pair from the building, the owner and the barkeep, when Jamie heard something through his earpiece.

“They’re wise to us… I’m going in through the front. You cover the back.” Enright’s voice said through the piece.

_Merlin’s balls_. He’s cast before the flick.

Jamie knew Enright was jumpy, but they’d gone over this several times. The building wasn’t to be entered until 18:05 at the earliest, and certainly not before confirmation of their approach.

_Fuck_. They’d just have to wing it now. He turned and waived over Matthew, Evans and Cleary who had come back into he pub having deposited their charges to safe locations.

“Sage.” Jamie called through his communicator. “You in the clear?”

“We’re about five yards.” She answered.

“Well, keep smart. Enright’s gone early.” Jamie watched his team straighten and grimace at the news.

“Shite.” Jamie heard the snap of Brown’s voice as she reacted to a cast spell. “We’ve been spotted.”

“Just get them through that gate and up the embankment, then.” Jamie answered. “We don’t want any civilian injuries.”

He switched his attention to the mill, now that the last of the civilians were taken care of. “Sundaram, Krynich, you in position?” He asked through the communicator while moving the team members in the pub toward the back door so they could cover the mill’s rear egress.

“Confirmed.” Rima’s voice was steady on the other end.

“Keep lively – Enright’s started early.” Jamie informed her as he nodded at the team, indicating they should move into position.

Jamie thought he heard an unkind comment through his earpiece, but he chose to ignore it.

On a hunch, he grabbed the sleeve of the nearest team member, Harry Evans, an eager blonde who happened to be one of the many children named for his father after the war. “Evans, you head down to back up Rossi and Whitson.” Harry nodded and took off.

Then, Jamie turned to the remaining members, as they stood just inside the door. “Matthews, Cleary, Brooke, Baker, you’re with me. Ready?”

All heads nodded as everyone put their hands on their wands.

“Enright” Jamie called back through the communicator as they hurried out, hoping Brian hadn’t completely bollocksed he whole situation. “What’s your situation?”

Jamie couldn’t make out a word Brian said, it was all grunts and curses as he was obviously chasing someone, or a suspected someone.

Jamie knew it could be a matter of seconds before Enright had chased the suspects out the back, so he hustled his team down the footpath and into the identified positions. Just as they were falling into place they heard muffled shouting and the crack of spells coming from the pub behind them.

“Gov.” Rob’s voice broke through his earpiece. “Looks like they tried the basement after all… We’ve got two of ‘em.”

Seconds later there was the sound of splashing up ahead and the green flash of a spell.

“Stop” Jamie heard Rima’s voice nice and clear over the rustle of the river.

Another series of flashes then the sound of Krynich barking. “Next time, you might want to do as the Auror says.” Jamie had to stifle a simile at the sound of Krynich playing back-up to Rima Sundaram. He was pretty certain he wasn’t supposed to be grinning at his team’s performance.

His moment of pride was broken by the sting of a hex. What the hell was that?

He turned to see a body coming back down the lane toward them, hurling spells and hexes. He only caught a glimpse, but it looked like one of the pub occupants they’d evacuated.

“Bugger all.” Cleary yelled before he cast and landed an _expelliarmus_.

Kate Brooke quickly followed with a _immobulus_ and the woman was rendered incapacitated.

“Sundaram, Krynich, you there?”

“Yeah, we’ve got the woman. Looks like one did try the chute.” Rima replied with a bit of satisfaction in her voice.

“Good. Are you alright where you are?”

“It’s a bit damp at the moment.” Krynich answered, “But I think we can move the suspect around to the front of the building, if that’s alright with you?”

“Hold on that.” Jamie answered, not knowing yet if there were any other roaming threats.

“Enright. You there?” Jamie called into his communicator, looking for some kind of response from the other squad lead.

He didn’t get a verbal response, but two moments later the back door to the mill swung open and a rather dazed looking Enright burst out.

“Potter. You have them? They made a move.” Enright looked over at Jamie.

Jamie replied with a wincing nod. He had a feeling Enright could have waited… or perhaps he had done something to spook the suspects in the mill. In any event, he had no way of knowing for sure. All he knew now was that his team had managed to take down the three known suspects and another witch, despite being caught flat footed.

Jamie walked over toward Cleary, Brooke, Baker and Matthews who were still holding the witch on the riverwalk. He bent down to the woman who looked to be not much older than himself, but whose face held an angry, bitter look.

“Is there anyone else we need to worry about?” Jamie asked, holding her by the chin.

She simply stared at him, and Jamie had an uncomfortable thought. He turned back toward the mill. “Enright. Have you cleared the building?”

Brian turned back toward Jamie from the door he was standing in. “They’re just doing it now.”

“Keep an eye…” Jamie didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence before everyone standing along the riverwalk could see the second floor of the mill lighting up with flashes of combat.

Jamie quickly moved in closer and heard Enright calling to his team through his comms. “Rookwood, Vance… Heier”

To his credit, Enright disappeared back in the building, going after his team.

Whatever was happening on the second floor of the mill ended and Jamie called back into his comms “Enright?”

“We’re good. We’ve got one more.” Brian answered with relief.

“That all there is? You clear now?”

“We’re clear.” Brian said flatly, and Jamie knew Brian knew he hadn’t performed up to snuff.

“Great.” Jamie replied, trying to sound encouraging. “Call it in, then, and we’ll take the suspects back to the rendezvous by the Post.”

 

\------^^^^------

 

“So, how’d everything go?” Scorpius asked through the two-way, glad to finally have sight on Jamie again after his weekend away at tac-ops training.

Jamie’s face looked conflicted. Scorpius detected some strain across his jaw, something was bothering him, but his eyes were flashing with the memory of something good. Scorpius thought he’d try to start by prying out whatever the good was, and maybe it would help temper whatever it was that was bothering him.

“You’re going to have to share sooner or later, or do I need to talk with Rob?” Scorpius asked, trying to keep it light.

Jamie dropped his head and when he brought it back up there was a flash of a smile. The good memory was winning. “Alright. Well, the good news is we were first in points. Rob’s not here, but if he was you could congratulate him. He was fantastic, really. He, Rossi and Evans took down two of the suspects. Sundaram and Krynich took one, and Cleary and Brooke took one. There was a bit of a cock-up, but we were on top of it.”

Scorpius eyebrow rose. “Enright?” He asked, knowing that Brian Enright’s team was technically the lead on the operation.

“Yeah… Jumped a bit early… Nearly missed one in the mill, but Rookwood and Vance took him. And, luckily we were able to cover the rest on our end.” Jamie shook his head. “It was a bit of a mess… We got a bit of a talking to after. Nothing like a heard of Initiates running through a building to throw everything topsy-turvy in a crime scene. I don’t know how they did it, but I swear there wasn’t a surface they didn’t bounce off inside that building.”

“I suppose that’s why you have training?” Scorpius suggested.

Jamie tipped his head. “I know Enright feels a bit shite because of it. He really did almost blow the whole thing.” Jamie paused. “Maybe he’ll improve because of it... I hope so.”

Scorpius nodded. He wasn’t sure if either of them was supposed to recognize the uncomfortable fact that Enright’s failure and the way things unspooled during the event was also a bit of a win for Jamie, even if Jamie might prefer not to see it that way. When they spoke before the weekend Jamie had been anxious about the upcoming exercises, even though he was believed his squad was ready. Now, he had the proof he was right.

“So,” Scorpius broke the silence that had fallen as they both considered the implications of Brian Enright’s shortfall, “What’s on tap for this week?”

“I’ve a tech project to get started on; we’re starting on disarming charmed explosive and incendiary devices.” Jamie answered with what Scorpius thought sounded like a little more glee than was probably appropriate. “And, I have an IP case to work.”

The thought of paperwork jarred Scorpius’ memory. “Did you ever decide what to do about those transcripts you found?”

Jamie pursed his lips and drew a breath. “No… I…” Jamie turned his head as if he was double checking the room. “I wasn’t really sure what to do. I feel a bit of a git, but I had to get them back in the files so I copied them and then… I didn’t have time to really decide before the weekend… In the end, I stuffed the copies in my drawer.”

“Do you really think that’s a good idea?” Scorpius wasn’t sure if having copies of evidence could get Jamie in trouble, but he imagined it wouldn’t be a good thing if he were caught.

“I don’t know.” Jamie sighed. “I’m probably being an idiot, but now that I’ve been sitting on them for a few days I wonder if we made more of them than we should have. Surely the possibility occurred to someone else….”

Scorpius didn’t know what to say to that. It seemed reasonable that if a couple of Initiates noticed the possibility there was a leak, someone on the case itself should have noticed. It wasn’t as if their group had been combing through anything really sensitive.

“I don’t know.” Jamie shook his head and moved his hand to brush back nearly non-existent russet fringe.

Scorpius could feel his eyes growing soft. He missed Jamie’s longer hair. “How much longer before you can let that grow?”

Jamie raked his fingers through the short brush that covered his head. “Not until August.”

“Six months.” Scorpius raised his eyebrows. “I guess I can wait… If I have to.”

Jamie smiled and bit his lip. Something crossed his eyes. “Unfortunately, that’s not the only thing you’ll be waiting on…”

“Oh?” Scorpius felt his stomach hollow. He had a feeling he knew what was coming next.

“I’m not going to be able to make it up for the next Hogwarts weekend… We’ve got training again.”

Scorpius stifled a sigh. They knew this was going to happen. Jamie’s schedule wasn’t his own, and it was going to be hard for the two of them to find time over the next several months. His being able to come up the weekend after Valentine’s had only ever been a half-chance at best; at least there was the Easter holiday.

“That’s not all, though.” Jamie added with a voice that sounded tentative, like he knew he was in the process of disappointing his boyfriend. “The spring training schedule came out today… Easter’s going to be short, too. Just the Thursday through Monday.”

Shite. Scorpius felt the sting of disappointment. He’d really been hoping they would have at least a full week before or after the weekend. Here too, they knew there was only a small chance Jamie wouldn’t have training before and after the holiday weekend, but they’d been hoping.

“The good news is I have two weeks at the end of June.” Jamie looked hopefully into the glass. “You could help me move into the flat?”

Scorpius pushed a smile. It wasn’t what he’d been looking forward to, but he’d just have to make the best of it. He nodded. “As long as you make me something good to eat in your new kitchen.”

“Chocolate cake?” Jamie asked, feeling a bit of lightness return to the conversation. “I could ask Gran for her recipe.”

Scorpius shook his head. “I don’t know if you can manage that.”

“With enough whipped cream….” Jamie teased.

“That sounds a bit sticky.” Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

“We’ll need to test out the bath, I suppose.” Jamie feigned teasing disappointment.

Scorpius let out a full throated laugh. “I knew it! You just want to get me in that tub, Potter.”

“And, what if I do?” Jamie’s face lit at the possibility. “It’s an awfully nice tub.”

“That it is.”

  
\------^^^^------

 

Thursday night found Scorpius pacing through the Castle, wrestling with the set of charms Fitch-Fletchley had given him to review in order to pull together a plan for recalibrating his aetherometer. Ever since Jamie broke the news to him that barring some sort of miracle they wouldn’t be seeing each other until April, Scorpius had thrown himself headfirst into school work, and his arithmancy project in particular. At the moment he was stuck trying to untangle the problem of two charms which apparently both needed to be enacted prior to the other. The knot of potential solutions, or the lack of potential solutions, was starting to make his head hurt. Maybe he could head down to the gym and work out some of the tension. At the moment, that seemed a hell of a lot more productive than wearing grooves in the stonework of the castle.

He’d just turned with the intention of spending the last hour of the day sweating out his frustration when he heard something. He could have sworn it sounded like music. He turned back toward the direction in which he’d been walking and ventured a little further down the hallway. Yes, there was definitely the sound of some kind of band rehearsing, and laughter. He continued toward the music, turned the corner and the music suddenly stopped. He looked up and down the empty corridor, but other than a few restless portraits, there was no sign of anything or anyone. He seriously doubted the Earl of Cuthburn was hiding an amplified guitar in his robes, but anything was possible.

He decided to go back around the corner to see if the music would start again.

When he reached the corner he moved just out of sight and waited. Nothing happened. Perhaps he’d been imagining things. He was about to take one quick look again when Rose came streaming around the corner and nearly ran straight into him.

“Merlin, Scorpius!” She barked, bending down to grab a book which had tumbled out of her hands.

Scorpius grabbed it first and handed it back over. “Reading up on Fortenoy’s?” He asked, looking at the cover.

“Finch-Fletchley seems interested. So, that makes me interested.” She explained. “Half of earning good marks is anticipating what the Professors are going to include in exams.”

Scorpius looked at her with appreciation. “I thought that was my secret.”

“You’re not the only clever one, Malfoy.” She shared a conspiratorial smile.

“What are you doing up here, anyway?”

“Oh, I was on my way to return a star chart, and thought I heard something.” She replied quickly.

Scorpius looked around wondering where Rose could have been coming from that would make this hallway the way to the Astronomy Tower, but shook off his suspicion, answering instead, “Me, too… Or, rather… I thought I heard something.”

“I guess it was nothing, though.” She concluded. “There’s nothing here but us, as far as I can tell.” She looked past Scorpius and down the empty corridor behind him. “What are you doing here?”

“Just stretching my legs. I think I’ve actually tangled my brain trying to work out a charms problem.” Scorpius rubbed his head by way of illustration.

Rose laughed as she hitched her bag up on her shoulder. “’Tangled Brain’ Is that an official medical term?”

“Oh, yes. Very exacting diagnosis. Pomfrey wrote a paper on it. Didn’t you see it in last month’s edition of Mediwizardry and the Healing Arts?”

“I must have missed that edition.” She smiled as they started to walk back down the corridor toward the stair toward the dormitories.

When they’d just started down the stairs she stopped suddenly. “Oh... I’m an idiot. I forgot to drop off the chart.”

Scorpius’ shoes scuffed against the stone floor as he came to a halt with her. “Do you want me to walk with you?”

“No, don’t be silly. You go on.” She waived him off. “I have to run by the library, anyway.”

“Alright. I’ll see you tomorrow, then?”

“Arithmancy, if not breakfast.” She nodded and turned on her heel.

It was only a few minutes later when Scorpius walked into the Dungeon common room and spied a familiar sandy brown head of hair. Armie Rookwood was sitting by the fire reading a book. He seemed settled, but Scorpius could swear he felt the boy’s eyes on him. He told himself he was probably being ridiculous. As of yet, Armie hadn’t done anything other than having a strange knack of being present in a lot of the same places as Scorpius.

He suddenly realized he might be just as ridiculous as Albus, aside from the fact that he wasn’t interested in Armie, and Albus definitely had some kind of interest in Celie. Maybe suspicion was contagious.

When he reached his room, he noted the absence of Albus. He must still be working in the greenhouses. He had some kind of mandrake seedling project going which required an ungodly amount of attention.

Scorpius pulled off his robes and clothing and threw on a t-shirt, joggers and his trainers. He checked his watch and turned to go, pulling the door to his room shut behind him and breaking into a bit of a jog as he made his way back down the dorm hallway. He’d nearly cleared the Common Room when Armie popped up in front of him.

How did he do that? Scorpius wondered. “Armie?” Scorpius looked at the fourth year with a bit of confusion. “Can I help you? I’m kind of on my way...”

“Sorry.” The boy stuttered a bit. “I’m… It’s nothing. It can wait until tomorrow.”

Scorpius decided they may as well get whatever this was out of the way. “No. Go ahead.”

“That thing you have… the aetherometer….”

Scorpius looked at him. “You’re interested in that?” He wasn’t sure how Armie knew what it was.

“Yes… I mean… I’m interested in applied arithmancy, and…. I asked Professor Goldstein about it, and he said you were working on a project with an aetherometer.”

“I am…” Scorpius was wondering what his Professor had inadvertently signed him up for.

“I was wondering if I could help, maybe?”Armie looked at Scorpius expectantly, and something in Scorpius softened. Even if the boy did have a misplaced infatuation, who was Scorpius to dampen anyone’s academic enthusiasm? Besides, having someone helping might speed up his process of plotting the readings from across the school property.

‘ _What the hell_ ,’ he thought to himself. He’d managed to survive a nearly fatal curse. Surely he could survive a starry-eyed fourth year. He suddenly felt a little bit ‘Jamie Potter,’ if that was a way one could feel.

“Sure, why not.” Scorpius nodded. “I was planning to try to get some readings on Sunday afternoon. Can you help then?”

Armie beamed at him. “Yes, yes. Definitely. Just let me know when.”

“As of now, let’s say just after lunch… half-two?” Scorpius suggested, thinking that would give them a good two or three hours before he had to get to other schoolwork.

“Great. Yes…” Armie nodded enthusiastically. “Half-two.”

“If that’s all?” Scorpius eyed him as he turned toward the door.

“Yes… yes… Thanks again…” Armie effused as Scorpius disappeared up the stairs that led out of the Dungeon.

 

\------^^^^^------

 

Saturday evening found Scorpius Malfoy shouldering his way through a raucous Slytherin Dungeon Common Room feeling rather pleased with himself. They’d won the day’s match, outdoing Ravenclaw 270 – 170, and he’d settled on Jamie’s Valentine’s Day gifts. If they weren’t going to spend time together, he thought he could at least find him something special. Although, he’d probably classify the gifts he’d selected under the category of amusing bordering on naughty if he were pressed. Just the same, he was fairly certain Jamie would enjoy them.

“Are you even listening to me?” Albus yelled through the din, struggling to be heard above he music and jubilant chatter.

“I’m sorry. I was looking to see if Carlos and Yann were anywhere to be found.” Scorpius answered, fibbing a little. The truth was, he’d developed the not very nice habit of tuning Albus out a bit lately. Or, at least he was tuning him out when he started in on one of his ‘Celie Scamander rants,’ which were becoming more frequent.

Scorpius wondered if it had anything to do with the impending arrival of Valentine’s Day, or if it was just the inevitable trajectory of Albus sorting out his feelings. He loved his best friend, but the whole thing was beginning to border on madness.

“I see them.” Albus pointed over to the chairs and loveseats on the far side of the fireplace where the upper years normally congregated.

“Hey!” Yann smiled as they approached. “How’s our chaser extraordinaire doing?”

Scorpius broke out in an involuntary blush before answering. “You’re blowing things out of proportion.”

“Seven goals today, I think that’s an all-time high for you.” Yann reminded him. It was true, it had been an outstanding match.

“Just my luck to be the one in the right place at the right time. Besides, this one’s the one that caught the snitch.” Scorpius jerked his thumb toward Carlos, who was busy trying not to be the center of attention. Carlos was a very strong seeker, but didn’t seem to relish the scrutiny that went along with the position. His demeanor made Scorpius think of him as their side’s “secret weapon.”

Carlos shook his head. “Elizabeth was just a bit slow to see it, is all… but don’t let it get back to her that I said that.” He added quickly, not wanting to be caught calling out the Head Girl.

Albus looked about and decided they’d covered enough of the match for now. They’d all either played in it or sat through it, so what else was there to say. “How about a refill for you lot? Scorpius, can I get you a butter beer?”

Scorpius nodded, and when Albus left to scrounge up beverages Scorpius took a seat. “So, Valentine’s is just around the corner. You planned anything with Louis?” He asked Carlos tentatively. They hadn’t spoken much about Carlos’ boyfriend recently, and Scorpius hoped he wasn’t late to hear about any important news.

“He’ll probably come up with something. I’m sending him something by owl on Monday.” Carlos answered cheerily, to Scorpius’ relief. “How about you?”

“Just finished the shopping list today. Did you see the new items from Honeydukes?” Scorpius asked, having been lured into buying the newest novelty confectionery.

“The candy kisses? Did you?” Carlos laughed and then watched Scorpius turn a deep pink. “You did, you little romantic!”

“I couldn’t resist. I’m really such an easy mark where sweets are concerned, and they looked fun…. So, yeah. Sent in an order for them, as well.”

“As well?” Carlos’ eyebrows raised. “You trying to fatten him up?”

“Well, he did send me all those biscuits and hot chocolate last month… Turn about’s fair play, isn’t it?”

“I suppose. You’re the one who’s going to have to tell him when you’ve turned him too chubby, though.”

“I doubt that’ll happen. Not with his schedule.” Scorpius surprised himself by sounding a bit begrudged. He’d actually felt more or less comfortable with the situation, but perhaps he’d been holding his dissatisfaction at bay.

He felt Carlos’ hand on his arm.

“Hey… Don’t bother yourself for missing him. It’s normal, you know.” Carlos paused as Scorpius nodded, then turned the conversation back to something more entertaining. “So, tell me, how do they do it… the kisses?”

“Oh… they have a kind of charm they’re using. It’s some kind of collaboration they went into with Weasley’s. You kiss a parchment and send it in with your order, and somehow they take that and produce a box of chocolates that carry your kiss.”

Carlos cringed a little.

“I know.” Scorpius crinkled up his nose. “It is a little odd, but it’s a once a year thing.”

“What do you think the chances are they might make a mistake?” Carlos looked both disgusted and intrigued at the possibility.

“Ugh… I hope not. That could be really unpleasant, don’t you think?”

Carlos gave a mock shiver of disgust in agreement. “Makes me glad I stuck to roses. I don’t think I like the idea of Louis unintentionally receiving someone else’s candy kisses.”

Scorpius laughed and wiggled his eyebrows. “Who knows, could be just the thing?”

“Says you…” Carlos gave Scorpius a shove just as Albus was handing Scorpius his butter beer.

“Easy there. I’m not going back for seconds if you spill…What has the two of you going?” Albus asked as he sat down.

“Scorpius was just telling me about his purchases from Honeydukes.” Carlos answered, looking to see what kind of response that would prompt in Albus.

Albus rolled his eyes. “Ugh. Don’t remind me. It’s an idiotic idea, if you ask me, but given the buzz going around the Castle they’re going to be making heavy galleons on that one.”

Carlos laughed. “I’m sure. Do you imagine anyone would be willing to sample kisses from a secret admirer?”

“Why? Did you have someone in mind?” Philippa chimed in, having overheard parts of the conversation from her perch between Carlos and Yann.

“No…” Carlos shook his head. “Just seems it would be a bit of a risk.”

“Well… Maybe Scorpius will get some unexpected gifts.” Albus looked sideways at his friend with a slightly snaked smirk. “Did Scorpius tell you about his date?”

Carlos’ eyebrows popped up. “What’s this? You didn’t mention anything… You and Jamie trying an open relationship?”

Albus nearly coughed up his butter beer at the thought.

“Serves you right.” Scorpius shot an accusatory look at Albus who was trying to recover some composure. “There’s no date. Albus is teasing me because I have an assistant for my Arithmancy project.”

“Only Scorpius would manage to attract an ‘arithmancy crush’” Albus laughed.

“So… who is it?” Philippa asked.

“Armie Rookwood.” Scorpius answered. “Apparently, he’s interested in arithmancy and Goldstein mentioned that I could use some help… which I could… although I don’t know how he knew.” Scorpius considered as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“Rookwood?” Yann asked, turning to the mention of a familiar name. “I did notice him taking a bit of notice of you during practice. You’re saying this is all about extra credit?”

Scorpius shrugged. “I suppose… In any case, I’m not turning down some free help. It was going to take me months to map the grounds, and having a recorder will speed things up a lot.”

“Sounds riveting” Albus smiled sarcastically.

“Speaking of which, didn’t I see Celie Scamander helping you out with your seedlings the other day… down in the greenhouses?” Scorpius shot his friend a counter stare, letting him know that he knew how to poke at Albus, too.

Albus returned Scorpius’ tease with a green-eyed glare.

 

 


	14. I Wonder What He Has In Mind?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie takes Harry to see how things are going with the renovations at Grimmauld. Scorpius, Jamie and nearly everyone else wonder what’s in store for our boys on Valentine’s, and Scorpius enjoys a little wish fulfillment.

Ginny was just settling in for her Sunday morning read through the _Prophet_ when the floo flared, startling her for a moment. She and Harry hadn’t been expecting anyone.

“Hello there. Mum, is that you?” Jamie’s voice and face flowed through the flames.

“Jamie. Yes. What are you doing?” She laughed, catching herself. “I mean, of course I’m glad to hear from you, but weren’t you to be on exercises today?”

Jamie’s head shook. “We were, but there was some kind of cock-up with the location. In any event, it’s being rescheduled. Didn’t learn about it until this morning.”

“Not going to take the opportunity to drop in on Scorpius?” She asked, giving him a mum-style teasing grin which wasn’t all that teasing in its execution. It was mostly just grinny.

“No. Nev and Professor McGonagall prefer advance warning for visitors, and Scorpius had promised to help Al with potions today and was planning to work on his Arithmancy project this afternoon… Not to mention that I really need to drop by Nott’s later. It’s actually a bit of a lucky break I have some extra time.”

“So, to what do I owe the pleasure, then?”

“Actually, I was thinking of going to check on the reno work at Grimmauld before I hit Nott’s. Would you like to come?”

“I would, but I’ve got to drop by Mum’s…” Ginny looked around. “Let me check with your dad. He might be interested. He was saying something about needing to pick something up in the city.”

Ginny was just about to rise and leave when she was stopped by Jamie. “Mum, I’ve got to move along. There’s a queue for the common floo. Why don’t you send him over to Grimmauld if he can make it. I’m heading there now and I’ll be there for a couple of hours, most likely.”

“Will do.” Ginny paused and just as the hearth flared again she was able to squeeze in a “Have a nice week.” She thought she might have seen Jamie smile, but rolled her eyes to herself knowing she was just as likely engaging in some motherly wishful thinking.

 

——^^^^——

 

Jamie’d been at Grimmauld for about a half hour when he heard the bounding thuds of his father’s boots on the stairs. Honestly, the man made quite a racket. It was a wonder he was ever able to take a suspect by surprise. He’d certainly never been able to sneak up on Jamie, Albus or Lily in all his years at home.

“I’m in here.” Jamie called out as he heard his dad walk through the door to the flat.

“Hey.” Harry said with a huff as he joined Jamie in the long room near the front of the flat which Jamie had planned as the study/workshop. “Looks like things are coming along, then.” Harry looked around, taking in the floor to ceiling bookcases which had been installed around the perimeter of the room.

“Yeah, magical power grid’s all in, and now they’re installing some of the custom woodwork. They’re doing good work. Your friend Finnegan was right, Goyle’s team is excellent.”

Harry nodded, craning his head up to look up at the skylight. “That’s quite nice.”

“Oh, right,” Jamie looked at his dad. “You haven’t been over for a while.”

Harry laughed, “No… I mean, we get the invoices, but your mum’s been on point.”

Jamie thought he saw a flicker of fatigue ripple through his dad’s eyes as he ruffled his hand through his hair. “Seems like you’ve been pretty busy lately…”

Harry sighed. “Not much different than the usual, but…”

Jamie watched his dad’s shoulders sag a little as he let the sentence trail off. Something was definitely weighing on him, but he obviously wasn’t going to share at the moment. He decided not to press it, instead moving back to the topic at hand. “Right, well, that’s the skylight. It can be adjusted for light during the day, and you can really see the stars at night.”

“Plan on doing a lot of stargazing while you’re in here?” Harry smiled.

“Scorpius likes them.” Jamie answered, almost to himself, as he looked up at the skylight. “I thought it’d be nice… and it brings more natural light into the flat.”

Harry watched his son fall into thought and felt a strange flicker run through his gut. “Why don’t you show me the rest?” He prodded, thinking that moving around might distract him from whatever was bothering him. It could just be hunger. He hadn’t had much of a breakfast.

“Sure, this way.” Jamie turned and made his way down the short hallway to the bedrooms at the back of the flat, stoping first at the guest room. “Here’s the 2nd bedroom. Rob’ll be moving in here when we’re ready.”

Harry nodded, remembering Jamie had offered the room to his roommate. Nice kid in Harry’s estimation, and likely to make a strong and steady auror in the future. The kind of guy who’ll becomes the backbone of the force.

Jamie opened the door to the other bedroom and walked in. “And, this is the master.” He announced as he began to look over the wardrobes which had been installed along the interior wall of the room.

Harry took in the room, thinking it had a nice feel to it. The windows at the rear of the flat looked out over the garden which had been magically extended to support a few trees, and it had the skylight which continued from the adjacent study. Suddenly, Harry felt like he’d somehow got lost somewhere and was just catching up. As he looked up at the skylight he realized it was the same one from the adjacent room, the one through which you could see the stars at night, the one that Scorpius liked. That skylight continued in this room. The bedroom.

Harry looked at Jamie, who was just disappearing into the en suite, and then up at the ceiling, and was nearly frozen with the realization that his son was planning to share this room with Scorpius Malfoy. Jamie was planning to share his home, his bedroom, with Scorpius.

Jamie walked back into the bedroom to find his father staring in his direction with a rather dazed look on his face. “Dad, is something up?”

Harry’s gaze went back up to the skylight, and then back down to his son. “Have you asked Scorpius to move in with you?”

“Oh.” Jamie stumbled a bit under his father’s somewhat confused look. “Yeah. I… I talked to mum about it.”

Of course he had, Harry thought to himself. “And, has he agreed?”

“Yeah, he has…” Jamie started, “But, it’s not for a while, yet.” He added quickly. “More than a year, at least… and then it all depends on what he does for University… He wants to go to LSS, but he won’t know…” Jamie realized he was starting to ramble and stopped.

“Does Mal… Does his father know?” Harry asked, wondering how Malfoy was reacting to the idea of Scorpius moving in with Jaime.

“I’m not sure.” Jamie answered, realizing that other than agreeing to the idea, they hadn’t made any particular plans. “It’s really… early.” Jamie heard his voice trailing and felt a bit of a git for not feeling more confident about this, but at the same time he couldn’t untangle why his dad seemed so uncomfortable with it.

Jamie looked at his dad again, who was now just looking around the room, seeming to be working to get his bearings. “I’m nearly nineteen, dad… you and mum…”

“I know.” Harry answered. “I know, it’s just…”

“I thought you liked Scorpius…” Jamie could feel himself starting to get upset and he really hadn’t expected this turn of events. This was not how this day was supposed to go. He was supposed to be in suppressed wand exercises, and failing that, he was supposed to be appreciating his soon to be completed flat. He was not supposed to be standing here wondering if his father had some kind of problem with his boyfriend.

Harry dragged his hands over his face, trying to wipe some coherent thinking into his brain. He didn’t know why he was so uncomfortable the news. He couldn’t put any kind of name on the knotted feeling that was lodged in his gut, but it was there.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Merlin, Jamie… I’m sorry, really need to talk to your mum…. I’m just an absolute shite at this… talking about things, or having a clue what I should say. You know how I was with Albus, and I’m only finally getting better at that.”

When Harry opened his eyes, Jamie was looking at him sideways with a curious expression.

“Yeah, You probably should.” Jamie said as he dug his hands into his pockets. “We’re not very good at this, the talking thing, I think.” Jamie thought back to how sideways things had been for him at the beginning of the year. “It helps, having the right person to talk to, you know.”

“I know…” Harry answered, “I don’t know what I’d do without your mum.”

“I shudder at the thought.” Jamie quipped, giving Harry with a mocking expression.

“Easy there, I’d survive.”

“Only because Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron would take pity on you.”

“That may be true…” Harry shook his head. “In any event, don’t you have more of this place to show me?”

“I do.” Jamie nodded. “The bath’s going to be pretty amazing, want to come take a look?”

“Lead the way.” Harry said, giving Jamie the most encouraging smile he could.

 

——^^^^——

 

Scorpius laid his silver down across his plate and vanished what remained of his fish pie before reaching up to give his arms a good stretch to twist out the kinks which had worked their way into his back that morning. He and Albus had spent three hours in the potions lab working through the series of rejuvenation draughts they’d need to know for their NEWTS. Albus’ attempt to pass his Potions NEWT was probably going to kill Scorpius, which was really unnecessary in Scorpius’ opinion because as far as he could tell Albus was perfectly capable of brewing complex potions once he knew the approach and believed himself capable. He was just so damn stubborn in his belief that he would have trouble with them.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see not only Armie Rookwood, but also two other fourth years, Gavin Clearwater and Kaseem Noor.

“Hi, um…” Armie started. “So, I told Gavin and Kas here about our project, and they thought it sounded pretty cool… So, we’re wondering if they can help out, too.”

Scorpius looked from face to face trying to figure out when it was that his project on Magical Fields and Atmospherics became a collaborative project which now seemed to be morphing into a team project. He heard a little whisper and turned to see Albus giving him an amused look. He tried to give Albus a glare, but whatever he did must not have been particularly intimidating because it only earned him a slight laugh and a shake of the head.

“Well, I hadn’t really planned on having other assistants today… “ Scorpius started, looking at Armie. Then, suddenly experiencing a pang of guilt, he added. “But, I’m sure we can come up with something for the two of you to help with.”

He was rewarded with three large smiles. “Great.” Armie answered.

“Why don’t we start in the Library? Scorpius suggested. “The weather looks a little worse for wear, and now that we have a few of us we can start with preparing some charts and notes.” Scorpius had a hunch that beginning with paperwork might be a good way to determine if the three boys were actually serious about helping.

“Great. Library, half-two.” Armie confirmed with a serious and eager nod.

“Don’t forget to bring parchment and quills. You’ll probably also all want to start folios for the project to keep things in order.” Scorpius added as the boys turned to hurry off to finish what remained of their lunches.

When he turned back to his table Albus was still shaking his head and Yann had a expression that seemed to combine sympathy and amusement.

“So, now you’ve got a little team of ‘Junior Arithmancers’ working for you?” Albus laughed, watching the boys who were now talking animatedly amongst themselves down at the other end of the Slytherin table.

“I can’t imagine what they think this project will be.” Scorpius said. “I’ll have to check in with Goldstein. Really, it’s mainly charting and monitoring the aether around the property, comparing that with geological surveys and magnetics measurements, and analyzing the potential influence of the two on one another. It’s not like I’m developing new flavors of Bertie Botts.”

“Well, Goldstein must have told them something appealing… or maybe Armie decided he had a better chance of making inroads with a couple of wingmen.” Yann added, knowing of Scorpius’ suspicions about the boy.

Scorpius shrugged his shoulders. “Well, I’d better get back to the Dungeon and up to the library. Now I have to come up with a work plan for four instead of two. This is turning out to be a little more complex than I anticipated. You coming, Albus?”

“I’ll be just after.” Albus answered, looking over at the Gryffindor table where his sister was seated with his cousins, Rose and Hugo. “I’ve just got to catch up with Lils.”

“Well, you’ll know where I’ll be.” Scorpius added as he rose and slung his bag over his head and tucked a bit of fringe behind his ear before turning to begin his afternoon of leading his small team of ‘Junior Arithmancers’, as Albus had so helpfully put it.

  
——^^^^——

 

Jamie blinked and brushed a rivulet of sweat away from the edge of his eye with his shoulder as he took a breath and checked the clock. He only had a half hour left at the gym before he needed to leave to make his Tech Lab appointment that evening. He rolled his shoulders and tried to keep his mind in things. He was really struggling to keep his attention in the ring that night and knew he should’ve been beating Jack handily. He was younger and faster, and as far as he could tell, stronger… and he had at least an inch on him. However, he was on the defense because he couldn’t stop his mind from wandering to surveillance transcripts, or rather copies of a set of surveillance transcripts which happened to be tucked in the back of his wardrobe.

“Look bright!” Jack called out as he grazed his temple for the third time that round.

Jamie winced. If they weren’t using protective equipment he would be out like a nox by now.

He shook the bump off and tried to loosen his body and the competing thoughts in his head. “Sorry… I’m okay.” He lifted his gloves and shuffled a little to encourage himself, bring his mind back into it.

When Jack landed a stronger punch a moment later he dropped his gloves. “Potter. We need to stop.”

Jamie rested his fists on his hips and paced around the ring. “I’m sorry, Jack. I didn’t mean to waste your time today.”

“Hey, don’t sweat it… Really… Still got in a workout. Just not any actual practice…” Jack stopped and eyed his sparring partner, trying to decide if he should prod further, poke to see what was behind Jamie’s inattention.

Instead, he let it go, and Jamie shrugged, acquiescing to Jacks assurance. “Alright, but I owe you one.”

“You do.” Jack shot back as he threaded his body between the ropes of the ring.

Jamie followed behind, grateful to be headed for the showers. Maybe he could think there.

Once they’d washed and dressed, and Jamie was relatively certain they were alone, he tapped Jack’s arm. “Got a moment?”

“Sure.” Jack sat down on the bench between the long row of lockers.

Jamie looked around to make sure they were alone, grabbed his wand from under his clothing, and cast a quick privacy charm. “I did something….” He shook his head, “No, I suspect something…”

Jack sat as patiently as he was able, and Jamie suddenly had the feeling that he could torture Jack this way, making him wait interminably for little dribbles of information. He seemed just as comfortable waiting as Jamie ever was.

“Potter? You were saying?” Jack broke in, and Jamie smiled to himself. Yeah, Harkness was just as shite at waiting patiently as he was.

“Right… Well, We’ve been going over old case files as part of our squad work, and we noticed something odd in one of the cases. So, I made a copies of a couple of pieces of evidence… just transcripts of intercepts… but…”

Jack smiled knowingly and shook his head. “That’s not exactly kosher, is it?”

Jamie looked at him with some confusion.

“Kosher… not on the up and up.” Jack translated with a start of a knowing smile creeping across his lips.

“No.” Jamie answered with a look that mirrored Jack’s a bit. “I suppose it’s not… but, I didn’t want to loose the information in case it was important.”

“But on its own it’s nothing.” Jack took a leap forward, anticipating the reason for Jamie’s questions.

“Right.”

“So, do you want me to tell you to go talk to someone official?” Jack asked with a look that said he wasn’t going to do that unless Jamie supplied the reason why.

“You’re not going to?”

“Potter. I am the _wrong_ person to ask about following protocol.” The words tumbled from Jack’s lips like a fully accepted and inappropriately enjoyed admission. “If I were in your shoes I wouldn’t bring it up to anyone unless I was sure it would be the best possible solution, _and_ that I wouldn’t get completely bollocksed up because of it.”

Jamie nodded, considering the words. In truth, they were more or less the same thoughts he’d been having with the exception of worrying about getting caught out. Then again, he’d always found a way to wiggle out of trouble in the past, so that didn’t weigh too heavily on his mind.

“I could look into it a little further….” Jamie started in with the alternative he’d been tossing around in his mind. “I have access to all the files, and it would be easy to say it was part of my school work.”

Jack let out a small, lazy laugh. “Well, so you already know what you want to do…” He turned his head and looked sideways at Jamie “You’re looking to me for permission?”

“Maybe just confirmation that it’s not a completely arsed-up idea.”

“If you want a well considered piece of advice, it’s this: I’m not the one to go to for any suggestions of temperance or caution.” He slapped Jamie on the back. “Go with your gut, Potter. What’s the worst that could happen?”

Jamie laughed. Plenty of ‘worsts’ could happen, but he knew he was going to poke around where he shouldn’t anyway.

 

\-----^^^^------

 

Albus looked from his desk over to Scorpius, wishing he could will his best friend and roommate into silence.

Scorpius was fidgeting.

He’d been fidgeting in one way or another for going on a full day now, and Albus was nearly at the end of his rope. Between the tapping of his quill on his parchment through the entirety of Potions, to the shuffling of his feet in Transfig., and now the pacing around their dorm, Scorpius was going to drive Albus right around the bend. Thickery Ward level derangement was going to ensue if it wasn’t tamped down soon.

“I’m begging you, Scorpius.” Albus groaned while glaring at his Advanced Herbology and Magical Botany text, which he was supposed to be reading but was mainly just staring at in a now vain effort to ignore his friend.

Scorpius stopped and turned, “What’s that?”

“Please.” Albus pulled his fingers through his knotted hair. “Please, _for the love of Merlin_ , you need to stop. All day you’ve been at this.”

“What?” Scorpius looked genuinely confused.

“You can’t be _serious_.” Albus’ chair groaned as he pushed it back to turn and look full on at the blonde who was now standing in one spot, tugging at his shirt cuffs. “The flicking and tapping and pacing…” Albus rose and grabbed Scorpius’ hands. “And, the tugging and pulling… Whatever it is… Let’s out with it so I can try to at least read a couple of pages of that.” He pointed to the tome on his desk.

Scorpius let out a slow sigh as he wiped his hands over his face. “It’s ridiculous…”

“Maybe so, but it’s driving both of us batty now…”

“I’m worried about the Valentine’s package I sent Jamie…” Scorpius had stopped rubbing his hands over his face, and now had his fingertips poised over his mouth as if to quickly catch any untoward or inappropriate thoughts.

Albus broke out in a full belly laugh. “You’re worried about that now?”

Scorpius winced a little at Albus’ amusement, but it was kind laugher and actually started to put him at ease.

“Why’d you buy them, then?” Albus asked.

“I thought it would be fun, maybe a little cheeky… But now….” Scorpius started pacing again. “What if he thinks it’s strange or slaggy or….”

“He’s not going to think you’re a slag… He might wonder if you were hexed, but he’s not going to think you’re a slag.”

“What was I thinking?” Scorpius groaned again, slumping down in his chair.

“Beats me.” Albus shook his head. “But I normally try not to think about whatever it is you’re thinking about my brother… particularly where ‘cheeky’ Valentine’s gifts are concerned.”

Albus walked over and gave his best friend a kind pat on the shoulder. “Besides, you’ll know soon enough.”

Scorpius sat down and dropped his forehead to his desk. He had no idea how he was going to make it through the next twenty-four hours with this hanging over his head.

_Damn Jamie Potter and his infectious cheekiness._

 

\------^^^^------

 

The next morning Scorpius was still feeling a bit “Malfoy the Anxious” when he entered the Great Hall for breakfast. He looked around the room taking in the mayhem and madness that accompanied Valentine’s Day at Hogwarts. Owls were gliding through the air, depositing cards and packages amongst the students, and the room was filled with hovering hearts, garlands, and fluttering Cupids shooting harmless arrows into the crowd. There was a definite buzz in the room as students anticipated the potential of gifts from admirers or worried about how their own gifts and messages would be received. At least he wasn’t alone in his mental state of anxious anticipation.

He slid into his seat next to Albus and reached for a large plate of strawberry pancakes and a few of the heart shaped toasts. As per usual, his and Albus’ end of the Slytherin table had been infected by a small clump of non-Slytherins including Philippa, Rose, and Aisha, who was enthusiastically engaging Albus and Rose in a discussion of Muggle democratic processes and the potential for British Wizarding political reforms. Not exactly the topic of love, but it seemed yesterday’s lecture in Muggle Studies piqued at least one student’s interest. Scorpius found he didn’t mind the distraction.

“Why don’t we hold democratic elections?” Aishah asked, looking meaningfully at Albus, Rose, Yann and anyone else at the end of the table who’d dare to look in her direction. “Why should our leadership be solely decided by a closed, bureaucratic system? That’s how some of the worst of the abuses during the last Wizarding War were able to go unchecked… Why hasn’t that been fixed?” She was eyeing Rose now, who was no doubt reconsidering her usual self-satisfaction when it came to the fact that her mum was Minster for Magic.

“Don’t ask me.” Rose answered. “As far as I know, my mum’s always been in favor of transitioning to an elected leadership… but it’s hard to change hundreds of years of practice.”

“Has anyone even really tried?” Aishah asked, looking up and down the table, trying to urge anyone to join her cause.

“Why don’t you?” Albus asked, and Scorpius cringed. He wasn’t sure it was a great idea to encourage Aishah when she got on a roll like this. Then again, his encouragement of her questions about student welfare last year had actually resulted in some pretty decent journalism. Maybe that’s what Albus was hoping for, a more productive… and quieter… outlet.

“You. Are. Right. Albus Potter.” Aishah answered, looking at Albus with an intense satisfaction. “I should do something… We should, and we should start right here, at Hogwarts! Why don’t we have elections for our representation? Why does the administration chose the student leadership, our Prefects and Head Boy and Girl? Why aren’t those elected positions?”

“Because that’s the way it’s been done, and it more or less works out?” Scorpius answered between bites of his blackcurrant jam slathered toast heart.

“Does it work out?” Aishah asked back. “Or, do we end up with an ineffectual student leadership because the administration picks those that will be most likely to follow along.”

“Wait just a moment.” Rose piped up, not wanting to be painted a lackey. “We don’t just ‘go along.’ We do work. We try to voice the needs of the students.”

“Well, you do.” Albus answered, “But you have to be honest that not every prefect takes their job as seriously as you do, Rose. Some of them just like to have it for their applications for jobs, or university, or whatever they plan to do next.”

“It’s not as if they’re destructive, though.” Rose replied looking down the table at Polly Chapman, Albus’ partner in Slytherin Prefecture. Even if Polly was basically a nothing, it’s not like she was harmful.

“Yes, but if there were elections student leadership could be selected based on platforms with direction from the students on priorities and interests. It wouldn’t just be through luck that we’d get good representation.” Aishah answered.

Scorpius could see that Rose was thinking about it now. He wasn’t sure if it was a good idea or not. “Well, it might be an interesting idea, but why would McGonagall or Longbottom agree to it?” He asked.

Rose looked up. “They wouldn’t, I suppose, unless we could make a good case for it… build some support.”

Now Scorpius knew they were cooked. Once Rose and Aishah had their minds set on something, they were going to go at it like crups after a bone.

When he looked down the table, Albus had a funny, slightly pinched look on his face. Scorpius followed his gaze and saw the source of his displeasure. Celie Scamander had received one of the Valentine’s roses from the annual Prefect sale.

He didn’t have much time to think about what Albus’ look meant, beyond the obvious, because he was nearly assaulted by a ball of flaming red hair. Actually, two of them, Lily and Hugo.

“Hello there.” Lily smiled, and Scorpius couldn’t help himself from wondering what she was up to.

“Good morning, Lily” Scorpius smiled at her, squeezing to make room so the two of them could take a seat. “And, good morning to you, too, Hugo.”

“So, what brings you two over to the snake pit this morning?” Albus asked. “Here to gloat about all your secret admirers, Lils?”

Lily flicked her hair back over her shoulder, and Scorpius could swear he thought she was blushing a little. “No, no, my lovely brother… I don’t lord my popularity over others like that… Not when there’s quality gossip to be investigating.”

Albus perked up an eyebrow in suspicion. “What do you mean by that?”

“Not gossip, actually, more like speculation…” She pulled that morning’s _Prophet_ from Hugo’s hands and flipped to the ‘Seen and Heard’ section Reggie Skeeter had commandeered when he took up the gossip mantle from his mother. “Looks like inquiring minds are curious about what some of the wizarding world’s most talked about couples are doing this Valentine’s Day…. Oh, and look, Scorpius.” She pointed to the column. “Looks like you and Jamie-James have made it to that list.”

Albus grabbed the paper and scanned through the article. Sure enough, tucked between the speculation about Duncan Wood, the new chaser for Tutshill, and his girlfriend Diana Warbeck, and his own cousin Dominque, who was making a splash in the wizarding fashion world, and her boyfriend Miles Shacklebolt, was this line: “We wonder what’s in store for Wizarding Britain’s favourite Auror-to-be, Jamie Potter, and his paramour, the elusive Scorpius Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy fortune.”

Albus began laughing so hard he could barely breathe, and Scorpius had to pry the paper from his grip so he could see what had set Albus off.

“Elusive?” Scorpius asked, looking around as if there might be another Scorpius Malfoy. “Elusive? I’m right here! Where else would I be? I’m a _student_ , for Merlin’s sake.”

“I can’t decide which part I like better, the ‘elusive’ part or the ‘paramour’ part.” Albus gasped between laughs. “They’re both so….”

“Preposterous?” Scorpius retorted, a heavy blush now rising in his cheeks.

“I don’t know, maybe you should try for ‘elusive’” Lily laughed. “It sounds so, mysterious…”

“You mean, so utterly unlike Scorpius?” Albus chimed in, his laughs finally subsiding. “Then again, if they did know about…”

Scorpius nearly upended his pumpkin juice in his haste to clasp a hand across Albus’ mouth. “Not a word from you…”

“What’s this?” Lily’s interest was piqued. “Did plan something mysterious for Valentine’s Day?”

“No…” Scorpius answered, trying very much to keep Albus from saying anything. “Nothing mysterious, or exciting,” He added with a look at Albus. “Just your regular, chocolates, etc…”

“Etcetera, huh?” Lily smiled and Scorpius could see a flash of Weasley trouble-making glint in her eyes. “Wonder what he’s got in store for you?”

“I wouldn’t know.” Scorpius answered, trying his best to look at ease and not concerned about whatever Lily was hatching in that ginger head of hers. “We promised we’d open our gifts together later tonight.”

“Sweet.” She answered, and if Scorpius didn’t know better, he’d think she knew something he didn’t.

  
\------^^^^-------

  
“Well, if it isn’t Wizarding Britain’s favourite Auror-to-be…” Becca cocked an eyebrow at Jamie as he settled in to his seat for their Investigative Procedure lecture.

“I see you read the _Prophet_ as well.” Jamie rolled his eyes.

“From the looks of things,” Becca scanned the room taking note of the turning heads and whispers rippling through the classroom. “Most of us did…. So, any interesting plans for today? Enquiring minds do want to know.”

“Scorpius and I are going to catch up later tonight… Our usual call.”

“Oh, yes, and how his the ‘elusive’ Master Malfoy?” Becca continued to tease, but Jamie wondered if there wasn’t a little bit of bite in her words. There was something between their families. Jamie wasn’t really sure what it was. Nevertheless, he shrugged in response, “Same as always, I suspect, bent over a book.”

Becca shook her head, “If any ever asked me to label Scorpius Malfoy, elusive would not be the word that would come to mind. Bookish, awkward, quiet, maybe standoffish.”

Jamie looked at her out of the corner of his eye. “Not really when you get to know him.”

“Easier said than done, sometimes, Potter. Most people don’t feel comfortable inflicting themselves on others like your clan.” She retorted, and Jamie took her to mean the Potters and Weasleys. It was true, they were an outgoing kind of group.

“That’s true… For example, Scorpius isn’t so outgoing.” Jamie reminded, using the opportunity to defend his boyfriend.

“And, it’s not like his father sets an example.” Becca replied.

Jamie wondered how Becca would have an opinion of Scorp’s dad’s behavior one way or another. In any case, he didn’t probe any further because they were interrupted by Bing haranguing the class over their sub par work on the recent cases… as per usual.

In the end, Jamie didn’t spend much time considering Becca’s thoughts about either Scorpius or Draco because when the class ended he was literally handed the opportunity to dig a little deeper into the transcripts which had been burning a hole in the back of his wardrobe. That opportunity came in the form of the assignment for the next IP project, a post-analysis of a closed case. As Jamie looked down at the parchment he’d been handed which outlined the expectations for assignment, including an analysis of the investigative approach to the case and a full review of the evidence presented, he realized he now had a perfect excuse to dig out the case files associated with his contraband transcripts.

Jamie felt a little tingle in his fingers as he thought about digging into his mystery case and realized he really did enjoy poking around where he probably shouldn’t.

  
\------^^^^------

 

As Scorpius wandered through the halls of Hogwarts, making his way from the Valentine’s bonfire back to the Dungeon, he found himself skipping and humming a little to the memory of Freddie’s voice bouncing and bubbling in his head. Who knew the kid could sing? Well, apparently Rose, Hugo, Lily and Albus all knew, although they all had distinctly different takes on the extent of his ability. Albus, when seeing that Freddie’s student band had managed to secure lead billing at this year’s bonfire, had leaned over to Scorpius and said something to the effect of “You think McGonagall heard him before she okay’ed this?”

He had, of course, enjoyed it immensely, especially the “dedication” Jamie’d no doubt bribed his cousin to include in the second set. It was the Bowtruckles, _Stars in Your Eyes_ , one of the songs the band had played when they were at the Hogs Head Annex last spring. He smiled to himself thinking of that night, and how Teddy’s hair had gone bright white when he’d caught the bouquet Maddox McLean tossed into the crowd as part of the final set. He could swear his pulse was picking up just thinking about the way it felt to dance with Jamie; the feel of Jamie’s breath across his ear and the taste of ale on his lips. He bit down on his lip and urged himself to keep it together. It wouldn’t do to look flushed and flustered before he and Jamie had even started their call via the two-way.

When he slid through the doorway of his room he spied it, a small white package on his bed. So, that’s what Lily was looking so smug and sneaky about earlier. He knew she was up to something. The charmed hearts circling the package were definitely her doing. There was no chance Albus would have added that particular extra decoration to any gift he left behind. He’d have to remember to thank Lily for her help.

Scorpius quickly shed his cloak, gloves and jumper, toed off his shoes, grabbed the two-way from his desk drawer, and settled in on his bed to unwrap his gift.

Scorpius loved gifts. Granted, he generally was lucky enough to receive nice ones, but even so, there was something in the moment of anticipation, the interval just before you open the gift when there are endless possibilities. Anything could be in that box. Beneath the red and gold circling hearts and white paper with a suspiciously familiar looking silver bow tied around one of Jamie’s memory stars, there could be any number of goodies.

He lifted the box and admired it from several angles, taking some time to wonder about its contents, not wanting to rush the process of opening. He still had a few minutes before Jamie was due to call, and he wanted to get the most out of this experience.

Eventually he gave in to his urge to see what was inside. He carefully dispelled the charm, slid off the bow, and set the small, dated, sliver star aside before unsticking the spell-o-tape holding the wrap together. When the box was opened he found a small box with two of the now standard white truffles and another box containing assorted other Honeydukes sweets. It looked like there were a few chocolate kisses, too. Apparently, he wasn’t the only one with that idea.

Under the box of sweets there was another, smaller box. Scorpius carefully removed it and pulled it open to reveal a small, hinged gold frame, no larger than the palm of his hand. He undid the clasp to open it up and realized it was actually a double portrait with an image of a knight on one side and a somewhat fantastical version of a wizarding prince on the other. The knight and prince had been painted to look like Jamie and him.

“Hello… Scorpius.” Jamie’s voice rang out from the two-way before Scorpius could take a closer look at the portraits.

“Jamie.” Scorpius answered, opening the two-way with a grin on his face.

“Hiya.” Jamie smiled back, popping a lollipop out from between two sweetly glistening and deliciously pink lips.

Scorpius wasn’t sure, but it appeared Jamie was wearing little if any clothing. He tried to angle in for a look, but gave up. Jamie wasn’t far enough from the mirror for Scorpius to be able to tell.

“I got your surprise… from Freddie.” Scorpius added, feeling a little bit of a blush at the memory of the song and the reality of his potentially unclothed boyfriend on the other side of the mirror.

Jamie’s lips curled up into a lopsided grin, “Had a feeling you’d like that, even though it was a little more ‘public’ than you generally go.”

Scorpius’ felt whatever had been the beginning of a flush spread across his cheeks as he thought about the eyes of the school turning to him. It wasn’t as if they didn’t all know about him and Jamie, particularly given the piece in the Prophet that morning, but a public declaration of their relationship wasn’t exactly his style.

“How’d you manage that? I’m assuming there was bribery involved.”

“Agreed to help a bit with the charms for the pyrotechnics… Nott and I cooked some things up, and Hugo pitched in, as well.”

“That explains all the secrecy lately, and his shite eating grin on Hugo’s face this morning….”

“Apple doesn’t fall far from the tree there…” Jamie considered, and Scorpius thought Hugo clearly would make an excellent addition to the family business.

“Well,” Jamie said with a sly glint in his eye. “I rather liked your gifts as well.” He waived the lolly in the air. “These are fantastic… _Sinful Strawberry_ … Delicious.”

“I had a feeling you’d like those.” Scorpius smiled thinking back to his afternoon browsing the entirety of the Honeyduke’s catalogue.

“I also liked these.” Jamie altered the view of the mirror so that Scorpius could take in the rest of his body and see that Jamie was, indeed, wearing one of the pairs of boxer briefs he’d purchased, all in some version of Slytherin green. Jamie turned and wiggled his arse a little. “You like me in green?”

Scorpius bit his lip and nodded. “I do… Suits you.”

“Yeah?” Jamie said, putting the mirror down as he began to hum the Bowtruckles tune Freddie sang earlier that night as he swayed and dipped his hips, showing off the fit of the pants.

Scorpius felt himself blushing furiously as he watched Jamie’s arse sway and rock, the curves shifting under the tight weave of the briefs. _Merlin, but Jamie has a fantastic arse_ , Scorpius thought to himself. _He looks every bit as good in those as I imagined he would._

As Jamie moved, Scorpius couldn’t help from flexing his hands, feeling a bit of frustration and longing for the feel of Jamie rather than just the sight of him.

Jamie turned, facing the mirror now, still humming and rocking his hips. Confronted with the image of Jamie’s well wrapped physique, Scorpius began to blush furiously and couldn’t help himself from hiding behind his hands… not that he wasn’t peeking out from between his fingers to continue watching Jamie’s show which was starting to take a turn toward the more revealing.

Jamie’s hands moved to his waistband, his fingers feathering just over his waistband before moving down with the sway of his hips to trace the outline of his cock while his thumbs hooked under the elastic, pulling and providing a teasing glimpse of skin.

Scorpius ran his tongue over his lips and let out a slow breath with the memory of Jamie’s velvety soft skin in his mouth.

“Fucks Sake Potter!” Rob’s voice broke in and Jamie spun around as Scorpius jumped on his end of the connection.

“Don’t you know how to cast a _collaportus_?” Rob asked. “Just a good fucking thing I walked in when I did… Not that you’re not a fit bloke, but… I don’t think this is for me, is it?” Scorpius couldn’t make out what Rob and Jamie were doing from his view, but he had to assume Rob was referring to Jamie’s state of dress and/or the wiggling he’d been doing.

Then, Scorpius heard the sound of Rob’s feet walking toward the two-way before a grinning mug dropped down in view of the mirror. “Well, hullo there, Scorpius. Enjoying your Valentine’s Day?”

Scorpius drew his hands down across his face and peered over his fingertips at a very amused Rob.

“I believe so… Yes… Very enjoyable... And you?” Scorpius tried for casual, but knew he was failing. He also knew his face was most likely the color of a very ripe tomato.

Rob laughed. “Well, it was fine… but not as colorful or rhythmic as that.” He pointed in the general direction of the spot where Jamie was standing.

Scorpius pursed his lips. “Right. Well…”

“I’ll hand you back over to your man, now, Malfoy.” Then he gave him a wink and leaned in close to whisper. “You just enjoy the rest of your night, and keep my Guv happy.”

“Will do.” Scorpius smiled sheepishly back at him before the mirror image shifted and Jamie’s face appeared.

“Sorry about that.” Jamie said looking slightly guilty but also devilishly amused.

“Potter,” Scorpius heard Rob call from across the room, “Since I don’t have anyone to chat with until all hours, I’m going to _nox_ the main now. Why don’t you drop your privacy charms and hit a _lumos_?”

“Good night, then, love.” Jamie called fondly to his roomate before the lights on Jamie’s side of the two-way went dark for a moment, and then Scorpius saw Jamie’s face lit up with the soft glow of a limited _lumos_ charm.

“So, did you really enjoy everything?” Jamie asked when he had settled onto his bed and dropped the charmed privacy drapes he’d installed.

“I did.” Scorpius snuggled a bit into his bed, as well. “Especially this.” He raised the small double portrait. “How’d you know?”

“A little bird told me.” Jamie’s lips curled into a secretive smirk.

“More like a full sized Albus, I think.”

“Maybe… He may have made a comment about your recent interests.”

“Where’d you find it?” Scorpius asked, admiring the frame and the careful details of the portraits inside.

“There’s a portraitist on Held Close… Just near your father’s showroom.” Jamie smiled slightly. “Actually, that’s where I found the frame… at your dad’s.”

“Oh.” Scorpius examined the keepsake again. As he looked at it, he could swear the knight winked at him. Scorpius let out a laugh. “Cheeky!”

“Oh, you like that?” Jamie was grinning. “I thought it seemed appropriate… Something a little flirty.”

“I love it…. It’s perfect.” Scorpius looked back at the two images and wondered if he should be a little embarrassed that his boyfriend knew about his secret little fantasy. Then again, maybe it could come in handy some day. “I do…” He nodded again. “Thank you.”

“Good.” Jamie let out a sigh. “So… This may sound a little odd, but do you think we could spend the night together like we did last year? It’s…” He paused, searching for the words. “It was my favorite part… Well, next to…”

“I love you.” Scorpius broke in, remembering that last year was the night they first said those words to one another.

“Yeah…” Jamie seemed to glow with the memory as he looked through the mirror into Scorpius’ gentle blue-grey eyes. “It was a great night, and I really liked waking up with you, too.”

“Me, too.” Scorpius agreed. “Although the hot chocolate was pretty good, too.”

“That it was” Jamie smiled and then gave Scorpius a playful smirk. “So, ready for bed?”

“Yes.” Scorpius said, shedding the remainder of his clothes and slipping under the sheets while arranging the mirror next to his pillow.

He looked into the mirror and saw Jamie’s face nestled down into his own pillow, looking back at him.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Stinger…. I love you.”

“I love you too, Jamie Potter.”

They both _noxed_ the lights in their respective rooms, and Scorpius’ eyes were nearly closed when he heard Jamie’s voice quietly coming through the other side.

“Scorpius?”

“Yes, Jamie?” Scorpius looked through the mirror to see Jamie had re-cast a small _lumos_ which was just lighting the edges of his face.

“Would it be completely unromantic if I asked you if you wanted to wank?”

Scorpius laughed. “It probably would…”

“Oh.” Jamie answered.

Scorpius waited then asked, “Jamie, would you like to wank?”

“Scorpius Malfoy, what a dirty mind you have!” Jamie answered in feigned shock.

Then, Jamie added. “I thought you’d never ask… My prince.”

Scorpius felt his face flush a bright, Valentine’s red.


	15. Slytherins and Gryffindors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone’s spring term is in full swing, although Spring feels a long way off (weather-wise). At least Draco and Lin find a way to keep warm.

Albus startled so sharply at the sound of the door banging open he was nearly turned out of his desk chair.

“Oh…” Scorpius mumble-groaned, “Sorry about that… I”

He didn’t have to explain. Albus could see he was weighed down with quidditch gear, and generally looked a mess. Where it wasn’t plastered to his face, his hair was stuck up at awkward angles, and there was something that looked like muddy grass smeared across the side of his cheek and sprouting from the hinge of his glasses, which were slightly askew.

“What the hell happened here?” Albus asked motioning to the mess that was Scorpius at the moment. “And, why didn’t you clean up down at the pitch?”

“I just wanted to get back to our room. It’s colder than Merlin’s tits out there, Smith has gone completely around the bend, and Harris of all people nearly killed me with a bludger. I don’t know what’s gotten into them.” Scorpius winced slightly as he dropped his leathers at the foot of his bed and turned back to Albus. “We’re ahead in the standings by fifteen points, and we’ve an excellent chance of winning against Hufflepuff this weekend.”

“Smith is just… She can taste it, I’m sure, and this is her last chance.” Albus said, collecting his parchment back together. He was making some revisions on his plans for the three magical bio-zones he was going to install on the grounds between the greenhouses and stables, and he was nearly done with the schematics for the Latin American zone. He was under a bit of a crunch to finish as he’d ordered some seedlings which were set to be delivered any week now. “She’s probably just feeling the press of the last months.”

Scorpius carefully detached his glasses and rubbed his hands across his mud streaked face. “I suppose. I want to win, too, but it’ll only be worth it if we all live to see it.”

The blond began peeling off his kit, and Albus noticed him shivering.

“Warming charms not hold?”

“In this weather?” Scorpius shook his head. “For a little, but it’s just too damp for it to stick for long. I think March is my least favorite month.”

Albus laughed. March at Hogwarts wasn’t great. It was still dark more than light, and the weather varied from cold and snowy to cold and damp. Sometimes they even enjoyed a cutting wind.

“I’ve got an idea.” Albus tucked the plans in a folio and stood up. “Why don’t you take a bath. I’ll walk you up to the Prefect’s… They’ve got bubbles.” Albus wiggled his eyebrows in an attempt to make the activity sound enticing.

“Are you sure?” Scorpius looked sideways at the brunette. It wasn’t as if Albus was a one-hundred percent stickler for rules and regs, but Scorpius was, if not an adherent, at least partial to upholding the social contract. The Prefect’s Baths were, by nature of their name, for Prefects.

“Absolutely.” Albus nodded resolutely. “What’s the point of having access to them if not to use them. And, you know me, I can’t sit still long enough to really enjoy it. You should. You need it. In fact, I’d say it’s my obligation as your Prefect to make sure you take care of yourself, Malfoy… I think this is an order.” Albus grasped Scorpius by the shoulders and looked at him seriously. “Now, collect your things and I’ll walk you up there before I start my rounds.”

Less than a quarter hour later, Scorpius was settling in to a delightful bubble bath that was scented with the eucalyptus relaxation beads they’d found in the cupboard. It was nice, very nice, indeed.

Scorpius dipped down and let the water engulf his head, imagining the heat and oils could smooth away the aches and pains from the afternoon. When he surfaced, he breathed in deeply again. The scent was soothing, warm, citrusy and outdoorsy… just a bit like Jamie’s shaving lotion.

He laid his head back and let the icy knots in his body melt along with the endless “to-do” list that was knitted in his brain. Quidditch maneuvers, charms assignments, History of Magic papers, potions labs and arithmancy projects all seeped slowly away in favor of images of freckled shoulders and mossy-soft hazel eyes.

 

———^^^^———

 

Jamie felt the prickle of wards passing over his skin as he stepped through the front door of the Nott’s row house on Remainders Lane. He pulled his rucksack up on his shoulder and took the narrow flight stairs two at a time, feeling the treads give and creek under his enthusiastic strides. When he reached the top, he swung through the doorframe into the workshop which encompassed the entirety of the building’s top floor.

“Oh, heyo… I wasn’t expecting you today. What brings you by?” Theo Nott squinted and blinked struggling to see through a convoluted eyepiece as Jamie made his way through the shelves and tables toward the station where Nott sat sorting through the puzzle of his current project.

“You wanna take that thing off?” Jamie laughed when he pulled up close, pointing to the enormous loop still hanging over one of Nott’s eyes.

“Oh… right.” Nott pulled the loop off and ran his hands through his brown curls, blinking to clear his vision. “Oh, yes… much better… So, why are you here?”

“Needed your help on an assignment.” Jamie answered, hoping he could finagle some tips from his mentor. His current tech project was stymying him a bit, and he was worried he’d bitten off more than he could chew.

“Perhaps…” Nott answered cautiously. “What is it?”

Jamie pulled a large black vest out of his rucksack and flipped it onto the open workbench across from where Nott was seated. “I’ve been working on modifying the Protego vests to extend their protection to incendiary spells and curses.”

Theo pursed his lips and moved closer to take a look at the garment. “What’s your problem?”

“When I layer in the counter curses and protective spells they’re unstable and progressively weaken. The longest I can get them to persist for a reasonable time is a couple of days. Eventually, one or another of the features declines and… ”

“Right, and you can’t have every Auror coming back in every couple of days to reactivate the protections.” Theo concluded.

“Exactly. It’s just not practical.” Jamie poked at the dark, reinforced fabric of the vest as if he could bring it to life by prodding it.

“If you can give me a minute, we can take a look at it, then.” Theo suggested, turning to tidy up the pile of small metal, glass, plastic and wire bits and pieces he’d been working with.

“Of course.” Jamie answered, looking around. “Maybe I can make you a cuppa?”

“That’d be perfect. You know where it is.”

As Jamie filled the teapot and spelled it to warm the water he looked over at Nott who had turned and was carefully arranging the tiny bits and pieces. “What’s that you’re working on?” Jamie asked. “If you can share.”

“Oh, nothing top secret. An adaptation of muggle mobile technology. One of those mobile-phones they use… Creevey’s been watching muggle wireless and tele-vision programmes move over to these things and wants to catch the WWN up.”

Jamie brought two cups and a tin of biscuits over to the worktable, taking a closer look. Michael’s father, Dennis, had moved up to become head of the WWN a couple of years ago and was an avid believer in technological innovation, especially those that would allow him to grow the reach of WWN’s enterprise. “I can’t believe the Ministry’s finally agreed to that.”

“I know!” Theo answered excitedly, “We’ve had to promise that whatever we come up with won’t be susceptible to muggle interference or what they call ‘hacking.’ The last thing anyone wants is some unexpected breach of the Statute just because “gran” couldn’t resist sharing little Jimmy’s first broom ride over the Head Book.”

Jamie laughed, “I think they call it facebook.”

“That doesn’t make more sense, does it?” Theo looked confused.

“I think it makes sense to muggles.” Jamie shrugged. “Or maybe it did once. Who knows? We still call them fire-calls even though most floos rarely, if ever, see a real flame. Doesn’t everyone use cast heating these days?”

“True enough.”

“So, will we be able to use these like muggles do, for communication, sound, and moving images?”

“That’s the plan. Creevey’s got the WWN investing a lot of money in developing a network that works off the floo net. Honestly, I think we’re pretty close.” Theo took a sip of his orange pekoe.

“So, you’ll be able to connect to anyone, anytime?” Jamie asked and watched Nott nod in response. “Scorpius will love that.” Jamie thought of all of the implications of being able to share sound and images over a network, then felt a smile. “I wonder what his dad will think?”

Theo chuckled slightly. “I’d love to watch Draco get introduced to this thing. I can only imagine his long fingers poking at it and the scowl on his face if it didn’t perform to his standards.”

Jamie laughed. “That’s right. I forgot you were in his year… and house.”

“Yes, that’s how we knew each other first. He was such a little shite, but he turned out alright. I really owe him one.” Nott paused, and didn’t elaborate, so Jamie decided not to ask. After a moment Theo started again. “He’d probably force himself to learn, pretty competitive, that one. Played seeker for us. Good flyer.”

“I’ve seen him fly.” Jamie nodded in agreement. “Scorpius picked that up. He plays chaser for Slytherin, now.”

“Oh? How’s the old team doing this year?” Theo asked before taking another biscuit.

“Good. They won against Hufflepuff last weekend. Looks like they’re more or less a lock for the championship this year.” Jamie couldn’t hold back the smile that went with that statement. He loved the idea of Scorpius flying and winning. Even if it was over his hold house.

“Good lad… I suppose he has to keep up with you.” Nott added, alluding to Jamie’s win with Gryffindor the previous year.

“Not really. He seems to do pretty well on his own. He’s going for eight NEWTS.”

Nott nearly choked on his treacle flavored Ever-Crispy.® “Salazar. What’s he thinking?”

“It’s the new system. They decided they could ease the load at the end of the year by letting students take some early in December, but instead kids are loading up on extras thinking they can manage more if they’re spread out.”

“Eight?” Nott was incredulous.

“My cousin Rose is going for eight, as well.” Jamie shook his head.

“Granger’s girl.” Nott confirmed to Jamie’s nod. “That figures.”

“They’re both absolutely mad.” Jamie half-sighed, knowing it was no use to protest. Scorpius had it in his mind to do it, and now that Rose was, too… Well, the old Slytherin ambition wasn’t going to let him be bested by Rose (and vice-versa).

Nott put down his cup and brushed a few crumbs off his trousers. “Well, that’s enough messing about. Let’s take a look at what you have.”

Jamie passed the vest over, and Nott began to work it over with his wand, taking measurements of residual magic. As he worked he nodded and took a few notes on a stray leaf of parchment on the table.

“This is some nice work, Potter. How long have you been at this?”

“A couple of weeks. The projects due Thursday after next, and I’m hoping to get the spells to hold for at least a week…”

“So, you’re in a bit of a crunch, then.”

“Yes, and we have field training scheduled for the coming weekend, I’ve got an IP case to complete for Wednesday, and we have a mid-term practical in tactical engagement next Tuesday.”

Nott began to laugh, “So, you’re hoping I can help you solve this today?”

Jamie simply raised his eyebrows hopefully. “Yes?”

“And, you’re worried about Scorpius’ schedule?” Theo shook his head as he made a few additional notes.

“Right, point taken.” Jamie thought Nott didn’t know the half of it, he hadn’t even mentioned the renovations on Grimmauld he was trying to have wrapped up by June and his small private investigation he was trying, and currently failing, to squeeze in between his classwork.

“Well,” Nott looked over his notations. “I think there may be some things we can work with here.”

Jamie stepped forward to take a look at the parchment.

Not explained his thinking. “You’re laying in the charms in the right order, but I think the vector you’ve selected for the containment charm is pulling energy from the base _protego_.” Nott pointed to the series of equations describing those particular charms and spells.

Jamie took a closer look at Nott’s work. “Do you think a three percent shift will work? I don’t want to take it too high, or I risk interfering with the trigger for the _frigidio_.”

“All you can do is try… Just work the theory and equations first, then lay in the spells and give it a go. You know the routine.” Nott handed the vest back to Jamie. “Think you have time?”

Jamie shrugged brightly already starting to mentally play with his schedule to eek out some additional lab time for the project. “I suppose I’ll just have to make some.”

 

——^^^^——

 

“Hey!” Albus poked at Scorpius’ side. “You’d better pay attention. You don’t want to get splinched!”

Scorpius shook his head and tried to get the cobwebs out. He was really beginning to regret thinking that he could manage eight NEWTS. Even with Rose’s “Granger-level” planning, he still had serious doubts that he was going to be able to master all eight subjects for the exams next year. They were less than twelve months from the December test period, and he was hoping to knock out four of them, Arithmancy, History of Magic, Potions, and Charms, before next Christmas. That was assuming he lived through his Apparation lessons.

Professor Williams had been deployed to lead the Ministry sanctioned lessons this term, which is why he found himself, along with a slew of sixth and seventh years, out on on the Castle grounds on yet another chilly Sunday afternoon. This one even featured fog, which made accounting for the students a little extra challenge. He rolled his shoulders and began to walk the participants through the Three “Ds,” hoping like hell none of them were splinched or lost in the process of the afternoon’s practice.

Scorpius listened intently to the Professor, recounting the steps in his head. He was confident he could manage the destination, and was clearly having no problems with deliberation, but he was flagging a bit where determination was concerned.

He looked over at Albus, and had to stifle a laugh. Albus was clearly focused on the determination element of the process. His eyes were closed and his face scrunched into a borderline scowl. He looked both focused and slightly vexed. It was the face he wore when he was trying to get a flock of first-years to settle down and finish their lunch rather than fritter away the hour and spend an afternoon hungry.

Scorpius let out a small laugh at the thought, despite himself.

Albus’ eyes popped open. “What? What’s that?”

“It’s just… Your expression right now reminded me of the way you look when trying to heard first years. It’s actually weirdly charming… very determined looking”

Albus rolled his eyes. “Yes, well… That’s not going to help if I can’t get the “Ds” lined up, is it?”

Scorpius knew the sound of mounting frustration. Albus’ voice was starting to get a little punchy and clipped. That was usually the sign.

“Did you hear Rose and Aishah enlisted Professor Longbottom in their cause for elected student leadership? It looks like we’re headed for elections.” Scorpius offered, thinking it might help to change the subject for a moment.

“Well, who really has a chance against that dual assault?” Albus answered, and Scorpius watched his friend’s mouth curl into a bit of a smile.

“They are… Determined.” Scorpius laughed. “Maybe that’s the trick to this.”

“What, pretend we’re Rose?”

“Do you know anyone more determined than her?”

It was true. She was nearly seething that she wasn’t old enough yet for the spring term apparition classes. Her birthday wasn’t until May, and it pricked at her no end that Albus and Scorpius were going to have their licenses before she would.

“You saying I’m not determined?” Albus countered, puffing his chest a little.

Scorpius shrugged.

“I’ll show you… I’m determined.” Albus declaimed with a bit of a smile and a flash of green in his eyes.

With that, Albus Potter closed his eyes and a moment later there was a twist and pop, followed by another which sounded like it had come from the destination zone.

“I told you Malfoy!” Albus’ voice called out through the fog from across the field. “Determined!!”

Scorpius laughed and shook his head. Albus Potter nearly always got what he set his mind to, he just sometimes needed a little poke.

 

———^^^^———

 

“So,” Rob said inquisitively as he took his place next to Jamie at lunch. “Did you look?”

Jamie nodded. The pairings for their ride-alongs had been posted this morning. It had been in the front of everyone’s minds all weekend, and Jamie’d had a devil of a time keeping his squad focused on the field exercises over the weekend. He was sure they all must have been up and out first thing this morning to check, not that he was any different.

“And, what do you think?” Rob asked, obviously having taken a look at Jamie’s match.

“Sergeant Martin.” Jamie said the name with limited enthusiasm. “He’s…”

“Old?” Rob filled in the blanks. “He’s the one they call ‘Moldy Martin’ Isn’t he?”

Jamie shook his head. “Martin’s not that old.”

“He’s my Gran’s age.” Rob answered. “That’s not young.”

“What about you?” Jamie asked, having also taken a look to see who Rob and Becca had been assigned. “What do you know about Manning?” Jamie decided switching focus was better than continuing on with a discussion of Sergeant Robert ‘Moldy’ Martin, who was, just as Rob had said, one of the oldest, if not the oldest, patrol auror on the force.

“… Pretty good, I think. Manning’s alright, from what I’ve heard. Been around, transferred in from the Northwest. Wonder if that’s why they paired us?...” Jamie went from half-listening to Rob as he considered his own situation to half-listening to Rob because he’d just noticed watched Becca stalking into the caf. Her head was held high, but her eyes were dark.

“Oh.” Rob said as he stopped his train of words when he saw where Jamie was looking. “Right, so, perhaps it is bad.”

“You think she’s unhappy with Bell?” Jamie asked, referring to Becca’s pairing.

“No, didn’t you hear, she, Enright, and most of their squad were pulled in this morning.”

“I’d heard something happened in their training this weekend, but I thought it was just the usual Enright muck-up.”

“Nah,” Rob shook his head. “From what I heard it was a right cock-up and then was a lot of he-said, she-said. Someone let off an incendiary device while some of the squad was still in the no-go zone, and there were a couple of injuries.”

“Injuries? What kind of ordinance were they using?” Jamie asked, wondering what kind of injuries could have been sustained.

“Don’t know, but apparently there were two still in the building. Marchmont broke his ankle or something. Benedetti ended up at St. Mungo’s. Burns, from what I heard.” Rob filled Jamie in on what he’d been able to collect so far. “Of course, Enright’s saying he didn’t give the order.”

“How did I miss this?” Jamie wondered, although Rob did seem to have a knack for being the first in line for any tidbits concerning his classmates.

“Don’t ask me.” Rob took another bite of his burger. “Suppose you’ve been focused on your upcoming journey to the geriatric.”

“Very funny.” Jamie rolled his eyes and then took a breath as Becca made her way toward them and took a seat next to Jamie.

When she’d settled, Jamie spoke. “I heard about this weekend. You alright?”

“Not, really, but I’ll manage.” She answered as she took a bite of a fish sandwich.

“I’m sure it’ll work out in the end. Everyone knows Enright’s jumpy.” Rob tried for assurance. “I’m sure everyone’s confirming your story.”

“Not like it’ll do much good, though, will it?” Becca asked darkly.

“How do you mean?” Rob asked, looking over to the table where Enright sat, looking not too worse for wear considering the events of the weekend.

“Look at who he is.” She answered and Jamie nodded.

“Enright?” Rob asked, confused.

“His grandfather’s Gawain Robards, and his dad’s Deputy Head of the Air and Marine Services.” Jamie answered, surprised Rob hadn’t yet connected those dots. “You must have realized.”

“Robards? The one the auditorium’s named for is Enright’s grandad?” Rob looked at Enright again. “I… How come no one said? I mean, everyone knows about you.” He said, looking at Jamie.

Becca laughed. “Well, he’s Potter… and he does seem to suck the oxygen out of the room, doesn’t he?”

“Ha, ha… so bloody funny, you are.” Jamie rolled his eyes. “Seriously, though. You alright?”

“I’ll be fine, and, on the bright side, my ride-along doesn’t need McKinney’s Magical Linament® to soothe his aching joints at night.” Becca’s lips curled into a very Slytherin smirk, prompting a laugh from Rob.

“Told you he’s old. I’l wager at least five nuts he does have the tell-tale scent of bergamot and newt oil.” Rob’s eyebrows pricked up and Becca gave him a nod.

“All right, then. I’ve got wand to wand training this afternoon, so, sadly, I’ll have to cut this short.” Jamie stood and his chair scraped against the bare linoleum of the canteen floor.

“You’ll be at the pitch at five?” Rob asked as Jamie began to levitate his tray.

Jamie nodded, remembering he’d agreed to a pick-up quidditch game that afternoon. Now that the weather was improving a bit, Rob’d resumed his relentless quest to form a regular friendly on Wednesday evenings. “Wouldn’t miss it.” He answered before levitating the last of his things to the return bins.

 

———^^^———

 

Jamie slammed his locker shut and checked his watch. He’d rushed through a shower after the wand to wand exercises with the hope that he’d have enough to take a quick detour to the DMLE’s Department of Records before meeting up with Rob at the pitch. He had just over an hour, and decided that’d be enough time to make it over there and get a little bit of research done. So, he tossed his things in his bag, slung it over his shoulder and hurried out of the changing rooms.

The internal apparition point connecting the Keep to other DMLE facilities was on the second floor, just past the faculty and administration offices. As made his way down the hallway, he realized he was nearing Bing’s office. Jamie slowed just before the door in question as an idea pulled at his mind. He couldn’t help himself from wanting to stop, just for a moment to talk to Bing about the situation with Rookwood. However, he also knew Becca’d probably have his head if she found out he’d tried to interfere. Then again, if there was a chance he could help push things in her favor with one of the supervising faculty members, why shouldn’t he? It wasn’t as if Enright wouldn’t be using his pull. By the way he looked at lunch earlier, Jamie had no doubt he fully expected to skate by whatever had happened.

Jamie was still deliberating when he heard a cough from inside the room.

“Potter, are you admiring the woodwork, or do you intend to come in?” Sargent Bing’s voice pushed Jamie uncomfortably from his wrestling impulses.

“Oh, no sir, I wanted to see you, if you have a moment?” Jamie asked, hoping he’d caught their notoriously brusk Investigative Procedures instructor, and the Deputy Head of the Initiate Programme, at a good time.

“Come in, then.” Bing motioned to Jamie to take a chair.

It was only Jamie’s second time in Bing’s office, the first being last term when he had to come by to discuss an assignment. He’d been so focused on getting in and out of the room, he hadn’t really taken the time to look around. Disturbingly enough, Bing had the DMLE’s official promotional portraits, this one clearly taken when he’d been awarded his current assignment. In it, Bing stood stiffly, shaking the hand of Jamie’s own father. It was odd watching his dad’s face smile in happy congratulations while Bing’s stern face strained to form something like a smile.

“How can I help you? You’re not having any issues with your squad?”

“No, sir. We’re doing well. Finishing up the most recent assignment and prepping for next month’s capstone maneuvers.” Jamie was actually feeling very good about his squad overall. They had two final projects, one being a joint mock trial exercise with the second year law students which Jamie was very much looking forward to. And, he thought his team was in great shape for the April seven-day, the capstone maneuvers scheduled for just before the long Easter weekend.

Bing nodded, waiting.

“Right,” Jamie continued. “Actually, I wanted to speak for Initiate Rookwood. To provide a character reference, of sorts, if it’s needed.”

Bing’s lips tightened, and Jamie worried he’d overstepped.

“Thank you, Potter.” Bing started, “But, that’s really not necessary. We concluded our deliberations earlier today.”

“Oh, well. I just wanted to add my voice to those who stand by her qualifications.”

Bing seemed be be forming something related to a smile. “So, you believe Rookwood will make a good Auror.”

“I do. I…” Jamie pulled at his robes a bit, wondering how frank he should be. “We didn’t get on very well at the beginning of the year. I had ideas about her based on our experience at school, and what I thought I knew about her based on her family. Those ideas turned out not to be true. She’s an outstanding student and has excellent presence of mind in the field, from what I’ve seen.” Bing seemed to be making a bit of a face, so Jamie stopped before he went overboard.

“Have you thought about why we put her on Enright’s squad?” Bing asked.

“To be honest with you, sir, I’m not entirely sure why you did that. I believe she placed well enough to lead her own squad.” Jamie stopped, noticing Bing’s face had begun to stiffen.

“So, you think she was unfairly denied squad leadership, and now you’re worried she’s going to come out the short end because of Enright.”

Jamie didn’t speak. He wasn’t always the most circumspect in his behavior, but he knew well enough now not to get caught saying anything negative about one of his fellow Initiates, even if it was a git like Enright.

“Mmmm.” Bing murmured when he realized Jamie was not going to contribute anything toward his supposition. “Well, we do make these decisions for a reason, and as you personally experienced, Rookwood has the unfortunate situation of having to bear the burden of her family’s background. When she leaves this programme she won’t be leading her own group. Her advancement will depend very much on her ability to build strong relationships with her colleagues and to navigate the hierarchy.”

Jamie couldn’t decide if he should feel good that Bing recognized Becca’s ability or angry that she could have been placed as a squad leader but wasn’t because of her family.

Bing seemed to be reading his thoughts, “You think that’s not fair.”

“I’m not sure what I make of it, actually.” Jamie answered.

“Good.” Bing shifted in his seat and looked gravely at Jamie as if he were imparting something important. “Our job is to prepare each Initiate to achieve their potential once they leave this programme, not to make them feel good in the moment. As for you, Potter, I hope that you’ll find, upon reflection, that you want to make a greater effort to take full advantage of the instruction and opportunities you have here to prepare yourself for your future, as well.”

Jamie wasn’t sure what to make of that. He’d been doing very well in all his classes, and his squad had an excellent chance to finish first. “I’m sorry, sir, have I been falling short of expectations?”

“No. You’ve been meeting everyone’s expectations. It’s just not clear that you’ve clearly formed your own, yet.”

“Right.” Jamie shifted in his seat, wondering how he was going to conclude this conversation.

“Very well, Potter. You’ve said your bit, and I’ve said mine.” Bing turned to open a file on his desk. “I imagine you have things to do this afternoon. Isn’t Whitson organizing quidditch again?”

“Yes, sir.” Jamie said, unsure how Bing knew about the quidditch, but taking the statement as his cue to rise.

“I’ll see you in class tomorrow.” Bing nodded in dismissal, and Jamie exited the office with a “Yes, sir.”

When he closed the door behind himself he paused to confirm that he had actually just had the conversation he thought he’d had. He couldn’t possibly repeat it to anyone. What would he even say? “Oh, by the way Becca, Bing’s got you on some kind of special ‘dealing with life as the descendant of Death Eaters’ programme?” And, Whitson would probably decide that Bing was secretly observing all of them, all the time. The thought sent prickles down Jamie’s spine and he looked around the corridor, wondering if he was being watched right now.

He shook his head and started in the direction of the apparition zone. At least he could get to the library and have the Wizangamot recorder’s transcripts he was looking for. Those surveillance transcripts had been burning a hole in his bag for weeks, and he finally had just a few minutest to at least get started on figuring out what they meant.  
  
When he got to the DMLE Department of Records he stopped at the large, oak registrar’s desk to put in his request.

“Hello, Marjorie,” Jamie greeted the clerk on duty. Marjorie was actually one of his favorites. He reminded him a bit of Madame Pomfrey, if Madame Promfrey had been about 15 years younger and a librarian rather than a healer. He’d had the opportunity to meet all the clerks over the past five or six weeks, as Bing had assigned a number of cases that required research in the DMLE’s records. The cold case project had been particularly grueling. He, Rob and Becca had pulled a couple of all nighters, and had to reward the clerks with gift certificates to Goodleaf’s Tea Room.

“Well, Hello again Jamie Potter. What brings you this way? Another assignment?” Marjorie inquired with a slight smile.

“Mmmm….” Jamie agreed without outright agreeing. “I need to retrieve recorder’s transcripts for a case.” Jamie pulled a parchment from his folio and read off the number.

Marjory jotted the information down on a parchment and sent it off through the air with a flick of her wand. Moments later a large folder appeared on her desk with a pop.

“This looks to be it. Just give us a signature here.” She directed him to the ledger on the desk. “And it’s yours while you’re here. As you know, no removing it from the premises and no copies. I’ll need it back by eight.”

“No worries there, I’ve only got an hour.” Jamie smiled as he lifted the heavy folder. “I’ll be back shortly.”

She looked at the size of the transcript. “I hope you find what you’re looking for.”

“Depends if I recognize it when I see it, I think.” He smiled before turning to find a quite location in the reading room.

 

———^^^^———

 

Draco flopped down on the long velvet couch in Lin’s sitting room, nestling his back in amongst the pillows. It had been a long, long day, and the warmth of the fire felt good in contrast to the cold damp of the Scottish evening.

“Here,” Lin said, joining him and motioning for Draco’s feet.

Draco toed off his loafers, turned and laid his feet in Lin’s lap. Lin’s fingers reached up under the legs of his trousers and he peeled off both of Draco’s socks and began to massage the soles of Draco’s feet with the pads of his thumbs.

“Gods, that feels nice.” Draco sighed as he leaned back against the arm of the sofa and closed his eyes. Lin’s hands were strong and sure, and he was certain that if they could, his feet would be weeping with joy at the sensation of being so well tended.

“How was your day?” Draco asked as he wiggled his toes a little and Lin pulled at them.

Lin laughed. “Well. I have the fifth years working on starting their _Patronus_ charms. That’s always an adventure.”

Draco thought back to how difficult a time he’d had with that aspect of his schooling. “Don’t be too hard on them. Sometimes it takes a while. I didn’t master mine until I was an adult.”

“Well,” Lin ghosted his fingers across the tips of Draco’s toes. “You’ve got nothing to worry about now, and Scorpius’ is doing very well. He’s excelling in his classes and his extra-sensory magic is growing much stronger. He might consider legillimency, you know.”

Draco didn’t respond, and Lin moved along knowing there was some family history involved there. A somewhat touchy family history, at that.

“I think Albus Potter might run for Head Boy next year.” Lin suggested.

Draco opened an eye. “What’s that? ‘Run’ for Head Boy?”

Lin nodded. “That’s right. Rose Granger-Weasley and her friend Aishah Spenser have been campaigning to start elections for student representation. It seems they’ve won over Longbottom, and I think they’ll have McGonagall agreeing to it soon. They’re quite persuasive.”

Draco closed his eyes. “She takes after her mother I suppose. How does that translate to Albus Potter running for Head Boy? He’s not the most social child.”

Draco heard Lin huff out a little laugh. “He’s more social than you think, and he’s very good with the other students. He’s been an excellent Prefect and Longbottom and Hagrid both have him helping out with younger students.”

“Well, Hagrid could use the help. He’s not the most congenial of instructors.” Draco drawled.

“He’s just fine. You just happen to hold a grudge. Although, really, you know it’s he who should be holding any grudges.”

“I’m aware. I did apologize, you know.”

Lin shook his head. “I know. I suppose being sorry and appreciating his organic approach are two different things.”

“Organic… is that what they’re calling it these days?” Draco laughed.

“In any event…” Lin interjected to move the conversation back to the topic at hand. “I think Albus will run because I believe your son will prod him into doing it.”

Draco couldn’t help the smirk that crawled across his face. “How is it possible that my son has become so enmeshed with the Potters?”

“He seems happy with it.” Lin assured him. “He and Albus continue thick as thieves, and so far as I know things are going well with Jamie.”

Draco pulled a face. “I suppose they are. I suppose I shouldn’t complain. All in all Jamie is…” Draco threw his hands up and groaned. “Really, he’s just such a ‘Potter.’”

Lin laughed. “Is that such a bad thing? Aside from the occasionally annoying belief that they’re personally responsible for everyone’s well-being, they’re really all very good kids. Even Lily is quite a charmer, if a bit loud and bossy… And, Jamie is quite bright.”

“I know. He’s been very good with Scorpius.” Draco sighed, “And, Merlin, Scorpius does love him. He really seems to…”

Lin’s thumbs pushed up the arches of Draco’s feet and through to his toes. “Enough about the children. You’re supposed to be relaxing. Lay back.”

Draco did has he was told and settled back again. Merlin, Lin’s hands felt fantastic. No matter where he put them on Draco’s body, they felt fantastic. They were, quite literally, magic hands. Marcus Merlin had magic hands. Draco felt his lips curl at the thought.

“That feels good? You’re smiling.” Lin’s voice washed over him like warm water.

“Merlin, you have magic hands.” Draco smiled.

“I do.” Lin answered, now working his hands up from Draco’s feet to his ankles and calves.

Draco whimpered. It was an actual whimper, not a sigh, and he didn’t care. He was too relaxed to care. He’d spent all day on his feet in his warehouses in Aberdeen checking and rechecking the security charms, spells and wards. “I really, really needed this.”

“How’d it go?” Lin asked, knowing Draco had a bit of a time that day. It was nearly written in bold lettering on his face when he walked through the floo that evening.

Draco sighed. “You know, everyone seemed to be surprised to be asked to execute their jobs.” He shook his head. “I know my staff’s good, the best in the business, really, it’s just frustrating. I’m sometimes honestly amazed we haven’t seen anything go missing as of yet.”

“That’s because you’re exacting.” Lin teasingly pinched Draco’s right calf. “They all know the standards you expect, and they live up to them.”

“I suppose. Even so. If anything ever went astray…” Draco went silent before he finished the thought. He and de Rosier et Fils been on contract with the Ministry in one form or another for the better part of two decades now, but they somehow always found a way to remind him that he wasn’t completely trustworthy; that they knew who he was and what his kind were capable of.

“Granger trusts you.” Lin reminded him. “It’s just that she has people to answer to. It’s always this way. No matter how much they trust you.”

“I suppose.” Draco opened his eyes just as sliver to watch his boyfriend work at pleasing him. He wondered if Lin thought of him in those terms. ‘Boyfriend’ seemed so juvenile, but ‘partner’ seemed so… Draco couldn’t put a word to it… outre, perhaps? No, that wasn’t right, pedestrian? He rolled his eyes internally, whatever it was, it just didn’t land right, and ‘lover’ was just… well, he was a conservative, no matter how far he’d come in his personal convictions. Some things were just a step too far.

He closed his eyes and desperately hoped Lin would keep at it, both this and the larger effort of putting up with him. He knew he wasn’t the easiest person in the world, but this, whatever it was, made him feel good, grounded.

His mind drifted back to work and the communications he’d had with Granger’s office recently. “Have you talked with her lately?” He asked.

“Granger?” Lin’s hands slowed. “Just a fortnight ago. She had that question about the Americans they’d apprehended smuggling Celtic artifacts out of Dublin. You remember.”

“Right…” Draco recalled the incident. The ministry had tried to keep it hush-hush. Apparently, one of the young men was the son of a MACUSA official, and everyone wanted to avoid embarrassment for what seemed to be some kind of ill conceived, youthful adventure.

He sighed. “I don’t know how to describe it. Something feels a bit off. There’s been something in her requests lately that makes me feel as if she’s not sharing the full picture… maybe holding something back.”

“If it’ll make you feel better, I’ll keep an ear out.” Lin suggested as he began to edge along the cushions to work his way up further along Draco’s legs.

“Thanks. We’ve an important shipment for them in a couple of weeks, and I’d like to know if I should be looking out for something.”

“You could just ask her, you know.” Lin said, and Draco could hear the smile in his voice.

Draco opened an eye and cocked an eyebrow. “I’m not a Gryffindor, you know.”

“Oh, I know.” Lin’s lips slowly spread into a sinful smirk, adding “Believe me, I’m quite glad about that.” Before he wrapped his hands around Draco’s waist and pulled him up and onto his lap.

Draco looked down into lover’s eyes, he would use that word now because that was what they were about to do, and slowly traced his fingertip along the ridge of Lin’s cheekbone to the edge of his eye and then along the ridge of his brow. Lin’s eyes were the most arresting kind of brown. The ripples of gold within them and the darkness of his pupils made Draco believe that he could slide his soul right into Lin’s if he just gazed long enough.

He felt Lin’s fingertips graze the side of his neck as they gentled him forward into a kiss. Their lips moved softly, taking small tastes of each other, easing themselves into the pleasure. Draco felt Lin’s hand at the base of his spine, firm and warm.

Lin pulled Draco closer, sliding him up until Draco could feel Lin hard and hot through his trousers. Draco pressed his hips forward and ground against Lin, encouraging his own cock which was already swelling with want.

They broke apart for a moment, and Draco could feel Lin’s hot, humid breath brush against his lips in pants.

“Will you stay over?” Lin asked between breaths.

Draco nodded. “I’ve got all night.”

Lin’s arms wrapped around Draco’s arse and he pulled him close, rising to move them both into the bedroom. “Good, then I intend to take my time.” Lin smiled as he laid Draco back across his bed.

 


	16. What Do You Think It Means?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie continues his hunt for details on the mysterious transcripts Rema unearthed. Rose and Scorpius are ‘encouraging’ Albus to run for Head Boy, and Scorpius hears some news about Professor Williams.

  
Jamie scraped his fingers through the dark auburn stubble coating his scalp before casting a quick tempus; quarter ten. He only had a bit over an hour before the records room would close for the evening and they’d need the file back.

According to everything he’d read so far, the case related to his transcripts was fairly ordinary, a typical potions and illegal ingredients trafficking ring. The aurors caught one nearly every month. Apparently, there were a good number of witches and wizards who took the laws regarding potions and ingredients as “guidelines” rather than rules… and then there were the radicals who felt there shouldn’t be any boundaries on the practice of magic.

Jamie rolled his eyes before he stopped himself. He supposed he _could_ see some of the logic, or at least the allure. If you could safely work the magic, bend things a little without harming others... why not? But, under that kind of thinking why put boundaries on anything at all? And, if the reams of cases filling this office and the vaults below were any evidence, people weren’t so good at drawing their own boundaries.

Jamie’s gaze caught on something, or rather a lack of something.

[ _Section redacted as per Ministry Order 752 covering case 2021.07-P35_ ]

What did that mean? Jamie looked at the sheets before and after. It was a section of the transcript relating to questioning of another trafficker, Dominic Thomas, who’d been hauled in during a raid in June and seemed to be cooperating with the Ministry – likely he had some kind of deal worked out.

Jamie flipped through the sheets of parchment again before snapping the folder shut. He wanted to see that other case, 2021.07-P35.

When he returned the file and handed the new slip over the Angelika she gave him a look. He was sorry it wasn’t Marjorie on desk duty this evening.

“One moment.” The clerk informed him as she flicked his request off toward the vaults before turning back toward whatever it was she was reading.

Jamie shuffled a bit and looked around. He turned back to look at Angelika. She looked dissatisfied, but not just with the job – with everything, even with the book she was reading. He wondered what would make a person look that disengaged and unhappy.

“It won’t be but a moment.” Angelika repeated in his direction, casting her displeasure at his fingers which had started drumming on the edge of the ledge, tapping out the beat of the latest Harpeez single.

“Thanks.” Jamie dug down in his pockets, searching for something else to do with his hands while he waited.

A moment later a rather thin looking folio arrived with a pop.

Jamie stepped forward to take a look. There was nothing in the file but an official DMLE memo dated from July of the previous year.

The memo had only one line.

_File retained under order of the Office of the Head Auror, H. J. Potter._

Jamie passed the file to Angelika, “What does this mean?”

She looked at it an up to him. “Dunno. Suppose you’ll want to take it up with your Da.”

Jamie suppressed an eyeroll. “Do you know why they might have retained the file?”

“Could be any reason.” She turned back to her book, hooking a red nail over a page to turn it.

He closed the folder and stood there, his hand still on the folio jacket. What the hell was he going to do now? He was almost certain this file was a piece in the puzzle, but he couldn’t exactly pop by his dad’s and say “Hello, Pops … I was just poking about on my own on a case I wasn’t assigned and noticed this… care to share?”

He felt a little tug from under his hand and realized Angelika was taking the folio back.

“If you’re not needing this, I’ll return it.”

Jamie nodded, lifting his hand.

He was just about to walk away when she added.

“In my experience, it’s usually cause it’s part of an active investigation… a case… Something they need held back. It was only last year, yeah?”

“Right.” Jamie licked his lips. “Thanks, Angelika. That actually helps… a lot. Can I get the other folio back, then?”

She pointed to the request forms.

Jamie shook his head and pulled out a quill.

 

———^^^———

 

Scorpius was just finishing up a draft of his current History of Magic essay when Jamie called on the two-way.

He snapped open the mirror to answer. “Hey. Hang on for just a moment. I’m just tucking a few things away.”

“No worries. Late night?”

“Not especially, but I got caught up in an essay; Crosscurrents in 17th Century British Magical Culture and Politics.” Scorpius settled down in his bed, pulled the curtains, and cast a privacy spell.

“I know it’s your thing, Scorp, but honestly. Sometimes I have no idea where you come up with these topics.”

“Oh, this one’s very interesting. There’s a lot of recent research on the ways in which responses to muggle influences, relaxed sexual mores, and gender-play during the mid-seventeenth century fed into reactionary political movements.”

Jamie laughed. “In other words, some people where having too much fun, and other people decided they needed to put an end to it.”

“More or less. It was the period leading up to the signing of the Statute of Secrecy. As you know, some witches and wizards had dipped fairly deeply into muggle affairs, and there was a backlash on their side of things. It’d been brewing for a while, but the combination of all the muggle activities along with the fun and games was too much for some of the more staid members of Wizarding society to put up with. Several families in the Sacred 28 really made names for themselves at that time.”

“Yours in the mix?” Jamie asked.

“To some extent, but it’s not really clear if they had any major part… At least, I haven’t uncovered it yet.” Scorpius answered, then realizing he might monopolize the conversation all night, decided to turn things toward Jamie. “So, how about you? How was your day?”

“Interesting, actually. You know those transcripts I had from earlier this year? The ones from the surveillance?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I’ve been digging into the case, and I came across something kind of… I dunno… neat?”

“Neat?”

“Cool? Intriguing?” Jamie shook his head. “Whatever. The thing is, a portion of the trial transcript on these two blokes, Speakes and Barber, the ones who were convicted of potions smuggling, was redacted… and it seems like it’s being used in a current investigation.”

Scorpius felt a prickle and knew where this was going.

“Now, I just need to figure out what it’s being used for.”

“Do you think that’s a good idea?”

Jamie groaned. “Okay, probably not, but… it’s interesting.”

“Right, yes. It is, but don’t you have your capstone exercises coming up in a couple of weeks?” Scorpius hated to sound like a kill joy, but…

“Point taken. Sure, right, yes…. I probably won’t have a chance to dig into it for a while…”

Jamie shook his head. “You know what… Nevermind. So, you ready for this weekend’s match? Just two more before the break, yeah?”

Though the topic was now changed, Scorpius could feel the gears in Jamie’s mind clicking. Even if he wasn’t going to physically pursue it right away, he was thinking about it now. No way it was just going to be shelved. Jamie was not that neat.

 

———^^^———

 

Jamie felt weirdly nervous. He knew he had no reason to be. It’s not like this was a date or something, but he was about to meet Sargent Martin for the first time. He turned to scan the rows of Aurors seated at the back of the auditorium, looking for someone who might fit the bill, but couldn’t make him out. Maybe he wasn’t seated yet.

As he turned back in his seat he glanced at Becca and noticed her finger flickering against her leg. He wasn’t the only one with nerves. Maybe it was just excitement. After all, it meant they were finally really getting out in the field, even if it was just routine rounds and whatnot. It was real.

Bing and Superintendent John Dawlish, the Head of the AIP, stood up at the front of the auditorium whispering something between themselves.

Dawlish moved to the podium and cleared his throat, quieting the room.

“Good morning. I know you are all eager to meet up with your partners and get out on the streets. It may have been a while since I sat in your chairs, but it wasn’t so long ago that I’ve forgotten what it felt like. However, we do have a few ground rules to run through.”

“You’ve all received your manuals. So, please don’t forget they exist. You may want to read them. You will want to follow the orders of your Auror partners.”

Dawlish nodded toward the back of the room, and Jamie felt the movement of dozens of bodies turning in their seats.

“Today’s rounds are really an opportunity for you to get to know the partner to whom you’ve been assigned. Additionally, there are two…” Dawlish looked over at Bing who nodded. “Two more rounds scheduled before your pre-break maneuvers. After break you’ll be scheduled for two rounds per week until the term concludes in June, at which time you’ll be scheduled for three to four per week through mid-September.”

“This should all be familiar to those of you who’ve read your paperwork.”

“Finally, if any issues come up at any time during your ride-alongs, please contact Inspector Bing. He’s the lucky chap who deals with that kind of thing.” Dawlish cast a sideways glance at Bing who grimaced slightly. Jamie could have sworn Dawlish smirked in response.

“Now, I’ll read off the roll, and your partner will escort you to the appropriate squad room for the day’s assignments.”

Dawlish started to read off the names of Jamie’s classmates, and he watched as they rose and were intercepted by their Aurors. When Win Churchill rose, Jamie thought he recognized the woman he was partnered with, but maybe not. Likely just someone he’s seen around the offices at some point.

Jamie looked around the room again, wondering if it was like this for his dad when he was here. Probably was. It was almost certain they’d been in this room. Funny, though, they never had talked much about his dad’s training.

Jamie cracked his knuckles and then reached to trace his fingers over the spot where his amulet hung. He put it on this morning figuring it might be good luck. It had been for Scorpius, but then again, it’s not like it still had any of the protective charms which had worked their magic that night. Even so, he liked the feeling of its weight against his chest.

He felt Becca’s shoulder nudge his arm. “That’s you, Potter.”

Jamie rose and and finally got a look at Sargent Robbie Martin. He was about the same age as his grandfather Arthur, but definitely in better form. His hair was all white, but it was thick, and he didn’t have any evidence of the soft middle which had defined his Granddad’s physique for as long as Jamie had known him.

When the image of his roly-poly, grinning Grandad running around in Auror robes popped in Jamie’s mind he must have let out some kind of a noise because suddenly Martin was standing in front of him, looking at him strangely.

“Something you can share, Potter?”

“I was just having a thought about my Grandad, actually.” Jamie answered.

Martin huffed slightly, “Well, I suppose the days are past when I remind you folk of your parents, isn’t it?”

“Sorry, Sir.”

“No need to apologize, and you’d best be calling me Martin, if we’re partners.”

“Sure, right… Martin… And, you really don’t resemble my Grandad, for what it’s worth. He’s a bit round in the middle.”

Then, Martin let out a rolling kind of laugh. “Arthur Weasley, right? Yes, always was like that… even when we were students…”

“You knew him?”

Martin nodded and motioned for Jamie to follow him.

“Not so much, he was a few years ahead of me, but I knew who he was. Not that big of a school, you know.”

“Mmm.. I know…But, bigger than this.”

“True. I suppose you’re all in one another’s business, are you?”

“Not too bad… Just the regular.”

“Right, who’s messing about, who’s messing up, who’s simply a mess… I remember. Same every year, really.”

Martin guided Jamie through a door which must have been fitted with an automatic portkey, because when the passed through he wasn’t still in the Keep. It looked like the DMLE offices in the Ministry.

They continued down a couple of additional hallways before they reached the door to what was apparently Martin’s squad room, Martin showed Jamie to his seat.

“You’ll take that auto-portkey passage to get to the squad room on the days when you need to report here. It’s keyed for the Initiates currently on ride-along rotation.” Martin explained. “On other days, I’ll pick you up in the Keep lobby. You’ll get an owl the day before if anything unexpected comes up.”

Jamie nodded, and then asked “So, you have any sense why they paired us up? I assume there’s a reason.”

“You didn’t ask for the one with the most experience?”

Jamie thought Martin was teasing, but wasn’t completely sure.

“We don’t —“

“Yes, I know, Potter. Actually, it was a special request from the Head Auror. I was his ride-along partner, and he wanted the same experience for you.”

“Oh.” Jamie looked at the man seated next to him. For just a moment, he felt a prickle of irritation that his father was trying to manage his life, but that was followed by a kind of pleasure that his dad had gone out of his way to make sure they would have something shared. “Well, I suppose that’s good, then.”

“Unless he loathed me and can’t stand you.” Martin answered, and Jamie once again could barely tell if he was joking or not. He thought he was… probably.

 

———^^^^———

 

When Albus walked in to his room to change for dinner on Wednesday night, Scorpius was already there, flipping through something which looked like a catalogue.

“Hunting for birthday gifts?”

“I wish… I can’t think of what to get your brother this year.” Scorpius looked up just in time to see Albus shed work robes so heavy with filth they landed with a thud in the growing pile at the end of his bed.

“Merlin, Albus. Those are disgusting. What were you up to?”

Albus turned to him with a grin. “The bicorns are calving. You should have seen it, Scorpius. They’re pretty amazing.”

It dawned on Scorpius what that meant. “Oh… Salazar… Don’t tell me. That’s, what, afterbirth? Have you taken a shower?”

Albus was grinning wider now, and wickedly holding his hands out, pretending to claw toward Scorpius. “Not yet… I did quickly wash, but you never know what might be under my fingernails…”

Scorpius recoiled behind the pages of the catalogue. ”That’s just… Do not touch me. Really. There’s a reason I don’t take Creatures.”

Albus laughed and sank down next to his friend’s bed. “I know. Don’t worry. I’ve mainly cleaned up, and we wore smocks. It’s just mud and whatnot.”

Albus reached for the book in Scorpius’ hand. “So, if this isn’t birthday shopping, what is it?” He asked as he flipped through the pages.

“Furniture? You must be kidding me… Jamie’s got you furniture shopping?”

Scorpius tried to suppress the flush he felt coming on. “He just wanted a little help, you know. The reno’s nearly done, and he needs to fit the flat out.”

“Oh, my gods… Scorpius, you do remember you’re seventeen, right? Jamie’s eighteen?”

“Nineteen next month.”

“Right, nineteen next month. I think you’re both way to young to be furniture shopping together.”

“We’re not ‘furniture shopping together.’ I’m just helping him out. That’s all.” Scorpius turned back to the book. “He can’t very well sleep on the floor.”

Albus opened his mouth as if to say something and then snapped it shut. “Right. Well, I’m going to go take that shower, and then dinner?”

“Sure.” Scorpius answered, casting a quick-find marker on an image of a chest of drawers he thought Jamie might like. Before Albus had a chance to disappear into the ensuite Scorpius yelled out. “You thought any more about the Head Boy thing?”

Albus answered from the next room. “Not sure… It’s just….”

“You should do it, Albus.”

“I know you think so.”

“So does Rose.”

“She just wants someone she thinks she can push around when she’s elected Head Girl.”

“If that’s the case, don’t you think she’d be bothering someone else? You’re hardly the most ‘compliant’ when it comes to her.”

“Yeah, but she can complain to my parents if I give her a hard time. She can’t do with with the others.”

“As if your mum would listen.”

“I don’t know. It just doesn’t feel like me, you know.”

“I think you’re wrong about that.”

“I know you do.”

Scorpius was just about to try to make another point when the sound of the shower came streaming out of the ensuite along with Albus’ voice. “Getting in now, Scorpius. You’re going to have to stop talking and go back to picking out chairs for your dining room.”

“It’s not…” Scorpius started and then gave up, knowing Albus either couldn’t or purposely wouldn’t hear him.

When Scorpius turned back to the catalogue he was struck by an idea. Maybe he and Jamie needed professional help. He was fairly certain his father knew a good decorator. He’d owl him in the morning, and see if they could set something up while he was on break next month.

 

———^^^^———

 

It was nearly closing at the library when Scorpius was cornered by Rose. He was having a devil of a time finding a couple of texts he thought would help him put the finishing touches on his History of Magic paper, and was just considering if a find-me charm would be bad form or not when her springy, straw-red curls bounced around the corner.

“Did you make any headway with him?” She asked in a not so subtle stage whisper.

“A bit, maybe.” Scorpius answered. “He’s… you know.”

“Albus?” She leaned against the stack, crossing her arms. “I know.”

“He’ll come round.”

“Well, we’ve only got a couple of weeks. He needs to declare before the break.”

“You’ve got McGonagall, then?”

Rose nodded with a greedy smile spreading across her face. “We do. She’s going to announce tomorrow or the next, I think… We just need to finalize a couple of the rules.”

“Good work, Rose. That’s – “

“I know.” She couldn’t curtail her look of pleasure. “Anyway, we need to get him lined up.”

“What makes you so eager for this?”

Her face dimmed a little. “I owe him.”

“This is what… a make-good for first year?” Scorpius was confused. This seemed a very odd way for Rose to make up a personal debt, particularly since she and Albus had mended their friendship nearly two years prior.

“Maybe it’s my way of helping to put him on the track he should have been on since the start. He deserves this, and if he doesn’t think he does… I can’t help but think…”

“Rose.” Scorpius reached for her arm. “You can’t just make up for what happened by installing him as Head Boy, you know.”

She shook her head. “No, I know that… I just. He’d be so good at it. You’ve seen him.”

“Aren’t you the Slytherin? Yes, he’d be good… But, he needs to want it for himself, you know… If he ever found out you were maneuvering.”

“I know. He’d kill me.”

“Worse than that.” Scorpius gave her what he thought was a serious look.

“Fine, you’re right….” She fingered the spine of a book while she thought it over. “Fine.”

Scorpius caught sight of one of the books he was looking for and pulled it free. “Good. Besides, we have a couple of weeks.”

Rose nodded. “He’ll come round. I know it.”

Scorpius heard a note of purpose in that statement, rather than resignation… Rose wasn’t going to let go of this, he knew it. He was just about to move down the aisle in search of his second book when Rose caught him by the sleeve.

“Hey, what do you know about Williams changing jobs?”

“What’s that?”

“Phoebe overheard Professor Longbottom in his study talking about opening a search for a new DADA instructor.”

Scorpius’ skin prickled. He hadn’t heard anything about Professor Williams leaving, and the thought was hollowing him out. Where would he go? Did his father know anything about this? Was he leaving leaving?

“I… no, he hasn’t said anything.”

“Maybe she was mistaken. She wasn’t really listening…”

Scorpius shrugged, trying to look nonchalant about the whole thing, even though he was feeling every bit “Malfoy the Anxious.”

 

———^^^^———

 

When Jamie called on the two-way that night, Scorpius did the most “Malfoy the Anxious” thing he could possibly have done with the news of Professor Williams’ potential leaving. He sat on it. Instead of broaching the subject with Jamie, he asked his boyfriend about his day, and learned about Jamie’s ride-along, which was really a walk-along despite the terminology. He heard about how Sargent Robbie Martin had been Jamie’s dad’s ride-along partner, about how Martin deftly handled the domestic they’d been asked to check out. He heard about how Sargent Martin had attended Hogwarts around the same time as Jamie’s Grandad. He heard about how the two of them had stopped at the pasty cart on Diagon for lunch. Worst of all, he heard how Martin reminded Jamie just a tiny bit of Scorpius’ own father.

The father, Scorpius thought, who was on he verge of being left by his boyfriend.

Scorpius tried to be encouraging, smiling and nodding and sharing bits of his day, but when he snapped the two-way closed that night and noxed the light he only wanted to curl up and wallow in a pool of wallowiness. He wanted to wallow more than a willow or whatever things there were which wallowed. 


	17. Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last couple of weeks at school before the break are a flurry of quidditch practices, prodding, or purposely not prodding, Albus about running for Head Boy, figuring out what’s going on with Professor Williams and trying not to get too excited about finally seeing Jamie.

When Scorpius woke that Friday morning, he was hit by the unpleasant realization he was mere minutes away from coming face to face with the source of his consternation. He and Williams were scheduled for one of their early morning runs.

For a moment, he thought about skivving off and coming up with an excuse, but it was no good. He was going to run into Williams sooner or later. If not this morning, then surely later in the day at DADA, or at meals, or during his wandless exercises, or in the gym. There was no getting around it.

So, Scorpius pulled on his kit and laced up his trainers and decided to pretend to be a Gryffindor and just deal with it.

They ran in silence for the first fifteen or twenty minutes, and Scorpius began to feel his resolve flagging. He looked over at his professor who seemed his regular self, but there was something else there. Something he wasn’t saying (obviously).

Scorpius pushed that thought out of his mind and tried to focus on the tempo of his feet. He needed to try not to jump to conclusions. There could be any reason for Phoebe to have overheard what Rose said she’d heard. In fact, she might not have heard what she thought she heard at all.

Scorpius looked at Williams… Lin… again. What was going on in his head? He let his mind wander as he thought about it, and images of what he supposed Williams’ life was like in New York worked through his mind. He imagined Williams’ flat (it felt empty), the place he liked to stop for his morning coffee (that was nice – better than what they had here), his office (remarkably dark and cramped, but Williams likely spent much time there), he wondered why Williams would go back to that… it seemed so… not this… and he thought about how his dad seemed when the two of them were together. How his dad looked at Lin, how he laughed when they flew together, how he looked reading in the study, how his head looked against the pillow early in the morning.

Wait.

That was not Scorpius’ imagination. Scorpius did not imagine what Professor Williams saw early in the morning when he shared his father’s bed. Scorpius did not imagine how his father looked in bed, all sleepy-post-shag-looking. He knew that look from a very different face, and…

“Scorpius”

Scorpius blinked his eyes and was staring at Professor Williams. They’d both stopped in the road. Apparently, Williams had stopped because Scorpius had stopped. And, Scorpius had stopped because he’d been thinking about his dad and his professor in bed together. Or rather, thinking about his Professor admiring his father’s sleeping face.

Scorpius shook his head and looked at Lin who was now holding him by the shoulder.

“Scorpius. You alright?”

Scorpius gathered his thoughts… his thoughts which were... which were a bit like the pensive memories Jamie gave him.

“Professor… are you thinking of going back to America?... And, are you in love with my father?”

Williams released his hand from Scorpius’ shoulder and put both hands on his hips, taking a long look at Scorpius before he turned his head and looked off into the distance, taking in a deep breath.

“What makes you ask that?”

“Well… last night Rose mentioned that Phoebe overheard Professor Longbottom talking about conducting a search for a new DADA instructor.”

“And that made you think I was going back to America?”

“Well…I’m not sure. Maybe a bit, and then just now, I was thinking about it, and had an idea. A glimpse of your life there, which seemed to be a bit lacking in my estimation, I…” Scorpius paused as he thought about the places he’d seen in his mind. Williams couldn’t really be thinking about going back to that, could he?

He looked at Williams again and realized the man was waiting for him to finish. “Well, the coffee shop was nice, but the office is a little tight, isn’t it?... and then… well… I got the idea that you rather like my father.”

Williams dropped his head with a little smile. “And all the time I spend with him hadn’t given you that impression?”

Scorpius opened his mouth to answer, but his professor raised his hand to gently cut him off, then looked back up at him with a look of something searching in his eyes. “No, don’t answer that… Before I answer your questions, I have a couple for you. Can you bear with me?”

Scorpius felt a twist of anxiousness in his hands and feet. He really didn’t want to wait, now that he’d finally gotten the questions off his mind. He wanted to know now, but Williams had a way of getting his way with his requests.

“Fine.”

“Alright – Tell me what what you saw, when you were thinking about New York.”

Scorpius thought back to the flat.

“I thought about your flat. It seemed nice, I suppose, and I imagined it was on the second or third floor of the building. Maybe even taking up a good portion of a floor of a terrace house. I had the sense that there were at least two bedrooms. I saw Zorah’s and yours, and the living room with a nice large marble fireplace and good light. There were built-in bookcases and nice broad white painted trim. But, it was empty, lacking something… people. Even though there were things in it, it felt empty.”

“What else did you see?”

“I saw a place where you might get coffee.”

Lin nodded, and Scorpius assumed he wanted a description of that, as well.

“That was just a small storefront with a few tables… very brown… with stone and wood.” Scorpius screwed his face up. “It’s a muggle place. People were working on computers and their mini-computer- mobiles… and the man behind the counter had a round face with a mustache and smiled at you.”

Lin nodded again.

“Did I pass?” Scorpius asked.

“Pass what?”

“Whatever test this was?”

Lin wiped his face with his hand, and when he looked back at Scorpius he had a decided smile on his face. “Scorpius, when have you ever not passed?”

Scorpius shrugged. “There’s always a first.”

Lin shook his head. “There was more though, right? What else did you see?”

“Your office… then images of my father.”

“What’d you think of my office?”

“Cramped.”

Lin laughed. “Yeah, space is at a premium in the Woolworth.”

“So, I’ve answered yours. Now, you answer my questions.”

“Okay. As for leaving. I have been thinking about my work situation. I was invited back to the US to lead an investigative team there… So, I have been thinking about it…”

“That’s why Professor Longbottom’s looking for someone new. You are leaving.”

“I didn’t say that. He actually doesn’t know about that offer yet…. No, he’s looking for additional help because we need more staff. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but the last couple of years the number of incoming students have grown considerably, and it seems like the next few will be large, as well. Hogwarts is hitting the post-war baby boom.”

Scorpius thought about it. It was true. The first and second years definitely had more students than his year, and certainly many more than the few years which had been ahead of his.

“Not everyone jumped into families as quickly as the Potters and Weasleys… and, of course…”

Scorpius realized what Williams was saying. There were many people his parents ages who weren’t even around to have children. People like Professor Lupin’s parents who’d died in the war. It took a few years for the children who’d been spared, the younger children, to grow old enough to have families of their own. Now, those children’s children were heading off to school.

“Oh…”

“So, Longbottom’s been assigned to evaluating staffing….”

“But why your classes? Why not Potions or Charms?”

“He’s looking at all of those… and we’ve been talking about me shifting my responsibilities somewhat…”

Scorpius looked at him, not sure if he was buying what Williams was offering. He knew Williams had come to Hogwarts as part of an operation with the Ministry… Something to do with Mr. Potter and that potions ring last year, but he had stayed even though it seemed wrapped up… maybe…

Professor Williams broke into his thoughts.

“It’s true that I’ve been thinking about America and your father. I was thinking about it just now. I’ve been considering not going back.”

Scorpius waited, and Williams continued. “I’ve been planning to talk to your father about me staying… on a more permanent basis.”

Scorpius felt a prickle over his skin.

“Oh…. Does my father know?”

“I think he may have some idea.”

“Oh.” Scorpius looked about, evaluating everything he’d just learned.

“Are you going to ask my father to marry you?”

“I might.”

Scorpius felt a smile flash through his cheeks. He hadn’t realized he felt this way, but he was really rather happy about this idea. This was really rather nice… Better than nice… Really rather amazing news.

Professor Williams was in love with his father. He might even want to marry him.

Might…

“You might?” Scorpius asked.

The gravel scraped beneath Williams’ feet as he shifted his weight. “Well… I’m not sure… I’m not sure it’s what your father wants.”

“Oh… Well, if it helps any, I could speak on your behalf?”

“No, no…. I’ll work it out… we’ll work it out. But, thank you.” Williams twisted and shook his legs. “We really should get going. We both have classes to get to this morning.”

Scorpius nodded and followed his Professor, and potential Step-father (that was some new information to consider), off down the hill.

“Oh, and Scorpius?” Williams called back behind him as he ran.

“Yes?”

“I’m fairly sure you’re a legilimens.”

 

———^^^^———

 

“Legilimens?” Albus muttered between bites of pancake. “Are you serious?”

Scorpius had waited until breakfast to tell his friend the news, not wanting to add any delays to their morning routine. Albus was famously slow, surly and inattentive in the morning, at least until he got some food inside him.

“Apparently, that’s what he thinks.” Scorpius shrugged and returned to buttering his toast.

“Makes some sense.” Carlos chimed in. “I mean, you’ve got that mental skill… being able to sense things without seeing. This could just be an extension of that.”

“Maybe, I don’t know. It seems so.” Scorpius waived his hands around trying to express his doubt.

“Touchy feely?” Albus added, swiping a rasher of bacon off the plate in front of Scorpius.

“Perhaps. I’ve always thought of that as more your thing.” Scorpius considered.

“How so?”

“You’re the one who’s good with animals. You’re more empathetic, more emotional. I’m more logical.”

“Mmmm….” Carlos mulled it over. “Perhaps your inclination toward logic could allow you to more cleanly look into someone’s thoughts. Maybe someone like Albus would get bogged down in the feelings… waylaid…”

“That’s a pile of crup shit.” Albus huffed. “Scorpius is plenty empathetic. No, he’s just, as usual, exceptional.” Albus gave Scorpius a half-smile and then shook his head.

“Can you read my thoughts, then?” Yann asked, a mocking smile growing across his face.

“Let me guess. You’re imagining Philippa, naked, on your bed?” Albus answered before Scorpius could open his mouth.

Yann’s smile disappeared into a grimace. “Scorp was supposed to answer! Besides, how’d you know?”

Carlos laughed. “Well, it’s not exactly neuromancy, is it? We assume it’s what you’re always thinking about.”

“Not always.”

“Okay, sometimes you’re thinking about Puddlemere.” Scorpius added.

Yann threw a piece of toast across the table. “Not as if you’re more varied.”

“I’ve lots of interests.” Scorpius protested.

“Sure… Jamie, stars, Jamie, history, Jamie…” Scorpius squirmed under the insinuation that Jamie made up such a large proportion of his interests. Although he had been thinking about him a lot lately. He couldn’t help it, it had been over two months since he’d been in the same room with his boyfriend, and he still had nearly three weeks to go before he’d be able to get his hands on him.

Scorpius shook his head. Now was not the time to get carried away in thoughts about hazel-green eyes and lightly freckled skin. “Come on. You make me sound like a love-sick crup.” Scorpius protested.

“Fine. There’s also whatever that magical temperature gauge thing is you’ve been toting around all term is…” Yann conceded.

“It’s an aetherometer. I think of other things, too, like quidditch…” Scorpius was just about to begin listing his interests at length when Armie Rookwood walked by on his way to find a spot with the fourth years.

“Speaking of…” Scorpius turned and called out to Armie. “Armie…”

The boy turned around.

“Hi. I’m sorry, but I think we’re going to have to postpone more work on the project until after the break. Smith wants us back on the pitch this afternoon… last minute prep for tomorrow.”

Armie simply shrugged. “Sure… I should probably spend more time revising for Charms, anyway.”

Scorpius was going to offer his assistance when they were cut off by a cough from the head table. McGonagall was rising to speak.

“Good morning students. As you may have heard, after much deliberation and some rather persuasive efforts by Miss Weasley-Granger and Miss Spenser on behalf of the student body, we’ve decided to make a significant change to the selection of Head Boy and Head Girl for the upcoming year. Rather than the traditional staff selection, we will be holding an election this spring in which students will have the opportunity to select their own representatives.”

The rumors about potential elections had been buzzing for weeks, and with that announcement everyone immediately began looking around the room and trying to work out who would be running and who would be worth voting for.

The witch cleared her throat again. “In order to facilitate this process, we will need to adhere to the following schedule. All those interested in running must submit their names by the end of classes on Friday, March 31st. Campaigning will commence upon your return from the Easter break, and elections will be held June 1st and 2nd. Announcement of the elected students will be made at the close of term.”

The murmuring began again as students began to calculate the number of days before election, and just what that would mean for those running and those casting ballots.

“We’re pleased to provide this opportunity for self-representation to you, and trust that you will treat this process with seriousness and decorum as befits your role as Hogwarts students. Further information regarding rules and process will be available from Professor Longbottom, who has volunteered to oversee this… new feature of student life.”

For a moment Scorpius thought McGonagall was going to say something quite different like “dubious endeavor,” but she didn’t, although she did have a somewhat unconvinced look on her face.

“That is all for today. Good luck to those of you who choose to put your names forward.”

With that she took her seat again, and the room burst with speculation. Every table filled with whispers, shrieks and laughs.

“So, putting your name in, then Al?” Yann asked.

Albus shrugged. “Dunno…”

“You should.” Carlos added, and Scorpius wondered if Carlos had some idea into how this all would play out. But, he didn’t bother asking because Carlos new well enough not to tip his hat even if he knew something.

They were just about to leave for morning classes when Lily came bounding up.

“So, Albus, everyone says you’re going to run. Will you?”

Albus stiffened and gave her a grumble. “Haven’t decided.”

“Well, if you do, rest assured I’ll rally the votes of the fourth years… and I’m sure the younger students will vote for you, too.”

“Why’s that, they all Potter-heads, too?”

“You silly git. You’re their favorite TA. Everyone loves Creatures practical and Herbology lab because of you, you know.” She shoved him a little, and before he could spit out a “Thanks, then.” she flipped on her heel and ran to catch up with her friends.

It was all Scorpius could do not to throw in an “I told you.” As they made their way down the hallway and to their respective classrooms.

 

———^^^^———

 

For the better part of two weeks, Scorpius managed not to say anything to Albus about submitting his name for Head Boy, even though there were several occasions when it would have been perfectly reasonable to have done so.

He could have said something the previous Saturday when Albus took time out of his afternoon to run an extra Herbology lab for the 1st years who were struggling with identification and cultivation of medicinal herbs. He could have brought it up Monday night when he stumbled into the Dungeon common room to find Albus playing a game of magical chess with Baxter Buttonwood, no doubt in an effort to help take the kid’s mind off the fact that his grandfather was back in St. Mungo’s for the second time this school year. Or, he could have said something yesterday when Albus nearly took his ear off moaning about the utter uselessness of that night’s Prefects’ meeting.

He could have said something any one of those times, but Scorpius was trying to give Albus space to make the decision on his own so it would feel like it was his own accomplishment when he finally went for it. Because Scorpius was certain that if Albus ran he would win.

However, Scorpius wasn’t the only student at Hogwarts trying to figure out how to get Albus to move from “thinking about it” to actually “doing it.”

Several members of the Potter-Weasley-Granger family were also maneuvering to prod Albus into throwing his name into the ring. Scorpius hadn’t realized they were resorting to truly Slytherin level tactics until dinner on Wednesday, March 30th.

Scorpius was late arriving to dinner that night, having been held up at quidditch practice that afternoon. Smith was desperate to win the final match before the break, and had them flying full out for an entire ninety minutes, and that was before they started their usual routine of drills and scrimmage. Scorpius was just thinking that she might have overdone it when he heard Albus grumbling beside him.

“What’s that Albus?” He turned to look at his best friend who was crowding over his dinner plate and determinedly NOT looking in the direction of the Ravenclaw table.

When Scorpius looked over at the table in question he saw Celie Scamander chatting with Finn Harrington, one of the Ravenclaw prefects. Next to Albus, Philippa Flint was chatting away with Yann, speculating on the likely candidates for Head Girl and Boy.

“Although, I don’t know if I’d vote for him. Finn Harrington is nice to look at, and is pretty brilliant at Potions, but he’s not very considerate. Last week I had to console a 3rd year who’d made the mistake of trying to put back a cauldron that still had remnants of that day’s brew.”

“What was it?” Yann asked.

“Just a simple _umbra_. I think Patel thought it would be timely now that it’s spring.”

“Well, the evening primrose in that can have rather nasty side effects if mixed improperly with wolfsbane. He was right to be cautious.” Scorpius considered.

“Even so, to make a student cry?” Philippa looked unconvinced.

“You are such a Hufflepuff.” Yann quipped, to which Philippa responded with a light punch in his shoulder.

“Well, if he’s Head Boy, he’ll need to account for the needs of all students – not just Ravenclaws and Slytherins. Some of us do have feelings, you know.”

Yann pulled her close and placed a kiss on her forehead. “I know, and thank Merlin for it. Otherwise, I’m sure I’d succumb to my worst Slytherin tendencies.”

Scorpius looked back over at Albus, wondering why he hadn’t thrown in a sarcastic comment at this point, because this kind of PDA usually elicited a groan, at least. But, Albus’ attention was on the Ravenclaw table where Celie was still deep in conversation with Finn.

When Finn leaned close to her and whispered something in her ear, Scorpius saw Albus’ eyes narrow.

Suddenly, Albus pushed back his plate. “I forgot to set the warming charms on those seedlings I planted this afternoon. I need to run back to greenhouses.” Albus directed his comments at Scorpius, but was still half looking at the Ravenclaw table.

“Alright. Want me to bring anything for you?”

“No, I’ll grab something on the way out. I’m not very hungry.”

“Library later?” Scorpius added hurriedly before Albus was completely out of earshot.

Scorpius watched Albus as he not so subtly stalked out of the room and wondered what thoughts were running through his friend’s mind. And, he wondered just how long this thing, but not a thing, with Celie Scamander was going to go on.

“What’s up with him?” Yann asked, looking over.

Scorpius shook his head. “We’ll see… I think it’s just his way of mulling things over.”

As he turned back toward his plate he caught sight of Rose who was looking over at the Ravenclaw table, too, but Celie Scamander was returning her look.

They both had very curious expressions on… nearly conspiratorial expressions.

Scorpius hoped Rose Weasley-Granger knew what she was playing at.

 

———^^^———

 

The next morning, Jamie found himself hurriedly checking through his duffle one last time. Everything he thought he might possibly need for his final squad training exercise was there: dragon hide gloves, four pairs each of ever-warming socks and cooling socks, boots, rain repelling suit, sun shades, night goggles, parka, first aid kit, standard clothing for warm and cool climates, basic climbing gear, orientation kit, toiletries, pocket quill and parchment pad, sleeping bag, and his wand and holster. Any tents and safety gear they’d need would be provided.

He stepped back, put his hand on his hips and took a breath, running through his mental checklist. The squad had been reviewing every possible type of ops possible over the last two weeks; isolated structures, difficult terrain and weather conditions, urban/high-density structures, multi-floor evacuations, hostage situations, split sites, ambushes, coms failures, incendiary devices, blocked egress, faulty instructions, false alarms, high speed pursuit, and probably several others he couldn’t remember at the moment. His mind was swimming, and he had to simply trust that they were ready. At this point he’d be very happy if everyone made it through in one piece. Excellence would be wonderful, but avoiding abject failure was looking pretty good, too.

An image of Scorpius’ face laughing at him popped in his head. He’d gone through the whole list of materials and preparation with him last night, and Scorpius had been highly amused at Jamie’s nearly obsessive preparation.

_“You can pretend you’re worried, Potter, but I know what anxious looks like. You’re just excited. Admit it. You love this.”_

Jamie hadn’t been able to deny it. He did love it. He loved the exercises with his squad. He loved how they’d found roles for everyone’s skills and talents. He loved the thrill of being out in what felt, for all intents and purposes, like the real thing.

He tried to suppress his smile as he hoisted his duffle over his shoulder and turned toward where Rob was struggling to spell everything into his bag.

“Merlin, Rob, what do you have in there?”

“I was a scout, you know… There’s everything you could possibly need in here, including cooking materials – in case we end up camping out.”

“You think they’re not going to feed us?” Jamie asked.

“I think it doesn’t hurt to be prepared. Besides, some of it can double as a makeshift lab.”

“Nice.” Jamie nodded at his roommate. “Okay, then. Let’s meet the rest.”

“Who do you wager will be there first?”

Jamie shook his head. “I’m not betting on our teammates arrivals, Whitson.”

“Okay, then. Who do you _think_  will be first?”

Jamie looked at Rob and saw him looking back at Jamie with a smile.

“Sundaram.” They agreed with a laugh.

 

———^^^^———

 

Scorpius had been so patient, so very, very patient, but when Goldstein finally finished his Friday afternoon Arithmancy lesson Scorpius was up and out of his seat like a puffskein running for freedom. He had to hunt Albus down and find out if the boy had finally decided to submit his damn name for the Head Boy election.

He was halfway to the stables when he caught Albus coming the other direction.

“So?” Scorpius stopped Albus with a hand on his shoulder.

At first Albus didn’t say anything, but then he narrowed his eyes before drawing in a deep breath.

“Fine. I’ve done it.” Albus crossed his arms looking fairly put out. “Did it last night, if you want to know.”

Scorpius put everything he had into suppressing the smile which was trying so very hard to break out on his face. Rose’s little ruse had worked.

“You could try to look a bit more enthusiastic about it.” Scorpius huffed a bit with a stifled laugh, struggling to tamp down his pleasure at his friend’s apparent vexation. Albus was so damn prickly and hated being goaded into anything, and clearly felt he’d been goaded into this.

“Well. At least this will get all of you off my arse for a bit.”

“How so? I’ve not said anything.”

“No, you haven’t _said_ anything, but every time I walk into a room you look at me like you’re waiting for me to make the big announcement. And then there’s Lily, and Freddie, Rose, Hugo, both Lorcan and Lysander, Victoire, Teddy, Williams and even Zorah. Not to mention your entire quidditch team, Carlos, Yann, Philippa, Paul and a few dozen other Hufflepuffs, for Merlin’s sake. Honestly! I was starting to wonder if there was anyone who wasn’t going to say something.”

“Oh.” Scorpius started thinking about all the folks who’d been stopping Albus to ‘have a word’ or ‘ask about something’ over the past couple of weeks, and it started to come into view. “Oh… I didn’t…”

“I know.” Albus shook his head. “I know everyone means well… really… it’s just… Gods, even Ben and Lissa – which, by the way, you can tell your boyfriend he can call off his crups now.”

Scorpius couldn’t help a little smile at that. He had a feeling Jamie’d been pestering a couple of his old housemates to try to encourage Albus, even though Scorpius had warned him off. Sometimes Albus needed to be handled like a skittish kneezle.

“Well. I’m glad you did it. I won’t apologize for wanting you to run. You’ll be great, really.”

Albus threw his arm across Scorpius’ shoulder and turned him back toward the castle. “Well, you’d better be enthusiastic, because you’re responsible for my campaign from here on out. Whatever banners or posters or speeches there are to be done, you’re on the hook for them. If you think I’m painting pretty pictures with slogans extolling my virtues, you’re high on gillyweed.”

“Fine. Besides, I’m sure I can conscript some help. You have a surprisingly deep bench of talent in the family, and all those people who prodded you now owe you a favor, right?”

“Maybe. Regardless, it’s now officially on you.”

Scorpius turned and looked at his best friend and let a smile erupt. “No worries. I’m on it.”

As they drew closer to the castle Scorpius stopped for a moment.

“What is it?” Albus asked. “Having second thoughts?”

“No” Scorpius laughed and stepped to put a little distance between himself and Albus. “I just had a great idea. Perhaps I’ll get Freddie to write you a jingle.”

Albus groaned and shook his head before lunging in Scorpius’ direction with a faux swing which Scorpius dodged with a quick skip before he took off toward the castle in a run, yelling behind him.

“The Sssslythin Potter’ssss the choice that’s sssmarter!”

“If that’s any indication of your talents, Malfoy, you’d better get Freddie!” Albus called in return, chasing Scorpius through the great oak doors.

 

———^^^^———

 

When Scorpius walked through the door of Ned’s Ordinary the next Thursday night he thought there was a good chance he would pass out – not because he was feeling “Malfoy the Anxious” but because he was feeling “Malfoy the so fucking eager to see his boyfriend he might forget to breathe properly.”

He hadn’t spoken to Jamie for a week, and had thought of nothing but Jamie since the previous morning when he’d left school and boarded the Express for the start of the Easter break. He hadn’t thought of anything else all last night as he also didn’t sleep, but instead tossed and turned and flipped from one side to the other deciding on what he was going to wear this evening and pack for the couple of days he and Jamie planned to spend in the City before he had to be home on Saturday evening.

He looked down at his black shirt, jeans and brogues and hoped they were suitable. He never really did feel comfortable in completely ‘muggle casual’ attire, but this felt close enough. Besides, he wanted to look good.

When his eyes had adjusted to the dark, he scanned the room. He heard Jamie’s group before he actually saw them. There were about a dozen of them crowding a scrum of pushed together tables, laughing and toasting one another with giant tankers of some kind of malted beverage.

Then he saw Jamie, and _Salazar’s slit_ he just froze in place. They may have spoken nearly every day over the past three months, but that did not lessen the overwhelming ‘everthingness’ of being this close to touching him again.

Scorpius couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe. He needed to breathe or he wasn’t even going to make it to the table.

He may or may not have seen Jamie looking in his direction as he swung around and rushed back out the front of the pub to get some fresh air.

As soon as he stepped of the landing, he dropped his bag and bent over, gulping and gasping.

A couple on the street shuffled away from him as they walked by, as if he might be sicking up right there on the pavement.

“Hey.” He heard Jamie’s voice.

Scorpius turned, still catching his breath.

“Hey.” Jamie drew closer, looking a little alarmed. “Are you okay?”

Scorpius nodded, and then reached out. His fingers brushed across Jamie’s bicep before he wound his hand in the fabric of Jamie’s shirt and pulled him roughly forward, landing his mouth on Jamie’s in a hard and very hungry kiss.

It was a very ‘un-Scorpius’ kind of action, and as soon as he’d done it Scorpius stopped and pulled away, gasping for air again.

Jamie reached up and straightened Scorpius’ glasses before wrapping his arms around Scorpius’ waist and giving his boyfriend a look of surprised anticipation.

“Oh.. I… I…” Scorpius stammered, trying to reassemble his command of the English language along with his thoughts.

“You??” Jamie asked, his lips curling up in a crooked smile that made his eyes crinkle at the edges.

“I…” Scorpius drifted his hands across Jamie’s chest, feeling the warmth of Jamie’s skin rising through the fabric of his shirt and into the palms of his hands.

“I…” Scorpius began again while Jamie wrapped his arms tighter around Scorpius, pulling him closer.

“I...” Scorpius said, and his breath puffed gently across Jamie’s lips which were now only a few millimeters from his own.

“I missed you?” Jamie suggested, before closing the gap and prompting what could have been interpreted as a ‘mmmm’ of agreement.

 


	18. Extended Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally Easter break which means a reunion for Scorpius and Jamie, an unexpected invitation to Malfoy Manor and a family gift for Jamie’s new flat.

Scorpius gently nipped at Jamie’s lower lip and felt his boyfriend’s fingers twist and thread through the hair at the back of his neck. He took a deep breath and found himself humming at the pleasure of the way Jamie smelled, and his warmth, and his general Jamie-ness. When their lips touched again Scorpius felt Jamie’s lips curl up in the beginning of a smile. He was just wondering what was prompting that smile when a purposeful cough reminded him they were kissing on a public street.

“Potter.” The voice that accompanied the cough spoke, and Jamie pulled back while Scorpius debated if he wanted to know who belonged with the voice. He was fairly certain he recognized the clipped, posh syllables, but he if he didn’t look he could pretend it was no one in particular.

As Jamie turned toward the voice, Scorpius felt Jamie’s fingers threading into his followed by a little squeeze.  
  
“Becca.” Jamie answered, his voice echoing a bit of embarrassment and surprise, but not annoyance. It reminded Scorpius that Jamie and Rebecca Rookwood were friends now, or at least friendly classmates, and no longer members of rival houses.

Scorpius took a breath turned to look at his cousin.

“Scorpius, I thought that hair belonged to you.”

Scorpius was looking at Becca now, and her face bore no ill will. It was different from the way he’d remembered her at school, when she usually looked dark and pinched. Her hair was still dark and pulled back in a rather severe ponytail, but her eyes were lighted, happy. She looked good.

“It’s me.” Scorpius answered as he felt Jamie’s hand holding his firmly. “Indeed.”

She laughed. “Well. I suppose I’ve interrupted your reunion… they inside?” She asked, motioning toward the door with her head.

“Yeah. Yours are at the back.” Jamie answered.

She nodded.

Before she could go, Jamie asked, “So, it went well? Your maneuvers?”

“It did…” Her face looked like she was considering it for a moment, trying to balance good versus bad. “Yeah. Overall, good… and now we’re done.” That last comment was accompanied by a smile.

“Oh… I know you enjoyed it.” Jamie jibed her. “… despite…”

“Yeah. Overall, good. Vance and Benedetti were great…” She didn’t continue, and Scorpius knew what she was leaving out. Jamie had mentioned Becca’s troubles with her squad leader more than once. It didn’t need to be said out loud.

“But, now on to better things.” Jamie finished for her.

“Yes. Bell seems like she’s going to be alright, and we get a peek at a long weekend.”

“Yeah.” Jamie half groaned. “Thursday night through Tuesday morning. Exceptional.”

“Better than nothing.” Becca cocked an eyebrow. “And, besides, it looks like you’re making good use of the time.”

Jamie made a mock move toward his belt. “Don’t make me hex you, Rookwood. I’ll unleash my mum’s legendary Bat Bogey hex on you.”

“Don’t” Scorpius chimed in, “My dad still talks about those.”

A flash of something crossed Becca’s face, but she recovered and shook her head. “Alright. Anyway, if I don’t see you before Tuesday, have a nice break.”

“Same to you.” Jamie smiled.

She was just about to walk up the steps to the pub when she turned back. “Nice to see you Scorpius.”

“And you, Becca.” Scorpius answered, unsure what else he should say to the cousin he hardly knew.

Their exchange must have been acceptable, because she turned back and took the remaining steps two at a time, disappearing inside before he completed the thought.

“That was…” Scorpius started.

Jamie squeezed his hand. “I know, but I think it was okay. She’s….” he paused, obviously searching for the right word. “… guarded.”

Scorpius nodded. He supposed he knew what Jamie meant, but that didn’t really make it less awkward. Becca had never been nice to him in all her years at school, always holding herself apart and occasionally casting what felt to him like judgmental gazes in his direction. Add to that the fact that she’d dated Kris Jenkins for a good part of last year, and it didn’t add up to either of them being one another’s favorite.

“Whatever happened to Kris?” He said, before realizing he’d completed the thought out loud.

Jamie started, clearly not having through about that classmate for several months.

“I don’t know… last I heard he was working for his Aunt. You know, Mexborough. I think she started an apothecary supply business.”

Scorpius frowned, thinking about the previous year. There was something a little odd about that, in his mind, but as he tried to puzzle it out he just ran up against reasons he shouldn’t be so suspicious of his former head of house. She’d been a victim in that whole affair, hadn’t she?

“Hey.” Jamie pulled Scorpius out of his thoughts. “She didn’t bother you, did she?” He asked, referring back to Becca.

Scorpius shook his head. “No… no… I just got sidetracked in my thoughts.”

“Alright. Want to come inside now? Meet everyone?” Jamie looked up at the door and Scorpius noticed the light from the street lamp glint copper off his boyfriend’s dark, and still far too short, hair.

“Yes. Absolutely. That’s why I’m here. It’s time to meet Whitson in the flesh.”

“I hope you’re not too disappointed.” Jamie laughed. “I’m not sure he’s nearly as entertaining in person as he is via two-way.”

  
———^^^^———

 

Scorpius snugged back a bit and felt Jamie’s arm tighten around his waist.

He didn’t open his eyes. He didn’t want to open his eyes. He just wanted to lie there in “little spoon” position, feeling Jamie’s breath drift over the back of his neck while he slid in and out of lazy half-sleep.

Images and faces from the night before flickered through his mind. Jamie had looked so happy, in his element with his squad. They’d been more than willing to give Scorpius a blow by blow of the week’s events, including the twist that had been thrown their way when one of their squad, Evans, had been set up to throw off the group by leading his section of the team down a false route.

“You should have seen Bing, he looked like a squashed tomato. I’m not sure if he could decide to be pleased or peeved.” Evans laughed retailing the group with the memory of their training supervisor’s expression as he realized Jamie’s squad had completed the task despite the figurative  _incendio_ he’d attempted to toss into their progress with his orchestrated diversion.

Scorpius smiled thinking of Rob collecting his knuts from the students who’d been fool enough to wager on the outcome of that night’s quidditch match – the Wasps had fallen to Puddlemere 70 – 240. It hadn’t escaped Scorpius’ attention that Whitson had applied some of the night’s winnings to buying a round of drinks for the squad, and for Becca’s table as well. By the time he and Jamie had left, Becca had joined their group and was sitting rather close to Whitson, cautiously allowing him to flirt and bring her into close conversation.

She’d looked relaxed, at ease in a way that Scorpius wasn’t sure he’d ever seen her look back when they were at school.

Back in the present now, Scorpius opened one eye just a crack to get a sense of what time it was. The sun was only just starting to rise, so it was still early. Still plenty of time yet to enjoy the warmth of Jamie’s bed. Although, given the fact that the two of them were snuggled in what amounted to a just slightly enlarged single, it was warmer than Scorpius would prefer.

He laughed just a little at the thought of their maneuvering the night before and felt a twinge at the base of his spine. He was more than a little sore, which was entirely his own doing. He was just so incredibly desperate for Jamie that he may have pushed things.

He stretched a little to feel it again, and let out a sigh. Gods, but it had felt good to be with Jamie again, though. So good.

Scorpius bit his lip, remembering the sounds Jamie had made… that they both had made. Even though Jamie had cast a strong privacy charm, it was still a good thing most of the students had gone home for the holiday. He honestly didn’t know what possessed him. He’d never been quite that vocal for it in the past, but… well… it turns out absence also makes the mind a little dirtier.

He felt his skin flush with warmth and knew he was blushing even now… and getting a little hard. The way Jamie had responded was just…. Scorpius closed his eyes, and images of Jamie hauling his legs up over his shoulders and pounding into him, flicked through his mind - the way he smelled and tasted. The memory of Jamie’s fingers digging into his thighs and hips, his hands pulling him wide open so he could drive deeper and deeper inside his body.

For as many times as they’d had sex, Scorpius honestly hadn’t known he could take that much, that he’d want that much. His body still hurt a little from the effort of bracing himself against the wall or grasping at Jamie with his hands and legs, digging in and thrusting back into the assault.

He was stiff and sore and surprised at himself, and the truth was that if it was even remotely possible, he’d wake Jamie up now and beg to do it all over again.

A smile spread across his face as Scorpius Malfoy realized he had never felt smuttier or sexier in his entire life.

 

———^^^^———

 

Jamie let his fingers drift softly across Scorpius’ hip bones. He’d thought he’d felt Scorpius stir a little earlier, but now he was definitely asleep because he was letting out the very tiny snores he insisted he didn’t make. He’d never tell Scorpius this, but they sounded a bit like baby kitten snores. Well, he probably wouldn’t tell Scorpius, but they were ridiculously cute coming out of Scorpius’ now six foot tall body.

He stilled his fingertips on Scorpius skin and hoped he hadn’t caused any bruises last night. He’d gotten a little carried away... maybe a lot carried away, but gods, the way Scorpius had screamed for it. The things he’d said. At one point Jamie had half thought Scorpius might haul off and slap him. He was certain he had more than a couple of scratches and bruises on his back and arms. He had no idea his boyfriend could be such a demanding, aggressive bottom.

It was so fucking hot.

Jamie could feel his prick thickening with the memory of Scorpius’ arse around him - tight and hungry. And, as deep as Jamie went, Scorpius kept pushing him further, thrusting back, practically impaling himself on Jamie’s cock.

He thought of the way Scorpius had looked as he came, his come spilling out over his hand, making slick streaks over his flushed, ivory skin.

Then, watching Scorpius after, the way his fingers released his prick and slowly traced an arc up across his body, through that come. And, the way his face looked, eyes closed in concentration as he bit his lip and slowly pinched his nipple while Jamie continued pounding into him.

That was what had finally sent Jamie over the edge. The gasp Scorpius had made, his lips parting with the breath as his head fell back, his fingertips holding his beautiful pink, pebbly nipple in the lightest pinch.

Fuck. He was hard all over again.

The snoring had stopped and he felt Scorpius’ arse pressing back against him.

“You’re up early this morning.” Scorpius murmured with what sounded like a smile.

“Is that meant to be a pun?”

Scorpius just wiggled his arse against Jamie’s obviously hard cock.

“Very nice, Malfoy.”

Jamie moved his hand from Scorpius’ hip to his groin and noted. “It’s not as if you’re flagging this morning.”

“Hummm…” Scorpius rolled a little so he could see Jamie’s face. “I think they call that muscle memory.”

“Do they?” Jamie’s left eyebrow cocked up and light bounced off the gold flecks in his eyes.

Scorpius moved again, and managed to adjust himself so that one arm was crooked beneath his head and his other hand was freed to reach for Jamie’s cheek. He let his fingers trace along the edge of Jamie’s jaw. He obviously hadn’t been extraordinarily fastidious about shaving during the maneuvers last week, and had a good beginning effort at a beard going. It was really rather attractive.

Jamie quickly jerked his head and caught Scorpius fingers in his mouth, flicking his tongue against the trapped fingertips.

Scorpius pulled his hand back and put the fingers in his own mouth in a mimed effort at soothing them. “Be careful there. You don’t want to hurt me.”

Jamie laughed. “I’m not sure you can use that line on me after last night, Stinger.”

Scorpius flushed hot.

Jamie leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend full and slow before whispering against his lips. “Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me. Just know that was by far hotter than anything I have ever imagined in my life.”

Scorpius looked into Jamie’s eyes and Jamie could see a tension there between dirty satisfaction and surprised modesty. Then the right corner of Scorpius’ lip started to curl up into a smirking smile.

“It was pretty phenomenal, wasn’t it?” Scorpius confessed.

Jamie’s chest shook with laughter as he nodded and pulled Scorpius in for another kiss.

  
  
———^^^———

 

By the time they finally pulled themselves out of bed and into the shower, Scorpius and Jamie figured they had just enough time to squeeze in a decent brunch before they were due to meet the decorator Mr. Malfoy had suggested at Grimmauld Place.

That’s why they were rushing and not really looking as they stumbled out of the front door of the Initiates’ dorm, nearly taking down Becca Rookwood in the process.

“Merlin.” Jamie jumped back, steadying Becca with a hand to her elbow. “Are you okay?”

Becca nodded, but anyone could see that she was not okay. Scorpius was no expert on Becca Rookwood, but it was pretty obvious that she’d been upset about something. Her eyes were red and puffy and she generally looked drained and unhappy.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at home?” Jamie continued the questions. “Did something happen?”

Becca pulled her arm back out of Jamie’s grip. “I’m not going to be staying at home, it seems.” She answered as she pulled herself up straighter.

“You’re staying here over the holiday?” Jamie asked, and Scorpius wondered if the continued inquiry was a good idea. Becca didn’t look as if she was up for it, really.

“Yes.” She answered, and though her answer was meant to convey certainty, the strain in her face betrayed her feelings about it.

Jamie paused then, and he said. “No, that’s not right… Come and stay at mine, then.”

Becca furrowed her brows. “At yours? With your family?”

“Yeah. Why not?”

“With all the Potters and Weasleys and such?”

Jamie’s lips went thin and Scorpius tugged at his arm.

“Can you give us a moment?” Scorpius asked Becca.

Scorpius pulled Jamie to the side to what he hoped was just out of earshot. “What are you doing?”

“Something’s obviously wrong. We can’t just leave her here all alone for the holiday. Not when everyone else is at home with their families.”

Scorpius rubbed his fingers along his temple, trying to process the situation.

“Fine. You’re right.”

“Good.” Jamie reinforced his answer with a firm nod.

“She’ll come to the Manor, then.” Scorpius replied.

“Pardon?”

“We’re family.”

“Right, but….”

“You think it’s going to be less of a problem for a Rookwood to walk into Easter dinner with the Golden Trio and all their extended family?” Scorpius looked at Jamie, waiting for an answer.

“You think she wants to stay at yours?”

“No, but… at least she can mainly keep to herself and no one’s going to be whispering that she’s a Death Eater.”

“They don’t do that.” Jamie said.

“They don’t do that for Dad and me because they know us – now. They don’t know Becca at all. Besides, she hasn’t agreed to either idea.”

“Are you about done?” Becca called at them.

“Right.” Scorpius called back. “Sorry… So…” He started as they drew nearer. “Why don’t you come to my house?”

“Yours?” Becca looked at him incredulously. “Your house, with your father?”

“Yes.” Scorpius answered. “Look… I don’t know what’s gone on with you, but Jamie’s right. You don’t need to stay here for the weekend. The Manor’s huge and the elves can make sure you’re taken care of, and you’ll have a chance to relax more or less on your own.”

“I’m fairly sure your dad hates my family, though.” Becca replied.

“Right. Well, I’m not exactly sure what that’s all about, but… You are family, and Jamie trusts you. So…”

“You know what. Screw it. I will go to yours.” Becca decided. “Besides, I can’t think of anything that would piss my family off more than that – even spending the holiday with yours, Potter – and at the moment, that idea is pretty damn appealing.”

Scorpius looked at Jamie with a little bit of a grimace. That wasn’t exactly the rationale he had been driving at, but he supposed it more or less did the trick. She’d be going to stay at his.

Now he was just going to have to explain this to his father.

 

———^^^^———

 

Instead of going for brunch, Jamie and Scorpius flooed to the reception room at the Manor with an unexpected guest in tow.

When they made their way out of the hearth and dusted themselves off, they found themselves face to face with Doxie.

“Masters Scorpius and Jamie weren’t expected today. Has something happened?”

“Umm… Not exactly. Can you fetch my father for me, Doxie?” Scorpius asked.

The little elf nodded and gave a quick bow before disappearing with a pop.

Scorpius watched Becca turning in a circle, biting the inside of her cheek and looking very much like she wanted to rethink her decision.

“Are you certain this is alright?” She asked.

Scorpius wasn’t able to answer her, though, because just that moment Draco came walking into the room with Doxie trailing behind.

“Doxie said you’d arrived. What’s this….” Draco started his question, but then stopped, looking straight at Becca.

“Father. I’m not sure if you know… This is Becca Rookwood. My cousin?” Scorpius explained what probably did not fully need explaining, although he wasn’t certain his father knew exactly who Becca was.

“Yes.” Draco said with a decidedly chilly voice. “I see. Scorpius, can I have a word?”

Then Draco turned to Jamie. “Can you host our guest for just a minute or two while I talk with my son, Jamie?”

“Of course.” Jamie answered in what he hoped was a suitably responsible and serious manner.

Draco turned on his heel and walked back into the house, Scorpius following just after.

When they finally arrived in his study Draco carefully closed the door, cast a muffliato, and turned back to his son.

“What is that girl doing in my house?” Draco growled through a clenched jaw.

Scorpius hadn’t exactly expected a celebratory welcome, but he was hoping for something a bit less angry that this.

“I… Something’s happened at her house, or with her family. She wouldn’t say what, but we stumbled across her coming back to the dorm this morning. She’s had some kind of a row with them, I think. I offered to to have her stay with use for the weekend. We didn’t want to just leave her alone.”

“Why not?” Draco countered.

“I don’t know. It didn’t seem right… and she’s family?”

“Family?” Draco cried, and Scorpius took a step back. He’d rarely ever seen his father look this angry.

“Do you know what those people did to your mother?”

Scorpius shook his head. “No. I don’t. We’ve never spoken of them. Ever.”

Draco shook his head. “They’re not good people, Scorpius.” He drew in a deep breath before he continued. “They wanted to let your mother die. When they found out about her sickness. They wanted to let her die rather than let anyone find out about the blood curse.”

“What?”

“Yes. That girl’s mother was engaged to Alex Rookwood, and your mother’s family didn’t want his family to find out. They placed more importance on marrying off Daphne to the right kind of people than saving their own daughter’s life.”

Scorpius looked back at the closed door, thinking back to the reception room where Jamie and Becca stood now.

Was Becca really that kind of person? What kind of a household had she grown up in? What had she been told about his family?

He shook his head. “If that’s the case, and Becca needs a place to stay now, what makes you think it’s not for a good reason?”

“Do you even know this girl?” Draco asked.

“No.” Scorpius admitted. “But, Jamie does, and he likes her. He trusts her. It wasn’t always the case, but since they’ve been in training together he’s gotten to know her…” Scorpius paused. “I trust his judgement. If he trusts her, and knowing what you know about her family…”

“She needs to stay here.” Scorpius stated with what he hoped sounded more certain than he felt in the moment.

Draco walked over to the window and squinted out into the sunlight for what seemed like a long time.

Finally he turned back to his son. “Alright, she can stay here, but you need to be back here this evening. You won’t leave this to Lin and me.”

Scorpius winced. He and Jamie had planned to stay at a muggle hotel Jamie’d picked out. They’d made dinner plans and plans for after with Michael and Susan. It was supposed to be a night out for them.

He realized they’d have to find another time for the hotel and probably Michael and Susan, as well, but he wasn’t giving up on dinner without a little bit of a fight.

“Fine, we’ll be back right after dinner.” Scorpius responded.

“I should make you come home for dinner, but…” Draco shook his head. “You are so ridiculously spoilt.”

“I know.” Scorpius smiled and pulled his father into a stiff hug. “Thank you.”

 

———^^^^———

 

When Draco and Scorpius returned to the receiving room, Jamie and Becca were still standing, waiting for them, neither of them having taken a seat.

Draco approached Becca. “I’m sorry about the delay. Scorpius and I were just discussing the arrangements for your stay. I was caught a little flat footed.”

Becca nodded. “I understand. I… I appreciate you allowing me to stay in your home, Mr. Malfoy.”

“Right, well… Doxie will see you to your room. Jamie and Scorpius have plans out today and won’t be returning until after dinner.”

Jamie looked at Scorpius with raised eyebrows, and Scorpius waived him off.

“You can either take dinner in your rooms, or you can join Professor Williams and me at eight in the dining room. Please let either Estie or Doxie know by six which you prefer so they can prepare accordingly.”

“Thank you. I have a feeling I may want to take dinner in my room. Will you give Professor Williams my apologies? I… I didn’t realize he would be here.” Becca looked over at Jamie and Scorpius with an expression that was a mixture of ‘Why did you bring me here?’ and ‘How long has this been going on?’

“Of course.” Draco said before he turned to Doxie who had materialized while they’d been chatting and gave his instructions to the elf. “Please take Miss Rookwood to the South guest suite.”

“The yellow one, with the view of Mistress’s roses?” Doxie asked.

“Yes, that will do, I think.”

“Very well… Miss will just follow me.” Doxie bowed and turned, and with a quick glance and a stuttered “Thank you” to Scorpius and Jamie, Becca followed him out of the room.

Draco looked at Scorpius and Jamie and then back at the floo. “Aren’t you supposed to be meeting with Nini today?”

Scorpius looked down at his watch in a bit of a panic. “We’ve still got twenty minutes.” He looked back up at his father. “Do you think Estie could throw together a couple of quick sandwiches for us? We haven’t eaten, and I’m starving.”

Draco closed his eyes slowly. “What am I going to do with you, Scorpius? Of course, she’ll fix you something. You know she likes you better than anyone. Besides, it will give you a minute to say hello to Lin and update him on our houseguest. He’s on the South Terrace.”

Scorpius grabbed Jamie by the hand to go off in search of sandwiches and his maybe, at some point, potentially, stepfather.

 

———^^^^———

 

Jamie and Scorpius apparated to the front steps of Grimmauld just in time to see Peony Parkinson-Rowle arrive, a slip of a woman carrying a gargantuan bag which appeared to contain a teacup sized crup. When she reached them she pushed a large pair of sunglasses up over a shock of brassy blonde hair and extended an arm which was so heavily laden with jewelry it could be considered armored.

“Good morning Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy.” She smiled a surprisingly warm smile. “I’m Peony, but you may call me Nini.”

“Right, yes…” Jamie stammered, taking her hand. “I’m sorry… I just…”

Scorpius looked at Jamie, trying to figure out what had him so flat footed.

“You just…” Jamie tried again.

Nini laughed. “You’re thinking about my sister.”

And then Scorpius realized what had Jamie so confused. Nini was a stark contrast to the severe, nearly cold personality of her sister, Pansy, who’d been Scorpius’ healer the previous year.

“Honestly, yes.” Jamie shook his head.

“We are a study in contrasts. You should see our other sister, Primrose… five-ten with the fashion sense of Madame Pince. You’re lucky you contracted me, or you’d be kitted out in chintz and afghans before you knew what was happening.”

Scorpius smiled and introduced himself. “I’m Scorpius, and he’s Jamie.”

“Yes, I assumed. Your hair’s a bit of a give-away, you know.”

Jamie reached up and ruffled it. “It is… Let’s go inside, then and you can see what you’re working with.”

Jamie opened the door and led them up the stairs.

“You know you could add an apparition charm there.” Nini huffed as they made it to the third floor. “Save the climbing.”

“My brother mentioned the same thing. I think we’ll have to if we ever want my grandparents to come buy.” Jamie answered.

“Certainly if you care to have mine visit. Narcissa Malfoy doesn’t do three flights of stairs.”

“They could use the floo, you know.” Jamie rolled his eyes. “We do have one.” He finished before unlocking the front door and leading the way into the flat.

The construction work was nearly complete now. All the walls, ceilings and floors were finished, and basic lighting had been installed. The kitchen also appeared to be nearly complete, with a full set of cabinets now in place as well as a range and refrigerator.

Scorpius walked over to take a closer look while Nini had gone off to poke around the flat.

He ran his fingers across the countertop and was opening and closing some of the cupboard doors when Jamie walked up behind him.

“Do you like it?”

“I do, it’s nice… kind of…”

“Rustic-Modern” Nini’s voice volunteered from across the room. “Yes, very… with the exposed brick and this rough-hewn cabinetry. Did you chose this?” She looked at Jamie.

“Yes… Well, with some suggestions from my contractor, Greg Goyle. Do you know him?”

She nodded, “A friend of Draco’s. His brother, David, was in my year.” She walked closer to look at the work. “I’d heard good things about him…. This is rather nice.”

Scorpius could see Jamie smiling, glad he’d picked the right thing.

“I’m glad you think so, because there’s something you should know.”

“Oh?” Scorpius’ eyebrows perked up.

“Yeah… It seems my grandparents have volunteered to give me a dining table. Apparently, it’s a thing they do. They pull a piece of the family table and it’s charmed to grow as it’s needed.”

Scorpius looked at Jamie trying to remember what the Weasley family dining table even looked like. Honestly, the only times he’d ever seen it it had been so covered in food he hadn’t registered any kind of appearance.

“Don’t worry.” Jamie said, directing his assurances at Scorpius. “It’s actually… Well, rustic’s a good word, I think. It has kind of a…” Jamie paused, trying to search for the right word.

“Distressed look?” Nini volunteered.

Scorpius nearly choked. Surely she’d never been to the burrow, had she?

“Right.” Jamie nodded. “Distressed… Kind of weather-beaten… and dark-ish. It should actually go nicely with those cabinets, I think.”

Nini nodded. “Yes, I think we can make that work then. We’ll just need some chairs and a fixture. It goes here?” She motioned to the dining area.

Jamie nodded.

Scorpius looked at the space, imagining Jamie and himself hosting their friends and family around an offshoot of the Weasley family dining table. Albus and Lily, Rose, Hugo, Jamie’s parents, his own father, Lin, and maybe even Zorah and Teddy or Bernard and Etienne might all sit here some day, with them, around this table.

“So, do you think something modern, then?” Nini asked, referring to the chair design, Scorpius supposed.

He looked at the space and nodded. “I think so, but not too much. They should be comfortable, right?” He looked at Jamie.

“Yeah, exactly.”

“Wonderful… I think I have a good idea, then. Rustic-comfortable-modern with a dash of classic Wizarding in the mix. What do you think, Minnie?” She asked, looking at the tiny crup who was now circling her feet.

Jamie suppressed a smile and threaded his fingers through Scorpius’ as Scorpius answered. “I’m sure Minnie thinks that sounds just about perfect.”

“Perfect.” She echoed. “Well, we’d better get started. I know a few places we can fly by this afternoon. How much time do you have?”

“We’re yours until at least five.” Jamie answered

“Let’s get to it, then. We’ve a flat to finish.” She smiled and tossed a notebook back into her enormous bag before lifting Minnie into her arms.

 


	19. Topic of Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Scorpius enjoy an afternoon of furniture shopping in Wizarding London which has some unexpected consequences.

Scorpius’ sides were starting to hurt.

“No… Absolutely not.” He choked out between gasps of laughter. “There is no chance anything even remotely resembling lacquer, short of genuine 17th Century Chinoiserie, is going to make its way into my home. Even that would be a stretch.”

Scorpius stopped short at what he’d just said, but when he looked over at Jamie he hadn’t batted an eye. Jamie was still looking at the high-gloss, black lacquered headboard with a sly, curling smile. “Are you saying you don’t like this? It seems so much your style, though, Scorpius. So very ‘you.’”

Scorpius shook his head again, eyes closed, hand gripping the edge of a bookcase. “No… just no… never. Why is this even here?” He looked around, trying to find something else in the Ash & Birch showroom which would justify this… travesty. It was inexplicably hideous.

“Why indeed?” Nini asked as she made her way back to the couple. “Sometimes designers take a chance on something… searching for the next new thing…” She let her fingers drift across the smooth surface of the enameled wood. “And, sometimes they fail miserably.”

She gave her fingers a quick, distasteful flick before turning her attention to Scorpius and Jamie who were showing some evidence of wear and tear from the afternoon. “I think we’ve probably hit your limit for today. It’s nearly four, and I think three hours of browsing home décor and furnishings is a worthy accomplishment. Besides, it’s given me plenty of food for thought. Why don’t I put a few ideas together and then we can schedule a follow up. Perhaps late next week?”

“That sounds good” Jamie answered. “Just owl me, and we can set up a time.”

“Very well.” Nini nodded and gave Minnie a little pat. “I think we’ll be on our way. You two have a nice afternoon.”

“Well,” Scorpius turned to Jamie as Nini buzzed out of the shop. “What now?”

“Are you hungry? Dinner isn’t until eight, and all I’ve had today is a sandwich.”

“Lead the way.”

 

———^^^^———

 

Fifteen minutes later they were making their way to an open table in a café just off Diagon Alley when a voice called out.

“Jamie!”

They both looked in search of the voice and spotted an animated blonde waiving in their direction from a table near the front window. It was Jamie’s cousin Dominque who was seated with her boyfriend, Miles Shacklebolt.

“Jamie! Join us, we’ll gather a couple more chairs. Miles, can you nick those?” The blond pointed the direction of the next table.

Miles obligingly got up and was pulling one of the chairs over when Jamie joined him to grab the other. “Thanks, we’ve got this.” He looked at Scorpius who took the other from the tall, dark skinned man. He had the height of his father, but his features seemed somehow more reserved.

When they had almost positioned the seats at the table, the blond rose. “It’s so good to see you Jamie. How’ve you been?”

“Good… Good.” He answered, then turned to Scorpius. “Scor, this is my cousin Dominque… I’m not sure you’ve met.”

“No… I met Louis at the New Year’s party last year, but you were out of town, I think.”

“The Seychelles.” She laughed. “This one dragged me a way for a long weekend.”

Scorpius could have sworn Miles looked a little self-conscious.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you now.” Scorpius put his hand out, but was immediately taken into an embrace and a quick set of kisses, one on each cheek. It reminded him that Jamie’s cousin was in the fashion industry, and had been spending a good amount of time on the Continent.

Dominique turned to her date. “And, this is Miles… Miles, Jamie and Scorpius.”

Jamie and Scorpius held out their hands and received warm, easy handshakes in return. “I’m fairly sure we’ve met once or twice.” He said to Jamie.

“No doubt. So many Ministry functions.”

“At least they usually have decent sausage rolls.” Miles smiled.

“Thank Merlin for that. Otherwise, I probably would have starved by age ten.” Jamie laughed then turned to his cousin “What are you doing in town, Dom?” Jamie asked. “I thought you were… I don’t know… traveling the globe?”

“Mmm… it’s just a brief respite, actually. I just got back from Singapore – three weeks at the Asian markets, and I’ve got a couple of weeks before I have to head off to New York to prep for Bridal.”

Jamie shook his head. “I don’t know how you do it.”

“It’s fun… besides, I feel like I’m getting out of town just in time.”

“What do you mean?” Jamie asked.

“The bloody Anniversary. Surely you’ve seen the breathless reporting in the papers over the last week. I know your dad hates them, but I would have thought…”

“Merlin. I actually forgot.” Jamie groaned. “I’ve been so focused on training, and last week we were out of town. But, it didn’t seem like they were making that big a do of it.”

Scorpius made a face Jamie couldn’t read before he added. “They’ve been trying to be discreet about it at school, but I noticed a few visitors trailing after McGonagall or Longbottom over the past couple of weeks… ministry or security types.”

She shrugged and looked at Miles. “I think low-key was the intention, but you know how these things go… Seems like things are starting to ratchet up quite a bit. Day before yesterday I got an owl from _Witch Weekly_ about some kind of ‘Next Generation’ spread they were trying to throw together. I’m surprised you haven’t heard from them.”

Jamie shook his head and for a second he thought it seemed Scorpius was fidgeting with his napkin, but then their sandwiches arrived and the moment was gone.

Miles continued while they started to tuck into their food. “I was over at my parents for dinner the other night, and they were both grumbling about it. Seems like they’ve asked all the Order of Merlin recipients to show up for some kind of ceremony. I think it makes the old man feel a bit like a trained Abraxan.”

“Well, the public wants what it wants, I suppose…” Dom theorized. “And, I’m sure there’ll be all sorts of interesting souvenirs to go with; commemorative cauldrons and goblets, replica Elder Wands…” Dom looked around as if she expected to see them popping up on the street in any moment. “In any event, I’ll be a couple of thousand miles away when the big day comes.”

Jamie suppressed an eye-roll thinking about his father’s reaction. He was only four at the tenth year anniversary so he didn’t really remember it, but it must have been quite an event. His father still grumbled about it occasionally, usually when he had to show up for some Ministry function he’d much rather skip.

The sensation of Scorpius’ knee bobbing up and down against his thigh pulled Jamie back into the present. He really was fidgeting now, and he looked a little pale, even for him. Jamie put his hand down on Scorp’s thigh and began to trace small circles across the fabric with his thumb. He felt the bobbing limb begin to still when Scorpius dropped his hand beneath the table to rest it just on top of Jamie’s. Jamie flipped his hand over and gave his boyfriend’s a little squeeze and saw Scorpius exhale. Something was definitely bothering him.

“What was Asia like?” Jamie asked, deciding a change of topic was probably a good idea.

“Oh, great.” Dom smiled. “The collection was really well received, and we’ve been getting lots of orders. Of course, the shows were insane. All those models packed ear to ear… It gets tense.”

Miles laughed. “It was only a couple of years ago that was you.”

“I know, but now that I’m on the management side… it’s just so different.”

“I can imagine.” Jamie considered. “It’s challenging to try to handle all those personalities.”

Scorpius shook his head and looked at Jamie with amusement. “Your squad didn’t seem to be having any troubles yesterday.”

“Sure, that’s because we’d just finished up.” Jamie laughed. “It wasn’t so easy in the beginning. It took a couple of weeks before I really got the hang of everyone, got a sense of where they all fit.”

Dom sighed. “I know what you mean, and with some of these models... the slightest thing can set them off. It’s such a hair’s breath between being ‘in demand’ and ‘yesterday’s version’ that they can get really sensitive if they think you’re demoting them or giving them a design that’s beneath their quality.”

Scorpius looked at her, trying to imagine having to deal with those kinds of emotions. The closest he came was the occasional nonsense on the Slytherin side, but Smith usually took care of that in short order. “I can’t even imagine what that must be like.”

Dom regarded him for a beat, taking a slow sip of her cappuccino. “Have you ever thought of it?”

“Managing groups of people?”

“No, modeling. You’ve the frame for it, maybe just a bit on the tall side.” Now she was clearly training a professional eye on him, and Scorpius felt himself shrinking back into his seat.

“That’s enough of that.” Miles chided his girlfriend. “She’ll have you recruited if you give her half a moment. Always thinking about work…”

“Well, you never know where the next new thing is going to come from, you know.” She smiled.

Jamie laughed.

“What’s funny?” She asked her cousin.

“‘The Next New Thing.’ It reminds me of this hideous headboard we saw this afternoon.” Jamie shook his head, remembering Scorpius’ reaction to the piece. “You didn’t like it at all, did you, Scor?”

“Ugh.” Scorpius shuddered. “No… Definitely not. Let’s hope that does not become the ‘Next New Thing.’ Truly ugly.”

“Oh. That’s a bit harsh… Why were you evaluating furniture, anyway?”

“We’ve renovated Grimmauld. Added a couple of flats on the top two floors and reworking some of the rest. It’s just about done and now we need some furniture.” Jamie answered.

“We do, do we?” Dom said with a smile creeping across her face.

“Well, yeah… I mean…” Jamie was starting to blush now. “I’ll be living there next year while Scor finishes up in school, but you know… eventually.” Jamie turned to Scorpius as if he might offer more clarity, but Scorpius was just looking at him with a slightly bashful expression.

Jamie was saved from complete embarrassment at his gooey emotions by Miles who broke in, saying “Who would come up with that kind of idea, moving in with your boyfriend?” before looking pointedly at Dominique.

She smiled and gave him an affectionate brush off. “Please, my place is nearly storage at this point. Between travel and time at yours, I hardly see it at all. I can barely keep the plants alive.”

“And yet, you won’t take the plunge and move in.” He cocked a dark eyebrow at her as he smiled, looking like the cat who’d cornered a mouse.

“Maybe we can talk about it when I’m back from Bridal.” She put him off with a pat.

“Sure we will. At least now I know that commitment phobia isn’t a family failing.” He smiled again before putting down his coffee cup. “Speaking of which, we’re supposed to be at your parents in a half hour.”

“You’re right.” She started to shift and pull her things together as she rose to leave “See you Sunday at the Burrow, Jamie?”

Jamie nodded. “I’ll be there, ready to eat.”

She laughed. “You’d best be. And, I’ll see you again, Scorpius, I’m sure. In the meantime, have fun furniture shopping.” She said before giving her cousin another secretive smile.

 

———^^^———

 

“Where do you want me to put these?” Scorpius asked, holding up the bags of linens and toiletries they’d picked up from Aquamente so they could shower and dress before dinner.

“I suppose we’ll just have to drop them in the bath for now.” Jamie answered, stowing the bottles of lemonade and pumpkin juice he’d grabbed before they left Diagon in the refrigerator.

“Are you certain the bath’s functional?” Scorpius asked as he walked back toward the master suite.

“Uh huh…All the water charms are in, they just haven’t set the fixtures for the tub yet.” Jamie answered before grabbing one of the bottles of lemonade and taking a quick swig. The tart bubbles tasted good, cleared his head. It’d been a long day already. It seemed like days ago that they’d come across Becca outside the Initiates dorm, and it had only been that morning.

When Jamie heard the sound of the water coming on in the bath he felt a prickle flash across his skin, as if each cell was craving the sensation of water, and soap, and Scorpius. That last thought was especially nice, particularly enervating.

He set the bottle down and walked toward the sound of rushing water, beginning the process of undressing as he made his way toward the back of the flat.

He could already smell the scent of the bath potion Scorpius had picked. It was delicious, lemony and bright like fresh rosemary.

When he walked through the doorway to the bath he stopped for a moment to watch his boyfriend behind the glass enclosure. He was standing still, one arm raised to prop himself against the wall of the shower, head tipped forward under the spray. Jamie couldn’t quite make out the detail through the glass door, speckled with water droplets, but he could imagine it, pulling up memories of water tumbling across Scorpius’ skin in thick rivulets. In his mind’s eye he envisioned it as rushing streams carving riverbeds across the pale topography of Scorpius’ back.

He watched as Scorpius turned and looked it him, smiling with a slight squint through the water and the distance.

“Coming in?”

Jamie stepped forward through the glass door and took the flannel Scorpius passed over his shoulder. He lifted it to his nose and took in the sent before beginning to massage across Scorpius back. He let his fingers follow the path of the flannel, pressing stripes and circles across his boyfriend’s shoulders and back, outlining the ridge of his spine and moving up under each shoulder blade, pressing into the tension and anxiety he found there.

“Long day, huh?”

Scorpius nodded his head, drips running off the tip of his nose and splashing with haphazard thumps on the tile below. He could feel Jamie’s breath across the bridge of his shoulder, feather cool against his water warmed skin. He took a long deep breath. When Jamie’s hands came to rest on his waist Scorpius exhaled and nodded again.

“Are you worried about the Anniversary?”

Scorpius closed his eyes.

Jamie’s hands moved and his arms circled Scorpius, drawing him close. He felt the weight of Jamie’s head against the back of his own. He felt the rise and fall of Jamie’s chest as his breaths continued to move slow and even across his shoulder. He felt the water wrap around them and he breathed until his breaths matched Jamie’s.

“It’ll be okay, you know.” Jamie murmured.

“You don’t know that.”

“You’ll be at school.”

“Even so… People can be…” Scorpius didn’t finish the sentence because he felt Jamie’s chest tighten behind him.

“Oh…” Jamie thought back to the last anniversary “I’m sorry.”

Scorpius shook his head. “It wasn’t even you, not really.” Scorpius shook his head. “That first year was just shite overall, and Albus and I just chalked you up as being an arse because you were an arse and you were his brother, but the others got bad. The comments became more… pointed.”

“Situation’s not the same anymore, though. Al’s running for Head Boy, and you’re a very attractive quidditch star.”

Scorpius couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled in his stomach. “I think that’s over stating it a little.”

“Slightly attractive?”

Scorpius felt Jamie’s fingertips gently stroking his skin, raising little goosebumps along the very base of his abdomen. He turned toward Jamie until they were flush against each other, Jamie’s arms still wrapped around him, and brought his hands to Jamie’s shoulders.

Jamie watched his boyfriend get ready to say something, his lip trapped between his teeth.

“It’s not just me, you know. There’s Becca, and Armie.”

“Your admirer?” Jamie coked an eyebrow and Scorpius gave him a light slap on the shoulder.

“I’m serious, and others, too... Krissy Travers and Max McKinnon. They’re just kids… they’re where I was back then.”

Jamie pulled one hand up and stilled Scorpius’ lips. “They’ll be okay. Things are different now.”

“How can you be sure?”

“Because they have you.”

Scorpius rolled his eyes. “You’re such a bloody Gryffindor.”

“I thought you said that house thing was utter shite.” Jamie smiled.

“I might be reconsidering that stance.”

“Or, you could turn on a little bit of your own Griffyndor… You never know how it’ll be until you try it.”

“Not that again.” Scorpius rolled his eyes. “You and your enthusiasm for trying new things.”

“Hey.” Jamie smiled. “It hasn’t failed me yet.”

Scorpius laughed and then watched as Jamie lowered himself to his knees.

“Just what do you think you’re doing now, Potter?”

“Trying something new…” Jamie answered, softly rubbing the angular peaks of Scorpius hip bones.

“I’m fairly certain you’ve done this before.” Scorpius replied, watching water splash across his boyfriend’s face and clump his eyelashes into a kind of starry fringe.

“Yes, but the location’s new. We may as well break it in while we’re here.” Jamie responded before putting an effective end to the conversation by providing Scorpius with a demonstration of exactly what he had in mind vis-à-vis breaking in the new shower.

 

———^^^^———

 

Scorpius thought he might still be blushing when they finally tumbled through the floo and into the receiving room at the Manor that night. Dinner had been delicious, but of course Jamie had nearly scandalized Scorpius with the somewhat obscene way he insisted on consuming his cannoli. Scorpius was certain one or more of the waitstaff must have noticed the pointed looks and intentional tongue work Jamie had engaged in. He wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to look at that particular pastry in quite the same way again.

When they arrived in the East Parlor they found Draco and Lin bent over a game of chess.

“How was your day, boys?” Draco asked, gazing intently at his opponent and waiting for the next move.

“Very nice. A bit exhausting, though.” Scorpius answered.

Draco huffed a little laugh. “I suppose I should have warned you. Nini does take a bit out of you, doesn’t she?”

“She’s definitely energetic.” Jamie agreed. “But I think she’s going to work out. She seemed to have a pretty good idea of what might work.”

Draco nodded, watching Lin move his rook into an obviously vulnerable spot.

“And dinner was quite nice.” Scorpius added.

“Mmmm. Particularly the dessert. It was delicious.” Jamie agreed, causing Scorpius to start to warm all over again.

“How was Becca?” Jamie asked after watching his comment have the desired effect.

“Fine… I think.” Draco answered.

“We haven’t really seen her at all.” Lin added. “She mostly kept to her suite. She did come down in search of some tea and biscuits mid-afternoon, but she took dinner in her rooms.”

“Perhaps she needed the time to herself.” Draco concluded.

“Maybe.” Jamie considered. “In any event, it was kind of you to let her stay.”

Draco laughed. “Well, we’ll see how it goes tomorrow. Don’t thank me too soon.” He added with a smirk in Jamie’s direction. “I can be a fickle host.”

“Sure you can.” Jamie teased back, enjoying the rapport he’d managed to build with Scorpius’ dad.

When he’d first met Draco as Scorpius’ boyfriend Jamie had been scared out of his mind. Draco Malfoy seemed every bit the imposing, pureblood parent, but as he got to know him he realized he enjoyed the verbal barbs and jousting. They were a form of play and a way he tested people to see if they were comfortable in themselves. And, he realized that so long as he worked hard to protect Scorpius and make him happy he was going to stay on Draco’s good side. In the end, all Scorpius’ dad wanted was to ensure the happiness of his child. In that desire, Jamie knew he and Draco were in complete agreement.

Jamie felt Scorpius tug on his hand. “We should probably turn in. It’s been a really long day.”

“I have a feeling Lin’s thinking the same thing, given the way he’s throwing this game.” Draco looked at his competitor with a smile pulling at his lips.

“What makes you think you’re not beating me fair and square?” Lin asked.

“You’re not a second year? Even Greg, on his worst days, put up a better defense of his queen than that.”

“Maybe I’m not particularly interested in my queen.” Lin answered in something that sounded suspiciously like a purr.

“Oookaaayyy.” Scorpius cut in. “I think that’s definitely our cue to head off.” And, before Jamie could blurt out a “have a nice evening.” Scorpius was tugging his boyfriend out of earshot of his father, Lin and their poorly concealed double entendres.

 

———^^^^———

 

When Scorpius woke on Saturday morning he took a moment to appreciate the fact that this was the second morning in a row he was waking up with Jamie Potter, and this morning he was in a vastly more comfortable, sizable bed.

“Mmm…” Jamie purred from behind him. “Remind me to make sure I get a set of whatever sheets these are for the flat. Okay?”

Scorpius curled closer into Jamie’s body. “Consider it done, Potter. Any other requests?”

“None that have anything to do with bedding… at least not directly.” Jamie answered before giving a little nip at Scorpius’ left ear.

“What kind of request did you have, then?”

“Mmmm… Just a little request.” Jamie answered, moving his hand to stroke the spot on the inside of Scorpius’ thighs where he knew Scorpius was nearly ticklish.

Scorpius adjusted his position to give Jamie slightly better access and melted into the tantalizing feeling of Jamie’s fingertips trailing just at the edge of too much pleasure.

“You like this?” Jamie asked as he trailed one fingertip up the inside of Scorpius’ thigh to gently skim over his balls and tease at his taint.

“Mmmmm”

“Mmmmmm” Jamie teased softly in Scorpius’ ear as he continued to gently ghost his fingers across Scorpius’ upper thigh, balls and taint, and feeling his boyfriend go lose limbed under the whispery assault.

Scorpius twisted up on his shoulder to catch Jamie’s lips in a languid kiss.

“What would you like this morning?” Jamie asked when they finally broke for air.

“I want to feel you right where your fingers are now.” Scorpius answered, angling his hips back toward Jamie’s teasing fingers.

“I think that can be arranged.”

Jamie gave Scorpius’ balls a little roll before he broke away to pull a tube from his bag.

“You know I have some, as well.” Scorpius said… “I’m not completely unprepared.”

Jamie laughed as he squirted some of the lube into his palm, warming it a bit. “Well… why don’t you save it for next time?”

“Very…. Well” Scorpius added as Jamie slipped his slippery hand between Scorpius’ thighs, slicking up the spot where his fingers had been just a moment before.

“You want to be on your stomach or side?” Jamie asked, and Scorpius slid onto his stomach in response.

Jamie followed Scorpius’ lead, slicked up his cock and moved over his boyfriend, beginning to rock slowly in the cleft of Scorpius’ arse, feeling himself physically responding to the purrs of enjoyment coming from beneath the platinum hair fanned out beneath him.

Scorpius canted his hips to urge Jamie to shift and meet his request.

“You are a bossy one.” Jamie teased as he repositioned between Scorpius thighs, just brushing past his taint and balls as pulsed slowly back and forth.

Scorpius shivered as Jamie’s length slid against him again and again, so tantalizingly close to his arse, just licking at his taint. He loved everything he and Jamie did together, but there was something about this he definitely appreciated. It was the feeling of skirting just on the edge of things. Teasing and rocking at the precipice, but not quite diving in. He tightened his thighs and canted his hips again, rocking back into Jamie to bring more contact, draw them both closer to that edge.

Jamie quickened the pulse, dipping through the slick, warm friction, feeling his balls tighten with each clench of his arse. A moment later he slowed and slid his hand beneath them and wrapped around Scorpius, giving him something to fuck into before focusing again on the tempting warmth between Scorpius’ legs.

Scorpius felt the tingle he was chasing begin to pulse and build as his body responded to both the drive of Jamie’s cock and the warmth of Jamie’s fingers. As he thrust up into Jamie’s hand let out a moan when he Jamie’s fingertip slid across his slit, pricking a spark of pleasure. When he thrust again, Jamie’s fingers were there again, a come slicked pressure point that teased the tip of his cock with every thrust.

Jamie closed his eyes and gave himself over to the rhythm of it. Sliding forward into Scor’s canting hips and then back as Scorpius drove into his hand and across his fingertips; forward again into Scorpius’ arching, straining body and back as Scorpius dove down again. Gods he loved this. The feel of Scorpius’ body as they worked together, building waves of pleasure that spun back and forth between them and wound around them both. The smell of sweat at the back of Scorpius’ neck and the feel of his fingers threaded through the hand that held them both as they built their pace. The huffs and soft moans Scorpius made as Jamie’s cock swept back and forth across his balls and taint.

Suddenly, Jamie felt Scorpius thighs tighten and he responded by quickening his pace to staccato thrusts.

“Jay…” Scorpius mouthed, nearly breaking a whisper. “Jay… Gods… Jay…” Then he was pressing back into Jamie’s thrusts before pushing hard into Jamie’s hand. It was only a second more before Jamie felt the warm slick spill over his hand and the feel of it pushed Jamie himself over the edge.

“Fuck.. Scor… Fuck…” Jamie trailed off into a groan, and Scorpius felt the squidge of Jamie’s come smear between his legs.

As Jamie rolled off he trailed his hand up between Scorpius’ thighs and stroked his slick finger up against tissue still echoing with his orgasm, eliciting a jerky shiver from his boyfriend.

“Uhhh…” Scorpius moaned as he rolled over, letting his thighs fall open so Jamie could continue to tease at them and stroke his exquisitely sensitive balls and flaccid penis. “Hmmmm….” He exhaled, luxuriating in the warm gooeyness of it all. “Be careful, or you’ll have me ready to go again.”

“I could be persuaded.” Jamie answered between soft bites at Scorpius’ shoulder.

Scorpius rolled further over and pulled Jamie’s lips to his, wrapping his leg over Jamie’s hip and smearing their stickiness together. “I could too, but I’m guessing we should probably do breakfast and at least try to host the guest we dragged into my father’s house.”

“You’re such a killjoy.”

“I think not. I think after that I should be known as Scorpius Malfoy, the joy bringer.”

Jamie laughed. “Oh really? You want me to try that one out with your dad?”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Do you really want to dare me, Malfoy?”

Scorpius’ eyes widened as he envisioned the scene of Jamie, working “Bringer of Joy” into their breakfast conversation. The git would probably try it, too…

“Don’t even.” Scorpius warned his boyfriend. “Oh, you’re going to, aren’t you?”

“You’ll have to wait and see… but if I do spare you, you’ll owe me one.”

Scorpius squinted his eyes in displeasure.

“Don’t worry. I’m sure I can find a nice way for you to repay me.” Jamie said before punctuating the sentiment with a firmly placed kiss. “Now, what was that you were saying about breakfast?”

 

———^^^^———

 

Becca was already at the table when Scorpius and Jamie arrived, freshly showered and dressed for a morning outdoors. She looked miles better than she had twenty four hours before.

“Hey.” She looked up from her plate of food. “We weren’t sure you were joining us…”

Scorpius waived her off. “No need. Breakfast’s casual around here, and Estie’s used to it.”

At the mention of her name, the little elf appeared to take Scorpius and Jamie’s orders for the morning.

“Oh. I’ll have the full fry up.” Jamie licked his lips. “And, if you have them, some of those crumpets of yours...”

“We’ve the black currant jam, Master Jamie… the one you and Master Scorpius is loving so much.”

“Oh, that would be perfect.” Jamie smiled. “That would bring me so much joy this morning. You have no idea.”

Scorpius kicked him under the table, and Jamie pulled a face.

“I’m glad to see you’re so well rested this morning boys.” Draco said as he walked into the room, leaning over to give Lin a small peck on the lips before taking his seat at the head of the table.

“You’re a bit late, dad.” Scorpius said, knowing his dad and Lin usually beat him to the table, at least when he had guests over. Jamie was a bit better about waking up in the morning than Albus, but the Potters were slower risers in general.

“I had an early morning firecall, a client in Kyoto.”

“On a Saturday?” Scorpius asked.

“Settling an estate. It was the only time they could take it. I’m thinking I may go out there next week... If that would be alright with you, Scorpius?”

“Oh…” Scorpius looked around. “I suppose that would be okay. I had only planned to do some research in the library, and spend some time with Albus during the week. So, I suppose…”

“It should only be a day or two.” Draco looked over at Lin. “Would you like to join me?”

“Definitely. As long as you don’t spend all your time working, I’d love to.”

“Very well, then. I’ll arrange for the portkeys and we’ll plan on it.”

Just then Doxie arrived with the morning paper and Estie returned with Scorpius’ and Jamie’s meals. The crumpets did look fantastic. Fresh and crunchy and speckled with delicious bubbly crevices.

“This looks even better than I remember.” Jamie said as the elf settled his plate before him. “You’ll have to show me how you do this.”

Estie looked at him with some alarm.

“Not that I’d ever be able to replicate yours, but I’m moving into my own flat next year, and I’ll need to learn a few things.”

“But you’ll still come for your breakfasts here, will you not?” Estie asked.

“Of course, sometimes, when Scorpius is here, but I can’t have breakfast here every day.”

Estie nodded, but Jamie could have sworn he heard the elf mutter something under her breath about ‘it only being a matter of time,’ and he wondered if there was something more to elvish magic than he knew.

“So, we never did have the full update about your day yesterday. What else did you two get up to other than your appointment with Nini?” Draco asked looking up from the paper with a probing look.

“Oh,” Scorpius chimed in. “We met up with Jamie’s cousin, Dominique and her boyfriend Miles. They’re very nice. You remember Louis from our party, right?”

“Hummm…” Draco let out in a slow moving hum. “Anything interesting come up in conversation?”

“She’s been showing her clothing line in Asia for the past couple of months.” Scorpius volunteered, wondering where his father was trying to steer the conversation.

“Looks like you had a nice time.” Draco said, sliding the newspaper in Scorpius’ direction. “Is there anything else interesting that came up?”

Scorpius looked down at the paper, and Jamie glanced over to see what was on the page. The headline read “ _How Cosy! Potter’s Building a Love Nest.”_

Scorpius was dumbstruck and felt as if he’d lost all feeling in his limbs while the skin on his face lit on fire.

In addition to the horrifying headline, which although technically not untrue was just a bit more descriptive than Scorpius would ever have imagined, there was a photo of Jamie and him at the cafe with Dominique and Miles which clearly showed Jamie and him holding hands beneath the table

It was all so…. intimate. Who had even taken the picture?

As Scorpius scanned the brief paragraph which accompanied the article his heart sank. “Sources say Jamie Potter and his steady, Scorpius Malfoy, spent the sunny afternoon shopping for furniture for Jamie’s new flat. A residence he plans to share with the young Malfoy once he graduates from Hogwarts next Spring. We suppose this means Potter plans to continue this dalliance, despite the whispers from some quarters about the advisability of such a match.”

When Scorpius did feel his hands again, they were shaking. Then Jamie’s hand was holding one of them.

“Scor… Scor… It’s just Reggie Skeeter… He’s a git, you know…”

Scorpius nodded slowly.

“Interesting bit of news, there.” Draco added. “For everyone.”

Scorpius looked up and then at Jamie, and the realization dawned on Jamie that Scorpius hadn’t yet discussed his plans for after Hogwarts with his father, at least not these plans.

“Well… we’ve just been talking about it…” Scorpius started, knowing he was starting to dig a hole with either his father or Jamie, or both. “I’m sorry… I intended… but it’s so far off…”

Draco shook his head. “Let’s hold this conversation for later, perhaps, when we can talk at length.”

Scorpius nodded. “I didn’t think…”

“I’m aware.” Draco answered. “Why don’t you tell me what you’re planning for this morning?”

“Jamie and I were thinking of going flying.” Scorpius volunteered, willing his throat to expand again and for his voice to sound more steady than he felt.

“That sounds like a great idea.” Lin volunteered, clearly trying to come to Scorpius’ aid and shift the tone of the conversation. “Will you join, Becca? Maybe we can break out a couple of the vintage brooms?”

Scorpius watched his father break a smile. “I don’t think of that Nimbus 2000 as vintage, Lin. I’ve just owned it for a while.”

Lin laughed. “Point. It’s not vintage, it’s just as old as you are.”

“Hey. Be kind or I won’t take you away with me next week.”

“Consider me _silencioed_.” Lin answered.

Becca looked around, not yet having had the chance to get a word in for her answer. “Well, I was thinking I should probably get home.”

“You can go for a little fly first, though? Might be good?” Jamie suggested.

She nodded. “Alright. Yes, why not, but then I’d better go back and face the family.” She finished, angling her chin up against an unseen wind in a way that jolted Draco with the reminder that she was Astoria’s niece.

“Why don’t you stay through lunch? That way you won’t need to rush.” Draco suggested.

“That sounds nice, thanks.” She answered with a half smile that appeared to waiver in its confidence.

As they rose to go pick their brooms for the morning Scorpius turned to Jamie.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I wasn’t avoiding telling him … it’s just so far off…”

Jamie gave his hand a squeeze. “I know, and you’re right. It’s a long ways off. Don’t think about it.” He said, assuring himself as much as his boyfriend. “Besides, you’ll have plenty of opportunity to chat with your dad about it later.”

Scorpius made a small grimace, wondering what was in store for him during that conversation.

“You two coming?” Lin’s voice boomed back from the hallway. “If you don’t hurry, Draco’s going to relegate you to the ancient brooms and then challenge you to a race, you know.”

Jamie laughed. “We’d better get moving, or who knows what we’ll be on the hook for next.”

 


	20. Binding Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a bit more fallout from that article in the Prophet, but sometimes it takes some tension to strengthen ties.

The three of them collapsed, a tangle of laughter, brooms, and limbs, onto the soft, and slightly damp, grass of the east meadow, Jamie in the middle and Becca and Scorpius to each side.

“Potter, you can’t say those kinds of things while we’re flying!” Becca huffed out while she worked to catch her breath.

“Consider it training. You never know what you’ll have to deal with in he field.” Jamie snapped back, poking her in the side for emphasis.

“I’m fairly sure she won’t be subjected to your disturbed fantasies involving McGonagall and Filch. It’s nearly making me reconsider letting you touch me again.” Scorpius laughed, rolling onto his side to look at Jamie and Becca who were still flat on their backs in the grass.

“Good luck not thinking about that once or twice at inopportune times.” Becca groaned.

“Who says I don’t already?” Jamie volleyed.

Scorpius knocked him in the shoulder. “Do not ever say that again… Never… Now I feel like I need a shower.”

“Mmmm… Shower…” Jamie threw on top as his face lit with a wicked grin.

Becca groaned and the three fell silent for a bit, still in the pleasure of good company, sunshine, and the exhilaration of a morning spent in the air.

“So,” Jamie started. “I’m just going to toss this out, and you don’t have to answer, but…. Whitson?”

“Yes…” Becca replied.

“You two…”

“Maybe…”

“You like him.”

Becca released a very non-committal, but Scorpius thought, telling hum in response.

“You know he’s arse over for you.”

Becca didn’t answer, but Scorpius felt himself blushing in sympathy.

“So, anything going to happen there? Just asking as a concerned roommate”

“I…” Becca fell silent again before answering. “Merlin, Potter… I don’t know…. I… Maybe …”

“It’s not that complicated.” Jamie said. “Or, it doesn’t have to be… Why don’t you just try for it?”

“It is complicated, though.” Becca rose up on an elbow and gave Jamie a hard look to reinforce her point.

“Was that what the fight with your family was about?” Scorpius asked, and Becca looked away.

Neither Scorpius nor Jamie said anything.

Scorpius pulled at a few blades of grass and thought about family and complications. It reminded him he was due at some point for a conversation with his father about Jamie and the flat – not something he wanted to think about right now.

“Why don’t we take another spin down the serpentine?” Scorpius volunteered, wanting to shake off the last minute or so. How had they turned from Jamie’s disgusting McGonagall/Filch slash musings to the topic of family complications?

Jamie jumped up and grabbed his broom. “Last one to the folly’s on the hook for rounds at the Ordinary!”

“You absolute cheat!” Becca yelled as Jamie kicked off before she could wrestle herself up and get in the air.

“What, afraid of a little competition, Rookwood?” Jamie smiled back over his shoulder.

 

———^^^^———

 

Lin and Draco sat on the South Terrace, where they’d landed a quarter hour earlier, having decided they’d had enough flying for the morning, and watched the three kids take off from the east meadow and head toward the Serpentine. Perhaps, Draco thought, they were less kids and more adult than he’d like to admit.

“What do you make of that one?” Draco said, watching Becca advance on Jamie’s tail.

“I’m assuming you mean Rookwood and not Jamie.”

Draco nodded and took a sip of the tea Estie had so graciously provided just a moment before.

Lin shrugged. “She was a good student, but guarded. She seems to get on with Jamie, though.”

“Everyone seems to get on with Potter.” Draco replied.

Lin laughed. “You can’t fault him for being good with people.”

Draco shifted in his seat. “I know, it’s just. It’s so easy for them.”

“What is?”

“Everything… Everything… I don’t think he really understands how it can be… for people like us, or like Rebecca.”

“I think he understands more than most, at least what it’s like to be under scrutiny.”

“But not to be distrusted.”

“True, but you can’t doubt his sincerity. Do you?” Lin watched Draco as he continued to sip his tea and watch the race playing out in front of their eyes. In a moment, they’d be lost behind the trees.

“No.” Draco said putting his cup down. “I don’t…. They’re just so young.”

“You were young once.”

“Not like that.” Draco answered. He had been young, but not young and in love. At Scorpius’ age he hadn’t had the chance. Everything had been different. He’d never put his trust in anyone like that in his life, or at least no one other than his parents. And, that had not turned out particularly well.

He felt a hand on his arm. “You okay there?” Lin was looking at him.

Draco nodded. “It’s just so strange ….” He shook his head. “I feel like such a cliché, but it seems like just yesterday he was begging me to buy him his first training broom.”

“I know what you mean. One minute Zorah was sneaking “Rarity” the pony to school in her book bag, the next she’s an instructor at Hogwarts.”

Draco dropped his head back against the back of the chair, closed his eyes, and sighed. “Just tell me we’re not getting old.”

“We’re not getting old.” Lin answered, moving close so he could glide his fingers through Draco’s hair. “And, your hair is only thinning a little bit.”

“You bastard!” Draco’s eyes popped open to see Lin’s smirking face just inches from his own. “You utter bastard.”

“That’s not what you called me this morning.”

“Well, this morning you weren’t insulting my appearance… quite the opposite I think.” Draco cocked up an eyebrow. “Perhaps I should reconsider taking you to Kyoto this week.”

“Oh no you don’t.” Lin challenged. “You’re not reneging now.”

“I suppose if you’re very good.”

“Do I need to make it up to you?” Lin leaned closer and brushed Draco’s lips with his own.

“It wouldn’t hurt your case…” Draco started, but then was interrupted by shout.

“Dad!… Oh, uh… er… um…”

Behind Scorpius, who had just bound up the terrace steps two at a time, were Jamie, stifling laughter, and Becca, making a pointed effort to inspect a nearby potted boxwood.

Lin sat back in his chair and Draco turned to his son, who was flushed with a combination of excitement and embarrassment.

“So, you’ve worn yourself out, then?” Draco looked at Scorpius with complete innocence. “Should I let Estie know to start on Lunch?”

“Right.” Scorpius said, turning to Jamie, who had a decidedly ‘what am I supposed to say?’ look on his face and Becca who had adopted the pureblood approach of pretending she’d seen absolutely nothing.

“Twelve-thirty, then?” Draco continued. “And, will you join us, Becca?”

“That would be lovely, thank you.”

  
———^^^^———

 

“We’ll have to thank Estie for making extra portions of the semifreddo.” Draco quipped as he watched Scorpius take his third helping.

“It’s black currant, you know that’s my favorite.” Scorpius smiled as he took another bite of the frosty dessert.

“So, I suppose that means you won’t be taking Dom up on her offer, then.” Jamie laughed.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and blushed under the sudden scrutiny.

“What’s this?” Draco asked.

“Apparently, my cousin believes Scorpius would make a nice model for her collection.” Jamie smiled, enjoying the opportunity to put his boyfriend under the spotlight a little.

“She was just being nice, really.” Scorpius dismissed the comment, but his blush stubbornly remained. He found himself immensely thankful for the cooling effects of the dessert they were enjoying.

“Umm..” Becca inspected him closely. “I can see that. You’ve a kind of nice, angular frame. Good for clothing.”

“It must run in the family.” Draco teased, and Lin chimed in with a nod. “It certainly does.”

“Is there nothing else…”Scorpius started to attempt a redirect when Doxie suddenly popped into the dining room.

“Master Albus…” he began but didn’t have the chance to finish before a very disheveled and irritated looking Albus pushed his way into the room.

“What is this?” Albus bellowed, holding out a copy of the Prophet.

“What?” Albus asked.

“Were you going to tell me, or were you just going to wait until the day before University to clue me in…”

“I…” Scorpius looked around, once again finding a meal dominated by that article in the _Prophet_.

“It’s…” Scorpius started again, trying to find a footing to start calming his friend.

“Albus, it’s more than a year away.” Jamie interjected.

“Bugger off, Jamie. I didn’t ask you.” Albus glowered and then turned his attention back toward Scorpius.

“I… “ Scorpius started once again, and once again was cut off.

“You know what? Forget it. My mistake, obviously.” Albus spat out before he turned and left the room leaving Scorpius struggling to get to his feet.

“Fuck… Shite… I’m… I’m sorry.” Scorpius looked around the room. “I’m…”

“Why don’t you go talk with him, Scorpius.” Draco offered. “I can see Becca home.”

“My things are packed.” Jamie added. “I’ll be right after. You should go.”

Scorpius nodded and made for the floo, which was still warm with the flame from Albus’ exit.

After Scorpius left the room, Becca rose.

“I’ve already packed, as well. I’ll just go get my bag.”

“No, it’s alright. Doxie can grab it for you. It’s just in your room?”

“Yes, just the small bag on the bed… Extension charm.” She smiled in the direction of the elf who had, of course, arrived on mention.

“A woman who packs light is a good thing, although your Aunt arrived at my door once with what I thought was a reasonable amount of luggage … let’s just say there wasn’t an occasion for which she hadn’t packed the appropriate attire, including a quick getaway to a south seas island… and it was winter… in Paris.” Draco smiled, remembering the sight of Astoria unpacking sandals from her luggage on her first Christmas visit in Paris.

“I’m sorry.” Becca started, although she wasn’t sure exactly how that could cover the vast list of things she and her family likely had to be sorry for.

Draco shook his head. “I’m sure you know I can’t pretend it all doesn’t matter, but I understand how complicated it can be.”

He stood and motioned her toward the door, then turned back toward Lin. “I’ll be back in a moment. Why don’t you have Estie refresh our tea?”

Lin nodded, and Draco led Becca back toward the reception floo.

As they walked he began again. “I realize it may not be my place, but I understand from Scorpius that perhaps something has happened at home?”

Becca didn’t answer.

“I’d like you to know that I do understand about families like ours. If it weren’t for circumstances and your aunt, I can’t say how things might have turned out for me. But, I was lucky… you can see the result in Scorpius.”

“From what I’ve heard, that’s not all just my Aunt.”

“More her than you know.”

Becca shook her head again. “I am sorry.”

“I am too. I’m sorry she’s not here to talk with you. For you to know her… She was so very worth knowing.”

Becca nodded.

Draco drew a breath. “In any event. I want you to know that if you need us, we’re here. She’d want that, I think.”

“Thank you.” Becca answered softly but clearly. “And, thank you for having me. It’s been helpful.”

Draco put out his hand, and Becca clasped it.

“Good luck, Becca.”

Then, she stepped into the floo and made her way back to the Rookery.

 

———^^^^———

 

When Scorpius stumbled into the Potter’s living room he found himself looking into the accusatory face of Lily Potter.

“He’s?” Scorpius started, realizing he’d now completely devolved into single word sentences, if you could call them that.

“Upstairs. His room.” She answered.

Scorpius nodded and made his way up the familiar staircase and to the room which had so often felt nearly like his own. He really had hoped to have this conversation on his own time. It’s not as if he and Albus had planned to live together at University, but it’s not as if they hadn’t, either.

He took a couple calming breaths and knocked.

Of course, there was no answer. Albus was giving him the silent treatment.

“Albus. It’s me. Can I come in?”

No answer, but Scorpius could swear he could feel Albus pulling his duvet up over his head.

“Albus, I’m coming in.” He turned the knob and cracked the door just enough to be able to peek his head around the corner.

Albus was in his bed with his back turned toward the door, and the look of it, Albus all curled up in his bed, duvet close over him, pulled Scorpius back into the past. It pulled him back into all the times he or Albus had curled up in their beds those first years at school, hiding out from the world at large with only each other for comfort. Now, he was the one who had harmed his friend. He felt like a total arse.

Scorpius moved into the room and closed the door behind himself. “Albus, it’s just the Prophet.”

“So, it’s not true then?” Albus shot back.

“Well, no… I mean, yes… no… it’s…”

“Which is it, Scorpius? Is it true or not?”

Scorpius sat down on the floor, settling in. “The article was factual, for the most part.” He tried to stick to what was real.

“So, you’re planning on moving in with Jamie after school?”

“I suppose…”

“You suppose…”

Scorpius winced at the sneer he heard in Albus’ voice. It had been a very long time since he’d heard Albus this angry at him, if he had ever heard Albus this angry at him.

“Yes. Jamie did ask me to move in with him after school, and I did agree, provisionally.”

“Provisionally.” Albus sounded dubious. “Does he know you’re not sure?”

“Albus, what do you want me to say here?”

“I want you to tell me what’s going on.” Albus rolled over to look at his friend. “I want to not be the last person in the bloody world to know that my best friend has other plans for University. I want to know that I need to find another roommate…”

“It’s more than a year away…. I don’t even know if I’ll be accepted to LSS.”

Albus snorted. “Scorpius. You’re getting in wherever you want to go. You think Warne isn’t gagging to have you in his programme?”

“I just thought we’d have more time… to sort things out. What if you decide to go someplace else?”

“If Scamander takes me on, I’m in. You know that.”

“I know… It’s all just.” Scorpius scraped his fingernails across the carpet looking for something solid. “Everything’s… everything’s starting to change, and we’ve still got more than a year of school.”

“You said that.”

“I know I did.” Scorpius took in a deep breath. “Look. I do want to move in with Jamie. I don’t know if that’s right away after school, or after, but the truth is that I want to be with him more than I am now. But, I’m also really… You’ve been my roommate for six years, Albus, and I don’t know what it will be like not to have you with me every day, either. And, I may be a complete flobberworm of a person, but I don’t really want to think about that. I don’t want to think about the day when you’re not always there. Breaks and summer holidays are one thing, but…”

“You think I do?” Albus stared intently at the a spot on his duvet he’d started to pick at. He didn’t want to look at Scorpius. He didn’t want to see Scorpius look sad because he was already sad. But, he did it anyway, and when he did he saw Scorpius pulling the backs of his hands across his eyes.

“I’m so sorry, Albus.” Scorpius’ grey eyes met Albus’ green, and Albus knew he couldn’t be angry forever, even if he’d be hurt for a bit longer.

“Fuck, Scorpius. Why the hell didn’t anyone warn us about this?” Albus swung his feet over the side of his bed and sat up.

“About what?” Scorpius watched Albus, who was putting on his “I’m going to pretend I’m impervious’ face.

“About the downside of having a best friend? If I’d known I’d get tossed over for a boyfriend once school was over, I could have just been a bitter loner.” Albus tried for a smile.

“I doubt it. You liked my sweets too much.” Scorpius gave a half-smile back.

“You’re probably right.” Albus slapped his hands against his thighs. “How about some cake? My gran brought over some of her chocolate.”

“Hug, then cake?” Scorpius suggested, feeling this was definitely a moment in need of a hug.

“Hug, then cake.” Albus agreed and pulled Scorpius up into a tight squeeze.

“For future reference, though, Scorpius. Sooner is better than later on these things.”

“Believe me, Albus. I know.”

 

———^^^———

 

Downstairs, Jamie had stepped through the floo just a minute after Scorpius, straight into the gaze of the same accusatory looking Lily, but when Jamie arrived she pointed in a different direction.

“Mum’s in the kitchen.”

Jamie nodded, dropped his bag, and walked through to the kitchen where his mum was brewing a cup of tea.

“Would you like one?” She asked, and he could tell his answer was supposed to be ‘yes.’

He nodded and sat down.

When she set the cup down he asked. “Scorpius is upstairs?”

Ginny nodded and joined him.

“I’m sorry about this.” Jamie started.

“Don’t be.” She smiled. “You shouldn’t be sorry for wanting to spend your life with the person you love.”

“I know, but Al…”

“If it wasn’t you, it would be something else, you know. School will come to an end. Things will change.” She sighed. “They’re just very close.”

Jamie nodded. He knew they were. He had an sense of what it had taken for Albus to open up to the idea of Scorpius and him. He still remembered Al’s warning, ‘You hurt him, I’ll kill you. I’m serious.’ He knew his brother had meant it. There were times, more often than not, when he was fairly sure Albus would trade him for Scorpius as a brother.

Jamie felt his mother’s hand cover his. “He will be okay. He does love you, you know. Far more than he’ll say.”

Jamie shrugged.

“Don’t be an idiot. He idolized you when you were little.”

The words pressed on Jamie as he thought about the way he’d treated both Albus and Scorpius when they were young. “He doesn’t any longer.” Jamie’s words came out rough with guilt.

“Maybe not, but it’s better for each of you to stand on your own. Regardless, there are only two of you, you know.”

Jamie nodded, flooded with a thousand feelings he couldn’t put into words just yet.

Ginny cast her hand across her son’s head. “How about a piece of Gran’s chocolate?”

Jamie let out a half-laugh. “Sure. Can’t hurt.”

Ginny had just served up slices to Jamie and herself when Albus and Scorpius came bounding into the kitchen.

“Hope you didn’t take the last.” Albus grumbled.

“There’s the better part of half a cake left.” Ginny answered. “That’ll have to do you.”

“Just.” Albus mock-groaned and cut himself and Scorpius healthy slices.

“Oh, this really is so, so good.” Scorpius extolled.

“My mum’s is the best…” Ginny agreed. “So, what are your plans for Easter, Scorpius?”

“Grandmother’s coming over, so we’ll be having lunch with her. I think she may have asked her sister, Aunt Andromeda to come, as well.”

Ginny’s eyes perked up. “Oh?”

“Well, Teddy’s over in the States with Zorah visiting her mum.” Scorpius answered.

“Oh, that’s right. Right…”

“You’re at the Burrow?” Scorpius asked.

“Us and the cast of thousands.” Ginny answered.

“Not thousands, just dozens.” Jamie replied.

“It’s not even really dozens.” Albus said. “It just feels like dozens.”

“It’s all that red hair.” Scorpius added.

“And, what do you have against red hair?” Ginny asked in mock horror.

“Nothing, it’s just very vibrant.” Scorpius answered. “It makes it seem as if there are more of you than there really are.”

“That’s not the hair.” Albus corrected him. “That’s just the voices. They’re loud.”

“Says you, Mister ‘sit in a corner.’” Lily chimed in, having heard the chatter and decided to grab herself a piece of cake if it was on offer.

“Case in point.” Jamie answered, smiling at his brother and earning himself a swat at the head from his sister.

“Well.” Scorpius said, putting down his empty plate. “I should probably be off… leave you all to the holiday.”

“You still on for Tuesday?” Albus asked, reminding Scorpius they had a tour of LSS on their schedule.

Scorpius nodded. “Absolutely. I’ll be here at ten, we can apparate over then?”

As Jamie rose to say goodbye to Scorpius, Ginny put her hand on Albus’ back, rubbing small circles in the spot between his shoulder blades.

“You know.” She whispered as they watched Jamie and Scorpius disappear into the living room. “You can always commiserate with your Uncle Ron.”

“Nah…” Albus answered. “Thanks, but I don’t think I’m quite there yet. Besides, I don’t really want any stories about how he walked in on you and dad going at it in the Burrow. Those tend to come with far more detail than I’m comfortable with.”

Ginny shook his head. “Scarred him for life. Lesson for you there, Albus. Always, always knock first.”

“Thanks, Mum. Really.”


	21. Looking Ahead and Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius gains some insight into his father’s past, spots Albus in a friendly situation with Celie Scamander, is relentlessly teased for his choice in undergarments, and talks more seriously with Lin about the future.

When Scorpius arrived back at the Manor his father was in the study, alone.

“Where’s Lin?” Scorpius asked.

“He’s in the gymnasium burning off some of our lunch.” Draco looked up from the newspaper he was reading to assess the state of his son.

Scorpius smiled and for a moment he thought about begging out of the impending conversation under the excuse that he also needed to work off the recent meal, but then though better of it. If this day was going to be devoted to this conversation he may as well settle in.

“So,” Draco broke the silence that was beginning to build. “How did it go with Albus?”

Scorpius collapsed into the armchair nearest himself. “Okay, I think… I didn’t want to keep him in the dark, or you. It’s just so far away. I thought I’d have more time to talk with both of you about it.”

“I know.”

“I wish I could do everything, live with Jamie, keep things as they are with Albus. Sometimes it feels like it’s taking forever, and then all of the sudden it comes at me like a quaffel I didn’t see.” Scorpius exhaled, suddenly feeling better for at least letting the words out.

“I can imagine.”

Scorpius shifted in his seat. His father was doing that thing again where he said things by not saying things. It was his way of forcing Scorpius to own up to his shortcomings. He took a long breath.

“Do you hate the idea of me moving in with Jamie?”

Draco laid the newspaper to the side. “Not precisely.”

Scorpius stiffened.“But you don’t like it.”

“No…” Draco rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I do like Jamie. Please don’t think I dislike him, or that I don’t approve of him for you.” He took another breath and cleared his throat working into what he had to say. “The two of you clearly care for each other very much and are good for one another, I think. I’d be very happy if he were a permanent part of your life.”

Scorpius couldn’t help but feel the tug of a smile at that, even if he could hear the “but” coming in his father’s tortured soliloquy.

“However,” Draco continued. “You’re so young, Scorpius, and I don’t want you to look back one day and feel you missed something important. I only had a couple of years at University before your mother and I were married, but they were so important to me… I had no idea who I was before that time.”

“Do you regret marrying mum so young?” Scorpius had never heard his father express any kind of reservations about his time with his mother.

“No. Not at all. No. That’s not at all what I meant.” Draco paused, and Scorpius waited for his father to continue.

“I don’t want you rush into anything and exclude other opportunities, to close off your life before it’s even started. I want you to have every experience you can. You can spend your whole life with Jamie, but you’ll only be at University once, you’ll only be young once. Up until now your life has been planned for you, and once you marry…”

“Dad!” Scorpius jumped in, nearly tripping over his own words. “Jamie and I… _married_ … isn’t that rushing things a little? I’m seventeen.”

“I realize that, Scorpius, but what do you envision the outcome will be once you’ve moved in together?”

“We’ll get to live together.” Scorpius answered. “That’s the outcome. We’ll be living together.”

Draco gave his son a sideways look.

“Dad…” Scorpius turned to look out the window, slowly shaking his head. “No matter what I do I’ll be choosing one thing and not choosing another. If I don’t move in with Jamie I might be making that choice just to put it off, not because I really want to do something else.”

“No…that’s not right.” Draco drew a finger across his lips. “I don’t want you to choose anything because you think it’s what someone else expects, even if that person is me. Please don’t do that. Promise me you won’t do that.”

Scorpius looked at his father who seemed pained at the thought.

“Dad. I promise you, when I move in with Jamie it will be because it’s what I want to do, but, just so we’re clear, you’ve never made me feel as if I had to do anything just because you wanted it. Never.”

Draco felt a tangled wave of relief, pride and sadness watching Scorpius’ face. Sometimes he reminded him so much of Astoria.

Scorpius wondered if they were done with that particular conversation, and decided he’d test the water. “You saw Becca off, then?”

“Yes, she left not long after you and Jamie.”

“Thank you again for having her here. She seemed better, don’t you think?”

Draco nodded. “She did.”

The room fell silent except for the ticking of the old mantel clock which had belonged to Scorpius’ Great Grandfather Abraxas. Scorpius looked around the room at all of the family artifacts surrounding them. Even though Scorpius’ father had substantially rebuilt the Manor when he and Scorpius’ mum had moved back to England the year before Scorpius was born, there was still evidence of the Malfoy family’s pureblood heritage everywhere in their home. The one person whose imprint was suspiciously light was Scorpius’ own grandfather, Lucius. Aside from the portrait which hung in his grandmother’s rooms, there wasn’t much evidence of Lucius Malfoy within the Manor or outside it, either. Scorpius knew his father’s relationship with his grandfather was ‘complicated,’ or at least that’s the way his mum had explained it once, but he and his father had never spoken of it. Scorpius had been left to infer the contours of his father’s personal history from the choices he made, the things he said and, more tellingly, the things he didn’t say.

“Have you spent much time with Rebecca?” Draco asked, breaking into Scorpius’ thoughts.

Scorpius shook his head. “No. Just a few hours, really. Jamie’s in school with her, though, and they seem to have become friends.”

Draco nodded his head and fell into silence.

Scorpius looked at his father, trying to decipher his expression. “Do you think her family is giving her a hard time… about being an Auror, or something?”

Draco took a breath. “It’s hard to say. There can be a lot of expectations when you’re from a family like her’s.” He drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair. “Certainly, it’s an untraditional choice, but family disputes can be about anything. We shouldn’t speculate on things we know nothing about.”

“I suppose.” Scorpius replied, but he knew there was something more going on in his father’s thoughts. Now that he knew about Becca’s family history, he just couldn’t help thinking it was something more. Besides, Becca didn’t seem the type to get into a huge tiff over a disagreement about what she was wearing or where she might, or might not, go on vacation. Whatever was bothering her, Scorpius had the sense it was serious.

“Is that…” Scorpius started and then stalled wondering if he should be walking down the road he was about to start on. “Is that how grandfather made you feel? When it all happened?”

Draco winced inside, and tried to steel himself for the conversation his son was trying to start.

He took a breath, turned to look at Scorpius, and began. “I suppose you could look at it that way, that family expectations drove my choices. But, the truth is that when I started down that path, the one that lead to me taking the Dark Mark and becoming a Death Eater, I thought I was walking toward greatness. I thought I was doing the right thing, that pureblood purity was something that needed to be protected, that without it we, our family and wizarding kind, would be at risk of being marginalized and weakened. I thought Dumbledore was a fool for believing our world would be better open to people of mixed parentage.”

Scorpius couldn’t help but think of the people he knew who were muggle born or of mixed families. Albus, Aishah Spenser, Jamie’s best friend Michael and his roommate Rob. Dozens of students he knew. Lin’s daughter Zorah. “You don’t think that way now, though?”

“No.” Draco answered firmly. “But, when I was very young everyone I knew believed those things. Our parents believed them, and the ideas of blood purity and the threat to our culture were just… there.”

“But, the Weasleys don’t think that way.”

“No. They don’t, they didn’t, but Arthur and Molly are very different from your Grandfather and Grandmother.”

Scorpius thought about what they had learned about in his History of Magic classes, the things that had gone on in the Wars, and it was so difficult to believe his father had participated in those kinds of things… but he must have. “But, once you got to school… you must have realized.”

“I suppose I did start to realize that what I’d been told wasn’t entirely true, but at the same time I also wanted to live up to the Malfoy name, to make my father proud, to be an exemplar of pureblood breeding.”

Scorpius visibly recoiled and immediately felt a stab of guilt at having that reaction toward his own father.

“It’s…” Draco took a breath to steady himself. “It’s the great shame of my life, Scorpius, that when I realized the pain I was causing I didn’t make a better choice. Instead, I held harder to those abhorrent ideals, and dragged others down with me. I may not have personally killed anyone, but people were irreparably harmed by the things I did, people died because of the things I was directly involved in.”

Scorpius felt his throat tightening at the thought of what his father was telling him. “Why didn’t you… why didn’t you do anything?”

“At first, I pushed away my doubts because the choice was between what I saw and what I had been taught to believe by people I loved, your grandfather chief among them. When I was a little boy your grandfather was larger than life. My greatest ambition was to be just like him. Then, when it became impossible to ignore how wrong everything was, we were too far in. The Dark Lord, Voldemort, he was so close to my family. The risks were so high. I felt trapped, and even though I knew what we were doing was horrible, I still sometimes slid back into those awful beliefs.”

“How is that possible?”

Draco exhaled. “The Mind Healer I saw after the war assured me my behavior wasn’t unusual given my circumstances, but to be honest I have a hard time not believing I wasn’t just a terrible coward.”

“Dad.” Scorpius felt his voice break. His father wasn’t perfect, Scorpius knew that, but he didn’t think of him as either terrible or a coward.

“No.” Draco shook his head. “It’s true. I was a long way from the kind of person I should have been when I was young. I do not like the person I was then, I can’t defend my actions, and I’ve spent a long time working to be a better person, to be someone you and your mother could be proud of… to some extent.”

“You are.” Scorpius breathed out softly and saw a soft smile waver across his father’s face in return.

“Well, I was fortunate to have the opportunity to learn to be better… to learn that worth is something you prove every day through your actions. It’s not a status. And, I was lucky to be extended opportunities from people I never would have expected.”

“Cousin Bernard?”

Draco smiled. “Yes, certainly, and Hermione Weasley-Granger, more than anyone. She was the one who first contracted me to work for the Ministry, and she certainly didn’t have to do it. I’ll always be in her debt for that.”

Scorpius nodded, thinking about how much help she’d been after he and Albus had stolen the Time Turner back in fourth year. If it hadn’t been for her intervention, they both could have been forced to sit through a messy, public trial.

“Someday, having friends like Jamie and her classmates, friends outside her family’s social sphere, could be very important for Becca. It’s good she’s building those friendships.”

Before Scorpius could add anything to that thought, Draco dusted his hands together and stood, saying. “We’d better get moving. Your Grandmother will be arriving in the next hour, and I’m sure she’ll expect an official welcome.”

“She’s not bringing anyone, is she?” Scorpius asked, hoping they weren’t expecting one of his grandmother’s mystery dates for Easter this year.

“No.” Draco laughed. “She’ll be coming on her own. It’ll be just family.”

Scorpius smiled at the thought, and that his father had so easily included Lin in that designation.

 

———^^^^———

 

When Scorpius stepped out of the floo into the Potter’s living room on Tuesday morning, he was met by a very excited and high-strung Rose Weasley-Granger who was also scheduled for a campus tour following the applicant orientation session at LSS that morning.

“Hi Scorpius! I just got here, and Albus is nearly ready… Maybe you should go remind him that we need to leave in the next three to five minutes? We’re supposed to be at Founder’s Hall by ten.”

The sound of heavy feet preceded Albus. “I’m coming. Really, Rose, it won’t take us more than fifteen minutes to floo there. We’ve still got half an hour!”

“There’s no harm in being prompt.”Rose answered, flipping her red curls for emphasis.

“Yeah, yeah.” Albus rolled his eyes before bellowing out. “Lily, we’re off. Don’t cock anything up while we’re gone.”

“If I do, your things are first!” Lily’s voice came ringing back as Scorpius, Rose and Albus tossed floo powder and called out for the general arrivals floo at LSS.

On the other side the three students stepped into a small throng of other sixteen, seventeen and eighteen year-olds who were also arriving to take a look at the school. Scorpius scanned the crowd and pulled at Albus’ sleeves when he spotted a blond head bent in conversation with a brunet.

“I think that’s Carlos and Louis. Let’s go grab them.”

“I’ve got to find Aishah. She’s touring the law faculty with me first.” Rose said. “Save us seats inside.”

Albus nodded as Scorpius led the way through the crowd toward his cousin.

“Hello!” Louis smiled as he spotted them.

“You checking out the Para-psychology programme?” Scorpius asked.

Carlos nodded, “and Predictive Arts. It’s not our first choice, but if we don’t get into Mind Healing at UNS we’re looking at LSS.”

“Paris.” Scorpius smiled and Albus grunted. Scorpius knew Albus wasn’t a huge fan of Paris or France, or at least he wasn’t currently and wouldn’t be until the day came that a new, and rare, creature or plant was located on the banks of the Seine.

“How about you?” Carlos asked.

“I’m here for Ancient Studies.” Scorpius answered. “Albus is looking at Magical Ecology.”

“Oh, right, Scamander’s.” Louis smiled. “You set for this summer with him, then?”

Albus nodded. “We’re going to be working on a Siberian Nargle breeding program, and he’s going to oversee the start of my demonstration zone project.”

“Longbottom and Hagrid must be panting at that.” Carlos considered.

“Uncle Nev, definitely, but Hagrid’s always a bit edgy about anything that seems ‘official.’ Luckily, he seems to have a kind of soft spot for Scamander.”  
  
“That’s because they’re both a bit… unusual.” A voice that sounded like Yann’s piped in from behind the group, and they turned to see Yann and Philippa.

“What are you doing here?” Albus asked, “Aren’t you trying for Aurors?”

Yann nodded. “I am, but this one is interested in Magical Architecture, so here we are. I’m tagging along to make sure everything’s on the up and up.”

Philippa rolled her eyes. “He just needed out of the house. The ‘Family Fredericks’ is driving him a bit round the bend.”

“A week tomorrow and we’re back at school.” Yann muttered in what sounded a bit like a personal mantra of some kind.

“Don’t remind me.” Albus groaned.

“Not looking forward to campaign season?” Yann jibed.

“Not exactly, but at least Scorpius has agreed to do all the campaign material… and write the speeches.”

Philippa cocked an eyebrow in Scorpius’ direction.

“What are best friends for?” Scorpius tried.

“Or something like that.” Carlos laughed. “And, what will you be doing, Albus?”

“Trying to behave myself.” Albus smiled. “And, making sure none of the other candidates try to pull a fast one.”

“Right, because that’s our job.” Yann looked at the group with a lopsided grin. “Isn’t it little snakes?”

Philippa caught Louis’ eye and the two of them shared a definite and fond look which seemed to say “who are they fooling?”

Albus felt a nudge in his ribs. “Hey” Scorpius nodded toward the moving crowd. “Looks like everyone’s going in. We should get moving if we want to make sure to hold spots for Aishah and Rose.”

“I don’t know why she asked you to do that.” Albus groaned. “They’re probably already in there and right up front.”

“Probably insurance, come to think of it.” Scorpius agreed.

 

——— ^^^^ ———

 

It was just after one when Scorpius made his way down to the Magizoology labs where he and Albus had agreed to meet up before finding something for lunch. Scorpius’ head was throbbing, in a good way, but also in a ‘very full of information and all kinds of potential fields of study he couldn’t possibly pursue at once’ way. The Ancient Studies programme at LSS included Magical Archaeology, Classical and Ancient Magic, Origins of Magical Theory, Ancient Magical Languages, and Early Mysticism and Astronomy. They were all so exciting, and if it was possible, Scorpius would have seriously considered studying them all. As it was he was leaning toward trying to craft something that wove together Archaeology, Ancient Magic, and Ancient Magical Languages, a combination which would necessitate a dip into advanced arithmancy, as well.

When he arrived at the lab he spotted Albus across the room hunched over a microscope and peering at something on a slide. Next to him were both Rolf Scamander and his daughter, Celie.

“You’re right.” Albus was nearly bubbling. “That’s amazing. It’s multiplying so fast it’s nearly frothing. Celie, you take a look.”

Albus backed up and moved so the red head could peek in.

Apparently, today’s tour had more than one interesting outcome.

When Albus turned and noticed Scorpius, Scorpius could have sworn his friend looked a bit flushed.

“Professor Scamander, can Scorpius take a look?” Albus turned toward the eccentrically dressed man. Scorpius wasn’t sure where one would even find a lab coat in that particular pattern.

“Of course.” Scamander motioned toward Scorpius to approach. “Come here. Take a look. We’re watching an Arctic Flobberworm egg undergo cell division.”

Scorpius stepped in and as he bent to the scope he noticed a decided chill. “It’s cold!”

“2 degrees” Albus chirped. “They need a window of minus one to three degrees in order to reproduce. Look… it’s amazing. They just explode!”

Celie laughed. “Well, they have to move fast. If they don’t they’d never make it.”

“Harsh environments necessitate adaptation.” Scamander added.

Scorpius looked into the lens and wondered if he should stand back. The sample was dividing at an alarming rate. He was just about to make his retreat when Scamander pulled out his wand and cast a _stasis_ over the scope and slide.

“That’ll slow things for now.” He smiled. “You’re here for lunch?” He looked at Scorpius.

“Yes. Albus and I were…”

“Very good.” The professor cut in. “I’d just suggested to Albus that we take you to the faculty refectory. So much better than the students’ canteens.”

Albus looked at Scorpius and gave a half shrug.

“Sure.” Scorpius agreed. “If it’s okay with Albus.”

“Dad already hooked him with assurances of treacle tart for dessert.” Celie cast an apologetic look in Scorpius’ direction.

“That’ll do it.” Scorpius laughed. “Well, lead the way, then.”

“They really do offer an excellent treacle tart.” Scamander added.

“How’s the chocolate cake?” Scorpius asked as he followed behind the bounding professor, his bright-haired daughter, and his potentially-less-obliviously smitten friend.

 

———^^^———

 

Scorpius was just twisting his back, hoping for a little crack when he noticed his satchel vibrating. He stuffed his hand inside and swept around to try to locate the source of the sensation - the two-way. He slipped it out of the bag and flipped it open to the image of a hurried looking Jamie in the mirror.

“Hey, Stinger. I’ve only got a couple of minutes before I’m back off with Martin, but I wanted to catch up before tonight - How’s it going?”

“Good. Exhausting. Borderline overwhelming… but also exciting.” Scorpius watched a smile grow on Jamie’s face in response.

“I knew you’d love it. Just think about all those books.”

Scorpius rolled his eyes. “You know I like more than books.”

“I do… yes… That’s actually why I called. What are you doing later this afternoon?”

“Not sure. Other than catching up with you for dinner and staying over in Ottery tonight, we didn’t have any specific plans… Don’t you have quidditch with Rob this afternoon? I thought we might pop by and catch some of that.”

“Yeah, well, Rogers had to bail on us, you think Al would mind if you joined?”

“I suppose he’ll be okay with it. He’s actually supposed to be here now… Not sure what’s holding him up.”

“Got sidelined with the creatures?”

“No, that was this morning… although…”

“Oh?” Jamie’s eyes lit at the recognition that Scorpius had something to share about his brother. Something interesting.

“Well. If I say, you have to promise not to make anything of it.”

Jamie mimed crossing his heart. “I promise. Out with it then.”

“Guess who I found Albus with when I went to collect him for lunch… and who we subsequently ate lunch with?” Scorpius couldn’t mange to subdue the satisfied smile he could feel blooming on his face.

“No…” Jamie answered with mock surprise, knowing exactly where Scorpius was going with this. They’d both been speculating on when, exactly, Albus was finally going to turn the corner and wake up to the nature of his interest in Celie Scamander.

“Oh, yes. She and Albus were bent over a slide of Artic Flobberworm eggs.”

“Wow. That _IS_ romantic!” Jamie’s laughter was loud enough that it caught the attention of a couple of girls who were wandering past the bench were Scorpius was seated.

“Easy now.” Scorpius answered back into the mirror. “Just because it’s not your thing.”

“Got me there. I suppose this is a match made in heaven if they both find that interesting.”

“Actually, it was pretty amazing.”

“Scor, you think learning anything new is amazing.”

“That can’t be true.”

“Didn’t you tell me once that the section of _Hogwarts a History_ that delved into the development of the early cleaning agents and maintenance procedures for the Castle was interesting?”

“Well, they did have to come up with several innovative, new potions and procedures to account for the unique properties of the magical masonry…”

“I rest my case.” Jamie said, and Scorpius could see the fond look on Jamie’s face, the one that said ‘ _you’re adorably dorky_.’

“It is interesting.” Scorpius replied.

“It is, Scorpy-dork, of course it is…. But, enough with the sideline into _Hogwarts a History_ , I want to hear more about lunch.”

“Lunch was good. Scamander took us to the faculty refectory.”

“Oh, posh.”

“Not really, but good. The desserts were good. Your brother had two slices of treacle tart. I hope he didn’t develop a stomach ache...” Scorpius shook his head. “Anyway, the interesting bit was actually before lunch, just when I found Albus in the lab. When he realized I was there he definitely looked a little bit flushed.”

“Flushed as in hot, or flushed as in blushing?”

“The latter, definitely the latter.”

“So, you think he’s coming around?”

“Definitely. I think it may be dawning on him that his ‘irritation’ with Celie is, just maybe, interest.”

Jamie dropped his head and then slowly looked up. “But, now that I know this juicy tidbit, I’m bound not to use it against him.”

“That’s right.” Scorpius raised one eyebrow to emphasize his point.

“Oh, well… Maybe I can figure out a way to get something out of him myself.”

“Please take it easy on him…”

Jamie rolled his eyeballs. “If you say so, but perhaps you can find a way to reward me for being so good?”

“Perhaps…” Scorpius replied in a low whisper before snapping back into a normal voice. “Oh… For tomorrow… I’ve coordinated with Michael and Susan, we’re going to meet them at the AVW for dinner. Hope that’s okay?”

“Sounds great. I’m glad they can come… I was able to get the hotel to transfer the reservation we had to cancel to this Friday.” Jamie smiled. “So… Happy Birthday to me…”

“You’re getting quite the birthday week, there, Potter; Wednesday dinner, Friday dinner and an overnight, and Saturday at the Burrow. I’d think you’re spoilt.”

Jamie shrugged. “The people love me. What can I say?”

Scorpius groaned and heard Albus’ voice. “What’s my brother going on about now?”

“He’s deriving a disgusting level of satisfaction from the excessive Birthday celebrations planned in his honor.”

“This from the man who had both a full birthday weekend and a special birthday dinner with his father this year.” Jamie countered from through the mirror.

“Point.” Scorpius conceded. “So, what time’s this match?”

“Oh if you can make it, meet me at the dorm at five.” Jamie answered.

“What’s this?” Albus asked.

“Jamie asked if I wanted to play in their match this afternoon…”

“Do you have clothing?”

“He can wear something of mine.” Jamie volunteered.

Scorpius looked a little unsure about that, and Albus rolled his eyes.

“Don’t be ridiculous. Just borrow something of Jamie’s. He sends his stuff out to be laundered, so you don’t have to worry about his sub-par cleaning abilities.”

“Hey.” Jamie called through the mirror. “I did hear that… but, it’s true. I do send my things out. In any event, I’ve got some things you can wear. No problem.”

“Alright, we’ll see you at five then.” Scorpius agreed.

“Great.” Jamie closed the line, and Scorpius flipped the mirror closed and looked up at Albus.

“Do you think there’s somewhere around here I can buy some pants?”

“You don’t want to wear my brother’s pants?” Albus looked at Scorpius like he might have lost a few screws. “I’m sure they’re clean, and… um… aren’t you shagging him?”

“Ugh…” Scorpius grimaced. “Should we be talking about that?”

“Honestly, no, but it seems… I dunno… a little illogical.”

“I’m not sure you’re a great judge… You spend your free time rolling around in animal… I don’t even know what.”

“You’re such a prude.” Albus laughed.

“I’m just… hygienic.” Scorpius countered.

“I think you’re a little bit insane.”

Scorpius shrugged.

“Whatever.” Albus gave in. “Yes, we can probably find you some pants.”

Thirty minutes later, Scorpius and Albus walked out of the University bookshop with a three-pack of “Property of LSS” briefs. Scorpius knew Albus wasn’t going to let him live this down, and Jamie would probably mock him mercilessly, but he just wasn’t prepared to wear someone else’s pants – not even Jamie’s.

 

———^^^^———

 

“Sssshhhhssss!” Albus cautioned Scorpius with a failed attempt at a whisper as the blond tripped and then giggled coming out of the floo at the Potter’s house. They were a little later arriving home than they’d planned, as quidditch had been followed by dinner and a few rounds at the Ordinary. Neither of them was drunk, but they were both well into the range of tipsy.

“Is that you?” Ginny called from upstairs.

“Hi mum, yes, it’s us.” Albus replied quickly.

There was the sound of movement, and then both of Albus’ parents appeared on the stairs in their pajamas and robes, coming down for a report.

“Sorry we’re late.” Albus added, dropping his bag and coat onto an armchair. Scorpius held on to his, not sure he should just cast his things about in the Potter’s living room.

“That’s alright.” Ginny replied as she sat down on the sofa and motioned for Scorpius and Albus to join her.

“Tea?” Harry asked walking into the kitchen.

“Thanks, that’d be great.” Scorpius answered. Tea sounded very good at the moment. “Do you have camomile?”

Scorpius heard Albus’ dad give a little huff that sounded like a laugh. “You like that?”

“It’s better before bed. Helps me sleep a little.” Scorpius answered.

“See, I’m not the only one.” Ginny called into the kitchen. She turned to Scorpius. “He calls me an old lady for drinking that, but I’m up half the night if I have regular tea too late.”

Scorpius wasn’t sure if it was good or bad that he was ordering ‘old lady’ tea. At least he wouldn’t be staring at the ceiling all night.

“So.” Ginny turned to Albus. “How’d it go?”

“Good.” Albus answered.

Ginny raised an eyebrow in his direction, prodding Albus to add “Scamander showed us around and took us to lunch in the faculty dining room, and Professor Treemont gave a full tour of the Herbology and Botany labs. They have some pretty awesome breeding programmes going on…” Albus stopped, realizing he was starting to sound a little more enthusiastic than he thought prudent.

“That sounds great.” Harry chimed in as he lowered the tray and passed out cups of tea to Scorpius, Ginny and Albus.

Albus took a sniff of his before looking at his dad. “Thanks, Dad.”

“Orange Pekoe, of course… milk?”

“Yes, please.” Albus nodded and put his cup down so Harry could add a quick drop.

Scorpius held his tea close and let the scent of the camomile drift up around him. Maybe it was old lady-ish but it really was relaxing at the end of the day, and they’d had a very long day.

“How about you, Scorpius?” Harry asked.

Scorpius opened his eyes, realizing he was being questioned. “Oh, yes. It was fantastic. I mean, I know the faculty is excellent, but the resources are amazing! The archaeological labs are cutting edge. Some of the equipment there is similar to the things my dad has, but some of it is far beyond anything he uses. It’s…” Scorpius found himself at a lack for the right words. “… well… and, the library is… really… just immense.”

Ginny laughed. “So, you had a good day?”

“Scorpius also played quidditch and got new pants.” Albus added with a mocking zeal that left Scorpius groaning.

“Albus.” Scorpius complained.

“Do we even want to know about the pants?” Harry asked.

“No”/ “Scorpius won’t wear Jamie’s pants.” Scorpius and Albus answered at the same moment.

Ginny and Harry looked at the two with confusion.

“Jamie asked if I wanted to play quidditch and said I could borrow some of his things to play in, but…”

“He didn’t want to wear Jamie’s pants…” Albus turned to look at Scorpius who was now giving him an attempted glare of death. “What was it you said? It’s not hygienic?”

Harry let out a laugh which broke into a cough under its own force. Scorpius could feel the heat roll up from his collar to his cheekbones. He really didn’t see that it was so unusual to want to wear one’s own pants.

Ginny looked at Scorpius with sympathy. “Don’t pay those two any mind. They’d wear the same pants for a week if I let them.”

“Believe me. I know.” Scorpius answered. “I’ve lived with Albus for six years.”

Ginny broke into a full laugh. “You’re a good man, Scorpius Malfoy. I don’t know how you put up with both my sons.”

“You do it.” Scorpius answered with a half smile.

“Yes, but I gave birth to them. I have to… You volunteered.”

Scorpius shrugged. Perhaps the question of how it was that Scorpius Malfoy ended up helplessly attached to both Harry and Ginny Potter’s sons was one of the great mysteries of wizarding kind – right up there with thestrals and the Hallows.

“Oh.” Ginny added. “I almost forgot. An owl came for you, Scorpius. It’s from your dad, I think.”

Ginny put her tea down on the coffee table and went off in search of the parchment. Albus, Scorpius and Harry sat for a moment in silence before Harry broke in.

“So, did you find some nice pants?” Harry asked.

“Nice one, dad.” Albus laughed and shared a conspiratorial glance with his father.

“They’re fine.” Scorpius answered, feeling his blush return and immensely glad to see Ginny arrive with the letter from his father.

“Anything interesting?” Albus asked as Scorpius unrolled it.

“No… He’s just wondering if you’ll be staying at mine later this week. He’s going to Kyoto on work for a couple of days, and the Portkey is set for tomorrow evening.” Scorpius dropped the roll in his lap. “He just wants to make sure I’m prepared to be a good host.”

“He does know who I am, right? I’m happy with pumpkin fizz and a few bags of Ghoulie Crisps”

“Old habits die hard, I think.” Scorpius shrugged. “In any case, can you stay tomorrow and Thursday?”

“Sure, why not? We were going to poke around in the library this week anyway, right? Didn’t you say you had some good Herbology books?”

Scorpius nodded. “Um-hum. My grandmother was quite the amateur magi-botanist for a little while.”

“Really?” Harry raised his eyebrows.

“Yes. She used to grow all kinds of things for Professor Snape when he was teaching.”

“I didn’t realize… Does she still do that… I mean does she still grow things?” Harry asked.

“No, she mostly gave it up when she left the Manor, I think. However, I’m pretty sure she gets herself involved in her cousin’s estate in Italy… and she’s on the Board of the Swiss Herbology Association, but she’s not really in full-time residence anywhere at the moment.”

“Right…” Albus broke in. “Well, now that we’re all caught up on your grandmother’s volunteer activities… Maybe we should head to bed?”

“Of course,” Ginny smiled. “Off you go then… glad you two had a nice day.”

Albus hummed a response as he and Scorpius took the stairs two at a time up to his bedroom.

As soon as they passed through the door Scorpius could feel exhaustion wash through his body in waves. It really had been a long day.

He put down his bag and began to dig into it to find the packet of clothing he brought to change into: pajamas, clothing for tomorrow and one set of fresh pants. He made a mental note to himself that in future it might be good to pack a spare.

He was just pulling his pajama bottoms out of his satchel when he noticed the package of pants he’d purchased as LSS. Something was not quite the same about them. He pulled them out and took a closer look.

“Oh, you’re joking.” He gasped out loud, looking at the back of the pants.

“What’s that?” Albus turned to look at Scorpius who was holding the pants and making a face that was somewhere between amusement and horror.

“What is it, Scorpius?” Albus asked again, and Scorpius turned to him and held up the pants so Albus could get a good view.

Jamie had spelled the pants so they now read “Property of JSP” in nice bold letters across the bum.

“Nice.” Albus said before he lost himself to laughter.

“He’s got cheek, your brother.”

Albus started laughing harder. “I think he’s got your cheeks…”

Scorpius knocked Albus in the head with a pillow.

 

———^^^^———

 

“Estie said I’d find you here.” Lin peeked into the library where Scorpius had been making notes on their holdings in order to begin the process of considering updates and adaptations to the space, and Albus was hunting through Narcissa Malfoy’s collection of herbology and magical botany books to find any tips on setting up his Scandinavian and Mediterranean Demonstration Zones.

Scorpius looked up and pulled on his glasses to better see their visitor. “Oh, Hi… I didn’t want to interrupt your packing. You’re off tonight, aren’t you?”

“Right. Yes. Our portkey’s scheduled for six. Actually, I wanted to speak with you for a moment before we took off. Is now a good time?”

“Sure, of course.” Scorpius rose and set his parchment aside.

As he followed Lin down the hallway, he wondered what was going on. He had a prickle of an idea but didn’t want to jump to any conclusions, although he had wondered where Lin was during lunch. His father had said that Lin had a few last minute errands he needed to run.

Scorpius tried to tame his imagination, but the truth was he was feeling a little bit “Malfoy the Anxious” about what might be on Lin’s mind - and a little bit “Malfoy the Excited.”

When they arrived at the conservatory, Lin walked in and showed Scorpius to a seat that looked out on the South gardens. Scorpius could just see the roses from the window. They weren’t near blooming yet, but they were definitely starting to shape up for spring. His mother had loved those roses just as much as his grandmother, and that was the primary reason they were among the things his father had maintained when they rebuilt the Manor.

When Scorpius turned to Lin he noticed his Professor had been watching him while he’d been letting his mind wander.

“You said there was something…?” Scorpius started, hoping to get the conversation going.

“Yes, well…” Lin leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs and thrumming his fingers together. Then, he seemed to rethink his positon and sat back up. “Well, I’ve decided I’d like to ask your father to marry me, and I wanted to talk with you about it first.”

“Oh.” Scorpius wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say in this situation. This wasn’t something his grandmother had ever touched on it in the ‘instructional’ talks she’d shared with him when he was younger. His mum had certainly not mentioned anything… really, there was nothing other than what he’d read in novels, and those were… well, not really like real life.

“Well…” Lin started again. “I was hoping it was okay with you?”

“Are you… are you asking my permission?” Scorpius wondered. He felt supremely underqualified to decide who his father might marry.

“Not exactly, I suppose I wanted to make sure I answered any questions you had.”

“Oh.” Scorpius really found himself coming up short, here. He supposed he didn’t really have many questions. He’d seen Lin and his dad together, and they seemed good together. He assumed Lin wouldn’t be asking his father to marry him if he didn’t love him, would he?

“You do love my father, right?” Scorpius blurted out.

Lin stifled a laugh at Scorpius’ sudden question and confused expression. “Yes. Yes, I do.”

“But you were married before, and it didn’t work.”

“That’s true.”

“Why?.. I mean, I hope that’s not too personal, but how do you know this is different?”

“Well.” Lin shifted in his seat. “When I married Zorah’s mother, we were… well, she was pregnant and I wanted to make sure they had protection… there were a lot of things going on, and that I… we were both mixed up in…”

“You got her pregnant and put her in danger, and then married her out of obligation?”

“That doesn’t sound very good, does it?” Lin grimaced. “No, I did care for her. We were in a relationship. I originally met her because of a case I was working when I was working with the MACUSA Federal Aurors’ Service. The relationship was nearly over when we found out she was pregnant. But, we decided it would be the right thing to do, to give it a try.”

“And, you wanted to make sure she was safe.”

“Yes, both her and the baby.”

“And she agreed?”

“I think we both hoped things would turn out better than they did. It worked in the beginning because we were both so excited to have Zorah, but once that started to wear off… It became harder to ignore the fact that we weren’t really meant for each other. Then, I started to go on longer and longer jobs overseas, and she drew closer to her own family again…”

“But, what you have for my father is different from that… I mean aside from the fact that he’s not pregnant, or in danger, I hope?” Scorpius gave a half smile.

Lin let himself laugh a little, too. “No, not pregnant or in danger… and, yes, this is very different from before. I don’t know how much he’s told you about our relationship, but I met your father a long time ago. I don’t think I really realized it at the time, but I think I wondered about him for a long time before we had a chance to get to know each other.”

“How long ago?”

“Oh, a long time ago, twenty years, I think. It was for work, and I didn’t run across him much, just every few years, but… there was always something, something that made me curious about him.”

For some reason the idea that Lin had thought his dad special for a while, even before he ever thought about dating him, made Scorpius smile inside.

“I guess what I’m trying to say, and not doing a great job of it, is that I love your father, very much. I didn’t realize before I knew him what that was like, to want to spend your life with someone for no other reason than that you just want to.”

Scorpius’ felt his smile spread to the outside and his eyes start to get a little damp. “It’s a good feeling, isn’t it?”

“It is.” Lin answered, and visibly relaxed.

“Well, I hope he says yes.”

 

\------^^^^------

 

“So, what was that about?” Albus asked as soon as Scorpius came back to the library.

“Professor Williams is going to ask my father to marry him.”

“No shit?”

“Yeah.”

“Huh… You think they’ll beat you and Jamie to the altar?”

Scorpius tossed a wad of parchment at Albus’ head.

 


	22. Out and About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie gets a tour of his new assignment with Sgt. Martin; Scorpius and Jamie have a night out for Jamie’s birthday; and Harry gives Jamie some advice.

Scorpius brushed his hands against his trousers and took a breath. He’d been at sorting and cataloging books and documents for two hours already that morning after nearly a full day of it yesterday. The only break he’d taken was for Jamie’s dinner at the AVW last night.

“You know what was strange last night?” Scorpius asked Albus, turning to move a stack of wizarding biographies from one end of the library’s reading table to the other.

“Beside the entire ‘married couples night’ aspect of it?” Albus replied, looking up from the yellowed pages of a three hundred year old tome on Baltic flora and fauna he had found deep in the recesses of the Malfoy library the evening before.

“Ha.. ha.” Scorpius rolled his eyes. “Not everyone there was even couples. Becca and Rob…”

“Didn’t you tell me she as much as told you she was interested in him, and that Jamie’s sure Rob’s got a serious pash on her?”

“Well, yes…”

“So, couples.”

“But not married.”

“Not yet.” Albus smirked.

“Anyway.” Scorpius interjected wanting to move off the subject because, yes, the previous night’s dinner had actually been more of a couples’ night out than he had intended when he’d planned the evening given that eight of the ten in attendance were actually paired off. However, only one pairing, Win Churchill and his wife Annabelle, were actually married. So, even though Albus might have a point, that wasn’t the purpose of the evening – celebrating Jamie’s upcoming birthday with his friends had been the plan – the couply nature of it was just chance.

Scorpius continued, pushing toward the topic he did want to talk about. “As I was saying, something strange happened.”

“Humm?”

“Do you remember I told you about that guy, Graham?”

“Michael’s friend.”

“More like Susan’s.” Scorpius answered. “Well, he was there last night. He was just leaving as Jamie, Becca, Rob and I were arriving. Jamie said hello, and that was all normal, although I still got a strange feeling from him. Then, just as we were entering the club Becca pulled me aside and asked if I knew him.”

“Why? Does she know him?”

“No, but she thought he looked familiar.” Scorpius shared, emphasizing the word familiar as if it was somewhat suspicious.

“Didn’t you say he lived overseas before?”

“Right, and as far as I know, he’s not related to anyone.”

“You mean, not ‘Society.’” Albus clarified with the help of air quotes.

“Right.”

“But, she could have seen him anywhere, couldn’t she?”

“I suppose so, but it definitely seemed the impression she had of him wasn’t a good one.”

“You think it means anything?”

Scorpius shrugged. “Who knows?” He looked around the library at the stacks of books he’d been cataloguing that morning, feeling very much like there was a needle in a haystack there, somewhere. “I suppose it doesn’t matter one way or another, really… but, there’s just something about him.”

“Just promise me you won’t go all ‘Jamie’ on me and decide to launch some kind of covert investigation.”

Scorpius laughed. “Nothing to worry about there. Besides, we’re headed back to school in less than a week.”

“It takes Jamie a lot less time than that to get himself into trouble.”

 

———^^^^^———

 

Jamie felt himself recoil at the scent of the swampy water that filled the Slip, the canal which divided the mostly reputable section of wizarding London from the very disreputable Knock. It had been a long time since he’d been down past the turn of Knockturn Alley, not since he was fourteen and he and Michael had dared themselves to venture into the Knock in search of a gobstones game he’d heard some sketchy goblins ran. He laughed to himself thinking of how they’d never found the game, having been scared back over the Slip and up the Alley after being approached by a couple of very rough looking locals. Neither he nor Michael actually stayed long enough to find out what they wanted – whatever it was, Jamie had been sure it wasn’t a good idea.

Now he was back, but this time on foot with Sgt. Martin. They’d been assigned this patch after having spent the last three weeks responding to random nuisance calls from the well heeled wizards and witches who’d set up homes amongst the tony muggle neighborhoods of Mayfair and Knightsbridge. Jamie felt a little prickle of pleasure thinking about the fact that something could actually ‘happen’ in this patch that didn’t consist of false ward alarms and missing kneazles.

Sgt. Martin shook his head. “Well, it’s a bit ripe today, isn’t it?”

“It’s not so bad. I remember it being worse the last time I was down this way… but that was August.”

Martin looked him up and down. “You don’t seem the type to frequent any of the pubs in the Knock, and don’t even try to tell me you come for the paid company.”

Jamie laughed. “No. It was just before fourth year.”

“Your parents let you come here? I have a hard time believing that.”

“Merlin, of course not.” Jamie laughed. “It was a dare… and we only lasted about a quarter hour before we spooked ourselves.”

Sgt. Martin laughed in agreement. “Probably for the best. Any longer and you probably would have lost the clothes off your back.”

“I’m not that easy a mark.”

“Of course not.” Martin smirked slightly.

“Is it still usable?” Jamie asked, looking down at the fetid water of the canal.

“Usable, but not often used. Mostly it’s been abandoned except for the occasional illicit shipment… or ill advised ventures by bored hooligans.”

“Mmm…” Jamie nodded as he listened, looking down the canal at the old warehouse doors which opened onto the water. With a quick disillusionment charm or a moonless night it wouldn’t be too difficult to slide up from the river and drop off just about any kind of shipment, provided it wasn’t too unwieldy.

“This way.” Sgt. Martin prodded him. “We can check in on a couple of regular spots and get a read on what’s been going on lately.”

Jamie nodded and felt his mood lighten as he followed Martin’s squared shoulders through the door of an establishment at the corner of Knockturn and the Slip Side called the Horse and Hatlock. Once Jamie’s eyes adjusted to the dim light inside he found the pub was mainly empty except for two marginally conscious drunks who were several days removed from any kind of attempt at personal hygiene.

Jamie tried to maintain a neutral face but realized he’d failed miserably when Martin huffed and then murmured, “Just stay upwind of them,” before moving toward the bar and the witch who was wiping a series of glasses with a less than fresh looking linen. Jamie wasn’t sure there was an ‘upwind’ in the stale room, so he gave them a wide birth as he accompanied his Sergeant toward the bar.

“Hello, Zelda.”

“Martin.” The witch nodded. “What brings you this way? Haven’t seen you about for a bit.”

“Been biding my time in Mayfair and Knightsbridge.”

“Oh… Posh.” She slurred, and Jamie wondered if she wasn’t dipping into the fire whiskey.

“They let your sort up that way?” She continued.

“Just temporarily.” Martin smiled and nodded in Jamie’s direction. “Showing the pup the ropes.”

She looked Jamie up and down, pursing her lips, and as her gaze roamed over his form he realized one of her eyes had gone milky green, blinded by some kind of spell damage.

“You’re a pretty one, aren’t you?” She smiled, and Jamie noticed both that her smile didn’t reach her eyes and that her teeth were remarkably good given the state of the rest of her appearance. “Of course, you’re the Potter boy, aren’t you?”

Jamie looked at Martin who nodded his ascent.

“Yes, that’s right.” Jamie answered.

“Well, Robbie, didn’t you get the plum assignment? No wonder they started you off with the suits and pearls.” She looked like she might add something else, but then pulled out a couple of shot glasses and filled them with two hearty splashes of whatever was in the nearest bottle. “I suppose this means we should toast your graduation to the real world, boy.”

She prodded the glasses toward them.

Sgt. Martin shook his head. “You know we can’t while we’re working, Zelda. We’re just stopping by to say hello now we’re on your patch.”

She downed both drinks in quick succession. “Oh, well… perhaps you’ll stop by sometime when you’re off duty, then.”

“Probably not.” Martin answered. “Try not to play where I work, you know.”

Zelda snorted then looked at Martin with a pointed gaze. “I suppose you’ll be off then, given that there’s nothing to be seen here?”

Martin looked at the two wizards nursing their drinks down the bar. “Right. Wouldn’t want to upset the custom.”

Zelda took a quick breath, then volunteered something. “If you’re on your way up the Slip Side in the direction of Wier’s, be sure you watch your step. There are a couple of loose cobbles up the way. Tripped up myself just the other morning.”

Jamie recognized the name of the apothecary in the Knock. It was the kind of place that was usually mentioned in whispers, a place people went to when they couldn’t find what they needed at a reputable dealer or were simply desperate enough to try darker or more dangerous magic.

“Mmm. Thanks for the caution.” Martin answered thrumming his fingers on the bar, but not moving away.

“Probably wise to say hello and let old Jonathan know you’re about. He likes to think himself among the pillars of the community.”

“Indeed.” Martin agreed before offering a shrug. “Well, we’ll be off, then. Let us know if you need help with anything.” Martin added, taking a sideways glance at the clientele before turning and leading Jamie toward the door.

Zelda shook her head. “Not likely, unless you’re willing to take on cleaning duty.”

“Not this week.”

“See you about, Potter.” Zelda called just as they cleared the threshold and Jamie turned to say something, but the old witch had turned back to her work, not caring about a reply.

When they reached the street Jamie looked at Martin, waiting for their next steps.

“Best be off to Wier’s, I suppose.” Martin said, starting off down the Slip Side, the narrow roadway which ran by those establishments fronting Slip.

“You think it’s something?”

“Could be. — Then again, could also just be a desire to stir something up with him.”

“Why’s that?”

“Old Jonathan traffics in all variety of potions, some of which compete with what Zelda’s got on offer.”

“Ah.” Jamie nodded.

“Still worth a check.”

As they made their way down the road Jamie was struck with the same kind of feeling he got when he’d wandered into the Forbidden Forest, as if he was surrounded by things happening, eyes looking, but nothing he knew or could see. It was disconcerting.

“You’ll get a feel for the place after a few days. Get a sense for the ebb and flow of it. That’s how working a patch goes. Every place has it’s own language. Where we were before, people walk out in plain sight because they want to be seen, admired. Here, people make it a point not to be seen. You just have to learn to notice what you’re not seeing.”

Jamie nodded. He had a vague idea of what Martin was getting at, seeing the spots where the pattern wasn’t regular, keeping an eye out for anomalies.

When they were about seventy yards past the Horse & Hatlock Jamie noticed Martin slowing down to take a look at one of the buildings. Jamie didn’t say anything, just watched the senior Auror look over the place and tried to make note of what he seemed to be registering; the windows, doors, the condition of the stoop, a splatter of something on the sidewalk which had drained into the street grate.

“Those drain down into the Slip?” Jamie asked as Martin toed at the grate.

Martin nodded. “Back in the day those sewers were prime hunting grounds for rats - the ones they caught and fought for sport. Over on Frayed End there’s a pub still goes by the name of The King’s Rats. They used to play them there. Place makes Zelda’s look positively homely.”

“How did you come to know so much about that?”

“Amateur historian.” Robbie smiled. “Like to know the stories of the places I patrol.”

“Scorpius would love that.” Jamie laughed “Do you give tours?”

“What do you think we’re on today? Or, didn’t you get the note? You owe me five Knuts for this particular tour of the Knock’s finest establishments.” Martin deadpanned.

“I could sport you a pumpkin juice from the canteen when we get back to the squad.”

“I see you’ve inherited your father’s penchant for thrift.”

“My dad’s got a rep for being cheap?” Jamie started to laugh.

“Did I say that? I don’t think I said that.” Martin shook his head. “No, not ever on anything that really counts… he just never makes a show of spending.”

Jamie laughter turned to a full belly laugh. “Are you commenting on his wardrobe, Martin?”

“Ah, look. Here we are, Wier’s.” Martin said with a bit more enthusiasm than Jamie thought totally necessary. “Best go in, then.”

And, before Jamie could say anything the man had disappeared through the filmy glass door and into the shop.

Inside, Martin strode immediately toward the long wooden counter which divided the store floor from the bottles of powders, pills, potions, herbs, and miscellaneous ingredients requiring licensed dispensary. Jamie wondered at the fact that Wier apparently did have a license, or at least he had set up his shop to appear as if he was following the regulations.

While Martin started to chat up the old man, Jamie looked around the floor. In addition to the dispensary, Wier’s carried a variety of items, some relating to brewing and home healing, and others simply being everyday things residents of the Knock might need. Hair dyes, soaps and breath washes, cleaning supplies, tinned and dried foods, simple linens and packages of undergarments. Jamie did a double take at those, wondering who on earth would be desperate enough to purchase pants at this place.

As Jamie neared the back of the store, coming to the end of an aisle containing a small variety of pet foods, including snake and lizard treats, he noticed an open door which appeared to lead to the store’s workshop. Something about the light struck Jamie as odd. It was light, clear, unlike anything they’d experienced in the Knock so far. In fact, though the entire neighborhood seemed to be shrouded in grey the light coming from the back room of Wier’s was… clean… if light could contain that quality.

Jamie moved a little closer and noticed that what he could see of the room seemed very professional, not at all the rag-tag, spelled together kind of appearance of the store front. Though rough-edged, it still seemed professional, almost industrial. He could hear sounds, but couldn’t get enough of a look into the room without pushing the door open.

He glanced back into the shop and saw that Wier and Martin were still chatting, catching up as if they were old friends, and that they also didn’t have a good line of site to Jamie’s spot behind a display of spectacles and monocles. Jamie shifted a bit, trying to peek past the door. He heard more movement, but still couldn’t see what was actually happening in the back room.

He was just about to head back up toward the front of the shop when he caught something just in the the corner of his eye. A form at the very edge of his vision moved. He couldn’t see the whole body, but it seemed to be a man, about his size, and it sounded like he was opening or closing a cabinet door. Then he heard the sound of an outer door open and close.

Jamie turned back to the shop and made his way back to where Wier and Martin were still standing.

“So, this is the new trainee?” Wier asked when Jamie arrived.

Martin nodded. “Took him by Zelda’s, just showing him round.”

“See anything you like?” Wier looked at Jamie.

“Lots of interesting things, but nothing I think I need at the moment. You’ve got quite a variety of merchandise.”

“We aim to serve. Meeting the community’s needs, as it were.” Wier cocked an eyebrow in his direction.

Jamie nodded, then suddenly had a thought. “That line of Penelope Puddifoot’s fresheners work?”

Jamie saw Martin’s lip curl in what he hoped was slight amusement.

“Well enough. You’ve got a stink you need to cover?”

“Just my roommate. Quidditch socks.”

Wier laughed a wheezing kind of laugh that made Jamie wonder just how long the old man had been alive. Testing his lungs seemed like a bad idea, but the wizard didn’t seem too disconcerted as he huffed to catch his breath.

“Can’t guarantee satisfaction on that.” Wier finally answered once he’d settled.

“Maybe I’ll give it a test, though. You mind?” Jamie asked, looking at Martin who shrugged.

With that tacit agreement, Jamie jogged back round the back of the shop stealing another look into the now quiet workshop space before he grabbed a lavender scented candle from the display of fresheners.

Wier admired his choice as he tallied the total. “You’ll have to let me know if it works. I could use that as a selling point, you know. ‘Strong enough for James Potter’s quidditch socks.”

“Oy! They’re not my socks… my roommate’s.” Jamie felt himself beginning a laugh and breaking out in a blush at the same time. They really weren’t his socks. Rob’s dirty clothing reeked and his freshening charms were utter shite.

Wier simply nodded a very disbelieving nod before dropping the candle in a small sack.

“Well, now that we’ve got your shopping done, Potter. I suppose we can get back to work?” Martin nudged.

“Nice meeting you Mr. Wier.”

“Of course, Mr. Potter.” Wier answered with a notably cobbled grin, adding. “You’re welcome in any time.”

Despite the fact that he probably should be wary of a wizard known to traffic in illegal potions and ingredients, Jamie couldn’t help a feeling of affinity for the man. He had to be doing something right to have worked in plain sight for so long.

When they stepped back on the street Martin pulled him aside. “So, did you find anything interesting in there, other than the candle?”

“How’d you know?”

“How long have I been doing this, Potter?”

“Right.” Jamie exhaled. “He’s got an odd workshop in the back. Much more professional seeming than I expected for that shop, and I heard someone fishing around in there and then exit the back. Looked like a man, about my size and height. Couldn’t get anything else.”

“Well, that’s good work, but you should be more careful.” Martin counseled. “If I noticed, you can bet old Jonathan did, too. He’s been at this at least as long as I have.”

“That’s why I went back for the candle. Figured I’d at least leave him with a good thought and a reason not to believe what he might have suspected.”

Martin smiled. “Nicely played.”

 

———^^^^———

 

Jamie rubbed his eyes . It had been a long day.

After finishing up his rounds with Martin he ran by Nott’s to pick up a surprise for Scorpius which was currently burning a hole in the bottom of his bag. Then, he had diner in the canteen and a study session for Bing’s Advanced Investigative Procedure class. There was a paper due at the end of the next week, and Jamie had quite a bit of work left to do on it. The thought which had dragged him through the evening had been the promise of a late night call with Scorpius tonight and their night out tomorrow.

He fished the two-way out of his bag and flipped it open, calling to Scorpius.

Right on time, Scorpius opened his mirror.

“Hey.” Jamie smiled, feeling the weight of the day slide away.

“Hey.” Scorpius smiled back. “So, how’d rounds go?”

“Good, interesting. We’ve been assigned to the Knock.”

“No more crup-nappings?” Scorpius laughed, referencing the most exciting thing that had happened on his previous assignment with Martin — which had turned out to be a misunderstanding, the crup having been found at the groomers later that morning.

“No. Stopped in at Wier’s.”

“Really?” Scorpius’ eyes perked in recognition.

“Yup. It’s actually not as creepy as you’d expect. He does have all kinds of odd potions and things for sale, but more than half the store is just a general merchandise – household items, pet foods, skin creams.”

“You find anything interesting?”

“I bought an air freshener.”

“You bought an air freshener in the Knock?” Scorpius laughed.

“Rob’s socks smell considerably worse than the Knock.”

“I don’t remember your room being that bad.”

“First, any statement that includes the phrase ‘not that bad’ isn’t an endorsement. Second, that was after a full day of being aired out in anticipation of your arrival.”

“Oh.”

“Right.”

“So, is it working?”

“Wizangamot’s still in chambers.”

Scorpius laughed. “We had a productive day. Albus found several books in my grandmother’s library he’s taking back to school with himself… I think he’s going to write her with some questions, as well.”

“That’s perfect.” Jamie started to laugh. “You realize that if my brother becomes quill pals with your grandmother my father may have to reassess his life decisions.”

“Come now, it’s not that bad, is it?”

“I don’t think he ever would have imagined his son becoming owl buddies with his old school nemesis’ mother.”

“True.” Scorpius felt a smirk crawling across his face. “I’d never do it, but it would almost make stealing the time turner worth it… just to see the look on his fifteen year old face.”

“Oh yes… ‘Hey Potter, your son’s going to be plant buddies with Malfoy’s mum.’” Jamie completed the thought. “If we did that, I’m almost positive I’d never be born.”

“That would scare your dad of marriage? The man who defeated the Dark Lord?”

“Some things are worse than the end of wizarding-kind.”

Scorpius shook his head. “This is ridiculous. We must be getting tired.”

“Right. Probably time to sign off. Besides, I want us both rested for tomorrow.”

“Big plans tomorrow night, Potter?”

“I’ve got half a dirty weekend planned with my boyfriend.” Jamie smiled and Scorpius felt his insides clench in anticipation. “It’s my birthday.”

“You think he has something interesting in mind?” Scorpius asked, trying to suppress his grin.

“Well, I booked the hotel… and, I’m fairly certain he intends to wine and dine me.”

Scorpius bit his lip. “Does he?”

“I think so.”

“Well, you’d better get to sleep then.”

“Alright. Goodnight, love.”

“Love you, too. Jamie.”

 

———^^^^———

 

Jamie watched Scorpius carefully finish the last smudges of the chocolate on his dessert plate and tried to decide if his boyfriend was actually getting better looking or if it was just that he really, really liked the way he looked in navy. Or, maybe it was the entire ‘muggle night out’ look Scorpius had orchestrated. Whatever it was, it was making Jamie’s hands itch.

He could actually feel his hands tingling. It was unnerving. It was making Jamie’s breath hitch.

“What?” Scorpius asked, placing his fork on his plate now that he was finished.

“Nothing… I just…”

Scorpius smiled, and Jamie watched the way the low light made the blue-grey of his irises shimmer like water.

“You’re breathtaking.” Jamie said, feeling himself blush with the words.

Scorpius’ face warmed and pinked, and he cast his eyes down before looking up again with a small smile. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” His voice dropping into a low thrum.

“So, you’re enjoying your evening so far?”

“I am.” Jamie answered and watched Scorpius fiddle with the tablecloth, chasing a phantom crumb across the woven surface.

Jamie reached across the table and hooked Scorpius’ fingers with his own.

This was nice.

It wasn’t that they didn’t ever spend private time together, but they didn’t often have the chance to go out for dinner, like this, just the two of them. Over the entire break they’d only shared one other meal alone together.

Scorpius gave his hand a squeeze. “Well, I hope you like the next stop.”

“What is it?” Jamie’s eyebrow quirked up.

“Mmmmm… It’s a surprise. Something new for us to try.”

“That sounds mysterious - intriguing.”

“Good.” Scorpius smiled.

Once they’d paid the bill Scorpius pulled Jamie out on the street and led him a few blocks away to a small pub that could almost pass for a restaurant except for the throaty sounds of singing that were emanating from inside.

“What is this?” Jamie looked around “Are they… is this… are they singing?”

Scorpius nodded. “Karaoke. It’s a kind of sing along.”

They got lucky when Scorpius spotted a small table being vacated by a couple in the corner. As they eased their way toward it, Jamie noticed the clientele was a little different than places he and Scorpius normally went with their friends.

Jamie pulled Scorpius close as they moved to take a seat. “Scor, is this a gay pub?”

Scorpius nodded. “Gay, bi, lesbian, trans, pan, queer, whatever….like us” He paused. “Have you never?”

Scorpius looked at Jamie, slightly surprised to realize that maybe Jamie’d never been to a place like this. He hadn’t, but for some reason he always assumed Jamie might have… might have ventured out one night while he was staying at Grimmauld or something. Then again, who would he have gone with? He hadn’t really had any serious relationships besides messing about at school, and all his friends, Michael, Ben – Teddy, even - were straight.

“Is this okay?” Scorpius asked, suddenly worried Jamie wouldn’t want to be there.

“Of course.” Jamie looked at him, smiling warmly. “It’s great. Are you going to give it a go, then?”

Scorpius laughed. “I don’t know…. I don’t really know any of the muggle music. Do you?”

Jamie nodded with a sly grin. “I know a few, Teddy’s fond of them… Should I try it?”

“Is there a chance I can stop you?” Scorpius had a feeling this would be right up Jamie’s alley.

Jamie laughed. “Probably not, especially if you get a couple more drinks in me.”

“Don’t tempt me.”

Forty minutes and two of the evening’s specials, a dark, sparkling concoction called the Vicious Victor, and Jamie was making his way up to the microphone stand to give it a go. Scorpius had no idea what to expect because Jamie had flatly refused to divulge which song from the songbook he’d selected – not that it would matter to Scorpius because his knowledge of muggle songs was highly limited. Most of what he might recognize came from music he’d heard at the Potter’s and songs from the occasional animated musical selected as one of the monthly “Muggle Movies” they played at Hogwarts.

As Jamie wrapped his fingers around the microphone and cleared his throat, Scorpius took a deep breath.

Then, a jaunty kind of melody started, and Jamie began to sing — and he was actually pretty good.

“If I were a rich man, with a million or two, I’d live in a penthouse, with a room with a view…”

Scorpius thought he recognized the tune, it definitely seemed like something from one of those children’s movies.

The crowd must have liked it because there was laughter and whistles, and a man behind him clapped him on the shoulder. “Your boyfriend’s not half bad.”

Scorpius smiled, and nodded, and turned back to watch Jamie continue with the song. He really was a born performer, his eyes lighting up and his hips swaying as he moved to the light beat and sang in Scorpius’ direction, “You and me, together, that’s how it always should be… One without the other, don’t mean nothin’ to me… I wouldn’t be nothin’ if I didn’t have you…”

Scorpius covered his face with his hands to hide the ridiculously sappy smile that was plastered on his mug. It was adorable. His boyfriend was absolutely adorable; dancing up there on a muggle stage, sliding from side to side, belting out a children’s song, for him, with a room full of strangers.

“I don’t have to say it, because you know that it’s true… I wouldn’t have nothing if I didn’t have… I wouldn’t have nothing if I didn’t have you.”

When he finished he took a large bow, and made his way back to the table, enjoying the congratulations of the crowd and affirmations of his choice. Scorpius was laughing and smiling so hard his face hurt.

“Where did you learn that?” Scorpius asked as Jamie sat down, nudging his chair closer round the back of the table so that he was nearly sitting close to Scorpius.

Jamie leaned in to answer in Scorpius’ ear. “That one’s one of Lulu’s old favorites. She used to make me sing it with her when we watched the movie.”

“It was… adorable.” Scorpius shook his head and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. He was growing it a bit longer again, which only served to tempt Jamie to touch it.

Jamie leaned close in again. “I do aim to please.” He said, before brushing his fingers across the nape of Scorpius neck and drawing him close for a kiss.

“Thanks for finding this place.” Jamie said as they pulled back. “It’s pretty great.”

“That’s because it feeds your ego.” Scorpius laughed.

“I’m not that much of an exhibitionist.” Jamie added, his amused eyes betraying the lie in the statement.

“Right… and the guys checking you out doesn’t hurt, either…”

“I’m not the only one they’re looking at.” Jamie answered, holding Scorpius’ gaze until he flushed.

Jamie drew his fingers up Scorpius’ shoulder and across the back of his neck as he leaned closer, “To be honest, it’s rather hot.”

Scorpius bit his lip and willed his face into a less obviously pleased expression. “Oh?”

“Perhaps we should head back to the hotel and do something about that.”

Now Scorpius was definitely blushing. Jamie always seemed to find a way to tip him just a little off-kilter, and Scorpius absolutely loved it. It made him feel daring, more daring that he really believed himself to be.

Jamie took Scorpius’ hand and pulled him to his feet.

“Off so soon, boys?” A man at the table asked.

“Mmm..” Jamie nodded.

“Too bad, we were hoping for another tune.” Another chimed in. “But, it looks like you’re off to have some fun, aren’t you?”

Jamie laughed. “I think so.”

Scorpius wished them a good evening as Jamie pulled him out to the pavement so they could apparate back to the hotel.

As soon as they touched down in the apparation point which was neatly tucked in an alley across from the hotel, Jamie pulled his boyfriend across the street and through the lobby with barely a moment spent noticing anyone who might be in the vicinity. If he could possibly have gotten away with it, he would have set them directly in the room, but he’d heard enough stories about the perils of unexpected magic sightings by muggles to try it, no matter how much he simply wanted to get his boyfriend naked and into bed.

Finally, they were through the door of their suite.

Jamie began to thread his fingers through the placket of Scorpius’ shirt, releasing one and then two buttons from their hold.

“What would you like me to do to you?” He asked, his voice low and laced with desire.

Scorpius eyes danced across Jamie’s face. “It’s your birthday. Shouldn’t we be doing what you like?”

“Technically, we’re still a few minutes away from my birthday. And, I think I’d like to do what you’d like.”

He looked at the buttons which remained seated on Scorpius’ shirt. “It makes me feel a little like I’m unwrapping a present.”

Scorpius started to laugh. “A Scorpius-Present?”

Jamie nodded slowly. “Mmm-hmmm. My favorite kind…. So, what will it be?”

For a moment, Scorpius’ mind stuttered at the possibilities, and then suddenly he felt his insides pull and twist at the thought of Jamie’s tongue deep inside his arse.

“I’d…” His mouth was suddenly dry. He licked his lips and tried again. “I’d quite like you rim me.”

A smile widened. “Well, better get your kit off, then.” Just as Scorpius started to unbutton more buttons on his shirt Jamie stepped back and added. “Go slowly, though. I want to enjoy watching my present unwrap.”

Scorpius’ felt his whole body heat and he wondered if it was possible to have a head to toe blush. If it was, he likely had one now. Even so, he was definitely crossing into “Malfoy the Eager” zone, as in “Malfoy the very eager to have his boyfriend do things to his arse with his tongue that would leave him unable to speak.” He started to laugh.

“What’s that?” Jamie asked.

“I’m just thinking…” Scorpius paused undoing his buttons while he tried to slow his enthusiastic thoughts.

“Of?”

“I feel very ‘Malfoy the Eager’ at the moment.”

“ _Merlin_ , Scorpius.” Jamie laughed before yanking his boyfriend close and covering his lips with a sloppy, enthusiastic kiss, while his hands began to race from button to button in an effort to relieve Scorpius of his clothing - NOW.

So much for the plan to watch Scorpius slowly undress.

“Gods, I’m going to make you cry you’re going to feel so good.” Jamie said as he pulled Scorpius’ shirt from his arms and began to unbuckle his belt.

Having had his work seized from him, Scorpius began to pull at Jamie’s shirt. In less than two minutes the two were naked, spell-prepped, and sprawled out across the lusciously plush duvet of the suite’s king sized bed.

Jamie’s lips and tongue began teasing at Scorpius’ ankle and then began working up the long expanse of his left leg. He felt Scorpius’ shift and turned to see Scorpius fingers lightly stroking his already hard shaft. Scorpius was watching him through half-closed eyes, and Jamie held his gaze as he shifted down and began to whisper against Scorpius’ balls with the faintest brush of his lips.

Scorpius shuddered at the contact and instinctively released his hand, opened his hips, and widened his thighs to offer more of himself to Jamie’s mouth. He wound his hands into the bed linens, and canted his hips, letting his mind focus only on the sensation of Jamie’s lips and tongue, which were working over his balls, shaft and taint.

Then, Scorpius felt Jamie’s hands, nudging his legs up over his shoulders before opening Scorpius’ arse with his thumbs. Scorpius stilled, feeling the warmth of Jamie’s breath over his hole before Jamie’s tongue made contact, sliding along his crease and flicking over the sensitive flesh of his arse.

Jamie groaned in response to the sound of Scorpius’ breathy moan before diving in further, sucking and pressing his tongue into Scorpius hole, pulling his cheeks wider to expose the tender, pink furl and most of all, to hear the sounds Scorpius made as Jamie fucked him open with his diving, twisting tongue, the press and pull of his lips, and tiny nips at his luscious skin.

“Fuck, Jay… fuck… Jay…” Scorpius breathed as Jamie pulled back to summon some lube before slicking a finger and pressing it inside.

Scorpius’ back arced before he let out a slow, tight moan that ended with a plea for more.

As Jamie moved to fulfill Scorpius’ request he brushed aside the hand Scorpius had moved to circle his cock. “Not yet…”

Scorpius gripped the bedsheets again, willing himself not to touch his straining shaft as Jamie’s fingers and mouth continued their assault. He felt as if he was going to splinter open. His balls were growing tight, his pulsing arousal wrapping itself around the base of his spine with each brush of his prostate.

He felt completely washed in pleasure, and wanted more and more with each slick, wet dive.

“Jamie, fuck… fuck me, I want you.” He reached down and brushed his fingers across Jamie’s hair. “I…”

Scorpius couldn’t wait. He wanted more. He wanted to be full with Jamie, to feel the hard, deep thrust of him inside. He wanted to feel the rush of Jamie’s come.

“Put your cock in me, Jamie… Please.”

Jamie’s prick was so hard, he thought it wouldn’t take much to push him over the edge, and the thought of Scor’s hot, tight arse wrapping around him only accelerated his arousal.

He slicked himself up and then pressed a second finger in, twisting and loosening Scorpius. He knew that as soon as he pressed in, he was going to want to sink in deep. Scorpius needed to be ready.

Jamie eased a third in, and Scorpius pressed back, pushing Jamie’s fingers in deep.

“Now. Now. Now.” Scorpius insisted.

Jamie smiled. His boyfriend was bossy once he got going. Who was he to disobey?

“Ready?” Jamie asked.

“Gods, yes.”

Jamie pressed in and felt Scorpius stretch tight around him.

Scorpius exhaled with relief at finally getting what he wanted, before shifting his arse to take more of Jamie inside.

Jamie pulled back just a fraction and then slid in deep, feeling Scorpius shudder as he seated himself.

“Fuck.” Jamie breathed, stilling for a moment.

Scorpius pulled Jamie down, bringing his lips to his own, breathing in Jamie’s breath and meeting his tongue in a slow, soft slide.

“Jamie.” Scorpius whispered, and Jamie replied with the slide and press of his cock deep inside his boyfriend.

Scorpius closed his eyes and let his mind wander, feeling the heat of Jamie sliding in and across him. He knew he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t help wondering if he could find some edge of Jamie’s thoughts with his mind. If he could slide their thoughts together the the way their bodies were moving.

He moved back against Jamie, bringing him down to find more points of contact, as if he could physically will them into one. He felt Jamie’s breath ghost against his neck, and he heard it, not out loud but inside, somewhere. An echo of a thought, repeating, over and over.

“ _This_.”

“ _This_.”

He wasn’t sure if it was his own thought or Jamie’s. He wasn’t sure what was his own body or Jamie’s. It was as if the two of them were somewhere between.

Scorpius dug his heels into Jamie’s back, opening himself more. He was so close. Just a little bit more. Just a bit more.

“ _Yes_.”

“ _This_.”

Jamie pushed faster and deeper, becoming desperate to feel Scorpius come tight around him.

Scorpius couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t do anything but fuck and be fucked by Jamie. They didn’t exist except for this. The tightness in his balls grew to an electric charge, radiating up his back, forcing itself out his cock, sliding between them.

As Scorpius came Jamie lost himself, filling Scorpius with his spunk, covering his neck with kisses.

 

———^^^^———

 

Jamie breathed deep and felt a smile play across his lips at the memory of a very happy night.

Then, he opened his eyes and was treated with sight which made this a very happy morning.

Scorpius.

Scorpius, who was still sleeping, lying on his side, his head cradled in the pillow and the bend of his own arm.

Jamie’s eyes brushed across Scorpius’ brow, watching the arches of his eyebrows and eyelids twitch at what must be a dream. Then, his gaze moved down his neck, to the red blotches blooming there, and Jamie’s tongue traced across his lips and teeth, thinking of the way that ivory skin tastes.

He smiled, wickedly glad Scorpius appeared to have kicked off his sheets, so that his gaze was unimpeded as he took in the angle of Scorpius’ shoulder, the line of his hip, the fall of his thigh.

He watched the sun break apart into threads as it hit the fine hair on Scorpius’ forearms. He remembered the touch of Scorpius’ fingertips as they slid across his own at dinner the night before.

Jamie wanted to touch him, but he wouldn’t. He couldn’t interrupt this vision, not now, not when he hardly ever had the chance to simply stare interrupted at his boyfriend’s beautiful body.

When Scorpius opened his eyes, Jamie realized he’d been stroking the silky firmness of his morning erection. He pulled his hand away.

“Don’t.” Scorpius said, still groggy with sleep. “I mean, you can, if you want…” Then he smiled a whisper of a smile, and a pink blush washed over his cheeks and throat.

“Sexy Saturday Morning?” Jamie asked, and Scorpius nodded.

As Jamie brought his hand back, Scorpius moved a bit, exposing himself more, letting his legs fall open so Jamie could see him, semi-hard in the morning light.

As Jamie wrapped and stroked himself, he saw Scorpius watching him through half-parted eyelashes.

“Why don’t you put your glasses on?” Jamie asked, knowing that Scorpius’ eyesight potion must have worn off during the night. “I… I’d like you to see me, too.”

Scorpius rolled over to pull his glasses off the nightstand, and Jamie’s gaze fell on the curve of the lovely arse he’d sunk into just hours earlier. Then, Scorpius moved back around, settling his head against the pillow, and opening his thighs so Jamie could watch his erection harden against his hip.

Scorpius bit his lip as he watched Jamie slide his fingertip across his slit and tease his foreskin with the twist of his his hand around his cock. He watched the dip between the tendons on his wrist flicker deep and shallow with each flex of his thumb. He thought about the way Jamie’s fingers feel, the light callouses he still had on the pads of his thumbs from quidditch, the press of them between his thighs. He canted his hips in response.

Jamie flashed Scorpius a smile. “You could touch yourself, if you like.”

“You want me to?”

Jamie nodded and Scorpius moved his hand from where it had been resting on his thigh to circle the base of his cock. Jamie sucked his lips in between his teeth to stifle a groan. Merlin, Scor was beautiful.

He watched Scorpius’ fingers gently tease his shaft and his lips were brushed with the memory of that velvety soft skin. He could almost feel the weight of Scorpius’ prick in his mouth, the contours of it on his tongue. He licked his lips and would have sworn he could taste Scorpius there.

Jamie’s hand was moving faster, firmer now, and Scorpius could see him tensing through his abdomen and thighs. Scorpius wanted to put his hands on Jamie’s thighs, to feel the strength of his muscles moving and flexing under his skin. Sometimes when they were making love Scorpius thought about Jamie’s gorgeous thighs and arse, his whole body really, as if they were all working in service to Scorpius’ pleasure, drawing, pushing and thrusting in obedience to Scorpius’ own desires.

Scorpius drew in a stuttered breath, and Jamie had to close his eyes.

“Jamie.” He heard Scorpius say. “James.”

Scorpius almost never said his full name unless he wanted something, like when he wanted Jamie to stop tickling him. “Open your eyes, James.”

Jamie opened his eyes and Scorpius was looking right at him, intent and hard. Jamie looked over the length of him, long limbed, body toned from flying and running, and yet ribbony-liquid. He watched Scorpius’ cock grow hard and wet as they stroked in time, and thought he might want to feel that cock press inside him tonight, in his childhood bedroom, under the gaze of all those quidditch stars whose posters still lined the walls. He smiled at the thought of being absolutely debauched in front of Oliver Wood.

“What?” Scorpius tried to ask, his throat closing before he could finish the question.

“I’m thinking about tonight. About having your prick in me.”

Scorpius nearly grunted and felt himself loosing control. “Jay….” His eyes fell closed as he came, and he could hear the slap of Jamie’s hand as he sped up. When he opened his eyes again, Jamie’s head was arched back and his chest stuttered as he shuddered into his grip, cum streaking out across the white linens and slicking Jamie’s skin and hand.

As soon as Jamie could manage it he pulled Scorpius close, his breathing still coming in pants, and slid their warm, cum-sticky bodies together.

They lay there like that for a while, feeling the warmth of the spring sun across their shoulders, sharing light kisses and whispers and the pleasure of an uninterrupted Saturday morning.

Jamie felt Scorpius shift in his arms and moved to look in his eyes.

“It’s your birthday, you know?” Scorpius said, running his fingers down Jamie’s side. “That means presents.”

Jamie coughed out a laugh. “This isn’t present enough?”

“Merlin, no!” Scorpius gave his shoulder a light slap. “There’s an actual present.”

“Did you bring it here?”

“After a fashion.”

Jamie lifted an eyebrow. This seemed suspicious.

“Hold on.”

Scorpius hoped out of bed and padded across the room to find something in his satchel. He returned with an envelope.

“I could get used to gifts borne by naked men, you know.” Jamie smiled.

“Open it.” Scorpius nudged.

Jamie slid his index finger under the fold of the envelope and pulled out the card. Scorpius had painted the illustration on the outside himself, it was a view the skies over Hogwarts from the North Tower.

“It makes me think of flying.” Jamie said, watching the colors change from day to night as clouds formed and disappeared, making way for starlight.

“That was the idea.” Scorpius smiled. “Look inside.”

Jamie opened the card and a muggle photograph of a substantial set of copper cookware fell out.

“That will be coming via post. My father’s showroom has a muggle address, as well, and they can receive it for you.”

“They’re fantastic.” Jamie looked closer at the image of pots and pans which shone up from the glossy paper. “I assume this means you think I’ll be cooking for you?”

Scorpius nodded. “Read the note.”

Jamie read the card and then looked up.

“You’re kidding. You got me cooking lessons with Isobel MacDougal and Mark Entwhistle? How do they even have the time? Michael and Susan have been trying to book seats at the Shriveled Fig for a month…”

“Isobel was friends with my mum… I’ve known her since I was born, more or less.”

“You’re kidding.”

Scorpius shook his head.

“Oh, this is….” Jamie’s smile said everything else which needed to be said, and Scorpius congratulated himself for a job well done.

“I suppose this means I’m on the hook for making you dinner once the flat’s finished.”

“I’m free once term’s out. Just send Gawain, and I’ll be there.”

“Actually.” Jamie stopped, suddenly reminded of the item in his bag for Scorpius. “I have something for you, too.”

“Oh?”

“Hold on.” Jamie said as he got up to rummage through his bag. While he was picking through his clothing, Scorpius watched Teggy skitter across the back of his shoulder. He made a mental note to be more cautious at year end this year. One inadvisable tattoo was more than enough, thank you very much.

“Found them.” Jamie turned with a swirl, brandishing two shiny, rectangular objects, one of which he quickly deposited in Scorpius’ lap.

“Is this one of those muggle tele-phones?” Scorpius asked, looking at the shiny black surface in his hand.

“Not a muggle telephone. This is a ‘magi-mobile.’ We’re only a decade and a half behind, but the wizarding world is finally moving into smart technology.”

“Why?” Scorpius asked, shifting the mobile from side to side and trying to figure out how to get it to do something.

“Well, for starters, Michael’s dad finally had the go-ahead from the Ministry to build a mobile net that piggybacks off the floo network, so it doesn’t interfere with magic. And, since he runs the WWN, he’s got all kinds of plans to run the Live over the magi-mobile net, and music, and all kinds of things….”

“So we’ll be able to watch quidditch on this?” Scorpius made an appreciative face. “Not bad…Where’d you get it?”

“Nott.” Jamie smiled. “He’s been working on the project for a while, and I was able to get two of the first models for us.”

“Nice.”

“Plus, we can call each other, too. Like the two-way, but once everyone gets one we can all call one another.”

“Like the Comms Sets the Aurors use?” Scorpius asked.

“Pretty much, but this will be open to any witch or wizard on the magi-mobile network. The Comms Sets work on a closed network, just for the DMLE.”

“Show me.” Scorpius held out his mobile, and Jamie took it in hand, unlocking it with a press of the buttons and guiding Scorpius through setting his up, including creating his unique magi-identifier by tapping his wand to the screen.

“That’s how the net knows this mobile goes to you. And, it gives it an extra layer of security. If you get locked out, you need to touch your wand to the screen to get it to open again. That way muggles can’t access it.”

Scorpius nodded, then pointed at one of the tiles on the screen. “What’s this?”

“That’s the call screen. You just tell the phone to call me and it knows who I am because of my wand signature.”

“What if there’s more than one person with your name?”

“It’ll ask you to choose from a list. You just choose the right one.”

“So, anyone can call you?”

“I suppose, but you can always see who’s calling, too. So, you don’t have to answer.”

“Isn’t that rude?”

“Well, if they don’t know you, they can’t really expect you to answer, can they?”

“I suppose.”

“You can also turn the call function off. If you don’t want to deal with people calling.”

Scorpius nodded. That made sense. I couldn’t imagine the hassle of dealing with phone calls all the time.

“People can also send you voice messages.”

“What if you start to get messages from people you don’t want messages from?”

“Hmm…” Jamie looked at the mobile. “I’m not sure. I’ll have to ask Nott. There’s probably a way you can block numbers… or maybe there should be a way to let only some calls and messages through.”

Jamie thought back to the previous year when his relationship with Scorpius had first hit the Prophet, and all the unwanted owls which had been directed their way. He definitely didn’t want to deal with that kind of traffic in calls or messages. There had to be a way to restrict access. It only made sense.

“I’ll let you know what he says. For now, there aren’t very many people who have these, so that shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Show me how to watch quidditch.” Scorpius asked, switching the subject to something more happy and useful.

Jamie took the mobile back in hand and showed Scorpius how to open the WWN Live Feed, and how to select the broadcast he wanted to watch.

As Scorpius watched Jamie fiddling with the gadget he thought that this was probably going to turn into a fun toy, and a huge distraction, if he wasn’t careful.

 

———^^^^———

 

It was nearly lunch by the time Jamie and Scorpius checked out of Claridge’s and apparated to Ottery to drop their bags at the Potters’ before Jamie’s birthday dinner at the Burrow that evening.

The first person they saw when they stepped in the back door was Harry, who was standing over the range, seemingly waiting for something to finish in the oven.

When Harry saw them his eyes brightened. “Hey! Happy Birthday Jamie! How was your evening? You have a good time?”

Scorpius cursed himself silently for not being able to control his blush in response to the question. The situation only worsened when Harry noticed and remarked, “Looks like the answer is yes?”

Jamie laughed. “Yes, I had a very nice time. We did karaoke.”

“The singing?” Harry’s eyes brightened.

Scorpius nodded. “I found a place and had a feeing Jamie might like it…”

Harry laughed, “No doubt. This one has never shied from attention, has he?”

“What’s this?” Ginny asked, levitating a pile of linens into the kitchen to pack with the other miscellaneous items Molly asked her to bring.

“Scorpius took Jamie to Karaoke last night.” Harry repeated.

“Isn’t that that thing Luna wanted us to do a couple of months ago? Do you remember, Harry?”

“That’s right. Hermione went all mauve and begged out, and I think you reminded me I had an ‘early meeting’ in the morning.” Harry recalled the excuse they’d manufactured to get out of the event.

“But, it sounds like you had a good night? Maybe we missed our chance…” Ginny smiled. “Actually, I’m glad you’re here. Jamie, can you help your dad pull some extra brooms out of the garage? It’s such a nice day, and I think we’ll probably want to do some flying.”

Scorpius knew what that meant. One of the famously competitive Potter-Weasley family quidditch matches was probably on the schedule for the afternoon. He supposed it was as good a way to work up an appetite as any, provided no one came away injured.

“Just let me pull these bars out of the oven, and we can grab them.” Harry said.

“What are those?” Scorpius asked, noticing the caramel smell which wafted out of the oven when Harry bent to check their progress.

“They’re a treacle tart bar. Neville sent the recipe.” Ginny answered with a perk of her eyebrows. “We’ll see how they go.”

“If they taste anything close to as good as they smell, I’m sure Albus will love them.” Scorpius volunteered, knowing how much Albus appreciated treacle tarts.

As Jamie followed his father out of the house he could hear his mum back in the kitchen, chatting away with Scorpius about the latest family gossip.

A quarter hour later, Jamie found himself digging into the depths of the Potter garage, looking for the last of the family brooms.

“You know, you could put these in a cabinet or closet of their own.” Jamie suggested, thinking of the beautiful cabinet Draco stored his brooms in at the Manor. There was no risk he was going to overturn an ancient pail of oil or paint on his head when he reached in for his ‘vintage’ Nimbus. Here, you’d be taking your life in your hands with an ill-conceived _accio_.

Harry shrugged. “We don’t need them that often, and they just kind of work their way to the back, I suppose.”

Jamie looked at his dad, who looked a little tired, if he were honest. “How long has it been since you’ve been flying – for fun?”

Harry considered it. “I don’t know… I’m… Too long, I guess.” Harry shook his head.

“Everything alright, Dad?” Jamie asked.

“Yes. I just suppose I’m a bit distracted. Work.”

“The Anniversary?”

“That… and all the usual bureaucratic rigamarole that goes with a big event like that.” Harry shrugged. “It’ll pass.”

Harry spotted a broom hiding behind a pile of de-gnoming tools, and pulled it free.

“Let’s not talk about my work, anyway. It’s your birthday… So, nineteen. Last year of your teens, Jamie.”

“I know.” Jamie answered with a sigh.

“Not looking forward to adulthood?” Harry laughed, thinking how he wished he’d had a bit longer to be young. It seemed as if he moved from being twelve to being twenty in a day and a half, not counting the war thrown in between.

“I am, actually. It’s just the run-up that seems…” Jamie shook his head and looked at his father. “How’d you know?”

“Know what?” Harry asked over his shoulder, straining to see if he could spot another broom back in the jungle of leftover material lining the walls of the garage.

“Know about mum. You met in school…”

“Are you… is everything okay with Scorpius?”

“No… no… everything’s great, really. It’s really great… it’s just that it feels like people think I shouldn’t know. Like there’s something strange about feeling like I want to share my life with someone at my age, and then I start to wonder if I should be feeling that way, too… And, I wonder if Scorpius should, or will…”

Harry looked fondly at his son. Even though most people would say that James Potter always knew what he wanted, Harry knew that wasn’t entirely true. Jamie questioned himself, but he was also very good at putting up a front. Ginny had reminded him of that last year when Jamie seemed reluctant about the Initiate Programme; even Jamie had periods of introspection.

Harry leaned against the Ford Galaxy for support before he started. “When I went away, during the war, I wasn’t sure… if things were going to work out with your mum.” He paused, thinking back to that time more than two decades earlier. “And, then after the war, things were a bit… unsettled, but your mum, she was just sure. She told me that she always knew, that even if we took our time she was in it for good. That meant a lot to me back then, knowing we could just let things happen at whatever pace they would happen.” He crossed his arms, and then uncrossed them, reaching to scratch the back of his neck. “You’ve always been more like your mum, so if you’re sure… I don’t doubt it. You should just trust it, and don’t worry about timelines or expectations, just think about what you two want. That’s what your mum did, and it seemed to work.”

“Wow… Thanks dad.” Jamie looked at his father, seeing the care in his face. “That was… really helpful.”

“Please don’t sound so surprised, I can manage it every once in a while.” Harry gave a half smile. “Besides, it’s mostly your mum’s approach. She’s pretty smart about these things.”

Jamie nodded. “She is.”

‘Well.” Harry pushed himself off the car. “We should have at least one more of these things in here.” Harry said, holding up the old Firebolt. “Let’s see if we can track it down.”

 

———^^^^———

 

By late afternoon at the Burrow Scorpius was exhausted. The Weasley grandchildren had managed to be beaten by the Weasley children, and everyone had broken apart to find refreshments and engage in the family gossip they liked to call ‘catching up.’ Scorpius had taken the opportunity to make a break for it and had found a spot in the lawn that was obscured from plain view of the house but was also out in the open enough to be warm and mostly dry.

He felt footsteps come up beside him and the thump as Jamie landed down beside him.

“Had a feeling you’d be out here.” Jamie squinted up at him from where he lounged, leaning back on his elbows.

Scorpius nodded. “Just a little break.”

Jamie laughed. “They are loud.”

“And bright. The hair glows even redder in the sun.”

Jamie barked out a laugh and looked back toward the direction of the house. You could hear the cackle and hum of the party even over the hedge and across the lawn.

“Did I see you get an owl earlier?” Jamie asked.

Scorpius nodded. “My dad. They’re back.”

“Oh. Good trip?”

“They’re engaged.”

“So, he did it.” Jamie smiled. “Popped the question?”

“Seems he did.” Scorpius pulled at a blade of grass

“You not happy about that?”

“Of course I am.” Scorpius flicked the blade from his fingers. “He makes my dad so happy. The whole house is happier when he’s around, really. It’s time, I suppose… They’ve been dating for a year and a half.”

Jamie looked at Scorpius, and it suddenly dawned on him. He grabbed Scorpius’ wrist. “I love you, you know.”

Scorpius looked over at Jamie with a little surprise. “I know. I love you, too.”

Jamie straightened up and turned toward Scorpius, taking both of his hands. “No. I mean, it means something that I love you, the way I love you. I don’t just love you like a boyfriend. I love you like family, and I love you for good… So.” He took a breath, and Scorpius’ guts started to pull as he wondered if this was more than what he was ready for at the moment.

Jamie started again. “When I think about us, I think about the future… about us being together for a long time.”

“Jamie, I…” Scorpius tried to interrupt.

“No. Wait. This… This I something I need to tell you.”

Scorpius nodded and Jamie continued.

“I just know that we aren’t just boyfriends…we’re more. So, we can do that however feels right… in whatever time, and in whatever way it happens.”

Scorpius blinked, trying to decode what Jamie was saying, and Jamie could see he hadn’t been particularly clear.

“What I’m trying to say is that I’m all in, and feel like you are, too. If that’s true it’s not really important when we move in together or how this all happens, what the timing is, when or if things happen. It’s just time, and we get to choose.”

Scorpius looked at Jamie and couldn’t help but smile. “Thank you… For saying that.”

“I mean it, Scor. I’m in this for good, and if you need to go somewhere else, I can follow you, too, you know. Or, we can go back and forth, or whatever.”

“I do like the flat.” Scorpius smiled.

“I know. Me, too… but, you don’t have to move in right away.” Jamie started to smile. “I’m happy with sleep overs and dirty weekends.”

“You really liked the hotel…” Scorpius smiled back.

“Didn’t you?” Jamie’s eyes were dancing and Scorpius couldn’t stop himself from laughing.

“I did. Room service was particularly nice.”

Scorpius started to feel himself blush.

Jamie stood up and brushed the grass off his legs. “Come on. I think they’re starting to get itchy about serving dinner.”

Scorpius held up his hand, and Jamie pulled him up.

“Besides, the sooner we get done here, the sooner we’re back in my bedroom.”

Scorpius felt his insides twist at the thought when Jamie leaned in and whispered. “And, I want you to ravage me in front of Oliver Wood and the ’15 Cannons.”

 


	23. We’re All A Bit Nutty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Scorpius spend the last days of Easter holiday together. Scorpius has a visit with the healer and Jamie starts to dig back into their case.

  
Scorpius woke slowly, savoring the warm weight of Jamie’s arm across his middle. After all, it was Sunday, and they were tucked away in Jamie’s room at the Potter’s. At the moment, they had all the time in the world to just be exactly where they were.

As he relaxed in the morning stillness, he let his eyes scan the room. Just at the edge of his vision saw Oliver Wood zipping across a quidditch pitch before doing a quick loop finished with a smile. Scorpius stifled his own grin and wondered if it was possible to gloat in front of a poster. Then he blushed, even to himself.

He nestled into Jamie’s embrace, little spoon to Jamie’s big spoon, and let out a long breath. Though he wanted to keep the thought from his mind, he realized it was probably after eight in the morning, which meant there were less than eight hours remaining before He had to be back at the Manor for dinner with his grandmother, less than eight hours before his weekend with Jamie was over. Two days after that he’d be on the train back to Hogwarts.

Holiday was always like this. It would start out seeming so long with so much potential and then race by so quickly that at the end Scorpius found himself counting the hours and trying to find ways to make time more elastic than it actually was. There was always one last thing which couldn’t be finished before the end, one more errand to run, or book to read, or conversation to be had.

When Jamie’s arm tightened around Scorpius’ waist, and Scorpius felt the soft brush of lips on the back of his neck, he released a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding.

Jamie’s fingers tickled across the surface of Scorpius’ belly.

“Sexy Sunday Morning?”

Scorpius smiled and twisted to see Jamie, who was drifting his lips across Scorpius’ shoulder chasing the inky tattooed spider across her blue-black web. It had taken a while, but Scorpius had finally adjusted to the strange tattoo. It sometimes even warmed him to know that wherever he was Jamie’s skin was drawn with the matched companion.

He felt a little shiver as Jamie’s fingers feathered under the waistband of his pajama bottoms. He’d pulled them back on last night after they’d finished honoring Jamie’s birthday wishes. For some reason, Scorpius could manage to shag Jamie senseless just one floor away from Jamie’s parents room, assuring himself that Jamie’s skill in privacy and locking charms kept a true awareness of their activities out of the Potters’ minds (although he knew it was just a piece of self-deception) but he couldn’t manage to convince himself he didn’t need to wear at least some clothing in bed.

What if there was an emergency?

What if Albus’ doubling guineas suddenly began doubling out of control again and overran the house?

What if Lily had to take refuge in Jamie’s room from a heretofore unknown poltergeist?

What if the house was broken into by a gang of overwrought ogres. The Ogres of Ottery?

“What are you thinking about?” Jamie asked as he kissed the spot behind Scorpius’ ear which always elicited a soft sigh and a prickle of goosebumps.

Scorpius caught his breath and shook his head. “You’ll laugh.”

“Not at you.” Jamie nipped at Scorpius’ ear.

“The Ogres of Ottery.” Scorpius confessed and felt Jamie’s chest shake with stifled laughter.

“What are they?”

“They’re the ogres who might break into the house, proving my need to wear clothing to bed.”

Jamie’s fingers slipped further under the waistband of Scorpius’ pajama bottoms.

“Scorpius, when you say things like that, it’s all I can do not to roll you over and lick you from top to bottom and back again.”

“And I thought I was the mad one.”

“You are a nutter, it just turns out I find that impossibly hot.” Scorpius could feel Jamie’s lips curling into a smile as they pressed against the side of his neck.

Scorpius twisted and shifted a little more, so he could drape his thigh over Jamie and draw him close. He traced a slow pattern in the freckles which fanned out across Jamie’s nose and cheeks, and wondered how it was that Jamie Potter, of all people, had turned out to be his type… and he Jamie’s.

Scorpius looked around the room again at the artifacts which were evidence of Jamie’s life. What strange confluence of conditions and events had come together to put them here, in this place? Scorpius didn’t know how this had happened, really, just that it had. It seemed strange to him, that he was here among the pieces of Jamie’s life which described all the facets of Jamie: Jamie Potter, son of Harry and Ginny; Jamie Potter, Gryffindor Quidditch Captain; Jamie Potter, Head Boy; Jamie Potter, Future Auror; Jamie Potter, Wizarding Britain’s Golden Boy; Jamie Potter, Scorpius’ Malfoy’s boyfriend.

“When did you know?” Scorpius asked.

Jamie’s eyebrows perked up a little. “Know what?”

“When did you know you liked boys, too?”

Jamie let out a slow, warm laugh. “I think I always knew, but it wasn’t until I was in second year that I really realized that not everyone was interested in everyone… And, then when I was thirteen I really realized what I might really want to do about that…”

Scorpius watched a smile and a blush bloom across Jamie’s face and couldn’t help but nearly roll his eyes at Jamie’s admission. Of course he thought everyone felt just like him. It probably never struck him it wasn’t that way.

Scorpius laughed. “There’s more to it, isn’t there?”

“You’ll laugh.”

Scorpius shook his head, stifling giggles he felt himself catching from Jamie. “I won’t.”

“You’re laughing already.”

“So are you!” Scorpius protested. “And, I promise not to laugh harder?”

Jamie rolled his eyes and sighed. “Alright… It was Oliver Wood.”

Scorpius’ head swiveled around to the poster on the wall. “And now you’re shagging in front of him?” That’s a bit kinky.”

Jamie nodded.

“So?”

“Oh.” Jamie said, realizing Scorpius wanted the story. “Well, dad knew him, right? So, we went Falmouth to watch the team training, and after dad took Albus and me to the clubhouse, and Oliver must have been late showering. He walked out in just a towel, and said something. I don’t even remember what, but, gods, his accent and his skin, and, well, I knew I wanted to touch him. I wanted to lick the droplets of water right off his chest and…”

Scorpius pressed his hand against Jamie’s lips to stop the words coming out before Jamie could finish. “I think I get the idea.”

Jamie nipped at Scorpius’ fingers. “How about you?”

Scorpius scrunched his eyes shut, knowing he was in for it. “You’re going to make terrible fun of me.”

“I won’t…” Jamie tried to counter, but Scorpius shook his head.

“Alright, well, it was in the summer after third year. I don’t know if you remember, but my father and I spent most of that summer traveling. I think he was trying to avoid the Manor…”

“Because of your mum.”

“Right… So, we went to Herculaneum, to the ruins of the wizarding quarter, and the tour guide.”

Jamie laughed.

“You said you wouldn’t laugh.”

“I know, but it’s just so… ‘Scorpius’… an historian?”

“He was a magi-archaeology student.”

“So, is that what piqued your interest in the subject?” Jamie was suppressing a smile, and Scorpius could feeling him drawing him close.

Scorpius gave a little shrug. “Well, he was fit… but maybe not entirely my type.”

“Oh?”

“Turns out my type is more the slightly freckled, would be Auror, with a strange kink for a rolling brogue type.” Scorpius drew out the end of the sentence slowly, feeling the r’s tickle the tip of his tongue.

Jamie bit his lip. “That’s a good thing for me.”

“And, you fancy the ‘imagines bands of ogres might break into the house in the middle of the night, necessitating the wearing of pajama bottoms type.’” Scorpius teased back.

“Well,” Jamie said as he wove his fingers in the band of Scorpius’ pants and began to give them a gentle tug. “If you don’t have them on, I don’t get the pleasure of taking them off you.”

 

———^^^^———-

 

Forty-five minutes later Jamie and Scorpius were subjected to a very aggressive banging on Jamie’s door.

“Okay,” Albus’ voice boomed, “I’m doing my best not to think about what’s generally going on in there, but if you don’t want the whole house breaking in, you need to come down for breakfast.”

Then, he added “Really” in a tone which sounded more like a plea than reinforcement.

Jamie rolled over and dragged his arm across his face.

Scorpius sighed and gave him a peck on the cheek. “Come on. We have to get up sooner or later.”

“Why can’t it be later?” Jamie tugged at Scorpius’ waist and made to nip at his neck.

Scorpius indulged his boyfriend for a moment and then pulled himself away. “We have to get up, I have to pack and shower, and you love your dad’s fry-ups.”

Jamie flopped on to his back. “I know… It’s just…”

“I know.” Scorpius answered, feeling the pang of separation already, but pushing it aside in favor of retrieving some clothing they could wear to breakfast. He tossed a t-shirt and a pair of joggers in Jamie’s direction.

Jamie pulled them on and then eyed his boyfriend. “Think we have time for some flying before you have to leave this afternoon?”

“Only if we get some breakfast first. For some reason I’m rather hungry.” He smirked as he got up and pulled Jamie toward the door.

“Are you?” Jamie grinned. “Wonder why that is?”

When they tumbled into the kitchen, the table was bursting with Harry’s work from the morning. Albus, Lily, Ginny and Harry were already digging into plates filled with eggs, rashers of bacon, fried toast and tomato, sausages, fried potato, and beans. For some reason Scorpius didn’t want to dive into, Lily had all her hair tucked up under a towel.

“Nice of you to join us.” Harry looked up with a cocked eyebrow.

“Sorry, just a little slow getting out of bed.” Jamie answered, working hard not to make it sound too much like a boast.

Albus rolled his eyes.

“So, is it true? Your dad and Professor Williams?” Lily jumped in, holding the towel in place as she spun her head.

“It is.” Scorpius answered, surprised at the feeling of a proud grin spreading across his face.

“Looks like you’re happy about it?” Ginny asked.

“I am. Yes.”

“Will they have a big wedding? Do they have a date?” Lily started peppering out questions. “Do you think Zorah will be in the wedding?”

Scorpius tried more than once to answer her questions, but only just got the start of a sound out when another question followed on its heels.

“Will they have it at the Manor? Are they changing their names? Will you be in the wedding?”

Scorpius gave in to the verbal assault, trying to avoid Albus’ pointed looks of amusement and near mockery.

“Ease up, Lils” Albus cut in. “They only just got engaged.”

“Well, I think it’s just brilliant.” Lily protested and was just tucking something up under the towel when her mum caught her hand.

“What is going on under there?” Ginny narrowed he eyes and began to poke at the edge of the towel.

Lily tried to shake her off, but only succeeded in loosening the towel further. Before she could catch it, it fell and her hair sprung free, a riot of red and gold from root to tip.

Everyone assembled gaped.

“Up Gryffindor?” Jamie offered.

“Nice one, Lils.” Albus added. “Really.”

Harry shook silently, desperately trying to hold back laughter in the face of his wife’s elbows to his ribs.

Finally, Ginny snapped. “Lily Luna… You have to go back to school in three days!”

“I know… it’s…” She tugged at the ends, inspecting them. “I mean, it’s a bit brighter than I expected, but it’s still alright… isn’t it?”

Scorpius eyed her and wondered if he should say anything. He elected to stay silent.

“Gin, it’s not that bad.” Harry tried.

“It’s not great.” Ginny answered through gritted teeth before turning to her daughter. “How long will this last?”

“Well… the potion says it’s temporary…”

“But???”

“Well, it also didn’t seem quite so bright in the picture… I might have overdone the warming charm that sets it… I think.”

Ginny dropped her head in her hands. “How is this my daughter?”

Harry laughed in full. “Oh, I think she’s exactly your daughter, dear. 100% Gryffindor.”

Lily started to turn red, and Scorpius wasn’t sure if it was embarrassment or frustration.

“Look, her face is red, too…. Add some gold nail varnish.” Albus started.

“Don’t give her ideas.” Ginny jumped in, but it was too late. Scorpius could see the glimmer of the idea running through Lily’s mind.

“Come on,” Ginny rose and tugged at her daughter’s sleeve. Why don’t you show me this potion bottle, and we can see what we can sort out.”

“I’m not turning it back.” Lily protested as she began marching up the stairs, feet heavy on the risers to accentuate her point.

Harry shook his head. “Well, I guess we know what your mum and Lily are up to, this morning, at least… What’s on everyone else’s agenda this week?”

Jamie stifled a laugh and quickly swallowed his bite of egg and toast. “Um… The decorator, Nini, said she could come by the flat tomorrow afternoon.” He turned to Scorpius, “Do you want to come?”

“Don’t you have class?” Harry asked.

Jamie shook his head. “We finish up at three, and I’m free until study group in the evening. She’s due about four.” He turned back to Scorpius. “Can you come?”

“I think so. Albus and I were going to do some errands in the morning before my appointment at St. Mungo’s in the afternoon.”

“Not anything serious, I hope?” Harry asked, chasing a few last remnants of tomato on his plate.

Scorpius shook his head. “No, just a check-in. It just a one-year kind of thing, making sure everything’s still on the up and up.”

Jamie looked at Scorpius. “Do they think things might not be?”

“No. It’s just procedure. Taking a look at how the healing’s going, that kind of thing.” Scorpius watched Jamie’s face shadow with concern. “Really…, and I should be done by half past three, so the timing’s perfect.”

“Okay.” Jamie said, not looking entirely convinced.

“Maybe we can get something to eat after?” Scorpius volunteered.

“Chinese takeaway?” Jamie suggested, a smile starting to play across his lips.

When Harry chimed in with, “Oh, you should try Eastern Star, they’re quite good.” Scorpius was fairly certain only Jamie noticed the blush creeping across his cheeks.

 

———^^^^———

 

By five that afternoon Scorpius had returned to the Manor, and Jamie was left behind, thinking back on the weekend and the morning’s discussion about Scorpius’ healer appointment, and packing up his bags with the laundry he’d brought home with him. He held it to his face and breathed in. The laundry they used at the Keep was fine, but it never smelled or felt as nice as the laundry at home. There was something in the smell of his mum’s charms that was just different; warmer, calmer. He closed his eyes and let it pull his worries about Scorpius’ check-up from his mind.

His attention was caught with a knock on his door.

“Heya.” His dad’s head ducked around the corner. “Mind if I come in?”

“Sure, I’m just packing a few things. I promised Rob I’d be back tonight for pick-up quidditch.”

“Oh… Okay, well, I won’t hold you…. I just wanted to see how things were going with you and Sgt. Martin.”

“Oh!” Jamie’s voice perked up. “Good. He’s good.”

Harry smiled. “I had a feeling you’d get along. He’s a pretty quick guy…”

“For his age?” Jamie offered. “How old is he, anyway? He mentioned he was in Scorp’s grandmother’s year at Hogwarts.”

“Oh?” Harry looked at him. “I guess that puts him a few years younger than your granddad. I think he’s probably about sixty-five.”

Jamie nodded at that. “He’s pretty with it for sixty-five.”

Harry laughed. “Easy… I’m not that far away from that.”

“Not that near, though.” Jamie countered, and wondered what his father would be doing in another twenty-ish years, if he’d still be heading up the Aurors, dealing with all that paperwork and process. Suddenly two questions slotted together in his head. Hearing about Scorpius’ appointment had brought back all of Jamie’s questions about the potions case and those redacted areas in the case file. Maybe now wouldn’t be the worst time to bring it up. After all, he had the Head Auror sitting on his bed…

“Dad, what can you tell me about Order 752?”

His dad raised an eyebrow. “Is this for class?”

“Not exactly.” Jamie wasn’t sure how much to confess. He wasn’t sure if his dad would share if he knew. Then again, he’d probably be right narked off if he found out Jamie was poking around from someone else.

He decided for a mostly full version of the truth and began, “I was down in the records room, looking over some files earlier this spring, and I came across the case file for our case… the potions ring last year… and I noticed that there were some pretty substantial sections that had been blacked out, under order 752. What is that?”

“700’s? It’s an administrative order from my office.” Harry answered carefully.

“Did you sign off on it?” Jamie kept pressing, feeling the irritation rising in his chest.

“I suppose I did.”

Jamie could see Harry was holding something back. “Can you tell me what was blacked out?” Jamie asked. He knew there might be a good reason for his father’s reluctance, but that didn’t make it easier to take.

Harry paused. “Why do you want to know, Jamie?”

Jamie exhaled his frustration. “I just… I want to understand better why it all happened. Who it was who… Who was responsible.” Jamie bit down and avoided his father’s gaze. Jamie felt his father place his hand on his shoulder and was suddenly very irritated. He didn’t want sympathy. He wanted answers. It was a year on, and Scorpius was still seeing healers to determine what permanent damage remained from the curse he’d taken. He could have died, for Merlin’s sake.

He looked back at his father, “I think we should know.”

“Does Scorpius want to know?”

“He’s not the only one with a right, is he?” Jamie countered.

“No…” Harry paused, his hand moving to Jamie’s back in a motion of comfort.

Jamie shook him off, “I’m not a child, dad. Don’t I deserve to have some idea what happened? I could have been killed, too… if Scorpius hadn’t…” He didn’t finish the sentence, not wanting to say ‘If Scorpius hadn’t taken that curse for me.’

“I know you’re not a child, but you are still an Initiate. And, you’re not yet qualified to have access to privileged information.”

Jamie could feel his muscles tightening. All he wanted was something real, some sense of what had happened beyond flashes of light and fire and Kris and Karl Jenkins being sent home. Something that was something… Then it registered.

“It’s still ongoing, isn’t it?” Jamie threw out. “They’re still out there, or there’s someone. That was just a piece, not the whole.”

Harry held himself straight, hands on his knees. “I can’t discuss that.”

“Could he still be in danger?”

“No.” Harry answered firmly. “Definitely not.”

“How do you know?”

“I know.”

Jamie gave an unconvinced nod and stood up. “Yeah. I get it dad.” he said, throwing a few more things in his bag before zipping it with some force. “Look, I’d better get going.”

“Jamie. Really, it’s…”

“Dad. I get it.” Jamie said, standing in the doorway . “I just need to get going.” He spun on his heel and disappeared into the hallway.

Harry flopped back on his son’s bed and stared up at the ceiling. Sometimes he wondered if life wasn’t easier when he was fighting just one fucking Dark Lord instead of dealing with the whole of criminal wizardom in Britain, the entire bloody ministry law enforcement apparatus, and three teenaged children.

 

\------^^^^-------

 

  
By Monday afternoon, Scorpius was actually glad to find himself in a semi-reclined position in St. Mungo’s. The first half of the day had been more than hectic, given that Albus had his usual late start and then pulled him from the LSS library to Diagon and back before finally consenting to stop for lunch. Now, if his father could only relax a little this appointment might potentially serve as a slight break in his day.

“Dad, you can sit down, you know.” Scorpius said while twisting his head around to watch his father pace. If he wasn’t careful he was going to wear a strip into the floor of Healer Parkinson’s office.

Draco sat down for a moment, gazed at his _Prophet_ , grimaced, and then rose again. “What can be taking her so long? She said she’d be back with the results in in just a moment.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing. Everything’s been fine, you know.”

“But your eyesight did decline a bit last autumn…”

“And we got potions for that over the winter hols.” Scorpius assured him. “I’m not having any trouble with quidditch, and my eyes don’t get tired reading any longer. That all stopped ages ago.”

Draco sighed and sat down again. “I know. I just don’t like this… waiting.”

Scorpius watched his father and knew that hospitals didn’t remind him of pleasant things. He didn’t want to think of how many times his dad must have had to wait on results while his mum had been sick, and he knew those results had been more bad news than good.

“I’m sure she’s just waylaid.” Scorpius drummed his fingers on the armrest of the exam chair before pulling his glasses off and cleaning them on a handkerchief, then setting them back on his face.

“Do you want to come see the flat?” He suddenly asked. “After this. You’re welcome to come, you know.”

Draco looked at his son. “Don’t you think you should check with Jamie? I wouldn’t want to intrude on his appointment.”

“We talked about it the other day, and I can text him on the magi-mobile.” Scorpius shifted and pulled the small device out of his pocket, waving it at his father. “You haven’t had a chance to see it.”

“If Jamie’s alright with it, then, yes, that would be nice.” Draco answered, not entirely sure about the plan.

Scorpius had just started to tap something into the screen with his thumbs when the healer came back in the room.

“I’m sorry about the delay.” She looked at Draco. “There was a back up at diagnostics.”

She scanned through the parchment and looked up at Scorpius and then over at Draco with what seemed like a smile. “Everything’s clear.”

Scorpius heard his father exhale.

Healer Parkinson continued. “We’ll just keep an eye on your eyesight, but there’s no indication of any residual effects from the spell damage of last year. Everything seems to have been cleared out with the removal procedure, and all the damage has healed quite nicely.”

Scorpius smiled at his dad. “See, I told you.”

Draco nodded.

“So, we can get going?” Scorpius asked.

“Urgent plans this afternoon?” The healer asked.

“We’re going to see Jamie’s flat, the one your sister’s been helping with.” Scorpius offered.

“Oh, so, things are moving along there?” She eyed Scorpius with a half smile. “The papers talk about you, you know.”

Scorpius pressed his lips together, and then said, “Well, we’re not really the ones with news.”

“How’s that?”

Scorpius looked at his father, who had suddenly taken a deep interest in something in the paper. “Father’s gotten himself engaged.”

The brunette turned toward Draco with a look of measured surprised. “Is that so?”

“Mmm…” Draco answered. “Yes, Lin and I.”

The healer gave a slightly forced smile to them both, glancing down at the telltale ring which now graced Draco’s finger, “Well, that is happy news, isn’t it?”

“Thank you, Pansy.” Draco said, and Scorpius thought he saw something pass between his father and healer. Scorpius knew there was some history there, that the two of them gone to school together and that she was often on the guest list at events they had at the manor, and Scorpius knew Healer Parkinson had also been on the team that treated his mother. Maybe that was it?

Draco folded the paper he was holding and added. “Well, we really should get going. I think we’re due at quarter to four.”

As they made their way to the hospital’s designated apparition point, Scorpius noticed a headline in the paper folded under his father’s arm “Hogwarts Readies for Anniversary Ceremony.”

“I guess Mr. Potter will be coming.” Scorpius said, looking at the paper.

“Sorry?” Draco asked.

Scorpius nodded at the paper. “For the ceremony. I suppose Mr. Potter will be coming. Not sure how Albus feels about that.”

A slight frown settled on Draco’s face. “I’m sure he’s not the only one.”

 

———^^^^———

 

When Jamie opened his front door he was greeted with two sights: Scorpius in glasses (very good), and Scorpius’ father looking slightly scowl-y (not good).

He decided to focus on the good and reached out for Scorpius’ hand to pull him inside the vestibule of Number 12. “You’ve just saved me from a lecture on the importance of texture.” He turned to Draco. “Mr. Malfoy, it’s nice to see you again… and congratulations!” Jamie suddenly wasn’t sure if he was a little too enthusiastic there, but then he saw a bit of a smile.

“Thank you, and Happy Birthday..and congratulations to you, as well.”

Jamie looked at him with some confusion.

“The new flat.” Draco waved at the general environment, “From what Scorpius tells me you’ll be ready to move in by summer.”

Jamie nodded as he showed them up the stairs.

As soon as they breached the door of Jamie’s flat Draco was nearly accosted by a whirlwind of animal print. “Why, Draco!” Nini sang as she reached out to embrace the blonde with a pair of air kisses “I wasn’t expecting you.”

Draco motioned toward his son. “We were in town, and Scorpius dragged me along.”

“Well, I hope you approve.” She said, drawing Draco toward the kitchen counter where a mountain of parchment was laid out. “You were so very kind to recommend me.”

While Nini pulled Draco into the details of her plans, Jamie held Scorpius back. “Glasses today?” He asked, sliding his finger down one of the stems and then circling Scorpius’ ear.

Scorpius shivered. “The healer’s appointment. I couldn’t take the potions this morning.”

Jamie stiffened. “How’d it go today?”

“Oh, well, your brother pulled me back and forth across London two or three times.” Scorpius grinned, “and he looked kind of adorably nervous about his appointment with Scamander this afternoon. I think he half expected Celie to be there.”

Jamie knocked Scorpius gently on the shoulder. “Don’t evade. I meant at the healers.”

“Right.” Scorpius nodded. “Clean bill of health.”

Jamie exhaled. “I’m glad.”

“No more so than I.” Scorpius squeezed Jamie’s hand. “Oh, completely off topic, but I wanted to show you something.” He reached into his bag and pulled out his magi-mobile, flicking it on with a tap to the screen. With a quick call for images, he pulled up the one he was looking for.

“So, take a look at this.” Scorpius showed Jamie an image of a very old magical photograph of four men looking very serious. It looked to be about a hundred years old. “Anyone in there look familiar?”

Jamie looked closer. “The one on the right, he must be a relative of yours.”

Scorpius laughed. “Okay. Yes, that’s my great grandfather Abraxas. Anyone in there look familiar OTHER than the glaringly obvious one.”

Jamie looked again. “I can’t be sure, but there’s something… something about that one… the second one from the left.”

“I know, it’s odd, right… he looks like someone and then not. I know you’re going to think it’s crazy, but I got the very same feeling when I met your friend Graham last week, and don’t they look a bit alike?”

“Oh, Graham’s not really my friend. He’s Susan’s, really. We’re more acquaintances.” Jamie answered, then took a closer look at the photo. “You’re right not, there is something strange about that man. He looks like him, but then he also doesn’t. It’s like I can’t make up my mind.”

“I know.” Scorpius said, taking the mobile back. “I didn’t want to say anything, but that feeling, like you see him there, and then not. It’s just… a bit eerie.”

“Where’d you find it?” Jamie asked, handing the mobile back to Scorpius.

“I came across it last night when I was sorting some more things for the library.”

“You’re not planning to bring your entire library back to school with you, are you?”

“My dad thinks so….” Scorpius shook his head.

“Who is he, anyway?” Jamie returned to the subject at hand.

“A second cousin, thrice removed of mine.. I think. His name is Marchand Rosier.”

“A relative of Bernard’s?” Jamie asked.

Scorpius nodded. “An Uncle of his father.”

“You think Graham might be related to him? He’s never said anything about his family.”

“Well, didn’t you say you thought he might be an unspeakable?”

“I see what you mean.” Jamie nodded, “You’re curious, though. Do you want me to try to find out… if he’s a relation of yours?”

“I don’t know. It’s a distant relationship, and that wing of the family isn’t exactly…” Scorpius let the sentence trail off, not really knowing what to say. ‘Not the kind of people I want to associate with’ sounded harsh, but better than ‘a pretty nasty crew.’

“He seems nice enough, and people aren’t their relatives…” Jamie looked at Scorpius and then over toward his dad, who was chatting away with Nini over what looked like fabric swatches.

“I know.” He shook his head. “It’s probably nothing, but that odd feeling…”

“I get it,” Jamie shrugged. “Anyway, I’ve no idea when I’ll see him again… and besides, you’re heading back to school day after tomorrow.”

Scorpius nodded and Jamie looked back over at Draco and Nini. She seemed to be very emphatically explaining something to him. “We should probably rescue your dad.” Jamie said.

“Or your flat. Who knows what that’s all about?”

Jamie shuddered. The Manor was beautiful, but far more formal than he could ever live in.

As soon as Scorpius and Jamie were close enough to join the conversation in the kitchen, Draco saw his opportunity to untangle himself from Nini’s attention, suggesting. “Why don’t you show Jamie your innovative approach to conversation clusters?”

She gave Draco a quick, friendly swat before taking Jamie by the arm. “Why don’t you let me walk you through these plans, and you can ask questions as we go.”

As she talked Jamie through all the ways she was planning to furnish and fit out the flat, and he countered with questions and reminders of the budget, Draco drew Scorpius aside.

“Why don’t you show me some of this place? I’m not sure I can spend much more time debating the relative merits of briar and bloodroot.”

Scorpius raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“Apparently, they are the most likely to be the two ‘colors of the year’ next year according to the Diagon Designers Association.”

“Who knew?” Scorpius began to laugh.

“Indeed.” Draco drawled in response.

As Scorpius led his father into the combined library and work room located just off the living room he watched Draco take in the space, the high ceilings, and rough-hewn brick walls. Draco made a few comments of appreciation for the skylights and the fireplaces, and Scorpius decided to show off the secret passage in the bookcase which led into the master bedroom. As he did so, he felt a sudden snap of anxiety with the realization he was about to walk his father into the master bedroom. His hand felt leaden as he pushed against the latch, and he had to remind himself that his father had arranged for Jamie and him to share a room when they’d been in Paris over the holidays. So, it wasn’t a big deal, nothing to be really anxious about. Just the same, there was a moment when he stood, watching his father’s face as the man took in the room that would someday be his son’s room room, that Scorpius wondered what it must be like to look at the room your child was planning to spend with their romantic partner.

Fortunately, the moment passed without incident, and he was able to show his father the second bedroom without a similar piece of anxiety. ‘Score one for Scorpius the Unanxious’ he thought to himself as they walked back up toward the front of the flat.

Before they reached Jamie and Nini, Draco turned and held him aside. “It’s nice, Scorpius. Very warm.” Then, he added with a quick nod, “I can see you living here someday.”

Scorpius smiled and released a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “I’m glad you think so. I like it, too. It’s not like home, but it feels… homely, I think.”

“It does.” Draco smiled.

When they joined Nini and Jamie, the blonde was scooping up her piles of parchment and samples.

“Already finished?” Scorpius asked.

Jamie nodded. “Nini has another appointment, but she’s left a folio to take a look at. Maybe I could show it to you over dinner?”

Jamie looked at Scorpius and then Draco. “Would you like to stay?”

“Oh,” Draco answered, “Actually, I’m due home. Lin has to be back at Hogwarts tomorrow, and we have dinner plans this evening. But, thank you for the invitation.” Then, he turned to Nini. “Do you need any assistance to your next destination?”

“I’d be happy to have some company to the apparition point.” Nini smiled, and looked like she might just take the opportunity to pitch Draco on an update for the Manor.

As they descended the white marble front steps of the townhouse, she spoke up. “I wanted to thank you again, Draco, for the recommendation. It’s such a pleasure to work with younger clients, and what fortuitous timing…”

Draco slowed as he reached the pavement, and Nini noticed the look of confusion on Draco’s face, adding “You know, with the anniversary and everything. There’s been quite a lot of interest in the ‘newest generation.’ I’ve had calls already about the work.”

Draco very much doubted that and suspected the actions were more likely in the other direction. He offered a cautioning “Well. I’m glad you’re the type to know the value of discretion.”

She gave him a thin smile, realizing she may have inadvertently overstepped. “Yes, of course… it is my stock in trade.”

Draco wondered if Nini was going to have to make a quick call back to her contact at _Witch_ _Weekly_ for a rapid retraction. Really, she knew trust was essential in her business, just as much as it was in his. It wouldn’t do for people to really know which items were reproductions and not priceless family heirlooms. And, a whiff of indiscretion certainly would dissuade her wealthy clients from hiring her on more delicate assignments for important ‘friends of the family.’

When they reached the point where their journeys diverged he was fairly certain she’d maintain discretion as much as was in her control, particularly when she reminded him that she’d be happy to consult on any adjustments he and Lin might want to make to the Manor, because “combining households can be such a challenge.”

  
———^^^^———

  
The next afternoon Scorpius found himself exhausted and surrounded by piles of his personal effects; clothing, books, toiletries, his broom, and a few miscellaneous mementos from his holiday. He had no idea how he was going to make it to the train the following morning. Every muscle in his body ached, and all he’d really been doing was just racing to try to get everything done in the few days he had left at home.

On Sunday, he’d sat through a somewhat awkward ‘congratulations on your engagement’ dinner with his father, Lin and his grandmother. His grandmother had been strangely remote, and kept casting the strangest glances between his dad and Lin, which Scorpius couldn’t wrap his mind around given that their dating had been going on for over a year. Lin had spent Christmas holidays with them… more than once. In any event, they’d all survived, and grandmother seemed pleased to have an occasion to think about things like invitations, menus, music, and attire, even though his dad had been cagy about dates offering up comments to the effect of, “still thinking about it,” and “weighing our options” which seemed decidedly unromantic to Scorpius, but maybe second marriages were like that.

Monday been truly exhausting, but had ended in a nice fashion. Scorpius felt a comforting warmth thinking about that afternoon. His father had been complimentary of the flat, which wasn’t exactly unexpected, but the genuine nature of his appreciation made Scorpius happy in a way he couldn’t exactly put his finger on.

Dinner that night had been rather nice, too. Although they didn’t go for Chinese takeaway again, he and Jamie did have a delicious early dinner at a bistro within walking distance of Grimmauld, and when Scorpius left Jamie at the Keep, he felt good… sorry to be saying goodbye for a couple of months, but looking forward to what was on the horizon.

Scorpius laughed a little to himself, thinking about the future, and his dad’s admission that Nini had offered her services to help Lin and him ‘combine their homes.’ He tried to imagine Lin and his father picking through paint and fabric swatches. He supposed it was no more ridiculous than the idea of Jamie and himself doing the same, and that’s exactly what they had done. He shook his head at the odd turns life took.

The idea of Lin moving into the Manor did make him wonder what Lin would do with his apartment in New York. It was just sitting vacant at the moment, at least as far as Scorpius knew. In reality, he really didn’t know much of anything about Lin’s life in New York, except that he had worked at the New Amsterdam School and the images of the apartment he’d seen when he’d looked into Lin’s thoughts.

He wondered if his dad and Lin were going to live at the Manor. He’d naturally assumed they would, but it was possible they might not. It seemed so strange that his father might not live in the home where he’d been born, and the home he’d been born in and lived in with the exception of his time in France for more than forty years.

Scorpius was just starting to ponder where he and Jamie might live over their lifetime, when there was a quick knock at his bedroom door before Doxie entered.

“Master Scorpius, Master Draco has asked if you would be liking dinner served earlier tonight, seeing as you might be tired. He is knowing Master Scorpius has been packing for quite a while.”

Scorpius laughed. His father probably thought he was over doing it. He usually remarked about the strain Scorpius was putting on the extension spells in his trunk and the fact that he could have some of these items shipped. Scorpius just liked being able to throw his trunk open on the other end and uncover all the things he’d brought back to school with him. He couldn’t help it. In some ways, it was like receiving presents just for arriving back at school.

“That would be nice, Doxie. Do you know when I should be down?”

“Master Draco has suggested half-past six.”

Scorpius cast a quick tempus. It was just about quarter of six now. He could probably throw a few more things in the trunk and then quickly clean up. He wondered if this was his father’s attempt at putting an end to his collection of items from around the Manor. He’d seen him casting glances in his direction a few times as he ran back and forth between his bedroom and the library as he remembered books he wanted to bring back to school with him.

“Half past six sounds perfect.” Scorpius agreed. “Thank you.”

After Doxie left, Scorpius wondered what they were having for dinner. The food at Hogwarts was nice, but he loved Estie’s cooking, and couldn’t decide what he’d ask for if pressed.

He was just cleaning up for dinner when he heard his magi-mobile vibrate. It was Jamie. In the three and a half days since he’d received his new toy he and Jamie had already fully integrated texting into their relationship. Scorpius found he enjoyed being able to have the quick back and forth, and it gave him an entirely new language to try to master: text/emoji!

Jamie: What RU Doing?

Scorpius typed in his reply: Finished packing. Now Dinner w D. U?

Jamie: Dinner break. A chippy Martin knows in the Knock. S ok.

Scorpius: So - A nice little plaice for dinner? :)

Jamie: :| I don’t think you’re supposed to :) your own puns

Scorpius: U <3 it

Jamie: Maybe

Scorpius: Admit it

There was a pause, then Jamie typed in.

Jamie: OK. Yes. Hold on. Martin wants to see how the live chat works.

The text went silent and then Scorpius could see Jamie’s name flash on the screen. He clicked “accept” and Jamie’s face filled the screen.

“Hi again.”

“Hello. How’s the fish? Haddock up to here?”

Jamie rolled his eyes. “Why’d I call you? Oh, right, this old man wanted to see how this works. Say Hello to Sgt. Martin, Scorpius.”

Scorpius heard a man’s voice say “Oh, it’s like a mini fire-call, isn’t it?” before he saw the view shift to a man with a thick shock of white hair.

“Hello sir.” Scorpius greeted the man he assumed was Jamie’s ride-along supervisor, “How’s your evening going?”

On his end, Jamie watched Robbie Martin stare intently at the screen for a moment before he answered “As well as expected, given the company.”

Jamie heard Scorpius’ laugh come through and had a pang of ‘missingness’ knowing that Scorpius was going to be leaving in the morning. As long as he wasn’t at school, Jamie could pretend he was just a quick floo journey away, but once he was back at Hogwarts it would be two months before they saw each other again.

“Sir.” Jamie teasingly admonished his superior as the older man handed the mobile back.

Scorpius watched a patch of patchy looking ceiling swipe by and heard the Sgt. Martin comment “That’s an interesting little toy you’ve got there, Potter” before Jamie’s face came back into view.

“Perhaps you should show him how you can watch the live quidditch?” Scorpius suggested.

“Shhh…” Jamie said, holding his face close to the screen. “Then I’ll never get it back.”

Scorpius saw Jamie and the screen jostle and heard the man say, “Watch it there young man, you know I’m handing in reports on you.” But there was no malice in the voice, and Scorpius couldn’t help but feel a flare of pleasure and pride that Jamie’s supervising officer seemed to enjoy his company so much.

“Look, I’d better go, yeah?” Jamie said, “We’ve got to finish up and get back to our rounds.”

“Of course, have a good night.”

“You, too. Enjoy your dinner. I’ll talk with you later.”

Scorpius nodded, and Jamie switched off the screen.

When Jamie looked up he saw Sgt. Martin watching him with a crooked half smile. “He seems nice, your lad.”

Jamie nodded. “He is… very nice.”

“And your families approve?”

Jamie wondered what he meant by the question.

“Honestly, I think my mum would trade one of us for him without blinking an eye.” Jamie looked at Sgt. Martin to see if that answered his question and then felt compelled to add. “His dad seems to like me, I think. We get along.”

“He looks quite a bit like his family, doesn’t he?”

“Yes, quite a lot like his dad, and his grandfather, I think, but they don’t really talk about him… don’t really talk about the past much at all, really.”

“I can imagine.” Martin said, before pushing out his chair and brushing the salt off his fingers. “Well, enough about that. Time to get back on our feet.”

Jamie vanished the remainders of their dinner, following Robbie Martin’s lead out and into the neighborhood. They still had nearly four hours to go in their rounds before Jamie could clock out and head back to the Keep. He hoped eleven wasn’t too late to call Scorpius again, but if he knew him, he’d be rethinking the library he was taking back to school right up until the very end.

The idea of Scorpius working to wedge an entire bookcase of books into his bags made Jamie laugh out loud.

“What’s that tickling you?” Sergeant Martin asked.

“Just thinking about Scorpius, packing.”

“Ahhh… He’s heading back to school tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow morning, and I think he’s trying to take half the Manor library with him.”

“Bookish, is he?”

Jamie smiled. “Particularly history and old things.”

“Oh, right… You mentioned.” Martin nodded. “As old as his family is, they must have a trove of material in that Manor.”

“You have no idea. Plus, his father’s in the antiquities and antiques trade. He took me to see their warehouse in Paris over the Christmas hols this year.”

“Sounds a treat.”

“It was, although I didn’t recognize half of what they had there.” Jamie sighed, maybe a little louder than he intended, thinking back to their time together over the Christmas holidays, and then most recently over the past couple of weeks.

He looked at Robbie and realized he must look like a lovesick puppy. “I’m sorry… I’m not really…” He shook his head.

“No need to explain to me. I remember what it was like.” Martin laughed. “I was young once.” Then, after a short beat he added. “So, did he find you something nice for your birthday?”

“Oh, yeah… did I tell you? He got me pots and pans.”

Robbie barked with laughter. “Pots and pans…. Merlin, are you an old married couple already?”

“Oy! He also got me some cooking lessons with the chefs at the Shriveled Fig.”

“Sorry?” Robbie was confused.

“It’s that restaurant on Diagon, the one that’s had all the raves?” Jamie looked at him hoping for recognition.

“Don’t know it. I have to confess I’m more of a meat and potatoes type, myself. Give me a nice cottage pie or roast beef and Yorkshire puds, and I’m a happy man.”

Jamie laughed. “Well, maybe once I’ve mastered a few things and the flat is ready I can have you over. I promise, nothing too strange.”

“I’ll hold you to that. As it’s just me, I’ll take a free meal wherever it comes from.” Martin smiled.

Jamie frowned a little, remembering his dad saying that Robbie Martin had lost his wife just a year earlier. “I’m sorry. It must be hard.”

“Oh… well… It was at first, but it’s been nearly a year now. It’s.. you adjust, you know.”

Jamie nodded.

“Just make sure they know how you feel while they’re around, and the missing won’t include regrets.”

Jamie nodded again, not sure if that statement meant that Robbie had regrets, or he was just sharing his own wisdom. He supposed after the years Robbie Martin and his wife had spent together there had to be one or two. He hoped that when all was said and done, he and Scorpius wouldn’t have too many.

“Well, now I’ve taken you on a turn for the maudlin. Why don’t we stop in at Zelda’s and see if there’s any interesting gab. Or, would you rather stir up the mini-hoodlums in the council flats?”

Jamie thought about the two options; breaking up whatever low-stakes games the kids in the Knock had going over at Goodwin Sands, the ministry estate that marked the edge of the neighborhood, or stopping in at the Horse and Hatlock and encountering whatever patrons happened to be there today. He decided the latter was more interesting, and they could go chase children later when they should be home for dinner, or whatever passed for it at their homes, anyway.

“Let’s try Zelda’s. Then the kids.”

“Sounds right by me.” Martin nodded and turned in the direction of the slip.

 

\-------^^^^^------

 

Scorpius was trying very hard to navigate the crowd at Kings Cross and get to the Express before the combination of feather-light charms he had cast on his baggage failed. He knew he was pushing it, but he really wanted to try to include both volumes of Cowan’s Survey of Celtic, Pictish and Druidic Sites. He only had ten weeks, give or take a couple of days, to brush up on as much as he could about the ancient history of the Shetlands before he was due to join Warne’s dig. And, given that this his second year on the team, he was expecting – hoping, really – to be able to take on a bit more responsibility. Maybe even take the lead on a couple of sectors of the site.

He pulled his satchel up on his shoulder again and could feel the charms starting to weaken a bit. Through the additional weight, he felt something else… the vibration of his magi-mobile.

When he stopped to pull it out, he called out toward Draco. “Dad, just a moment.”

Draco turned around and lowered the luggage he’d been levitating. “I thought you were worried about the time?”

Scorpius looked down at the screen. It was Jamie. He turned back to his dad. “It’s alright. We’ve got a few minutes.”

He opened the message.

Where R U?

On the platform, just about to find A. Scorpius typed back.

Don’t move. Jamie’s reply came back.

Scorpius looked around. Was there a problem?

Why? He typed in.

Tell you in a sec. Came the reply.

Scorpius waited. His dad looked at him with exasperation. Scorpius held up a hand to beg for a moment. He was just about to reply that Jamie’s second was up when he heard heavy footsteps behind him.

He swung around, and was primed to try to dodge whatever was coming at him when he realized it was Jamie.

“What are you doing here?” Scorpius looked at his rather harried looking boyfriend. “Don’t you have class?

Jamie nodded and shrugged. “I’ll get the notes from Rob. I was useless in class this morning, anyway…”

Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

“Just wanted to bring you these…” Jamie reached into his bag and pulled out an orangey-blue package.

Scorpius felt himself break into a smile as he recognized the packaging of a roll of Ginger Nuts.

“You ran all the way here to bring me a roll of biscuits? When’d you get these?”

Jamie grimaced a little. “Actually, just now, at the Waitrose…” Jamie motioned back toward the concourse. “Mainly, I wanted to come and see you off. The biscuits were mostly an excuse.”

Scorpius laughed and took the package. “You’re a nut…”

Jamie saw the smile crossing Scorpius’ face. “Makes sense then.” He smiled back.

“Ginger nuts from my ginger nut.”

“Merlin, I can’t believe I set you up for that.”

“You love it.” Scorpius grinned.

“The gods only know why…” Jamie’s enormous smile told Scorpius he had a pretty good idea why, himself.

“Look,” Scorpius said, motioning toward the train. “I’d better get going… I’ve got to find your brother and start to get him ready for electioneering.”

“Maybe I should have picked up more than one of those packages?”

“I have a feeling I’m going to need plenty of doses of sugar to get through the next couple of weeks…” Scorpius shook his head. “Between the election and the Anniversary, he’s going to be a bit…”

“Ultra-Albus?”

Scorpius laughed. “Maybe. But, who knows, maybe I can find something to distract him a little.”

Jamie looked at him with suspicion. “Something a little red headed?”

Scorpius tried to suppress the sly smile he knew was breaking across his face. “Maybe.”

“There’s Slytherin Scorpius.” Jamie smiled back, reaching up to draw his thumb across the edge of Scorpius’ jawline. “Just be nice.”

“I can’t believe I’m getting that advice from you.”

“I may not always be the perfect big brother, but I am still his big brother.”

Jamie looked over Scorpius’ shoulder, and could see Draco starting to shift his weight anxiously.

Scorpius turned, and saw his father making a bit of a ‘We really should go’ face.

“Well…” Scorpius started to say but then was suddenly cut off by Jamie’s lips landing on he was pulled into a very warm goodbye kiss.

They were just separating when, out of the corner of his eye, Scorpius thought he saw a flash. Then Jamie pulled him in again and gave him a longer, deeper kiss that was accompanied by a kind of swinging dip. It was a definite ‘I’m snogging my boyfriend here, just in case you all missed it,’ kind of move.

“What was that for?” Scorpius asked, when they finally broke the embrace.

“Well, if we’re going to be in the papers, we may as well give them something to talk about.”

“You really are a nut.” Scorpius laughed.

“That’s right.”


End file.
